¿Qué pasaría si Nagisa no fuera la otra mitad de Shizuma?
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: El ingreso de una nueva persona a Astraea, le dara un giro inesperado a la historia de amor de Shizuma, mientras Nagisa duda del amor entre mujeres hay alguien que se encargara de ponerle picardía a esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasaría si Nagisa no fuera la otra mitad de Shizuma?**

**Capítulo 1:**

****

EL VERDADERO COMIENZO

En una tarde fría una joven es ingresada a la colina de Astraea, con todo lo vivido durante la ceremonia Etoile, llevada a cabo ese fin de semana nadie se percata del ingreso de esta nueva persona.

Se abren las puertas de una imponente limosina negra de la cual salen dos personas, la primera en bajarse es una señora de unos 43 años, alta, de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos negros, su mirada refleja cierta arrogancia, luce un vestido muy elegante de una sola pieza color champagne combinado con unos tacones negros muy altos y un abrigo de piel; detrás de ella sale una alta señorita que casi llega a los hombros de la mujer, su piel es de un tono trigueño, dejando ver facciones claramente latinas, ya que se encuentra bastante abrigada solo se alcanza a observar unos labios rojos carmesí, delgados y muy sensuales, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas y unos ojos ocultos tras unos lentes que la protegen de la sensibilidad a la luz del día. La joven aparenta unos 16 años de edad, su ropa es muy sencilla, tenis tipo converse, blue jeans, un abrigo café oscuro y una bufanda que hace juego con el mismo.

Ya dentro de la residencia ambas caminan hacia la oficina de la Hermana Hamasaka, esta se encontraba esperándolas.

Hermana Hamasaka: Buenas tardes y bienvenidas Matsushita san y Ferrer san, las estaba esperando.

SEÑORA MATSUSHITA: Buenas tardes Hermana, sé que hoy es un día muy importante para Astraea, de antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo, pero he debido de adelantar el ingreso de mi hija a esta institución.

Hermana: No hay problema Matsushita san, usted sabe que siempre puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite.

Señora Matsushita: muchas gracias hermana Hamasaka, Bueno le quiero presentar a mi hija, ella se llama Violet Ferrer.

La hermana dirige la mirada hacia la joven que se encuentra cabizbaja detrás de su madre.

La hermana la saluda muy cálidamente, a lo que la joven responde cortésmente.

Hermana: Ferrer san muy buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerla, espero que Astraea sea de su agrado.

Violet: (esbozándole una sonrisa le responde), Buenas tardes Hermana Hamasaka.

Señora Matsushita: espero que no se deje engañar por las apariencias de mi hija hermana Hamasaka, puede parecer una buena chica, muy gentil y muy educada pero no es así, hay que ser muy estricta con ella, y sobre todo hay que educarla muy bien para que sea una gran esposa. He sabido que esta escuela es muy prestigiosa por su estricto reglamento. Además de que no pueden abandonar la escuela sin su consentimiento.

La hermana Hamasaka se sorprende por las duras palabras de la madre, sin embargo escucha atentamente.

Sra. Matsushita: Como comprenderá hermana, soy una gran empresaria dueña de muchas compañías no solo a nivel nacional sino también internacional, por lo cual no me queda mucho tiempo para educar a esta joven, ella siempre quiere hacer lo que le viene en gana y no cumplir con el futuro que le tengo predestinado, por lo que había pensado en enviarla a un reformatorio, pero para mí esto sería muy vergonzoso y sobre todo por el medio en que me muevo, prefiero dejarla en este colegio que es algo muy parecido. (Soltando una sonrisita malévola, mira a la joven mientras pronuncia estas palabras).

Le pagare lo que sea necesaria para que la mantenga vigilada y no la deje salir de acá, además como mi empresa se encarga de elaborar sistemas de seguridad, le daré un donativo de uno para estar totalmente segura que no se va a escapar de aquí. Y para la seguridad de las demás estudiantes, claro está.

La hermana escucha atenta cada una de las palabras de la madre, preguntándose en su mente ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho esta chica, para que su madre la trate como a un reo?

Sra. Matsushita: ah otra cosa, su padre no tiene autorización para concederle permisos ni sacarla de aquí. Hermana Hamasaka, muchas gracias por su atención, aquí le dejo a esta joven, a su cargo, cualquier cosa por favor comuníquemela de inmediato, aquí está mi tarjeta. (Le entrega una tarjeta con su número telefónico privado).

La madre se acerca a la joven y con una sonrisa malévola le dice:  
-esta vez he ganado yo.

La hermana se despide cordialmente de la madre y la acompaña hacia la puerta donde la esperan dos chicas guardaespaldas, la cual la custodian hasta la limosina que se encuentra estacionada fuera de la residencia.

Sin la presencia de la madre, la joven cambia su rostro cabizbajo por uno más amable, la hermana aun recordando lo que le dijo la señora, desea indagar un poco más en la vida de esta joven ya que le intriga la forma en que la trata su madre.

Invita a la joven a tomar asiento, al lado de su escritorio donde hay una pequeña salita para tomar el té

Violet: (toma asiento) gracias hermana

Hermana: Me encantaría que me contaras un poco más de ti, por eso te voy a invitar a un delicioso te, ¿aceptas Ferrer san?

Violet: si, muchas gracias hermana pero por favor le ruego solo me llame Violet, sin ningún honorifico, y pues la verdad es que de mi hay muy poco que decir, pero igual la sacare de la duda que le ha dejado mi madre sobre mi reputación.

Ambas se sientan en la salita del té, comienzan a dialogar muy amenamente, tanto que la hermana se olvida de que ese día había sido la coronación de Etoile.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo, se encontraba una pelirroja atrapada en los intensos ojos verdes que la miraban con gran ternura y pasión.

Un par de labios besándose intensamente, acelerando cada segundo el latido de sus corazones, sabían que todas estaban reunidas en la iglesia viendo la coronación Etoile, por lo tanto no habría nadie que las molestara, así que dejaron que toda la pasión que llevaban dentro se desbordara, primero comenzaron las caricias, la chica de los intensos ojos verdes comenzó a recorrer con sus manos muy delicadamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja sin separarla de sus labios, escuchaba como su respiración se iba acelerando, supo que le gustaba y que ella lo deseaba, así que dejo que sus manos fueran palomas buscando calor, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido rojo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco sintiéndose insegura, ya que a pesar de que deseaba estar así con Shizuma no le parecía correcto que esto sucediera entre dos mujeres; Shizuma se pone sobre ella para quitarle la ropa más cómodamente.

Una vez logra quitarle el vestido comienza besándole el cuello descendiendo muy sutilmente por entre sus senos, llega a su abdomen y siente la necesidad de saborear el dulce néctar de su amada, así que le pregunta si puede continuar.

Shizuma:(algo agitada) puedo seguir.

NAGISA:(nerviosa y sonrojada) etoo… sí.

Aunque Shizuma no queda conforme con la respuesta decide continuar, ágilmente le quita el panty, su boca va directo a la entrepierna de la pelirroja que ya se encuentra muy húmeda; Y con suaves pero excitantes movimientos de su lengua comienza a hacer vibrar de pasión a Nagisa que cada segundo va perdiendo más el control.

Nagisa:(agitada) Shizuma… ahh...ahh…continua por favor…

Nagisa siente que algo se quema en su interior, pero está demasiado excitada como para pensar en todas estas inexplicables sensaciones, y de pronto ya no puede más, su cuerpo parece haber llegado a un éxtasis, haciéndola derramar sus fluidos en la boca de su amada.  
Ahora es el turno de Shizuma y ya que aún trae su ropa puesta le pregunta con una mirada picara.

SHIZUMA: ¿y no me piensas desnudar?

NAGISA: perdón es que nunca había hecho esto, así que es normal no saber qué hacer.

Shizuma no se resiste más y quiere sentir como su piel rosa directamente la de su pareja, empieza a desajustar su corbata, luego desabotona su uniforme pero cuando va a quitárselo ella la detiene,

Nagisa: espera Shizuma, la elección Etoile ya debió haber terminado, las chicas ya deben estar saliendo de la iglesia y no quisiera que alguien nos encontrara así.

SHIZUMA: no te preocupes por eso ahora, solo déjame continuar y ya verás cómo después no querrás que me detenga.

NAGISA: no quiero que pienses que no quiero hacer esto contigo, pero de verdad me da mucho susto que alguien nos encuentre aquí desnudas, vámonos por favor.

Shizuma siente cierta desazón por la decisión de Nagisa, pero decide complacerla y se pone de pie dándole espacio para que se vista.

En la iglesia ya había finalizado la elección de Etoile, y las felices ganadoras se dirigían a saludar a todas las familiares que habían asistido, sus compañeras tomaban muchas fotos para seguir recordando este día tan memorable. Sin embargo en una esquina se encontraba Tamao cabizbaja y con ojos tristes, aunque trataba de sonreír para que nadie pudiera ver el dolor que llevaba en su interior, cada vez que se le acercaban sus amigas le era más difícil aguantar, cuando ya no pudo más, se puso de pie y se despidió del grupo, explicándoles que no se sentía bien, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Cuando estaba saliendo del lugar se le acerca alguien y la toma del brazo gentilmente, susurrándole al odio le dice:

-¿te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación?, prometo no decir nada si no quieres hablar.

Tamao: (sorprendida y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas), gracias Chikaru san, acepto tu compañía.

Sin decir más Chikaru coloca su brazo para que Tamao la tome de gancho, muy elegantemente la saca de aquella iglesia. Todas se quedan observando con admiración este bonito gesto de Chikaru.

Caminaban directo hacia la habitación de Tamao sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante el trayecto, cuando estaban frente a la habitación, Tamao rompió el silencio.

Tamao: ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Chikaru san, ¿podría quedarme en tu habitación?, aunque Nagisa no tiene la culpa de que Shizuma se la llevara, aun no me siento preparada para hablar con ella.

Chikaru: (sorprendida ante tal petición) claro no hay ningún problema, por mi encantada, puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

Tamao: Gracias, ¿podrías esperar unos minutos mientras me cambio?

Entran al lugar, Tamao ingresa al baño a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Chikaru la espera sentada sobre su cama.

10 minutos después sale Tamao vistiendo su pijama, toma sus libros, su uniforme y le da una mirada a Chikaru,

Tamao: ya estoy lista, ¿vamos?

Chikaru que se había quedado anonadada observando lo bien que lucia Tamao en su pijama, un short color azul y una blusa muy corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, no se percata de que esta le está hablando; Así que Tamao muy calmadamente le dice,

Tamao: Chikaru san, estas bien, o ya no quieres que me quede contigo, si es así lo entenderé.

Chikaru: Ah, lo siento Tamao chan, estaba distraída, y claro que quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero por favor solo dime Chikaru; Ven dame tus cosas, deja que te ayude.

Las dos chicas salen de la habitación rumbo al sector de Le'Lim; Se observa a una Chikaru muy animada, en una mano llevando el uniforme de Miatre y en la otra una bolsa con libros, Tamao camina junto a ella aun cabizbaja y con lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque le parece extraño lo feliz que luce su acompañante decide no prestarle atención, o más bien no tiene ganas de pensar en eso ahora. 

CHIKARU: (en su mente) Quien iba a decir que el impulsivo acto de Shizuma sama sería lo que me devolviera la tranquilidad, tengo el presentimiento de que todo a nuestro alrededor está a punto de cambiar,(mirando a Tamao) pero que suerte que hallas tomado esa decisión, ahora yo luchare por ti y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, de ninguna manera voy a rendirme ahora, aunque nada estaba planeado, esto puede resultar bueno para mí.

Cuando están frente a la habitación de Chikaru está muy galantemente abre la puerta indicándole a Tamao que se ponga cómoda; mientras tanto ella deja los libros en su escritorio y el uniforme debidamente colgado en su closet; Ahora se dispone a preparar un relajante te para ambas.  
Tamao que nunca antes había ingresado a la habitación de Chikaru se queda sorprendida de lo limpia y ordenada que luce, siempre pensó que por Le´Lim ser una escuela tan liberal, sus estudiantes serian igual, muy despreocupadas. Ahora algo más inunda su mente,

TAMAO: (para sus adentros) ¿porque le pedí a Chikaru san que me dejara quedar?, ahora que lo pienso Yaya o Chiyo también me habrían dejado, ¿y porque me siento tan a gusto aquí?, la última vez que recuerdo haberme sentido así con alguien fue con Nagisa, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Chikaru le entrega una humeante taza de té a su invitada y toma otra para ella; Se quedan en silencio disfrutando de aquellas bebidas, ocasionalmente cruzan sus miradas, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hermana continúan ambas personas conversando.

Hermana: (observando su reloj) Valla mira la hora que es, por un momento me olvide del tiempo, y aun no elegimos a que escuela vas a ingresar;( piensa un momento, dirigiéndose a la chica) creo que por tu personalidad va a gustarte mucho Le´Lim.

Violet: Umm, pues por lo que me ha contado, sé que en cualquiera de las tres escuelas me sentiré muy a gusto, así que la decisión le dejo en sus manos hermana.

Hermana: Siendo así ya está decidido, ingresara a Le´Lim; Ahora permítame le recuerdo brevemente algunas de nuestras reglas: Hay toque de queda a las 6:00 Pm, no se permiten celulares ni computadores, los domingos se puede salir de Astraea con previa autorización, aunque sabemos que en su caso no, las estudiantes no se pueden quedar a dormir en las habitaciones de sus compañeras y no está permitido realizar reuniones después del toque de queda en las mismas, (con un tono de mando) ¿está claro?

Violet: Muy claro hermana (haciendo una reverencia). (Para sus adentros) parece que aquí no tienen permitido nada de diversión, bueno ya que, supongo que tendré que romper un par de reglas.

Hermana: Hoy ha sido un día largo, así que ya es momento de descansar, permítame la guio al que será su cuarto y de pasada le presento a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de su escuela, para que sea ella quien la guie mañana en el recorrido por nuestras instalaciones y la presente con nuestras nuevas Etoile.

Violet: (tomando un pequeño morral, sigue a la hermana) bien la sigo hermana, ah y gracias por escuchar.

Violet camina tranquilamente junto a la hermana, que se dirige rumbo a la iglesia.  
Una vez allí las chicas le explican que Chikaru ya se ha retirado y que probablemente esté en su cuarto, la hermana da la vuelta hacia la residencia no sin antes recordarles a las estudiantes que en unos minutos empezara el toque de queda. Todas se empiezan a apurar y mientras caminan no pueden evitar sentirse atraídas e intrigadas por la despampanante chica de lentes oscuros que camina junto a la hermana.

Estando ya frente a la habitación de Chikaru la hermana se anuncia. En ese momento Chikaru, que se encontraba conversando con Tamao se preocupa por la presencia de la hermana y le pide a su compañera que se oculte, ya que sería extraño verla allí y ya en pijama.  
Abre la puerta y saluda a la hermana con una reverencia,

Hermana: Chikaru san, lamento venir en este momento pero necesitaba presentarle a su nueva compañera de Le´Lim.

Violet: (quitándose sus lentes, hace una reverencia) es un honor conocerla presidenta mi nombre es Violet Ferrer (en ese momento estira su mano para tomar la de Chikaru)

Chikaru: (hace una leve reverencia y cuando toma su mano no puede evitar quedar impactada por esos bellísimos ojos azules) mi nombre es Minamoto Chikaru, el placer es todo mío, y permítame darle una cordial bienvenida a nuestra escuela.

Hermana: Chikaru san, he traído a esta joven porque necesito que usted se haga cargo mañana de darle el debido recorrido por el lugar, y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite; ella estará a cinco puertas de la suya, ¿cuento con usted?

Chikaru: claro hermana, confié en mí, (dirigiéndose a Violet) será todo un privilegio acompañarla.

Hermana: bien, entonces nos retiramos, espero que descanse.

Chikaru: Que descanse hermana, y que tenga una buena primera noche Ferrer san.

Violet: Adiós presidenta Chikaru San.

Caminan un poco por el pasillo y la hermana se despide muy cortésmente de Violet en la puerta de su nueva habitación.

Violet sin muchos ánimos entra al cuarto, deja el morral sobre la única cama del mismo, y se apresura a tomar una ducha; 15 minutos más tarde sale del baño con un cálido pijama puesto y se prepara para dormir, no se toma el tiempo para observar el que será su nuevo hogar, está agotada física y emocionalmente, solo desea descansar.

A unas cuantas habitaciones de ahí, Tamao se encuentra ya recostada en la cama de Chikaru escuchando atentamente lo que le está contando sobre la nueva chica.

Chikaru: Es muy atractiva, nunca había visto a alguien así por este lugar, no creo que sea japonesa; en fin solo se su nombre, es lindo (suspirando) Violet Ferrer.

Tamao comienza a sollozar recordando lo ocurrido con Nagisa, y una lagrima recorre su mejilla; Chikaru se pone junto a ella y la abraza, permitiéndole que se desahogue en su hombro, y así se quedan hasta que ambas caen en un profundo sueño.

Shizuma acompaña a Nagisa a su habitación, ahora solo quiere descansar, ha sido un día muy agitado para ella y solo puede pensar el todo ese deseo reprimido. Besa tiernamente los labios de su amada, da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

Para Shizuma la noche no ha sido muy buena, no puede conciliar el sueño con las repetidas pesadillas que la atormentan.

Llega el siguiente día…..continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

MIRADAS 

Llega el amanecer, comienzan a sonar los despertadores en toda la residencia fresa. En la habitación de Chikaru, esta va abriendo lentamente sus ojos para confirmar que aún se encuentra abrazando el delicado cuerpo de Tamao, sin despertarla logra liberar uno de sus brazos para apagar el reloj, luego se queda por unos instantes contemplando el bello rostro de la persona que está en su cama, sin evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Aunque sin mucha gana se pone en pie dispuesta a prepararse, hoy es el día en que debe guiar a la chica nueva, no sin antes darle un cálido beso en la frente a Tamao, que aún no despierta. Una vez sale del baño envuelta en su toalla se da cuenta que su compañera ya se ha puesto en pie. Tamao se sonroja mientras observa de reojo el bellísimo cuerpo de Chikaru, esta lo nota, pero solo se sonríe con picardía. Tamao algo nerviosa se apresura a entrar al baño; cuando sale, Chikaru que ya está saliendo de la habitación le explica,

Chikaru: voy a darte algo de privacidad, mientras tanto iré por Violet, luego regreso para que vallamos todas juntas al comedor.

Chikaru una vez frente a la habitación de Violet, toca la puerta varias veces pero no obtiene respuesta, cuando se prepara para girar la perilla y entrar, alguien sale corriendo y choca con ella, cayendo ambas al suelo, Chikaru queda sorprendida con la guapa mujer que se encuentran sobre ella, luce algo perdida.  
Violet reconoce de inmediato a la presidenta y se pone de pie rápidamente tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Violet: Discúlpeme presidenta ¿la lastime? Yo desperté algo desubicada y al no recordar donde estaba tuve el impulso de salir corriendo para escapar, pero al verla mi mente se aclaró.

Chikaru: (con una sonrisa) tranquila no me paso nada, no hay problema, ya te acostumbraras, pero veo que aún no estas lista, date prisa que no sería bueno llegar tarde al comedor en tu primer día.

Rápidamente entran a la habitación, Violet en menos de 10 minutos ya está lista; Chikaru no puede evitar quitarle la mirada de encima, ya que aún no tiene uniforme ira vestida con ropa casual, lleva puestos sus converse, un ajustado jean negro y una blusa blanca de manga larga, su ceñida ropa deja notar la sensual figura que posee, y dándole un toque intelectual, sus lentes que ahora se ven transparentes.

Chikaru queda perpleja ante tanta belleza. 

Violet: bien, presidenta Chikaru ya podemos irnos.

Chikaru: Si vamos, pero primero pasemos por alguien a mi habitación.

Ambas se dirigen a la habitación donde se encuentra Tamao, ella ya está saliendo.  
Chikaru las presenta.

Tamao: (le hace una reverencia) Buenos días mi nombre es Suzumi Tamao.

Violet: (le responde con otra reverencia pero luego le extiende la mano) Buenos días mi nombre es Violet, es un gusto.

Tamao se sorprende de lo des complicada que parece ser la chica (ya que no es muy común en Japón presentarse sin apellido y dar la mano)

Tamao: puedo llamarte Violet chan.

Violet: solo Violet está bien.

Mientras caminan en dirección al comedor, no sin antes pasar a encargar el uniforme, la chica que va tan casual se roba todas las miradas. Chikaru comenta,

Chikaru: lo primero que harás al entrar al comedor es presentarte con las Etoile.

Violet: Etoile? Es una palabra francesa verdad, significa estrella, ¿acaso estas chicas son las estrellas del lugar?

Chikaru y Tamao ríen. 

Chikaru: si, son nuestras estrellas, veras son una pareja de estudiantes que representan a las tres escuelas, ellas son las más queridas y admiradas por todas, ellas toman las decisiones importantes junto con las presidentas de los consejos estudiantiles.

Violet: oh, ya veo.

Llegan al comedor, Chikaru y Tamao entran primero notando que solo faltan ellas, justo detrás ingresa Violet. Tamao se despide cortésmente y se dirige a su lugar. Chikaru continúa caminando hacia donde se encuentran sentadas las Etoile, Violet justo detrás de ella camina muy despacio examinando todo y a todas a su alrededor, como si buscara o esperara encontrar algo.  
Todas las estudiantes la contemplan con curiosidad, incluyendo unos ojos verdes penetrantes que la miran impactados; La intensa mirada azul no puede evitar fijarse en ellos y por una fracción de segundo se quedan así, observándose fijamente.

Chikaru que ya está con las Etoile la saca de dicho transe, presentándola.

Chikaru: Buenos días Etoile sama, les presento a la nueva estudiante de la escuela Le´Lim, Ferrer Violet San.

Violet se acerca hacia las Etoile, hace una reverencia y extiende su mano para presentarse.

Las Etoile se ponen de pie, ofreciéndole una reverencia, la primera en tomar su mano es Amane,

Amane: Buenos días, Ferrer San bienvenida a la familia Astraea, para lo que necesite no dude en pedirnos ayuda.

Hikari: (da la mano) Buenos días Ferrer san, es un placer tenerte con nosotras, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Violet: Buenos días, muchas gracias por su gentileza es un honor conocerlas, y es un privilegio contar con ustedes, pero por favor solo llámenme Violet.

Hikari: ¿y a qué grado vas a entrar? Violet.

Violet: A quinto año, desafortunadamente estaré aquí por poco tiempo.

Amane: entonces disfrútalo. Ahora por favor tomen asiento ya que es hora de la bendición para empezar el desayuno.

Chikaru y Violet se despiden con una reverencia y se dirigen a sus asientos, mientras caminan Violet no puede evitar buscar de nuevo esa bellísima mirada, se sienta, insatisfecha por no encontrarla.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las mayores de Miatre, Miyuki nota algo interesada a Shizuma en la mesa de Le´Lim.

Miyuki: (mirando a Shizuma) es muy atractiva ¿verdad?

Shizuma: (reaccionando) ¿Quién mi Nagisa?, si

Miyuki: (en un tono irónico) si claro, ahora que vuelves a ser TÚ, espero que no cometas locuras, aunque si lo analizamos mejor, después de ese secuestro de ayer no creo que puedas hacer algo más osado.

Shizuma: (le pica un ojo) no, claro que no, ahora solo tengo ojos para Nagisa. Es solo que me parece extraño que ingrese una estudiante nueva a quinto, agregándole que no parece japonesa.

Miyuki: y que vas a hacer en tu segundo día de noviazgo (soltando una risita)

Shizuma: nada interesante, supongo, ella ahora necesita concentrarse en sus estudios y yo no quiero agobiarla con mi desbordante amor, aunque la costumbre de desaparecer no la pienso perder. (Riendo sarcástica)

Miyuki: (sonríe) vallamos a clases entonces, recuerda que aún no nos graduamos.

Al terminar el desayuno Violet sale acompañada de Chikaru hacia su clase, después de todo estarán en la misma.

Shizuma intenta acercarse a la nueva chica, pero ella está rodeada de varias estudiantes de Le'Lim, que se acercan para presentarse.

Shizuma: (pensado) bueno parece que ya le dieron la bienvenida, ahora solo quiero ver a mi Nagisa.

Después de una larga jornada de clases, Shizuma se despide de Miyuki que se dirige a una reunión del consejo. Nagisa está estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximan, así que sin muchas opciones decide caminar rumbo al lago.

En Le'Lim la jornada también ha terminado, Chikaru se disculpa con Violet ya que va a dejarla sola por un rato, ella debe asistir a una reunión del consejo. Violet decide recorrer la escuela pero las agobiantes miradas no la dejan en paz, asomándose por una ventana alcanza a divisar un bonito bosque, empieza a caminar rumbo a ese lugar.

Mientras camina por el bosque encuentra un sitio justo frente al lago, y sin más se acuesta allí, sus lentes oscuros a la luz del sol le permiten observar hacia el cielo, sin tener ninguna contraindicación. Esta distraída observando las diferentes formas de las nubes y no nota la sombra que se acerca, de repente justo sobre su cabeza aparece una hermosa joven, esos intensos ojos verdes la miran con curiosidad.

Shizuma: valla valla, no soy la única que prefiere la tranquilidad del bosque.

Rápidamente Violet se sienta quedando frente a la joven.

Violet: (con una mirada picara) pero si son los hermosos ojos verdes que se me perdieron durante el desayuno, y ahora vienen a robarme la tranquilidad.

Shizuma: (con una sonrisa traviesa) si eso fue un cumplido, entonces gracias, lástima que yo no tenga el privilegio de observar esa interesante mirada azul. (Piensa)¿Por Dios que estoy diciendo, estoy coqueteando?

Violet: un esplendor como el tuyo, merece un sacrificio de mi parte, así que voy a complacerte solo por unos segundos.

Violet se levanta muy sensualmente sus gafas para corresponder a aquellos intensos ojos verdes. Se observan por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna, como si una mirada fuera suficiente para desnudar sus almas. Sin embargo la magia de este momento se ve interrumpida por el ardor que produce la luz del sol sobre los ojos azules.

Violet: lo siento pero soy como un vampiro que no puede tener mucho tiempo sus ojos expuestos al sol. (Se coloca sus lentes)

Shizuma: (suelta una pequeña risa) ahora entiendo porque tus gafas cambian de color, mi querida vampiresa. (Piensa) por Dios otra vez, que estoy diciendo, mejor me voy, aunque no quiero hacerlo, es lo mejor.

Shizuma: fue un placer volver a verte, mi querida vampiresa, ojala se repita.

En ese momento suena la alarma de un reloj, Violet sacándolo de su bolsillo,

Violet: Ya casi es el toque de queda, ¿vas a los dormitorios?

Shizuma: si, vamos juntas, para que no te pierdas. Le estira la mano para ayudarla a poner de pie.

Violet no sabe porque pero se sonroja, mientras toma la mano de aquella mujer, cuando entra en contacto siente un impulso que recorre su cuerpo en segundos, y sin entender tiene una sensación de protección.

Shizuma siente la cálida mano en la de ella, algo recorre su cuerpo y pareciera como si su espíritu se hiciera más fuerte. La levanta muy sutilmente y una vez de pie, ambas algo sonrojadas, sueltan sus manos y comienzan a caminar hacia la residencia.

Shizuma: (para amenizar el camino y con curiosidad) ¿y cómo fue tu primer día?

Violet: muy bien, las chicas son muy amables, y cada vez me sorprendo más de las cosas que pasan en esta escuela.

Shizuma: así, ¿cómo que cosas?

Violet: Umm pues como eso de las Etoile, aunque digan que no a mí me parece que son como un matrimonio.

Shizuma: (sonríe) ¿matrimonio?, si es una buena definición.

Violet: afortunadamente mi madre no sabe sobre eso, porque no me hubiese dejado estudiar aquí, ya que no acepta que me gusten las chicas.

Shizuma queda sorprendida ante su declaración.

Violet: y no solo eso, también escuche sobre el secuestro que realizo la antigua Etoile, una tal Shizuma a una de las candidatas, durante la coronación. Ah, definitivamente hay que estar muy loca para hacer eso.

Shizuma: o muy enamorada.

Violet: si puede ser. Bueno aquí nos separamos, muchas gracias por tu compañía.

Shizuma: (sonriendo pícaramente) Gracias a ti. Y anda con cuidado, porque esa loca ex Etoile Shizuma aun anda por ahí suelta secuestrando chicas nuevas guapas. (Pensando) ¿Otra vez coqueteando? Estoy fuera de control.

Violet: (sonriendo) Pues la verdad me encantaría encontrarme con esa loca, alguien con el valor de hacer eso debe ser muy interesante.

Se despiden en la entrada de la residencia, y toman caminos diferentes.

Shizuma mientras camina hacia la habitación de su amada, se da cuenta que nunca le pregunto el nombre a aquella chica que no logra sacarse de la cabeza. Violet entrando a su habitación se queda pensando unos segundos,

Violet: (en su mente) ¿mi querida vampiresa? eso suena bien y sobre todo en sus labios rojos, (suspirando) suena muy bien.

Shizuma va junto a Nagisa al comedor, donde ya están todas las estudiantes, mira intrigada buscando aquellos ojos azules pero no los ve.

Violet está en su habitación, preparándose para romper unas cuantas reglas, no siente hambre, pues está preocupada al no saber nada de su padre, así que saca un pequeño computador portátil, en donde comienza a plasmar todo lo que necesita durante su estadía en este colegio.

SINSONTE

TEF CELULAR

PLANOS DE LA COLINA

SEÑAL DE INTERNET

CAJA DE HERRAMIENTAS.

Lo primero que decide hacer es traer a su caballo, ha escuchado que una de las Etoile es jinete, sabe que tienen un establo por lo cual no tendrá ningún problema, decide de una vez ir a hablar con la hermana para que le dé el permiso.

Los pasillos están muy solos, todas las chicas se encuentran en el comedor. Ya dentro de la oficina de la hermana.

Violet: hermana lamento molestarla, pero quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

Hermana: claro Violet, ¿pero porque no estas cenando?

Violet: el tema que quiero tocarle me parece más importante que cenar. ¿Recuerda que le dije que tengo una mascota desde muy niña? Él se llama Sinsonte y quisiera saber si puedo tenerlo en la colina.

Hermana: pero los perros no se pueden tener aquí, eso no está permitido.

Violet: no, hermana no es un perro, es un caballo percherón francés, y está entrenado en alta escuela. Supe que la Etoile Aine es jinete, pensé que también podría traer a mi caballo para practicar después de clases, a lo mejor yo podría competir por mi escuela.

Hermana: oh valla, si es un caballo no hay problema, contamos con una gran establo y personal para su cuidado, creo que usted sería una digna representante de Le'Lim.

Violet: entonces le pediré a mi madre que lo envíe esta misma semana, unas de sus empleadas lo traerá. Muchas gracias, no siendo más me retiro. (Pensando) que mentira tan grande, si no es una empleada es mi madrasta jejeje.

Violet regresa a su habitación. Su padre es uno de los más grandes hackers del mundo, así que gracias a todo lo que le ha enseñado ella logra entrar sin dificultad al sistema e internet de la computadora de la hermana. Se apresura a enviar un correo a su madrasta informándole donde se encuentra y el plan para que ella traiga el caballo, entre otras cosas.  
Aunque tiene muchas cosas en mente no deja de pensar en la guapísima joven de ojos verdes. Cada vez que intenta cerrar los suyos le parece que aun la tiene en frente, desnudando su alma en una simple mirada. Por fin logra conciliar el sueño, necesita descansar, le esperan días largos y difíciles, aún tiene mucho que estudiar.

En el comedor finaliza la cena, Shizuma siente un vacío en su interior como si le faltara algo. Durante la cena esperaba volver a ver a aquella chica.  
Se acerca a Nagisa por la espalda rodeándola con sus largos brazos, le susurra al odio

Shizuma: me encantaría pasar esta noche contigo, ¿porque no te quedas en mi cuarto?

Nagisa: (sonrojada) me encantaría, nos sabes cuanto pero ahora estoy muy cansada, he estado estudiando mucho, además necesito hablar con Tamao, aún no he tenido la oportunidad.

Shizuma al escuchar la respuesta hace mala cara, pero con paciencia la acepta; La acompaña a su habitación y se despiden amorosamente.  
Ya llegando a su habitación encuentra a Miyuki esperándola,

Miyuki: ven, entra y tomemos un té, creo que tienes cosas que contarme, aunque deberías estarlo no luces muy feliz.

Ya dentro de la habitación y cada una con una taza en su mano,

Shizuma: Miyuki ya es momento de pensar en lo de tu matrimonio.

Miyuki: (baja la mirada) no quiero pensar ni hablar de eso ahora. Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Nagisa, no te veo muy feliz y eso me preocupa.

Shizuma empieza a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que ha ocurrido con Nagisa y sus constantes desplantes. Después de una larga charla, Shizuma sale de la habitación de Miyuki para ir a la suya.  
Se queda un rato en la ducha dejando que el agua corra por su cuerpo

Shizuma: (para sus adentros) sé que amo demasiado a Nagisa pero ¿porque me siento incompleta, porque este vacío, y tú porque me rechazas, Que estoy haciendo mal?

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, al darse cuenta de esto sale rápidamente del baño, se mete en su cama y cae en un profundo sueño.

CONTINUARA… 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 03**

**DELIRIO**

Después de que Shizuma se retira Miyuki no puede evitar pensar en su matrimonio.

Miyuki: (hablando consigo misma) una vez me gradúe tendré que casarme con un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco, pero entonces donde quedan mis sentimientos, que hay de lo que yo pienso; Para completar creo que me gusta mi mejor amiga, aunque definitivamente me encanta esa rubia aunque algo neurótica Tomori, (suspira) muero por probar el sabor de sus labios, ¿alguna vez podré vivir plenamente?

En otra habitación se encuentra recostada en su cama mirando al techo, Shion

Shion: (en su mente) porque siento como si me faltara algo, creí que al obtener la victoria de Etoile para mi escuela, me iba a sentir muy feliz, pero me siento vacía, incompleta. Umm aunque desde ese día no he vuelto a tener diferencias con Miyuki, ella parece distinta, más distante, y de hecho ya no me discute. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Quisiera acercarme a ella y ofrecerle mi apoyo incondicional, debe estar así por lo de su matrimonio, ya se acerca la graduación y hasta donde tengo entendido este se llevara a cabo después de eso. Aunque yo podría secuestrarla como lo hizo Shizuma con Nagisa y entonces la haría mía… (Sentándose afanada en su cama) Que rayos estás pensando Tomori, no puedes desear algo así.  
Aunque no sería mala idea; Lo único que me falta por hacer es elegir a mi sucesora en el consejo de Spica, pero eso ya lo tengo decidido, así que ya puedo dedicarme a mi corazón.**..**

Llega el día del martes, Violet se levanta más temprano de lo normal, sale de su habitación para ir a reclamar su nuevo uniforme, ya no quiere ser más el centro de atención; Después de reclamarlo va directo a su cuarto se cambia y observándose al espejo queda impresionada de lo lindo que le queda, pero también nota que la falda es muy cortica, esboza una sonrisa pícara y sale caminando apresurada hacia el comedor.

Entra, dirigiéndose a su lugar mientras llegan las Etoile, se sienta junto a Chikaru que ya estaba allí; Busca con la mirada entre las estudiantes de Miatre,

Violet: (pensando) parece que no ha llegado la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

Chikaru: Hey, te queda muy bien tu nuevo uniforme, ¿y ya pensaste en lo que quieres hacer después de clases?

Violet: no, de todos modos ¿no hay muchas opciones verdad?

En ese momento va entrando la persona que Violet esperaba ver, sus ojos se encuentran, pero la hermosa mujer solo esquiva a la mirada azul como pretendiendo ignorarla. Violet levanta una ceja en señal de desagrado.

Violet: (piensa) ah? Así que me estas evitando, ok.

Chikaru que no ha dejado de observar a Violet se intriga por su gesto.

Chikaru: ¿Qué te disgusto, porque esa cara?

Violet: He, nada no pasa nada, ¿y que me decías sobre después de clases?

Chikaru: En Le'Lim nos caracterizamos por tener muchos clubs, si no tienes nada que hacer después de las clases, puedes unirte a uno o si prefieres crea uno.

Violet: ¿en serio puedo hacer eso y es que es tan necesario pertenecer a uno?

Chikaru: no es obligación, pero en ellos puedes interactuar con más personas, además de hacer cosas interesantes.

Violet: vale lo pensare.

En ese momento ingresan las Etoile, dan la bendición y se disponen a desayunar. Después todas van a sus clases; Luego de una aburrida jornada Chikaru va a insistir en el tema de los clubs.

Chikaru: (acercándose a Violet) ¿aún no tienes nada que hacer verdad?

Violet: nop, y el día fue taaan aburrido.

Chikaru: ven a mi club de transformismo, te divertirás, te lo garantizo.

Violet: (intrigada) ¿transformismo? Suena raro, así que me apunto.

Van a uno de los salones donde se encuentran con otras estudiantes de Le'Lim, Chikaru le presenta cada una a Violet,

Chikaru: ellas son kagome, Remon y Kizuma, son las integrantes del club de transformismo, chicas ella es Violet.

Después de la respectiva presentación, se disponen a comenzar con las actividades.

Chikaru: ¿chicas de que nos disfrazaremos hoy, qué tal con trajes típicos de otros países? Aunque yo el único traje típico que conozco es el kimono jejeje, (mirando a Violet) ¿oye tú no eres japonesa verdad? Perdona lo entrometida pero acabo de caer en cuenta de eso.

Todas se quedan observando a Violet con mucha curiosidad.

Violet: si lo soy, soy japonesa porque nací aquí y mi madre lo es, pero mi padre es latinoamericano.

Chikaru: ¿latinoamericano?

Violet: jejeje si, el nació en un país llamado argentina, por eso se hablar español y el japonés claro está.

Chikaru: valla es genial, he escuchado cosas sobre esa parte del mundo, como que su gente es muy amable y que tienen muchas formas de vestir y muchas culturas diferentes dentro de los mismos países, ah y sobre sus ritmos musicales.

Violet: si, todo eso es cierto, ¿pero nunca has escuchado decir que las latinas somos mujeres muyyy hermosas?

Chikaru: si eso veo, pero me has dado una mejor idea, claro que para llevarla a cabo necesitare tu ayuda; (dirigiéndose a las chicas) ¿qué tal si le pedimos a Violet que nos enseñe alguno de los bailes occidentales?

Violet: (sonrojada) ¿yo? No pero yo no…

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chikaru: vamos Violet, la mayoría gana.

Violet: ok, déjame pensar, ¿tienes algo donde escuchar música?

Chikaru: si, en el auditorio hay un equipo de sonido, vamos para allá.

Violet: bien, entonces yo iré a mi habitación por una memoria USB donde tengo una buena música.

Todas salen corriendo, unas al auditorio y Violet a su habitación. Cinco minutos más tarde ella llega a la sala de eventos, muy agitada y con la memoria USB en la mano. Después de tomar aire y descansar un poco, conecta la USB al equipo y empieza a buscar la canción correcta para enseñar.  
Mientras tanto todas las demás se encuentran sobre el escenario, de pie y en línea recta, expectantes a las instrucciones de la nueva Sensei. Comienza a oírse unas trompetas y timbales entre otros instrumentos, la música es algo rápida.

Violet: Esto que está sonando se llama Salsa, ritmo típico de Colombia y cuba, escúchenla con los ojos cerrados, y sin pena muévanse al ritmo de la música.

Las estudiantes algo confusas y con pena, deciden no hacer nada.

Violet: ok vamos a hacer lo sgte:

Quiero que sientan el ritmo, como pueden notarlo esto es más movido a comparación de lo que normalmente escuchan, yo hare los pasos muy despacio quiero que me sigan.  
Lo primero es el movimiento de cadera, muy sensualmente la vamos mover a la derecha y luego a la izquierda; -Bien Remon, pero más despacio, -que bien presidenta, -kagome, sin pena, siente más la música.

Ahora vamos a mover los hombros, hacia el lado contrario de donde se dirige la cadera, colocamos las manos en posición de pelea, como si fueran a golpear a alguien. ¡Vamos, movámonos chicas, sigan la música!, ¡están algo tiesas!, poco a poco vallan soltando su cuerpo, ahora agreguemos otro paso, continuemos con los pies.

Remon: ¡Sensei, más despacio!

Violet: ok, pero vamos con los pies, ahora muévanlos de las sgte forma:  
El pie izquierdo adelante y vuelve a su puesto, luego el pie derecho atrás y vuelve a su puesto. Vamos despacio, ¡a ver nada de robóticas, suelten esas caderas! Ahora hagamos todos los pasos juntos, y dan una vueltica.

Chikaru: Eres una buena profesora, y una extraordinaria bailarina.

Violet: (bailando al ritmo de la música, dice en español) ¡ue paje, vamos a menearlo!

Violet: Si, es que la sangre latina corre por mis venas, eso y que he tenido una gran maestra, mi madrastra, que es una bailarina sin igual.

En ese momento todas están tan concentradas en el baile que no se percatan de la presencia de dos personas en la parte trasera del lugar.

Miyuki y Shizuma que pasaban por allí se sintieron atraídas por el ruido, entran para investigar, toman asiento en unos de los lugares más oscuros para poder observar sin ser vistas.

Shizuma: wow, nunca había visto algo así, ¿crees que se estén preparando para una presentación o algo parecido?

Miyuki: No, yo creería que es uno de esos locos clubs que tienen en Le'Lim.

Mientras tanto sobre el escenario se termina la canción, y comienza a sonar algo que Chikaru dice reconocer.

Chikaru: yo he escuchado esa, pero no me atrevía a bailarla.

Violet: esa se llama ASEREJE, es más fácil de bailar, solo sigan mis pasos. Primero cruzamos los manos en el aire, una arriba luego esa misma abajo, después mostramos el pulgar en ambas manos y subimos el brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho, como si estuviéramos pidiéndole a un carro que nos llevara, ahora ponemos una mano en nuestra frente con la palma extendida hacia fuera y la otra más arriba y bajamos nuestro cuerpo como haciendo olas.

Violet lo hace sensualmente y las chicas se ríen al tratar de hacerlo, se les ve muy gracioso.  
Solo se escuchan risas en todo el lugar; En el fondo del auditorio también hay risas, pero estas evitando ser escuchadas, sin embargo Shizuma esta impactada con el sexy movimiento de Violet.

Al terminar la canción, todas están agotadas pero felices, comienza a sonar otra pista en el reproductor, las chicas dicen que ya no pueden bailar más. Violet que ya está muy animada cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar,

Violet: Y si algún día quieren seducir a su pareja, haciendo un striptease, esta es la canción perfecta, i love rock and roll, Britney Spears

Empieza a bailar muy sensual al ritmo de la música, lentamente va soltando el cordón de su corset, luego baja sus manos hacia su falda y empieza a subirla muy despacio, sin dejar ver su ropa interior, luego le da la espalda a sus alumnas mirando hacia las sillas y comienza a descender con un insinuante movimiento de cadera, imita algunos pasos de la artista, todas las chicas la miran expectantes; Incluso las que están escondidas no son capaces de parpadear para no perder ningún detalle; Shizuma se reacomoda en su silla, luce algo ansiosa, toma su corbata y la afloja un poco, siente como su respiración se va agitando.

En el escenario, Ya va llegando el final de la canción y para cerrar con broche de oro, se arrodilla en el piso, despeinando un poco su cabello, termina formando un arco con el cuerpo.

Se escuchan los elogios de sus compañeras, y al fondo alguien empieza a aplaudir; Todas miran,  
pero solo se alcanza a observar dos sombras que salen corriendo del lugar.

Miyuki: (Mientras corren) ¿cómo se te ocurrió aplaudir?, casi nos descubren; ¡Shizuma organiza tu corbata mientras corremos!

Violet y Chikaru salen a mirar quien estaba allí, recorren los pasillos, revisan afuera, miran bajo las sillas, pero no logran encontrar a nadie.

Mientras tanto las dos estudiantes de Miatre, agitadas entran a la cafetería, se miran y no pueden evitar reír a carcajadas.

Shizuma: ¡uff, eso estuvo cerca! (pone una mirada traviesa y mordiendo su labio inferior, dice) esa chica baila, NO, se mueve muyyy bien.

Miyuki: si, es verdad, (en tono burlón) ya quisieras que Nagisa te bailara así, tendrás que pedirle a esa chica que le de clases; (mira su reloj) ya casi es el toque de queda, ya vámonos.

Chikaru y Violet, regresan al auditorio recogen todo y empiezan a caminar rumbo a la residencia, comentando y riendo por todo lo ocurrido.

Todas están agotadas así que cenan rápidamente, y se van a descansar.

Unas horas después.

En sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Violet se pregunta quien será la persona que la vio bailar, Shizuma está bajo la ducha aun pensando en aquel provocativo baile.

Llega la noche y toda la residencia fresa, descansa.

Shizuma entra al auditorio y va caminando por el pasillo en medio de las sillas, a su paso nota que no hay nadie más allí, excepto por la silueta que se está moviendo delicadamente en el escenario, se alcanza a oír un acorde, pero aun no logra reconocer la melodía, sabe que la ha escuchado antes. ¿Pero en dónde? ; Continua avanzando hasta llegar a la tarima, una vez allí reconoce la canción, es un ritmo muy sensual (eventually de pink); La sombra se le acerca, se siente atrapada en aquella mirada azul cristalina.

La seductora mujer se le acerca y baila para ella; Shizuma sabe que debe alejarse pero su cuerpo decide corresponder a aquel baile, la toma por la cintura acercándola un poco más hacia sí; siente como su respiración se va agitando, toma su cadera y sus manos se tornan inquietas, acariciando con pasión la figura de la bailarina, lentamente va ascendiendo por su torso; la chica le da la espalda sin dejar de bailar y sin separarse ni un poco, ella pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shizuma, con la mano derecha le acaricia el rostro obligándola a llevar su boca hacia el cuello de la mujer, aunque su cuerpo desea mucho más, ella solo se permite rozar su piel con los labios, pasa su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja, siente como los glúteos de la chica rozan su punto de placer, una vez más tiene su rostro en frente, ella toma su cabello acercándolo a su nariz, Shizuma ve como juega sensualmente con él al soltarlo lleva su mano directamente al cuero cabello apretando con fuerza, siente como con una de sus piernas empieza a levantar su vestido y sintiendo el rose de su piel, Shizuma le acaricia el muslo; Sus mejillas se están rozando y aunque muere por besarla siente como si esos labios rojos carmesí fuesen prohibidos, con la mano en la pierna de su bailarina decide descender, muy delicadamente , hasta llegar al glúteo de la misma, lo aprieta con firmeza; Ahora ve que la provocativa mujer, sin soltar aun su cabello, le quita la corbata y va desabrochando cada botón. Siente como estas manos son gentiles, pero sus caricias van cargadas de pasión, sabe que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta cada vez más, minimizan la distancia entre sus labios, aunque estos se están rozando con los suyos, aun no se atreven a más; Ahora con el vestido desabotonado siente como las manos sudorosas de la mujer acarician su espalda; Sus labios son rozados por la lengua de la bailarina.

Ya sin un ápice de autocontrol la empieza a besar como pretendiendo desgastar sus labios contra los de ella, sus lenguas danzan con lujuria en la boca de la otra; Sabe que su espalda está siendo arañada pero no le importa, no puede sentir dolor, las caricias se vuelven cada vez más bruscas, y sus pelvis se rozan con delirio…

Son interrumpidas por un extraño ruido que se oye a lo lejos (¿pero qué es? Yo no quiero parar) de nuevo el fuerte sonido, como un campaneo, no le permiten continuar…

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

****

INCERTIDUMBRE

El ruido del despertador, retumba en sus oídos sacándola de aquel delirante sueño; Shizuma queda de golpe sentada en su cama, aun no asimila la ardiente fantasía que acaba de tener.  
Una vez se pone en pie nota como su ropa, sus sabanas y su cuerpo están empapados de sudor, se apresura al baño, necesita refrescarse; En el instante en que se está quitando su última prenda, sus bragas, nota como esta y por supuesto su parte intima también están mojadas.

Todo en la residencia fresa transcurre con normalidad, las estudiantes se preparan para ir a clases, otras a desayunar. Pero Nagisa aún no ha podido hablar con Tamao, pues esta, la noche anterior se durmió más rápido de lo normal, mientras se visten con sus respectivos uniformes Tamao se dirige a Nagisa.

Tamao: si quieres en la tarde, después de clases, podemos hablar, pero yo creo que no hay mucho que decir; Lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz, y esta situación no tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad (pensando) si, solo es eso. De todos modos nada más hay aquí, solo una bonita amistad. 

Nagisa acepta la respuesta, ambas salen al pasillo dirigiéndose al comedor. En el camino se topan con Chikaru, quien saluda cariñosamente a Tamao dándole un regalo, unos guantes que ella misma hizo.

Tamao un poco sonrojada, acepta alegremente el regalo. Se despiden y continúan sus caminos, Nagisa se siente muy feliz al ver que hay alguien tan interesada en su amiga.  
Sin embargo Tamao tiene cierta ira en lo profundo de su corazón, aunque es absolutamente consiente, de que ese amor por su amiga nunca será correspondido, tiene claro que de alguna manera lo va a superar.

En el transcurso del día, no ocurre ninguna novedad, excepto por unos ojos verdes esquivando las miradas de unos azules y viceversa. Shizuma, preocupada por el candente sueño que tuvo con otra mujer, que no es su pareja, decide que ya es momento de saciar toda la pasión que tiene reprimida, obligándose a creer que es solo eso, pasión reprimida.

Durante el día siguiente, Shizuma se prepara para una noche especial con su amada; En su habitación, tiene unas cuantas velas, unos pétalos de rosa sobre la cama, y una bonita decoración… 

Una vez Nagisa entra al cuarto de Shizuma, queda anonadada por la elaborada ornamentación; el ambiente es el propicio para pasar una noche de en sueño, aunque Nagisa se deja llevar por las sutiles caricias de Shizuma, no parece tan encendida como ella lo esperaba; Shizuma toma una actitud dominante poniéndose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, se asegura de besar cada rincón de su piel, para luego tomarla con fuerza y comenzar a frotar sus puntos de placer. Shizuma logra tener un orgasmo, pero no se siente como esperaba.

Lo que ocurrió, no fue intenso, como si ambas se desearan. Solo se sintió igual a como lo hacía cuando en cada mes tenía a una doncella diferente, no entendía porque si se amaban tanto, se seguía sintiendo tan vacía.

Nagisa dormía placenteramente, pero Shizuma no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía intranquila, necesitaba algo más. Decidió, ponerse en pie para ir a la sala del piano y distraerse un rato. Para su sorpresa alguien más ya estaba allí.

La chica que se encontraba sentada junto al piano, observa que alguien se acerca, se asusta al pensar que podría ser la hermana, y se apresura a correr. Shizuma ve la silueta de la mujer que corre e inmediatamente la reconoce, por los lentes que lleva puestos sobre su cabeza; Quiere llamarla para explicarse de quien se trata, y tiene ese impulso de correr tras ella y de una buena vez decirle que no logra sacarla de su mente. Pero solo se queda allí de pie, viendo cómo se pierde en la obscuridad.

Shizuma: (pensando) así que tampoco puedes dormir, mi querida vampiresa.

Después de un rato, Shizuma vuelve a su habitación y abraza tiernamente el cuerpo de Nagisa. No entiende él porque, pero ahora ya se siente mucho más tranquila, por lo cual puede conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente, Nagisa se levanta de la cama y se apresura a salir de la habitación, sin despedirse de Shizuma; Cuando esta se despierta, nota la ausencia de su pareja y no puede evitar sentir cierto enojo, se pone en pie y se dispone a prepararse para ir al comedor.

Todas las chicas ya están entrando al lugar y Shizuma alcanza a ver a Nagisa, así que se le acerca abrazándola por la espalda,

Shizuma: (susurrándole al oído) te fuiste sin despedirte, aun me debes mi beso de buenos días.

Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Nagisa: (sonrojada y tratando de apartarse) no quería despertarte, te ves hermosa mientras duermes. 

Todas se sientan a a desayunar, Shizuma nota que aquellos ojos azules hoy la están ignorando y no le parece bien, pero piensa que tampoco sería prudente acercarse a la chica.

Luego de un día agitado, Chikaru decide realizar una fiesta del té, ya que es una buena forma de tener a Tamao nuevamente en su habitación. Antes de ingresar a la reunión del consejo estudiantil se cruza con Tamao y Nagisa y las invita muy cordialmente diciéndoles que pueden llevar a quien quieran.  
Mientras tanto Violet va a los establos, la hermana le ha anunciado que la esperan allí. Al llegar se queda viendo a esa mujer de mirada humilde y tan buen corazón, junto a la cual ha crecido y de la que ha aprendido tanto; Junto a ella hay un enorme camión donde se puede oír el relinchar de un caballo.  
Corre con emoción lanzándose a los brazos de su madrastra. Shizuma va pasando cerca del lugar, y al ver la reacción de la chica que tanto llama su atención no puede evitar sentir algo de enojo, así que decide quedarse oculta tras unos arbustos, para observar toda la escena, preguntándose.

Shizuma: (pensando) quisiera que me abrazara así, saber lo que se siente estar rodeada de esa manera por sus brazos.

Después del eufórico saludo empiezan a charlar.

Violet: Karina, te he extrañado tanto y a papá.

Karina: mi niña, también te hemos extrañado mucho, sabes que te amamos. Tu padre no ha estado muy bien de salud ya que tu madre fue hasta la empresa para amenazarle con que nunca más te volvería a ver; Pero tranquila, ya poco a poco se ira recuperando, yo trato de ayudarle a que este muy calmado, lo que menos quiero es que su corazón empeore. Te manda decir, que hará hasta lo imposible para ayudarte a salir de esto y evitar ese matrimonio. Aún tenemos un año y medio para encontrar una solución. Dentro de la silla de sinsonte está oculto un celular, dice que ya lo organizo para que no puedan rastrearlo, también hay algunos chips, por si necesitas obtener información de algún ordenador.

Violet: ¿y qué ha pasado respecto a mi custodia, podre regresar con ustedes?

Karina: Tenemos varios abogados en eso, pero tu madre es una mujer con mucho poder, y con tanto dinero de por medio, la mayoría de abogados temen enfrentarse a ella.

Mientras hablan, dentro del vehículo el relinchar del caballo se hace más fuerte.

Violet: creo que él ya sabe que estoy aquí, será mejor que lo salude antes de que destroce el camión. 

Ambas se acercan al vehículo para abrirle la puerta a sinsonte, el caballo sale imponente exhibiendo su espectacular melena, y su pelo color negro azabache que brilla aún más a la luz del sol; Se acerca a su dueña, baja la cabeza para que esta le acaricie, luego le lame la cara en señal de afecto, Violet que lo trata como un ser muy preciado, le dice en un tono mimado. 

Violet: mi tesoro hermoso ¿cómo has estado, me has extrañado? Yo también.

Al oír estas palabras el caballo empieza a dar saltos y luego se tira en el suelo, levanta las patas y se rasca el lomo contra el piso como en señal de que está entendiendo lo que su ama le dice. Una vez más se pone de pie y le hace una reverencia, con lo cual invita a su jinete para que lo monte.

Violet: (riendo) No has cambiado en nada ¿verdad amigo? Karina vamos, sube y déjame mostrarte la colina.

El caballo, un percherón francés de pura sangre, es tan grande y tiene tanta fuerza que puede llevar dos, incluso hasta tres personas sin ningún problema.

Shizuma sigue mirando desde lejos, quedando asombrada con lo dócil que es aquel gigante animal, pero sabe que lo que admira realmente es a su dueña.

Shizuma: (pensando) Esa chica debe tener una muy buena energía, y un gran corazón, esa es la única manera de que un animal corresponda así, sin ningún tipo de violencia. Tal vez eso es lo que me llama tanto la atención.

Inician el recorrido, pasan por el frente de las tres escuelas, luego por la iglesia y continúan hacia el jardín de las doncellas, para por ultimo ir a la residencia donde hay una procesión de estudiantes que se dirigen a sus dormitorios, todas al sentir unos cascos de caballo abren paso y voltean a mirar esperando ver a Amane, pero quedan totalmente sorprendidas al ver a la hermosa chica vestida con el uniforme de Le'Lim.

Violet que no se había percatado de lo corta que le quedaba la falda y más estando montada sobre el caballo con ella, nota que sus piernas quedan totalmente al descubierto. Todas las chicas la observan, unas sorprendidas, otras admiradas y otras cuantas, quedan aún más enamoradas.  
Ninguna puede evitar dirigir su mirada a la mujer que la acompaña y va abrazada a su cuerpo, sus admiradoras la miran con indignación y celos. Violet que disfruta mucho con esto, empieza a saludarlas, agitando su mano cual modelo en pasarela, y a su paso solo se escuchan suspiros.

Karina: Veo que eres toda una rompe corazones, mira nada más la cantidad de admiradoras.

Violet: ah, eso no es cierto. Solo me miran así, porque estoy mostrando las piernas.

Ambas ríen.

Karina: ¿Y ya tiene dueña tu corazón o aun no?

Violet: (suspira) Pues, hay una chica con unos ojos verdes y un cabello plateado, algo que te aseguro nunca antes has visto, que me roba la tranquilidad. Pero no creo que una mujer con su belleza, no sea una roba corazones, y más en este lugar, o en el peor de los casos hasta podría tener pareja.

Karina: ¿y cómo se llama?

Violet: ¡ ¿Ah, oh no puede ser, no lo sé. ¿Cómo es que no le he preguntado su nombre? ¡

Suena la alarma de su reloj de mano

Violet: Ya es hora.

Karina: ¿hora de qué?

Violet: Del toque de queda, a las 6 debo de estar dentro de la residencia fresa, o si no me quedare por fuera o me ganare un fuerte castigo.

Karina: ok, entonces apurémonos para que no llegues tarde.

Solo faltan 10 minutos para la seis, así que rápidamente regresan al establo donde se encuentra el vehículo. Se despiden con nostalgia.

Karina: (abrazándola) mi niña, se fuerte y no decaigas por ningún motivo, recuerda que no estás sola en esto.

Violet: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) Te lo prometo, seré muy fuerte, voy a aguantar lo que sea necesario por ti y por papá, ustedes son mi verdadera familia; Solo sé que mi madre no va a ganar. Dile a papa que lo amo, que también buscare la forma para salir de esto, y que lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, y gracias por traerme a sinsonte.

Toma la silla del caballo y la deja en uno de los corrales del establo que se encuentra vacío, saca el celular y los chips; Se marcha cabalgando hasta la entrada de los dormitorios; Al bajarse, le da un cálido beso en el hocico a su caballo.

Violet: Bien mi querido amigo, todo este paisaje ahora es tuyo, disfrútalo y mañana nos veremos.

Sinsonte era un caballo muy inteligente que tenía un vínculo invisible con su dueña, era solitario igual que ella, no le gustaba andar en manada ni tampoco los establos, así que permanecía libre en su finca y ahora lo haría en Astraea, solo aparecería cuando su dueña lo llamase y parecía entender cuando ella le hablaba. Así que mientras ella cruzaba la reja hacia las habitaciones, Sinsonte se adentraba hacia el bosque.

Poco a poco las estudiantes van ingresando al comedor para cenar, en eso Chikaru se encuentra con Tamao, Nagisa y detrás de ellas Miyuki y Shizuma, las reúne a las cuatro y les recuerda que esta noche va a hacer una fiesta del té, que están cordialmente invitadas, a lo que todas contestas que con gusto asistirán.

Miyuki: hace tiempo que no hago algo así, será bueno recordar viejos tiempos.

Shizuma: Si es verdad, gracias Chikaru, allá estaremos.

Nuevamente la chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes busca en la mesa de Le'Lim, a su querida vampiresa, que ahora la tiene derretida con aquel sensual baile. Miyuki se queda observando a Shizuma, y sigue su mirada, dándose cuenta de a quien está contemplando; Por la cantidad de personas que hay allí, no le parece apropiado sacar a flote el tema.  
Violet que a su vez, no soporta más la tentación, decide mirar hacia la mesa donde están las mayores de Miatre; Sus miradas se encuentran, y como si ambas lo necesitaran, contemplarse la una a la otra, sonríen casi al tiempo pícaramente. Después de la cena todas se dirigen a sus habitaciones.

Al caer la noche, luego de que la hermana ha realizado su respectiva ronda, todas las invitadas a la fiesta del té, caminan hacia la sección de Le'Lim. Chikaru ya tiene todo preparado para recibir a sus visitantes, las primeras en llegar son Tamao y Nagisa, unos minutos después llegan Shizuma y Miyuki, las que le entregan a su anfitriona unas ricas galletas para acompañar el té; Todas se sientan alrededor de la pequeña mesa, en respectivo orden de derecha a izquierda: Tamao, Chikaru, Miyuki, Nagisa y junto a ella, Shizuma.

Al principio hay un poco de silencio, Miyuki es quien rompe el silencio.

Miyuki: hace mucho que no hacia esto, pero me parece muy bueno compartir con Chikaru, son muy pocas las veces que nos reunimos con las del consejo estudiantil de otras escuelas, para tratar temas que no sean del mismo.

Chikaru: me alegra mucho que hayan venido, la verdad es que me parece bueno aprovechar el tiempo y las personas que hay en nuestras escuelas sin importar de cual seamos, todas somos parte de la familia Astraea, además Shizuma y tú me han parecido personas muy interesantes y de admirar, antes no había tenido la posibilidad de compartir con ustedes, que más que hacerlo ahora. De todos modos ustedes son consideras unas divas inalcanzables, por todas las chicas.

Todas ríen.

Shizuma: ¿entonces me ven como una estrella de pop o algo así? jejeje

Chikaru: Pues, yo creo que sí.

Nagisa: Si, ambas son muy populares, así que el estar todas aquí reunidas, me parece increíble.

Chikaru: además esta también es una forma de estar con las personas que más queremos (mirando pícaramente a Tamao).

Chikaru: ah antes que se me olvide, voy a invitar a alguien más a esta fiesta, sé que ella les va a encantar, es tannn divertida. Ya regreso.

Se levanta y sale de su habitación hacia la de Violet.

Shizuma: (piensa) ¿será que va a pedirle que venga?

Miyuki: (piensa) ¿será que va a traer a la neurótica?

Ya frente a la habitación de Violet, toca dos veces, Violet sale un poco asustada y aun medio dormida.

Chikaru: lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero te quiero invitar a una fiesta.

Violet: (bostezando) Ah que susto me diste, pensé que era la hermana, ¡fiesta, claro en donde!

Chikaru: En mi habitación.

Violet: pero espera me cambio, porque no voy a ir en pijama

Chikaru: no, es que la fiesta es en pijama.

Violet: ah es una pijamada, ok.

Chikaru: vamos

Ambas se dirigen hacia la habitación de Chikaru, abren la puerta y se paran frente a todas.

Chikaru: chicas, les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga.

Todas miran a la radiante mujer parada junto a Chikaru, en especial Shizuma que se encontraba abrazando a Nagisa, pero que al ver esos ojos azules se va apartando suavemente de ella.

Violet se presenta ante todas.

Violet: buenas noches mi nombre es Ferrer Violet, pero me pueden decir Violet sin ningún honorifico.

Chikaru: te voy a presentar a cada una de nuestras invitada mira ella es la presidenta de Miatre, Rokujou Miyuki, a Tamao que ya la conoces, Nagisa que está en la misma habitación y grupo que Tamao, y nuestra ex Etoile…

Antes de que Chikaru pueda terminar de pronunciar el nombre de la ex Etoile, Shizuma se levanta y estira la mano para presentarse. Sin embargo por cuestión de segundos Violet se queda perdida en esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillan aún más a la luz de las velas.

Shizuma: Buenas noches soy Hanazono Shizuma, es un placer conocerte.

Violet con miles de sensaciones, impactada, tímida, nerviosa, responde al saludo dando la mano, pero al escuchar el nombre se queda petrificada.

Violet: (pensando) no puede ser es la loca secuestradora. (En voz alta) bu buenas noochees Shi shi zuma Sama.

Por fracciones de segundo el roce de sus manos hace que ambas se estremezcan, sintiendo un cosquilleo y la repentina aceleración de sus pulsos. Shizuma mantiene la confianza en sí, mientras que Violet no puede apartar la mirada de esa que tanto le roba la tranquilidad.

Shizuma: Violet, que bonito nombre, est le nom d'une belle fleur simple. (Es el nombre de una hermosa y sencilla flor (en francés).

Violet: (sonrojada y aun sin soltar la mano de Shizuma responde también en francés) merci, filles mignonnes balayage (gracias linda secuestradora de doncellas)

Shizuma queda impresionada al ver que Violet le contesta perfectamente en francés.  
Miyuki se da cuenta del coqueteo y de lo que ambas se dijeron, así que decide interrumpir el momento invitando a Violet a tomar asiento. Shizuma y Violet se quedan observando a Miyuki pero aun sin soltar sus manos; mientras Tamao, Chikaru y Nagisa, se miran confundidas al no entender lo que acaban de decir, así que Nagisa mira a Shizuma preguntándole sobre lo que acaba de pronunciar, inmediatamente ellas sueltan sus manos, Shizuma le sonríe y la invita a sentarse junto a ella. Chikaru va a por la tetera para servirle a la nueva invitada, mientras tanto.

Shizuma: (dirigiéndose a Nagisa) debes estudiar más, para poder entender bien el francés.

Todas ríen, pero Nagisa se queda seria y toma del brazo a Shizuma de una manera posesiva.

Nagisa: ¿amor en serio no me vas a decir?

Violet interviene

Violet: solo me dijo que mi nombre es el de una flor, y yo se lo confirme, ya que mi nombre proviene de una flor, violeta.

Miyuki, al ser la única que les entendió, mira a ambas y trata de contener la risa ante la ingenuidad de Nagisa; Tamao se siente incómoda por ver a su amiga tomando el brazo de Shizuma y diciéndole amor; Chikaru que no deja de observar, nota la incomodidad de Tamao y luego de servirle té a Violet se sienta a su lado.

Chikaru: (sentándose junto a Tamao) ¿quieres más te?

Tamao: si, por favor.

Violet: (pensando) ¿Nagisa? Esa pelirroja debe ser la chica por la que Shizuma cometió aquella locura, (siente algo de envidia) pero no importa, aún estoy a tiempo para no ilusionarme con esa hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, que ya tienen dueña.

Mientras Violet disfruta del delicioso te, Shizuma se siente muy intrigada y sabe que este es el momento para poder saber más sobre ella.

Shizuma: ¿Violet y tú de dónde eres?

Violet: (evitando mirar a Shizuma) Umm, yo nací en Japón, y mi madre es japonesa pero mi papá es latinoamericano, lo aclaro porque sé cuánto se sorprenden las personas cuando digo que soy japonesa, ya que no lo parezco.

Miyuki: valla, ¿y de que parte de Latinoamérica?

Violet: de un lugar llamado Argentina que queda en sur américa.

Shizuma: que interesante, es decir ¿Qué cuantos idiomas dominas?

Violet: cuatro en total:

Español, porque me encanta la cultura de donde proviene mi padre.

Inglés, porque me gustan los sistemas informáticos y casi todo lo que tiene que ver con esto, viene en ese idioma.

Japonés, que es mi lengua natal

y francés, porque es el idioma del amor.

Shizuma: mmm, si es muy romántico. ¿Y cómo es eso de sistemas informáticos?

Violet: si, mi padre es diseñador de programas informáticos tanto para fines de seguridad como de videos juegos, así que le herede esa habilidad y es algo que me encanta y que ejerzo desde que tenía 12 años.

Todas la miraban muy atentamente.

Violet: ¿y a parte de las fiestas en pijama, que más ilegal hacen?

Shizuma: la verdad, nada. Toda la diversión está vetada en esta escuela.

Violet: pero eso lo podemos cambiar.

Miyuki: no me digas que tú eres otra Shizuma.

Shizuma: ¿qué estás diciendo Miyuki? Yo soy muy seria ¿o a que te refieres?

Miyuki: (tono sarcástico) si como no, si eres como una cabra loca cuando te propones hacer locuras.

Todas ríen.

Miyuki: ¿será que tú también eres una cabra loca Violet?

Violet: no para nada, espera a conocerme un poco. (Le guiña un ojo) entonces podrás sacar tus propias conclusiones.

Mientras conversan, Violet y Shizuma no pueden evitar mirarse y darse una que otra sonrisa, Nadie lo nota, excepto Miyuki.

Violet: ¿y todas son novias aquí?

Todas se sonrojan.

Violet, queriendo poner un tema picante y queriendo confirmar lo de Shizuma con Nagisa saca este tema a colación.

Violet: no quiero ofender a nadie, es solo que las veo a todas en pareja, menos Miyuki y yo.

Tamao: ¿todas en pareja, a que te refieres?

Violet: si claro, Shizuma sama y Nagisa san son pareja, no. ¿Y Chikaru y tú también?

Tamao se sonroja.

Chikaru: (con picardía) pues aún no lo somos, pero admito que ganas no me faltan para serlo.

Tamao se sonroja aún más y agacha la mirada. Todas se quedan perplejas ante semejante confesión.

Violet: ¿y tu Miyuki?

Miyuki: (la mira traviesa) pues sí, parece que aquí hay dos parejitas, y tú y yo solitas.

Shizuma: ¿solitas? eso no es verdad o ¿quieres que revele tu secreto Miyuki?

Miyuki: ¡Shizuma, no serias capaz!

Todas: ¡si, que cuente queremos saber!

Shizuma: pues para que todas sepan, Miyuki si tiene corazón y está enamorada de una neurótica, pero no ha sido capaz de decirle nada.

Miyuki sonrojada encuentra un cojín y se lo lanza en la cara a Shizuma, atinándole, todas comienzan a reír a carcajadas.

Violet: ¿y que tal si hacemos algo para darles una ayudita?

Miyuki: Violet, aún no nos tenemos confianza así que no serias capaz de hacer nada.

Shizuma: ¿pero cómo qué no? yo apoyo la idea de Violet.

Chikaru: si, yo también apoyo la idea que pueda tener Violet, ya que no solo podrá darle un empujoncito a Miyuki, sino también a alguien más (mirando a Tamao)

Violet: ¿haber que se me ocurre? …

-¿Los caballos que hay en la escuela se los prestan a las estudiantes?

Shizuma: (que no le quita la mirada) si, de hecho yo soy dueña de uno.

Violet: excelente ya tenemos un caballo y una hermosa jinete… (Tose y de inmediato se retracta) y una jinete, yo también tengo uno, solo falta el de Miyuki.

Miyuki: (mirando a Shizuma y Violet) ¿pero qué es esto, como se atreven a armar planes sin mi consentimiento, que se creen?

Shizuma: a parte del caballo de Miyuki, falta el de Chikaru.

Violet: no, de hecho supongo que tú vas con Nagisa san, yo puedo llevar a Tamao y Chikaru en el mío.

Chikaru: ¿Tres? ¿En un caballo? (Piensa) Tamao en la mitad para poder abrazarla, ya que yo no soy jinete ni ella tampoco.

Violet: si, mi caballo es un percherón y es más grande que los demás, ya lo conocerán, y el otro caballo será en el que va a ir Miyuki y la chica neurótica.

Miyuki: (casi gritando) ¡¿queeeeeee?!

Shizuma: excelente idea, incluso le podemos decir a la Etoile ainé que nos preste uno de Spica, ah pero si el amor de Miyuki es la presidenta de Spica, no habrá problema.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¿con Shion?

Tamao: la verdad es que la idea esta genial, creo que es algo muy diferente y así nos podremos conocer más….

Miyuki: (mira a Tamao) no puedo creer que tú también.

Violet: aprobado, tenemos jinetes, caballos, doncellas, ¿pero adonde iremos y que día será?

Shizuma: que les parece si vamos a mi casa de verano.

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii,

Miyuki: nooooooooooo

Nagisa: Violet san si todas vamos en pareja, ¿entonces tú?

Shizuma se queda pendiente ante la respuesta de Violet

Violet: yo soy la encargada de la parte logística del plan de declaración de Miyuki, así que voy a estar tan ocupada que no hará falta que lleve a nadie. Además, yo ya tengo en quien pensar, aunque solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

Shizuma parece satisfecha con la respuesta pero no puede evitar pensar en quien será, esa persona en la que Violet se pueda interesar.

Miyuki: (preocupada) no puede ser va enserio…

Shizuma la mira y le guiña un ojo.

Violet: ¿teniendo todo planeado, para que día lo hacemos?

Shizuma: para este fin de semana, que sea el domingo.

Miyuki: ¿pero porque tan rápido?

Violet: ok, ¿y quién hablara con Shion-neurótica?

Shizuma: la invitaremos Miyuki y yo.

Miyuki: oh por dios, (empieza a palidecer).

Todas la miran y entienden que son muchas emociones para una sola noche, así que deciden terminar la reunión.

Todas se levantan y se acercan a Chikaru para agradecerle; Shizuma aprovecha el descuido de Nagisa para acercarse a Violet.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ha sido un placer conocerte.

Violet: (en un tono muy seco, y con seriedad) igualmente, Shizuma sama. (Pensando) lástima que no te haya conocido antes, ahora no puedo interferir en la relación que tienes.

Todas parten a sus habitaciones, en el camino, Nagisa decide irse al cuarto de Shizuma. Shizuma se entusiasma con la idea de que su amada quiera pasar la noche con ella. Ya dentro de la habitación Nagisa solo empieza a reclamarle por lo que dijo a Violet.

Nagisa: Violet, que bonito nombre… exactamente eso me dijiste a mí, ¿es que se lo andas diciendo a todas o qué?

Shizuma: (bastante sorprendida, prefiere evadir la conversación) ¿acaso tu estas celosa?

Nagisa se disgusta aún más, y sale de la habitación. Shizuma corre tras ella.

Shizuma: (una vez la alcanza) oye, no le prestes atención a eso, solo fue un comentario, no es para tanto. Pero me encanta que te pongas así, al menos de esta forma me haces saber lo mucho que me amas.

Shizuma se le acerca y tiernamente intenta besarla, Nagisa no corresponde al beso y solo sale caminando hacia su habitación.

Shizuma queda en shock.

Shizuma: (pensando) pero, ¿Por qué no me beso, que es lo que realmente le pasa, de verdad esta tan celosa, pero si solo fue cortesía. Nunca nadie me había rechazado así, y menos lo esperaba de la mujer que amo, algo más tiene que pasarle, pero que será? Si las cosas siguen así, creo que no irán por buen camino. Ya sé, mañana temprano le llevare flores y un rico desayuno a la cama.

Toda la residencia descansa y poco a poco llega el día sábado, día en que se realizara una inesperada invitación…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

SINSONTE  


Shizuma se levanta temprano para ejecutar su plan de reconquista, aunque siente que no ha hecho nada malo, quiere hacerle saber lo mucho que ama a su adorada Nagisa.

Se dirige rápidamente al invernadero a tomar las flores que son favoritas de Nagisa, se encuentra con la Etoile ainé.

Shizuma: Etoile sama, que bueno verte de nuevo Amane.

Amane: Shizuma sama, bienvenida. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Shizuma: si, quisiera pedirte, me regales unas flores en particular, son un regalo para Nagisa.

Amane: claro Shizuma sama, no tienes que pedirlas, solo toma lo que necesitas. Pero déjame ayudarte.

Mientras toman las flores, Shizuma no puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, recordando que este lugar fue uno de sus sitios favoritos en sus momentos de soledad; muchos recuerdos empiezan a invadir su mente, unos muy felices otros no tanto.

Cuando la Etoile le entrega las flores, Shizuma vuelve a la realidad.

Shizuma: te lo agradezco Etoile sama.

Amane: ni lo digas, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea solo dímelo; Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Shizuma se despide, y se apresura al comedor, para tomar una de las bandejas con desayuno, que ya está lista. Camina afanosamente hacia el cuarto de Nagisa, al tocar la puerta, esta suavemente se abre.

Tamao: (abriendo la puerta) buenos días Shizuma sama, Nagisa chan aún está dormida.

Shizuma: buenas días Tamao san, perfecto, así no se dañara la sorpresa.

Tamao: no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero las cosas no van bien verdad?

Shizuma: ¿porque lo dices?

Tamao: es que anoche casi que no se duerme, no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama como si estuviese preocupada por algo, espero que no la vayas a hacer sufrir, pues ella te quiere mucho.

Shizuma: claro que no, yo la amo, pero la verdad, a veces no sé qué le pasa… bueno me dejas pasar por favor.

Tamao: oh si claro, por favor cuídala mucho.

Shizuma entra a la habitación, coloca las flores y el desayuno en el escritorio y se queda contemplando el lindo rostro de la pelirroja, se acerca y comienza a besarle su cara tiernamente con el fin de irla despertando; Nagisa va sintiendo un cosquilleo y cuando logra abrir los ojos se encuentra con aquella mirada verde cargada de ternura, Nagisa esboza una sonrisa.

Shizuma: buenos días mi Nagisa.

Nagisa: buenos días mi Shizuma, ¿y qué haces aquí tan temprano y Tamao?

Shizuma: Tamao ya se fue a su club, y la verdad es que quería darte una sorpresita, además quiero que me des el beso que me negaste anoche.

Nagisa: (se sonroja) perdóname, es que tenía mucho mal genio.

Shizuma: tranquila amor, lo que quiero es que entiendas que te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ambas desayunan lo que Shizuma ha traído, y se quedan abrazadas en la cama por un buen rato,

Shizuma: me quedaría todo el día así contigo, pero debo ultimar los detalles para mañana.

Una vez Shizuma se retira, Nagisa queda sola en la habitación pensando.

Nagisa: Shizuma es muy especial y linda conmigo, me gusta tanto, ¿pero todo cambiara cuando se valla, cuando yo me gradué, empezara realmente mi gran vida?, pero la verdad es que me siento tan bien estando cerca de ella, ¿será solo una etapa de mi vida? sus besos son tan tiernos, pero no es lo que yo busco.

Mientras tanto Shizuma sale de los dormitorios, camina por el Maiden Park (o jardín de las doncellas) para poder llegar hasta Spica, donde se encuentra reunido el consejo estudiantil de las tres escuelas, mientras va por el parque lleva en su mano una manzana verde que ha tomado del desayuno de Nagisa; La muerde, y por lo silencioso que esta lugar, el mordisco alcanza a ser escuchado por alguien que está cerca y empieza a acercarse sigilosamente, sin ser notado por la chica de cabellos plateados. Cuando va a dar el segundo bocado, siente la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, inmediatamente voltea para quedar sorprendida ante el caballo de Violet; Este acerca su cabeza para que ella lo acaricie, Shizuma extiende su mano y tímidamente lo soba; El caballo va bajando su cabeza buscando la manzana que ella sostiene.

Shizuma: valla, esto es lo que buscas, pero es mi manzana… si te la doy tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

El caballo como si entendiera, dobla sus patas delanteras y luego las traseras, para que su lomo quede a la altura del pecho de Shizuma, luego mueve su cabeza invitándola a subir.

Shizuma queda en shock y literalmente boqui abierta, al ver lo que el caballo está haciendo. Le esta insinuando que le dejara montarlo todo a cambio de una manzana…

Shizuma: si L`éclair noir (su caballo) me ve montar sobre ti, se pondrá celoso.

Aunque trae su uniforme puesto, no tiene problema de subirse al caballo. Ya montada sobre él,

Shizuma: ¿Qué dirá Violet, si me ve aquí? Bueno, pero lo que estoy presenciando es tan impactante, no lo voy a desaprovechar, una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.

El caballo sabe que ya se puede poner de pie, camina hacia donde su jinete lo dirige.

Shizuma: cuando finalicemos el paseo, te daré tu premio.

Caminan por el jardín de las doncellas, ya se están acercando a Spica así que Shizuma le detiene con el fin de bajarse, en ese momento el caballo para ambas orejas y empieza a galopar cada vez más rápido, esta vez hacia los dormitorios. Shizuma intenta detener al caballo, pero es imposible ya que este no trae puesto las riendas. Cada vez incrementa más la velocidad de su galope, Shizuma solo puede aferrarse al pelaje del mismo; Hacia donde se dirigen, se escucha un silbido, ella sabe hacia dónde van… Por un momento tiene el impulso de lanzarse del caballo, pero eso no sería buena idea, así que solo podrá dejarse pillar.

Por el camino hacia los dormitorios, se ve una joven que no deja de silbar.

Shizuma: Violet.

La chica deja de silbar, y no puede creerlo al ver a la jinete que esta sobre su caballo.

Cuando el caballo se acerca, Violet toma su cabeza bajándola un poco, para ver mejor a quien lo monta.

Violet: pero mira nada más la doncella que se ha robado a mi caballo.

Shizuma: (sonrojada) buenos días Violet, discúlpame por cabalgar en tu caballo sin tu permiso,

Violet: buenos días Shizuma sama, no te preocupes, no tengo problema con eso, parece que ya nos tienes domados a los dos (carraspea) perdón, ¿pero cómo es que lograste montarlo?

Shizuma logra escuchar lo que Violet dice y le contesta con picardía.

Shizuma: eso es un secreto, aunque lo que no se es como bajarme, ¿me tiro?

Violet: oh, disculpa claro que no, permíteme te ayudo, por favor aférrate con fuerza. ¡Sinsonte sentado!

El caballo comienza a doblar sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras para echarse, a su lado se hace Violet, quien estira su mano para invitar a Shizuma a bajar; Shizuma ve el gesto, y le parece como si la estuviera invitando a bailar. Toman sus manos y Violet la aprieta con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, Shizuma comienza descender del caballo. Violet no puede evitarlo, al sentir el roce de la cálida mano de Shizuma, la hala hacia sí, sus rostros están muy cerca, ambas sienten como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Shizuma se sonroja porque no esperaba que Violet tuviese aquel impulso, siente que una de las manos de Violet se posa en su cintura, mientras que ella le sujeta el hombro, escapando a la mirada de sus ojos azules, se fija en la manzana que aun lleva en la mano; Al seguir su mirada, Violet nota la manzana, sinsonte que ya se había parada detrás de ella, acerca su hocico hacia el hombro de su ama, para tomar la manzana que aun sostiene Shizuma; ambas siguen la acción del caballo, este al tomar la manzana, empuja a Violet acercándola más al cuerpo de Shizuma, ninguna toma el control solo dejan que el momento siga. Violet se aferra más al cuerpo de Shizuma quedando su rostro inmerso dentro del cabello plateado de aquella mujer, se embriaga con el aroma del mismo, Shizuma no puede reaccionar, se queda extasiada ante tal acto, lo disfruta pero no lo quiere demostrar, solo quiere ver hasta dónde puede llegar la chica.

Violet: (susurrándole) desde la primera en que hablamos, sentí el olor de tu cabello y desde entonces quise, estar atrapada en él. Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero es imposible contenerme.

Al reaccionar, cae en cuenta de lo que dijo, y se va alejando del cuerpo y el cabello de Shizuma, sutilmente.

Violet: (en un tono muy firme) discúlpame, aunque si fue mi intención, no debí hacerlo.

Shizuma está impactada, no por lo que Violet le susurro, sino porque recuerda perfectamente el sueño que tuvo unas noches atrás, en el cual la bailarina (Violet) hacia exactamente lo mismo con su cabello.

Violet, al notar la reacción de Shizuma, asume que le molesto lo que acaba de hacer. Le ofrece una reverencia.

Violet: de verdad lo siento.

Ahora se voltea hacia su caballo, dándole la espalda a Shizuma, está la toma del brazo, volteándola para poder ver sus ojos.

Shizuma: tranquila, no me molesto, nada en absoluto. De hecho, nadie se había atrevido a alagar mi cabello de esa manera, me ha parecido un interesante gesto (sonríe con picardía) aunque sabes que esto, no lo podrás hacer siempre.

Violet se sonroja, ante tal insinuación.

Violet: (pensando) claro que no lo puedo hacer, porque ya tienes a alguien. ¿Pero qué rayos me ha pasado, como pude perder el control de esa forma? Ahora sabe que me gusta, eso podría empeorar las cosas, y yo, bueno, solo quiero estar cerca de ella.

Violet rápidamente cambia el tema.

Violet: creo que no te he presentado formalmente a sinsonte, aunque ya descubriste su debilidad, las manzanas.

Violet de un brinco sube a su caballo, (por ser sábado no lleva puesto su uniforme sino la ropa con la que ingreso el primer día a Astraea), se coloca frente a Shizuma y hace que su caballo se hinque y le ofrezca una reverencia.

Violet: te presento a sinsonte. Sinsonte, ella es Shizuma sama.

Shizuma queda absolutamente encantada,

Shizuma: Hola sinsonte, es un gusto. (Pensando) esto parece un sueño, en el que mi princesa vampiresa, viene a por mí. Oh por Dios, ¿princesa, que estoy pensando?

Violet: Shizuma sama me dirijo hacia los establos de Spica, ¿necesitas un aventón?

Shizuma: me encantaría, pero creo que ya cabalgue por hoy, muchas gracias y por favor solo dime Shizuma o loca secuestradora de doncellas.

Violet: (se sonroja nuevamente) oh lo siento, cuando dije eso no sabía que eras tú.

Shizuma: y ahora que ya sabes quién soy, ¿te parezco muy interesante?

Violet: ah mmm, sin palabras. Mejor me voy.

Shizuma: ¿ahora huyes de mí? sino me dices, tendré que secuestrarte para que me des la respuesta.

Violet: (poniéndose en marcha con su caballo) pues inténtalo... (Ríe)

Shizuma comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia Spica, debe agilizar el paso pues ya casi está por terminar la reunión del consejo estudiantil y no quiere que Miyuki se le escape.

Mientras camina su mente se encuentra recordando cada detalle de lo que paso con Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) Que chica más hermosa, me encanta como trata de controlarse pero no puede. Y el gusto por mi cabello, es increíble, nadie lo había admirado tanto, pero que traviesa. ¿Cómo es que apareces cuando mi corazón ya tiene dueña? Tal vez si hubieses llegado antes que Nagisa, estoy segura de que me habrías ayudado a salir de la soledad que habitaba en mi corazón. Pero ahora, mi vida tiene color. Ah, ¿Qué pasara, que debo hacer? Debo evitarla para que esto no perjudique mi relación con Nagisa; mi relación, eso tampoco marcha como yo quisiera.

Se encuentra en la entrada a Spica, muchas estudiantes se sorprenden y la saludan muy emocionadas, ellas les responde y solo se escuchan suspiros alrededor.

Shizuma: valla, aún sigo siendo muy querida.

Continua hasta la sala donde se encuentra el consejo estudiantil reunido, ve que la puerta está cerrada y se acerca con cuidado para escuchar si aún están escuchan algunas voces, así que decide esperar paciente.

A los diez minutos abren la puerta y empiezan a salir primero las estudiantes de Le'Lim, luego las Etoile, luego las de Miatre y por ultimo las de Spica, todas a medida que van saliendo van saludando muy alegremente a Shizuma, y sorprendidas de verla allí, claro que la mas sorprendida es Miyuki, pues sabe cuáles son las intenciones de Shizuma.

Miyuki: así que has venido.

Shizuma: si claro, todo es enserio.

Miyuki: por favor Shizuma, no lo hagas.

Shizuma: (riendo) creo que ya es tarde.

En ese momento sale Shion.

Shizuma: buenos días, Tomori san, espero que no estés muy ocupada porque necesito hablar contigo, de un asunto importante.

Shion: (sorprendida) buen día Shizuma sama. Bueno pues vallamos a la salón de onces, y así hablamos más cómodamente.

Miyuki da la vuelta, lista para escaparse.

Shizuma: (tomándola del brazo) ¿A dónde crees que vas? La presidenta de Spica, nos está invitando a tomar un café, no seas descortés.

Las tres caminan hacia el salón, todas a su paso se quedan admiradas. Una vez, allí Shion pide las bebidas, entonces Shizuma toma la palabra.

Shizuma: sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien, y a eso le sumamos la rivalidad que ha existido entre nuestras escuelas, pero ya estamos a pocos meses de graduarnos, así que pienso que deberíamos intentar fortaleces nuestros lazos de amistad.

Shion: es verdad, ya nos queda poco tiempo, así que pienso igual que tú, debemos disfrutar de lo que nos queda con las personas que más queremos.

Shizuma: excelente que pienses así, (sonriendo) aunque yo sé que no soy de tu agrado ni tu del mío creo que nos podemos llevar bien.

Shion: pues sabes que no me gustaba, el incumplimiento de tus labores como Etoile, pero tu vida aquí no ha sido fácil, en parte lo entendía pero era muy testaruda. Lo siento mucho, pero si, ahora es tiempo de remediar eso, cuenta conmigo.

Miyuki permanece muy atenta, mientras ellas hablan.

Shizuma: entonces para empezar, por esa razón estamos aquí, porque si no te encuentras muy ocupada mañana queremos invitarte a dar un paseo a mi casa de verano.

Shion: por supuesto me encantaría ir, (mira a Miyuki) tengo algunas cosas pendiente pero las organizare hoy para mañana estar totalmente libre.

Shizuma: perfecto, el paseo será a caballo e iremos dos personas en cada uno, solo quiero saber, si tu podrías llevar a Miyuki, en unos de los caballos de la escuela.

Miyuki se sonroja y siente que se va a desmayar.

Shion: ¿en parejas? claro, y por caballos no hay problema, mmm así que yo debo llevar a Miyuki.

Shizuma: si porque yo llevare a Nagisa.

Shion: (la mira y esboza una sonrisa) claro que la llevare, será todo un placer

Miyuki está desesperada y muy nerviosa solo quiere que se la trague la tierra.

Shion: ¿A qué hora nos vemos entonces?

Shizuma: a las 9 de la mañana en los establos.

Shion: ok, me parece bien (mirando a Miyuki) estaré esperando con ansias el amanecer.

Shizuma: Miyuki ya vámonos.

Ambas se despiden cordialmente de Shion y salen del lugar.

Miyuki: Shizuma eres increíble, ¿cómo me haces eso? sabes que no soy capaz de decirle nada a ella, aunque parezco fuerte no lo soy.

Shizuma: es porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y siempre has estado ayudándome para ser feliz, primero con kaori y ahora con Nagisa.

Miyuki: (entre dientes) si, y después será con Violet.

Shizuma: ¿Cómo?

Miyuki: no nada, ¿me decías?

Shizuma: por eso yo también quiero que seas feliz, por lo menos hasta que podamos resolver lo de tu matrimonio, porque sé que no te quieres casar, ¿verdad?

Miyuki: (baja la mirada) si, es verdad, pero debo de cumplir con mi deber en la familia.

Shizuma: pues no dejare que lo hagas, porque tu felicidad vale más que cualquier cosa, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos solo déjalo en mis manos, ya verás cómo hacemos que Shion caiga rendida a tus pies.

Miyuki: y si yo no le gusto tanto como ella a mí.

Shizuma: ¿acaso no viste lo feliz que se puso al saber que te llevaría a caballo? vas a ver que si le gustas y mucho….

Ambas llegan a la residencia, ya es hora de almorzar así que se van directo al comedor. Luego salen hacia la sala de música para ir a tocar el piano y pasar el rato.

Mientras tanto Violet se encuentra cabalgando sobre sinsonte, recorriendo toda la colina, buscando puntos claves por donde se pueda escapar o por donde pueda tener contacto con personas de afuera sin ser vista. Durante el transcurso de la semana ha realizado compras por internet y necesita que se las entregue uno de sus mejores amigos, pero que por ser hombre no puede entrar a la colina y por reglas de Astraea tampoco se las pueden entregar directamente a las hermanas porque se las decomisarían, así que se ha comunicado con su amigo, el se encuentra fuera de los muros del lugar esperando su llamada para saber en qué punto se pueden ver y hacerle entrega de todo.

Logra encontrar la vieja entrada a Astraea, la pared no es muy alta y por lo general está solo, así que llama a su amigo y le da la respectiva indicación mientras ella acerca su caballo a la pared. Se para sobre este y logra alcanzar el borde del muro, sube ágilmente y se queda allí sentada ya que si se lanza, al otro lado no tendría como subir. Dos minutos más tarde aparece su amigo en una motocicleta. El chico, un joven de estatura promedio, robusto, también usa lentes y luce una pequeña barba, baja de su motocicleta y saluda desde abajo a su amiga.

Violet: (mirando hacia abajo) Ryo, luces como un nerd, deberías quitarte esa barba.

Ryo: mi querida Lisbeth Salander, ¿qué haces encerrada en este lugar?

Violet: cosas de la vida, pero me alegra mucho verte, estas igual de lindo.

Ryo: ah, no molestes, pero gracias. Aquí tengo todo lo que llego a mi casa, mi mama se asustó al ver que llego una ropa de mujer, pensó que me estaba volviendo travesti o algo así.

Violet: lamento no avisarte antes, pero que te parece, si para premiarte te regalo este programa espía.

Violet le lanza lo que parece ser una memoria USB.

Ryo: gracias, eres un amor. Ahí te va lo tuyo.

Le lanza con fuerza un morral.

Violet: ya tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto.

Ryo: buena suerte, amiga.

Violet regresa al otro lado, y se va cabalgando sobre sinsonte.

Después de la cena, antes de irse a las habitaciones se reúnen el nuevo grupo de amigas para ultimar los detalles del paseo,

Shizuma: nos vemos las 9 en el establo de Spica, ya hemos hablado con Shion y a decidido que si ira.

Chikaru: Yo me encargare del obento.

Shizuma: pero no es necesario, he avisado a mi familia que iríamos el fin de semana, así que enviaran a alguien para que atienda todos nuestros caprichos.

Violet: ok, entonces por favor lleven buenas y locas ideas para poder hacer el día más divertido.

Todas: ok, entonces vámonos a descansar.

Violet: ¿no es necesario pedir permiso si vamos a salir?

Shizuma: claro que no, los domingos tenemos permiso de salir.

Violet: ah ok, (pensando) entonces yo, tendré que escaparme.

Ni Shizuma ni Violet pueden evitar mirarse y sentir un calor que las va inundando, por lo tanto tratan de no acercarse mucho y evitarse, Miyuki nuevamente es la única en darse cuenta.

Todas se van a descansar esperando que llegue el tan ansiado día, pues muchos amores pueden empezar.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

BESOS

Llega el domingo, el día tan esperado por 7 estudiantes de Astraea.

En la habitación de Shizuma, esta se encuentra abrazada a Nagisa, aunque son amantes su posición parece más de ser unas buenas amigas, durmiendo juntas.  
Suena el reloj y ambas van despertando poco a poco, Shizuma se posa encima de Nagisa y la saluda con un cálido beso en los labios, luego comienza a mover su pelvis sobre la de ella, insinuándose.

Nagisa: Shizuma, ya debemos levantarnos, recuerda que hoy es el gran día de Miyuki.

Shizuma: (haciendo un puchero) ¿porque siempre me dejas así? (con ironía) me voy a terminar consiguiendo a alguien más.

Nagisa la tira a un lado de la cama con fuerza.

Nagisa: para todo hay un momento, incluso para eso, no me presiones.

(Nagisa no es de las chicas más apasionadas, en ese aspecto es muy calmada. Mientras que Shizuma es extremadamente ardiente)

En otra habitación Miyuki ya se encuentra de pie, pero aún no sabe que ropa colocarse, ella suele usar vestido, pero en esta ocasión va a montar a caballo así que eso no sería lo más apropiado, y lo que más le preocupa, es lucir muy bella para Shion.

Tamao ya se ha levantado, y aunque el plan no le suena por tener que ver a Nagisa y a Shizuma juntas, hay algo que le llama la atención en Chikaru, aún no sabe que es, pero le agrada la compañía de ella, que se ha preocupado tanto después de lo que paso en la competición Etoile.

Poco a poco todas ya listas, comienzan a llegar al comedor, por ser un día domingo todas se pueden sentar en una misma mesa sin importar a que colegio pertenezcan, la primera en llegar es Shion, la cual luce unos jeans que realzan su figura y una camisa a cuadros, cual vaquera; Chikaru se acerca y le pide que desayunen todas juntas, a lo cual ella accede, Chikaru viste un pantalón de dril azul y un camisa suelta, también se ve muy bien. Luego llegan Shizuma, Nagisa y Miyuki, todas van de pantalón, Shizuma lleva una camisa a cuadros de manga corta ajustada pero con varios botones sueltos, Nagisa lleva una camiseta que tiene un bonito dibujo de perrito, Miyuki lleva unos capri a la rodilla con una blusa de tiras ajustada, Todas se quedan admiradas al ver a Miyuki, luce muy hermosa.

Shion: (pensando) definitivamente el uniforme de Miatre no deja tener ningún mal pensamiento.

Shion se levanta de su silla e invita a Miyuki para que se siente junto a ella, luego llega Tamao y así todas juntas comieron la primera comida del día, aunque no vieron a Violet, igual terminaron de desayunar y regresaron a sus habitaciones para terminar de organizarse.

8 de la mañana y Violet apenas está abriendo los ojos.

Violet: (mirando su reloj) ah, es muy temprano, voy a dormir otro ratico.

Se da media vuelta y sigue durmiendo; 30 minutos después, alguien toca a su puerta.

Violet: (con mucha pereza) ah, ya voy.

Se levanta con desgano y va a abrir la puerta.

Violet: ¿Chikaru?

Chikaru: Violet, ¿pero porque no te has arreglado?

Violet: (aun medio dormida) pero hoy es domingo, es muy temprano… espera… (Gritando) ¡Domingo… ahhhhhhhhhh domingo! ya me arreglo, si quieres pasa y me esperas.

Violet sale corriendo hacia el baño. Después de 10 minutos sale en toalla, se dirige al escritorio donde se encuentra el morral con la ropa que había comprado, saca un pantalón de dril caqui, el cual le queda un poco ajustado en la parte superior, se pone una camiseta negra de manga corta.  
Violet no tiene problema con vestirse frente a Chikaru, que está deslumbrada, no tanto por la belleza física de su amiga, sino por lo que está viendo en su espalda.

Violet: ya estoy lista, pero creo que no alcanzo a desayunar.

Chikaru: no hay problema, te he traído algo para que comas.

Violet: ok, muchas gracias, te debo una….

Violet come rápidamente y luego se recoge todo el cabello en una cola dejando solo un par de mechones en cada lado, lo que realza la belleza de su rostro. Toma una pequeña mochila que se cuelga cruzada sobre su espalda.

Ya faltan 5 minutos para las 9, así que ambas salen fuera de la residencia.

Violet: Chikaru, dame un momento, llamare a sinsonte.

Chikaru: ¿Sinsonte y ese quién es? ¿No me digas que es tu caballo?

Violet empieza a silbar. Mientras tanto el resto de las chicas ya han llegado a los establos.  
Shion saca de las pesebreras a uno de los caballos, este es de color café, le pone las riendas, mientras Shizuma está haciendo lo mismo con L'éclair.

Ya tienen todo listo, así que mientras esperan, Shizuma da una vuelta en su caballo y luego se acerca hacia Nagisa para subirla.

Shion se sube a su caballo e inmediatamente invita a Miyuki a subir a él.

Shion: ven, dame tu mano para ayudarte a subir.

Miyuki: ¿segura que puede conmigo presidenta Tomori?

Shion: claro que sí, y por favor solo dime Shion, nada de presidenta. Rokujou san

Miyuki: (sonrojada, toma su mano) bueno, pero tu también, dime solo Miyuki.

Shion le guiña un ojo, aferra su mano con fuerza, y la sube fácilmente al caballo. Miyuki se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia, Shion no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Toma las riendas y comienzan a galopar, mientras esperan.  
Tamao, mientras espera, se va poniendo algo tensa.

Shizuma: (Pensando) Tal vez a Violet se le olvido lo del paseo. Nah. Eso no es posible, ella fue la de la idea. ¿Y Chikaru porque tampoco llega? ¿Les habrá sucedido algo? 

Nagisa: ¿dónde estarán Violet y Chikaru, porque aún no llegan?

Al horizonte se ven Chikaru y Violet sobre el ejemplar corcel. Shizuma esboza una sonrisa, al ver específicamente a Violet.  
Violet y Chikaru llegan, saludan junto con sinsonte que hace una reverencia frente al caballo de Shizuma, Shion y Miyuki se quedan admiradas con aquel gesto, luego piden disculpas por el retraso. Se acercan a Tamao y Violet le da la orden al caballo para que se eche de modo que se pueda montar. Chikaru y Violet le hacen espacio, para que se siente en medio de ellas.  
Chikaru se aferra a la cintura de Tamao.

Chikaru: (susurrándole al oído) ¿creíste que no vendría? Por nada del mundo me perdería el estar en tu compañía.

Tamao se sonroja pero se siente tranquila de que ella este allí. El caballo lentamente se levanta y comienza a andar.

Shizuma: ¿Violet, estas segura de que sinsonte puede con las tres?

Violet: totalmente, de hecho tu también podrías ir aquí con nosotras, pero ya no cabríamos.

Shizuma: ¿y no le vas a poner riendas a sinsonte?

Violet: no es necesario, cuando yo lo monto es muy dócil, a mi si me obedece. (Dice sarcásticamente) Pero si alguien más lo montara, creo que saldría corriendo sin obedecer.

Shizuma: jajaja muy graciosa, entonces vamos.

Nagisa: Shizuma, ¿tu como sabes el nombre de ese caballo?

Shizuma: (nerviosa) lo escuche por ahí. Agárrate fuerte.

Nagisa toma a Shizuma por la cintura y se aferra fuerte a ella, todos los caballos empiezan a galopar detrás de L'éclair.  
Tamao se aferra a los brazos de Chikaru que las rodea, Shion con una mano lleva la rienda y con otra acaricia los brazos que amarran su cintura.

Toda siguen muy emocionadas, Violet comienza a tararear una canción en español que dice….

Violet: celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica, tengo celos, celos. Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica, tengo celos, celos. Yo tengo celos, tengo celos…

todas la miran y aunque no entienden nada, les gusta cómo suena, así que solo siguen el ritmo y tararean lo que pueden.  
Violet no puede evitar mirar a Shizuma y soltar una carcajada.

Después de un rato galopando, Violet las detiene.

Violet: paremos un momento para refrescar la garganta.

Shizuma: ¿refrescare la garganta? ¡Ah, licor siiiiiii, pensé que esto iba a ser menos divertido!

Todas ríen y Violet saca de la mochila una cantimplora llena de licor. Bebe un poco y se la entrega a Tamao, ella lo huele y aunque lo duda, toma un sorbo y luego arruga la cara. Se la entrega a Chikaru, esta también bebe un poco, igual haciendo gestos. Es el turno de Shizuma, ella toma la cantimplora y huele el contenido.

Shizuma: Umm mi favorito (toma un gran sorbo y sin hacer ningún gesto) exquisito, muy buena idea Violet.

Nagisa: Yo no voy a beber eso, no me gusta el licor.

Shizuma: no te preocupes, si te emborrachas, yo te cuido.

Después de mucho rogar, toma un trago, arruga la cara y dice que le arde el cuello, Violet saca una botella con agua de su mochila y se la pasa; luego bebe del licor Shion que también opina que esta rico y por ultimo Miyuki, quien bebe y para sorpresa de todas, toma otro trago rápidamente.

Nagisa: ¿y eso que tipo de licor es?

Shizuma: mi Nagisa, como eres de inocente, eso se llama whisky.

Reanudan el camino y después de unos minutos llegan a la casa de verano de Shizuma, allí las recibe uno de los empleados y las ayuda a bajar de los caballos. Sinsonte, en cambio muy obediente se hecha para que sus jinetes puedan bajar.

Se acerca a Violet, esta le da un beso en su cabeza y él se marcha.  
Todas se quedan observando admiradas, en particular Shizuma, que cada vez admira más a la dueña del caballo.

Shizuma las conduce hacia la casa donde las espera una criada con bebidas, todas las toman, mientras se van poniendo cómodas.

Violet: Shizuma tienes una casa muy linda y el paisaje es hermoso.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, ¿si quieres damos una vuelta y te la enseño, alguien quiere venir conmigo, amor?

Nagisa: gracias Shizuma, pero sabes que ya la conozco las voy a esperar, aquí…

Shizuma: ¿Tamao y tu Chikaru?

Chikaru: si, me gustaría, ¿vamos Tamao?

Tamao: Ok, las sigo.

Todas empiezan a caminar, detrás de Shizuma, que les va contando anécdotas que ha vivido en el lugar.

Mientras tanto Shion le pide a Miyuki que la acompañe a observar el mar. Ellas caminan hasta llegar a la punta del risco, Shion se para delante de Miyuki pero aun dándole la espalda.

Shion: me alegra mucho que me hayan invitado y sobre todo el poder pasar tiempo contigo fuera del colegio, la verdad es que siempre te he admirado aunque no sé porque es que siempre nos llevábamos mal, tal vez nuestros cargos y nuestras escuelas no nos dejaban ver más allá de nuestros sentimientos. (Volteándose para verla a los ojos) pero ahora es diferente ya no me discutes, pienso que es porque ya ha terminado la coronación de Etoile y porque nos queda poco tiempo en la escuela, pero la verdad me preocupa el no saber qué te pasa, y me interesas todo lo que te pase.

Miyuki no puede evitar sentirse muy atraída por esa hermosa rubia.

Miyuki: si, pienso que era por la constante competitividad que había entre nuestras escuelas y en cuanto a mi estado anímico, creo que solo es un poco de nostalgia.

Shion acercándose hacia Miyuki le toma la barbilla y la mira fijamente,

Shion: ¿y de verdad te vas a casar cuando te gradúes?

Miyuki: es el deber que debo cumplir, por mi familia.

Shion: y como puedes casarte con alguien que no conoces, ¿y en donde quedo yo?

Miyuki: ¿tu?

Shion: si, (tomándole las manos) Miyuki sé que te has dado cuenta que desde hace mucho me gustas, y la verdad no quiero esperar más para que sepas sobre mis sentimientos, solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo por mí, si me deseas así como yo a ti, sé que es muy apresurado, pero quiero estar contigo el tiempo que nos queda en el colegio, mientras pienso como voy a hacer para que no te cases.

Miyuki: (sorprendida) ¿me, me dé deseas, Shion?

Violet: Hey chicas, los progresos van bien pero vengan aquí que vamos a hacer algo más divertido…

Ambas se sonrojan y sueltan sus manos rápidamente.

Shion: Miyuki me debes una respuesta y la estaré esperando.

Todas se vuelven a encontrar en la sala de la casa de Shizuma.

Violet: bueno que les parece si jugamos a algo, como yo soy la organizadora logística, les tengo un reto, Shizuma ya me mostro su casa, ya tengo unos sitios donde esconder unas pistas, como están en parejas ambas tienen que buscarlas y la que pareja que logre recolectar el mayor número de pistas, se ganara un premio. ¡Un estriptis hecho por mí!

Shizuma: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, a ehhhhhh no.

Todas ríen.

Violet: no mentiras, puede haber un crimen pasional por eso, el premio es una cena especial, con botella de vino incluida, donde quieran, yo seré la persona que lo organice y les buscare el lugar al que decidan ir, en cualquier parte del colegio o fuera de él.

Todas: siii excelente premio.

Violet les comienza a entregar a cada una, una hoja con una serie de pistas, las cuales había elaborado mientras Miyuki y Shion se encontraban hablando y les da la orden para que inicien el juego,

Violet: ah pero para hacerlo más interesantes tendrán que ir amarradas, jojojojo (risa malévola)

Todas: ¿qué? ¿Y amarradas cómo?

Violet: no, se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor, una irá con los ojos vendados y con las manos amarradas entrelazándolas con su compañera.

Shizuma: pero que difícil pones las cosas, ¿y aparte de no hacer nada, que más vas a hacer?

Violet: pues como Chikaru ha traído una cámara me dedicare a tomarles fotos jejeje y por supuesto reírme de todas.

Chikaru se siente feliz del juego que se ha inventado Violet, pues sabe que así podrá tener más cerca, a Tamao, la que aun esta algo elevada e indispuesta por ver a su amiga con Shizuma.

Comienza el juego y todas van deprisa a buscar el primer objeto, detrás de ellas Violet, tomando fotos. así lo hacen por más de hora y media; Empiezan a llegar a la sala de estar, la primera pareja en llegar son Shion y Miyuki, las siguen Nagisa y Shizuma y las últimas son Tamao y Chikaru, se quitan las vendas de los ojos y separan sus brazos, entonces Violet comienza a contar la cantidad de objetos que han encontrado, para su sorpresa la pareja ganadora es Chikaru y Tamao…ellas se ponen demasiados felices tanto que Chikaru coge por sorpresa a Tamao y le da un beso en la frente.  
Ya es hora del almuerzo, así que todas se dirigen hacia el comedor de la casa, donde las espera un gran banquete, después de un rato de almuerzo, todas se dirigen hacia una pequeña mesa que se encuentra al aire libre para tomar té, allí empiezan a jugar cartas para pasar el rato.

Mientras juegan Violet les da nuevamente a tomar whisky, a medida que van jugando y tomando el ambiente se empieza a poner candente, así que al acabarse el licor que tenía Violet en su cantimplora, Shizuma va por una botella a su bar, y todas siguieron jugando, bebiendo y riendo.  
Ya era más o menos las tres de la tarde, y todas estaban con sus mejillas rojas, a causa del licor;

Violet: yo creo que deberíamos ir a caminar un rato bajo los árboles.

Todas: si, buena idea.

Miyuki: yo paso, quiero descansar un rato.

Shizuma: bien, ve y lo haces en mi habitación. 

Shion que no quiere separarse de ella, decide acompañarla hasta la habitación; Miyuki sabe que están a solas y que ese es el momento propicio para aclararle sus sentimientos, se recuesta en la cama e invita a Shion para que haga lo mismo. Ambas quedan recostadas de lado, mirándose fijamente.

Miyuki: mi respuesta, es sí. También siento lo mismo por ti, pero tengo miedo a abrir mi corazón y tal vez terminar sufriendo por amor, yo no me siento capaz de pasar por lo mismo que Shizuma. Y desearía que hubiera una manera de no casarme.

Una lagrima brota de sus ojos. Shion toma tiernamente el rostro de Miyuki y acerca sus labios para besar aquella lágrima, luego le acaricia el rostro.  
Shion: ten por seguro que jamás te hare sufrir y hare lo que sea para que no te cases.

Baja sus labios hasta los de Miyuki y empieza a besarla muy tiernamente, pero luego los besos se tornan más apasionados. Ya que siente que está perdiendo el control, decide abrazarla, besa sus ojos, su frente y luego vuelve a su boca. Miyuki extasiada corresponde a cada uno de sus besos, y la abrazaba con fuerza, ambas queriendo quedarse así para siempre. Y continuaron besándose… 

Mientras tanto las otras chicas van por el camino bajo lo arboles, y siguen bebiendo, Shizuma, Violet y Nagisa van adelante, detrás están Chikaru y Tamao. Tamao está algo prendida por el licor, así que se aferra con más fuerza al brazo de Chikaru; En un descuido de las demás, la arrastra hacia un lado ocultándose tras un árbol.  
Shizuma y Violet al no verlas, se miran y sonríen con picardía, ya se imaginan lo que ha pasado.

Tamao arrincona a Chikaru contra el árbol.

Tamao: ¿me quieres?

Chikaru: si, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Tamao: ¿y porque ibas a dejar que fuera Etoile junto a Nagisa?

Chikaru: porque no quería admitir mis sentimientos, pensaba que solo era un cariño de amigas o algo parecido. Y cuando te vi con ese vestido en la ceremonia, me dije a mi misma que no eras para mí, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, eso pensé hasta que Shizuma hizo lo que hizo. Entonces pensé que el destino me estaba dando otra oportunidad, y me he jurado no desperdiciarla, lo único que me podría separar de ti en este momento, es que tú misma me lo pidas.

Tamao: pero sabes que me gusta mi mejor amiga.

Chikaru: si, lo sé.

Tamao: ¿y eso no es un impedimento para ti?

Chikaru: claro que no, no hasta que de todo de mi parte para conquistar tu corazón.

Tamao: entonces, lo primero que deberías hacer es sacarla de mi cabeza, ¿no crees?

Chikaru: ¿así, eso quieres?

Toma a Tamao por la cintura la gira y pone contra el árbol, junta cada mano con la suya y se acerca muy despacio a sus labios, primero le da un beso, al ver que Tamao no opone resistencia, le da otro y luego la empieza a besarla con mas pasión, roza su lengua en esos labios que tanto desea, Tamao se excita y la abraza con fuerza, así que abre su boca y ambas dejan que sus lenguas jueguen al compás de sus deseos.

Más adelante Nagisa empieza tambalearse y a sostenerse de gancho a ambas, Shizuma y Violet deciden no darle más licor. Se miran y se sienten extrañas ante esta situación.

Violet: deberíamos regresar a la casa, y dejarla descansar un rato para que se le pase, porque cabalgar con ella en ese estado, podría ser complicado.

Shizuma: es cierto, regresemos entonces.

Nagisa ya no puede caminar y colgada en los hombros de ambas chicas, arrastra sus pies. Dice algo poco entendible…

Nagisa: yo te quiero perooo…

Shizuma no le presta atención, pero al verla en ese estado decide cargarla en sus brazos.

La casa aún está lejos y Shizuma siente que ya no puede más. Violet decide ayudarla, se para justo en frente de ellas estirando sus brazos para recibirla.

Violet: (guiñándole el ojo a Shizuma) déjame ayudarte

Están tan cerca, lo único que las separa es el cuerpo de Nagisa.

Shizuma: (nerviosa) no, no te preocupes, yo la llevo, es mi deber.

Violet: no seas obstinada, déjame ayudarte, tranquila que no te la voy a secuestrar.

Shizuma: muy graciosa. 

Violet pone sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Nagisa para cargarla, aquellos rozan con los de Shizuma y no pueden evitar sentir como su cuerpo se va encendiendo al contacto; Shizuma que ya no puede más, descarga todo el peso de Nagisa sobre los brazos de Violet. Ella siente el olor del cabello de Shizuma y quiere soltar a Nagisa para dejarse envolver en aquel aroma.

Shizuma: Esta algo pesada, debes tener brazos muy fuertes.

Violet: (nerviosa) si, gracias.

Siguen caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, Shizuma recuerda que Miyuki se encuentra en su habitación, así que decide llevar a Nagisa a la habitación que perteneció a kaori.

La dejan sobre la cama, mientras Shizuma la acomoda, Violet mira sobre la mesa de noche, una foto de Shizuma con una chica de cabello negro, se queda observándola. Shizuma se da cuenta y se para detrás de ella, Violet se pone muy nerviosa.

Shizuma: ella se llamaba kaori, fue alguien muy especial en mi vida, pero falleció hace unos años.

Violet: lo siento mucho.

Violet se voltea para quedar frente a Shizuma, nota que su rostro expresa una profunda tristeza.

Shizuma: Miyuki y Nagisa han sido las únicas personas que me han ayudado a superar mi perdida, la cual me ha dejado devastada. Pero aunque he vuelto a abrir mi corazón, ella aún sigue ocupando gran parte de él.

Violet nota que Shizuma está a punto de derramar una lágrima, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Violet: perder a un ser amado es lo más doloroso que nos puede pasar, nadie lo entiende hasta que lo vive. Nos piden que olvidemos, pero jamás podremos olvidar, sería absurdo pretender hacerlo, lo único que tenemos de ellos son esos recuerdos felices. Y cuando nos sintamos realmente preparados, es cuando podemos dejar entrar a alguien más.

Shizuma al escuchar estas palabras, corresponde al abrazo de Violet, aferrándola con fuerza.

Shizuma: (pensando) se siente tan cálido, tan tranquilo, no quiero soltarla.

Violet al reaccionar y sentirse atada a los brazos de Shizuma, siente que una vez más, está perdiendo el control.

Ninguna tiene un alto grado de ebriedad, pero si han ingerido mucho alcohol, así que si están en ese estado, en que son conscientes de lo que hacen, pero nada les importa.  
Violet se deja embriagar nuevamente por el aroma del cabello de Shizuma, no puede contenerse, de hecho, no quiere contenerse. Lleva su mano hacia el cabello plateado, lo toma en su mano y lo atrae hacia su rostro; A Shizuma le agrada mucho lo que está sintiendo; Acaricia la espalda de Violet ascendiendo para llegar a su rostro, la separa de su cabello y la mira fijamente.

Shizuma: (susurrando) sabes que esto no puede ser, y aunque es difícil controlarnos, tenemos que hacerlo. Yo no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero también me robas la tranquilidad, no quiero jugar ni contigo ni con ella… dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos (le besa la frente)

Violet: (mirándola fijamente) perdóname por aparecer en tu vida, te daré el tiempo que necesites, yo también necesito aclarar los míos, solo dime si me quieres cerca o prefieres que me aleje de ti.

Shizuma, normalmente capaz de controlarlo todo, siente que por primera vez en su vida no puede atar sus emociones, en algún punto ella decide desbocarse a los sentimientos. Besa suavemente en los labios a Violet, pero ella le corresponde con mucha pasión, tanta es tal, que casi caen sobre la cama donde está dormida Nagisa.

Violet: (separándose de Shizuma) lo siento, perdón, no debí hacer eso.

Shizuma: (atándola nuevamente con sus brazos) si no me terminas de besar, perderé aún más la tranquilidad.

Violet vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de Shizuma, en el momento en que sus lenguas se rozan ardientemente, sienten como un calor invade sus cuerpos, ambas inmediatamente se separan.

Violet: (apresurándose a salir de la habitación) perdón, lo lamento tanto.

Shizuma se queda en shock, pero no puede evitar acariciar sus labios, aun húmedos con la saliva de Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) esto no puede volver a suceder, que hubiera pasado si Nagisa despierta. ¿Qué locura estoy haciendo? Definitivamente, no puedo estar cerca de ella.

Pasada las horas, llegan las cinco de la tarde, así que todas salen de las habitaciones y Chikaru llega con Tamao, mientras Violet llega cabalgando a sinsonte, Shizuma despierta a Nagisa y junto con Shion y Miyuki bajan para tomar los caballos y marcharse hacia el colegio, Nagisa aunque con dolor de cabeza ya se siente menos borracha, sin embargo Shizuma la sienta delante de ella para poderla sostener en caso de que pierda el equilibrio, todas se despiden de las personas que las atendieron y se marchan en silencio para el colegio, agilizan el paso de los caballos porque van un poco retrasadas… Violet y Shizuma no se miran ni se dirigen la palabra, Miyuki inmediatamente lo nota.

Miyuki: (pensando) ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Todas llegan a la colina, Violet va con Chikaru y Tamao directo a los dormitorios, mientras que las otras van a dejar los caballos en el establo, sin embargo antes Shizuma le ha pedido el favor a Tamao que lleve a Nagisa a su habitación.

Violet camina algo pensativa hacia su dormitorio.

Violet: (pensando) he cometido un error, no debí dejarme llevar, ahora las cosas van a cambiar y será para mal.

Shizuma está muy confundida y por más que sabe, que se repite que está mal, no se quita el sabor de esos labios, de su boca. Solo puede pensar en que quiere sentirlos nuevamente, pero sabe que no debe, trata de pensar en Nagisa, pero no le resulta, la imagen de esa ardiente mujer es más fuerte.

Shizuma: (pensando) jamás me había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con kaori, nunca había sentido tanta pasión, y solo por un beso. ¿Pero porque estoy comparando, que pasa conmigo? Quiero volverla a besar, necesito volverla a besar.

Miyuki y Shion deciden caminar antes de ir a la residencia. Shizuma empieza a correr hacia los dormitorios.

Violet llega a su habitación se hecha sobre su cama, solo puede pensar en Shizuma.

Violet: (pensando) no me quiero enamorar, no quiero sentir eso de nuevo, en el pasado he sufrido tanto por amor y no quiero volver a pasar por eso. ¿Rayos, porque siempre me fijo en la persona equivocada?

Mientras tanto Shizuma ingresa a la residencia, deja de correr pero camina a paso acelerado, no va a su habitación, ella camina hacia la zona de los cuartos de Le'Lim, no sabe exactamente cuál es de Violet, solo recuerda que queda a cinco puertas de el de Chikaru.  
Ya se encuentra frente a la habitación y sin tocar la puerta, gira la perilla y entra desesperada; ve que sobre la cama se sienta alguien asustada, el lugar esta oscuro y solo puede ver, como esos ojos azules la llaman.  
Violet se pone de pie y Shizuma la toma por la cintura, besándola desenfrenadamente, no opone ninguna resistencia.

Shizuma, una vez más siente como todo su cuerpo se calienta, se separa de Violet. Y con el miedo que distingue a los cobardes, se apresura a correr hacia su habitación.

Violet queda sorprendida, en shock, excitada, extasiada…

Violet: (pensando) ¿pero que ha sido eso?

Violet de nuevo se recuesta en su cama, y no puede dejar de pensar, solo que ahora está más confundida que antes.

CONTINUARA… 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

LA APUESTA. 

Shizuma llega a su habitación e inmediatamente se desviste, entrando en la ducha, siente su cuerpo tan caliente, sobre todo su punto de placer. Golpea las paredes una y otra vez.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿qué me pasa, que estoy haciendo, porque caí en la tentación de esos ojitos azules? (Se queda bajo el agua fría) Nagisa, pensare solo en ti mi amor, espero que me perdones por haberte fallado, pero juro que no volverá a pasar. 

Por más que intenta pensar solo en Nagisa y en los hermosos momentos que ha vivido con ella, su memoria siempre vuelve al recuerdo de aquellos labios, solo puede pensar en su sabor, en la calidez de aquel abrazo; Es inevitable, no lo puede controlar, no le queda más que repetirse a sí misma,

Shizuma: (pensando) voy a retomar el control, esto no afectara mi relación con Nagisa. Voy a pedirle a Violet que guarde silencio y luego voy a apartarme de ella para siempre. No puedo permitirme caer de nuevo en la tentación…por Dios, es tan hermosa (suspira) NO, primero esta Nagisa, Violet es solo una distracción. 

Mientras tanto Violet, cada vez más confundida.

Violet: (pensando) ¿Por qué entro a mi cuarto de esa manera, porque me beso? Realmente es una loca, pero ya tiene a alguien y yo no me puedo entrometer. Por más que el aroma, no solo de su cabello sino de todo su cuerpo me hipnoticen, debo alejarme, no voy a hacerle daño a una persona inocente, no otra vez. Shizuma te has convertido en mi mayor anhelo, pero sé que no te puedo tener. 

Y transcurren los días, Shizuma pasa su tiempo leyendo o tocando el piano y disfruta cada momento que puede junto a Nagisa. Cuando se cruza con Violet, ambas se ignoran, pero si hay más personas alrededor, se saludan muy cordialmente haciendo de cuenta que no pasa nada.  
Miyuki solo observa en silencio el cambio que han tenido sus dos amigas.  
Violet pasa el tiempo con Chikaru y Tamao, enseñándoles a bailar, a veces solo se va al bosque a leer alguna de sus novelas policiales favoritas, en otras ocasiones solo pasa las tardes cabalgando con sinsonte, pero no puede evitar mirar con tristeza a Shizuma, desde la distancia.

Violet va caminando por el jardín de las doncellas, a su lado, su fiel amigo sinsonte. Bajo un árbol muy cerca esta Shizuma, sentada leyendo un libro. Al verla, Violet se detiene y empieza a retroceder, sin embargo sinsonte, que también se siente muy atraído por la chica de cabello plateado empieza a acercarse.  
Shizuma ve a sinsonte y lo saluda muy alegremente, se da cuenta que Violet se está alejando. 

Violet: (pensando) hasta mi caballo me cambia por ella, esto no podría ser peor.

Shizuma: ¡Violet, espera!

Violet hace como que no escucha y sigue caminando, pero escucha unos pasos que vienen tras ella. 

Shizuma: ¡Violet, por favor espera!

Violet: (voltea para quedar frente a Shizuma) ah, perdón ¿me estabas llamando? Lo siento no te había escuchado.

Shizuma: si, por favor permíteme un momento, necesite decirte algo. 

Violet: si claro, cuéntame. (Le esquiva la mirada)

Shizuma: Violet discúlpame, yo realmente no sé qué fue lo que me paso, lamento mucho haberte besado. Solo quiero pedirte, que por favor todo lo ocurrido quede entre nosotras, tú sabes que yo tengo a alguien y no quiero que ella vaya a sufrir por una de mis locuras.

Violet: (pensando) así que solo fue un momento de locura. (En voz alta y usando un tono de voz que refleja mucha frialdad) tranquila Shizuma sama, no voy a decir nada, a mí no me interesa arruinar tu relación. Y yo también lo lamento, no sé porque me deje llevar. ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

Shizuma: (sorprendida por la actitud de Violet) no, solo era eso, gracias.

Violet: (dando la vuelta para irse) ok, espero no volver a molestarte, adiós.

Shizuma: adiós. 

Shizuma se queda parada observando como esa chica a la que desea con todas las fuerzas de su alma se aleja, y se continúa repitiendo.

Shizuma: (pensando) es mejor así.

Siente un gran dolor en su pecho, y como si le tallaran el alma unas insoportables ganas de llorar. Ella nunca imagino que unas cuantas palabras y un simple adiós pudiesen causarle tanto dolor.

Shizuma: (pensando) tengo a alguien en mi vida, yo la amo, ella le devolvió el color a mis días y no voy a fallarle, esto es lo mejor.**  
**  
A punto de llorar, Shizuma se repite estas palabras una y otra vez, tratando de engañarse a sí misma. Repitiéndose lo mismo, hasta poder creérselo. 

Violet continua caminando, alejándose de esa mirada que después de todo, si le robo la tranquilidad. Mientras las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, siente como su alma se va cayendo en pedacitos.

Violet: (pensando) solo te conozco hace unas semanas, pero siento que me están arrebatando la vida una vez más. Por Dios Violet reacciona, solo fue un beso y un abrazo; pero fue como tocar el cielo con las manos… fue como morir y volver a nacer…no puede ser amor, no lo puede ser, no tan pronto. ¿Qué hago? Te quiero a mi lado, ¿pero qué hago? Si parece que tú no lo quieres…

Sus ojos continúan llenándose de lágrimas, sabe que Shizuma ya no la alcanza a ver, así que empieza a correr, lo que menos quiere es que ella sepa el profundo dolor que le ha causado.

Violet: (pensando) a partir de ahora, voy a hacerte creer que me eres indiferente.

Continua corriendo, solo quiere escapar, desaparecer. Su fiel amigo trota tras ella; Encuentra un sitio muy apartado dentro del bosque, se tira en el piso y sigue llorando como una niña pequeña, siente que lo necesita, sabe que si desahoga todo su dolor, le será más fácil continuar. 

Y pasan los días, luego una semana, el tiempo sigue corriendo, y ambas continúan negándose sus propios sentimientos; Mientras tanto, otros amores se fortalecen, Miyuki pasa todo el tiempo que puede junto a Shion, conversan sobre su futuro, sobre sus compañeras y sobre Astraea en general. Poco a poco empiezan demostrarse su amor en público, quienes las ven quedan muy sorprendidas. Shion no se cansa de repetirle a Miyuki cuanta la ama, y le promete una y otra vez que pase lo que pase, no dejara que se case, después de todo con ella es con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

Es una tarde lluviosa, Miyuki igual que Shion han estado muy ocupadas durante todo el día, así que no han podido ni siquiera saludarse. Llega la hora de la cena, Shion se siente viva al ver a su amada allí sentada; Al terminar, se le acerca y la abraza por la espalda.

Shion: (susurrándole al oído) buenas noches mi amor, no te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto te he extrañado hoy.

Shizuma: (mirando a las dos) Hoy las noto más enamoradas.

Miyuki: (en un tono sarcástico) Deberías hacer lo mismo, para que no sientas envidia.

Shion: No es solo hoy, es todos los días. Cada día me enamorada más de ella.

Las tres ríen.

Shizuma: me iré a hacer lo mismo, para que no crean que soy una envidiosa.

Shion: Por cierto, Shizuma aun te he dado las gracias, por haberme invitado aquel día a tu casa.

Shizuma: no me agradezcas, pero me debes una.

Miyuki: No te lleves todo el crédito, recuerda que la idea fue de Violet.

Shion: (mirando tiernamente a Miyuki) pues entonces a ella también se lo tenemos que agradecer.

Miyuki: deberíamos darle algo.

Shion: vamos a saludarla y se lo agradecemos. ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos algo esta noche, para celebrar y de paso agradecerles a las dos? 

Miyuki: hagamos una fiesta del té en mi habitación.

Shizuma: excelente idea, pero veo que están cambiando mucho, presidentas.

Miyuki: hay, eso no es cierto.

Shion: amor, si te parece bien yo iré a invitar a Violet, y ya te alcanzo.

Miyuki: perfecto, invítala… me alcanzas en mi cuarto.

Shion camina hacia donde esta Violet.

Shizuma: Miyuki, perdóname, pero hoy no me siento bien, no creo que pueda ir.

Miyuki: Shizuma te conozco, yo sé que no es eso. Tu siempre estas dispuesta para una fiesta del té, y aunque no me quieras decir, yo sé que la razón por la cual no vas, es por gafitas.

Shizuma: ¿gafitas? (ambas ríen).

Miyuki: ¿creíste que no me daba cuenta? ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas contar?

Shizuma: creo que ya estas imaginando cosas que no son.

Miyuki: no me las imagino, las veo.

Shizuma: ok, para demostrarte que no pasa nada, iré a tu fiesta.

Miyuki: te espero entonces, pero recuerda algo, a mí no me engañas. 

Mientras Miyuki y Shizuma van a sus respectivas habitaciones, Shion se acerca Violet.

Shion: Violet, Miyuki y yo queremos agradecerte, por lo que hiciste para ayudarnos. Por eso haremos una fiesta del te esta noche y nos encantaría que asistieras.

Violet: te lo agradezco Shion, pero yo estoy muy cansada, no creo que pueda asistir.

Shion: ok, pero si te animas, nos vemos en el cuarto de Miyuki a las 11.

Violet: ok, gracias.

Unas horas después, Shizuma llega a la habitación de su amiga, y unos minutos después entra Shion.

Shion: chicas, Violet no vendrá, dijo que estaba muy cansada. 

Shizuma: (pensando) de verdad no me quieres ver.

Miyuki: bueno ni modo, empecemos sin ella.

Las tres se ponen a hablar, ríen de todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días y recuerdan viejas anécdotas. Después de un rato, Shizuma se despide explicando que ya tiene sueño, ella se marcha a su habitación.  
Después de ayudarle a recoger todo, Shion también se despide.

Shion: Que descanses mi amor, nos vemos mañana.

Miyuki: (la rodea con sus brazos y le susurra al oído) yo no te he dicho que te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Shion: (nerviosa) ¿en serio, quieres que me quede?

Miyuki: sí, quiero que lo primero que vea al despertar, sean tus ojos.

En ese instante, Shion besa con pasión a Miyuki, cargándola la lleva hasta la cama, y pone su cuerpo sobre el de ella; Besa delicadamente su cuello, Miyuki cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumenta rápidamente; Shion comienza a quitarle el pijama muy lentamente, dejando que sus manos, acaricien su piel. Miyuki al sentir las caricias de su amante, siente como su cuerpo se vuelve presa de los escalofríos, y cada vello de su piel, se va poniendo tenso. Shion después de desnudarla, empieza a besar sus senos, mientras una de sus manos juega con el otro, la respiración de ambas se va agitando; Miyuki que también quiere sentir la piel de Shion, mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su espalda; Shion entiende el deseo de Miyuki, así que ella misma se quita el pijama; Rozan su piel, dejando que sus senos se encuentren, ambas se miran y sonríen para luego seguir besándose, esta vez con más pasión, Shion separa las piernas de Miyuki con delicados movimientos, nuevamente besa su cuello y muy despacio desciende hasta sus senos, continua bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, le da un leve mordisco en sus caderas, y baja hasta la entrepierna, dejando que su lengua juegue en el punto de placer de su adorada…

Aun pasan los días y Shizuma y Violet siguen alejadas, pero ambas anhelando a que la otra dé un primer paso, pero las dos se repiten todo el tiempo. "ES MEJOR ASI".

DOMINGO

Violet se despierta mucho más tarde de lo normal, casi es medio día, sin ningún afán ella se pone en pie, se baña, y se pone una de sus ropas deportivas, un pantalón corto, y una camisa ajustada pero lo suficientemente cómoda; sale de su habitación, dirigiéndose al comedor.  
Al llegar ve a Chikaru en una de las mesas, acompañada de Tamao, Nagisa y Shizuma, todas están comiendo juntas.

Chikaru: Violet, siéntate con nosotras.

Violet toma el único asiento disponible quedando justo en frente de Shizuma, las saluda a todas y se dispone a comer; Nota como Shizuma, no deja de observarla, pero Violet en un intento desesperado por hacerse la fuerte, le ignora haciendo de cuenta que no existe.

Shizuma: (pensando) esta tan hermosa, luce tan radiante. Solo quiero que me regales una mirada.

Violet termina su comida y es la primera en ponerse en pie, pretendiendo huir.

Chikaru: (deteniéndola) ¿A dónde vas, que tienes planeado hacer?

Violet: voy a encestar un rato.

Nagisa: nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿porque no jugamos un partido de baloncesto?

Chikaru: esa es una buena idea, ¿te animas Violet?

Violet: mmm, claro no hay problema, las espero en una de las canchas de Spica.

Nagisa: entonces, nosotras iremos a ponernos ropa cómoda y luego te alcanzamos.

Shizuma: bien, entonces yo me iré a leer un rato.

Nagisa: ni creas que te vas a escapar, yo quiero verte jugar, así que vamos todas.

Violet: (pensando) no puede ser que Shizuma juegue, si la veo en ropa deportiva va a ser mi perdición.

Violet: entonces nos vemos allá en media hora.

Violet llega a la cancha, consigue un balón y se queda haciendo tiros mientras las demás llegan.

Un rato después, van llegando todas las jugadoras, y como lo temía Violet, Shizuma trae puesta una ropa deportiva, muy provocativa.

Violet: (pensando) es innegable que es tan bella como una Diosa. 

Violet: ¿cómo haremos los equipos, somos cinco personas?

Shizuma: yo por supuesto quiero en mi equipo a Nagisa.

Violet: yo propongo, que como somos Miatre y Le'Lim, juguemos por equipo, según el colegio al que pertenecemos.

Nagisa: pero entonces seriamos tres personas contra dos.

Chikaru: (con mirada malvada) ¿tienen miedo de que les ganemos?

Shizuma: (con una risa burlona) eso quisieran, pero nos da lástima darles una paliza.

Tamao: si quieren yo no juego, y solo les hago barra.

Chikaru: nada de eso, confío en que ustedes no podrán contra nosotras dos.

Violet: hagamos esto más interesante, apostemos algo.

Chikaru: déjame pensar… ¡lo tengo! Ya que vamos a jugar tres personas contra dos, si ustedes ganan nosotras seremos sus esclavas durante una semana, pero si pierden, ustedes serán nuestras esclavas y harán cuanta locura se nos ocurra.

Shizuma: ¿en serio quieren eso?, pero una de ustedes terminaría siendo esclava de dos personas.

Violet: suena muy interesante, (mirando a Shizuma) ten algo en cuenta Shizuma sama, NO vamos a perder, así que de hecho, una de nosotras tendrá dos esclavas.

Shizuma: suenan muy confiadas.

Violet: es porque sabemos, que hacemos un gran equipo.

Chikaru: (retándolas) ¿aceptas Miatre?

Shizuma: (mirando a Nagisa y a Tamao) vamos chicas, bajémoslas de esa nube en que se encuentran.

Chikaru: ok, juguemos a 50 puntos, el primer equipo en hacerlos, es el ganador.

Y así comienza el encuentro, los pases de Chikaru y Violet son demasiado rápidos, para distraer a Miatre; Violet es muy certera en sus lanzamientos, por lo que Shizuma teme perder, así que en cada segundo le pone muchas más ganas, el solo hecho de pensar que podrá tener a Violet como su esclava la motiva a jugar mucho mejor. Muchas chicas que pasaban cerca, decidieron quedarse a ver el juego ya que compiten dos de sus amores platónicos, Shizuma y la nueva chica Violet.  
Chikaru corre muy rápido, esquivando los bloqueos de Miatre, y cuando se acerca al aro, le lanza el balón a Violet para que sea esta la que enceste. Miatre empieza a tomar la ventaja, Nagisa y Tamao se encargan de marcar a sus rivales para que Shizuma enceste fácilmente. Cada minuto las jugadas se hacen con más profesionalismo, de repente en las gradas se empiezan a escuchar las barras improvisadas de las admiradoras. El marcador sigue aumentando a favor de Miatre, al llegar a los 25 puntos deciden tomar un receso.  
Chikaru y Violet se toman unos minutos para analizar a su rival.

Violet: a partir de ahora, haremos solo anotaciones de tres puntos, para poder alcanzarlas y tomar la ventaja, y no nos quedaremos con el balón más de tres segundos, nos lo pasaremos tan rápido, que Miatre no podrá ni verlo.

Chikaru: yo creo que en el segundo tiempo, nos van a bloquear más, así que tratemos de hacernos pases rodados o por encima del hombro.

Mientras tanto Miatre también diseña una estrategia.

Shizuma: Tamao, tú serás quien enceste, Nagisa tu cubrirás a Chikaru, y Violet déjenmela a mí, ella es muy alta para ustedes, pero es solo uno centímetros más baja que yo así que no tendré problema, además es muy rápida, y sus tiros son muy certeros. Ya encontrare la manera de bloquearla.

Tamao y Nagisa: muy bien, vamos a ganar.

Comienza el segundo tiempo, el marcador está a 25 para Miatre y 20 para Le'Lim, las barras se exaltan y empiezan a gritar.

Barra Le'Lim: A ganar Le'Lim a ganar… a ganar Le'Lim a ganar…

Barra Miatre: Miatre es el mejor…Miatre es el mejor…

Shizuma se convierte en la sombra de Violet, la marca a toda costa, para no dejarla lanzar; Esto hace que Violet pierda la concentración, el sentir como de vez en cuando su piel roza con la de Shizuma, hace que sus lanzamientos ya no sean tan certeros. Shizuma nota el nerviosismo de Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) Umm, así que aun causo estragos en ti, eso me gusta. Voy a aprovecharme de la situación para poder ganar.

Shizuma atrapa el balón, y corre directo al área de Le'Lim, da un impresionante salto quedando muy cerca del aro, y antes de que pueda encestar, aparece Violet y con su mano detiene el balón, ambas pierden el equilibrio, cayendo una sobre la otra. Violet sin pensarlo dos veces, se pone de pie muy aprisa y extiende su mano para ayudar a Shizuma.

Shizuma: (pensando) te esfuerzas tanto para no tenerme cerca.

Le'Lim aún está en desventaja, y Violet decide que no va a perder, no cuando sabe que puede tenerla como su esclava. Se apodera del balón y le lanza a Chikaru, esta lo recibe y lo devuelve tan rápido que Miatre no puede predecir sus jugadas, Violet evita entrar al área de Miatre, para lanzar desde fuera y alcanzar el puntaje lo más rápido posible. Con Shizuma empeñada en no dejarla ni mover, Violet opta por mantener el balón siempre debajo de sus rodillas para protegerlo, y lo lanza a Chikaru casi rodando por el suelo. Chikaru capta el mensaje, y empieza a hacer lo mismo, sus jugadas se vuelven cada vez más elaboradas, y logran empatar el marcador. Shizuma que no pretende perder, se apodera del balón y corre tan rápido hacia el área de Le'Lim, que sus rivales no la pueden alcanzar, hace una cesta de dos puntos, dejando el marcador a 49 para Miatre y 47 para Le'Lim.  
Violet furiosa porque está a punto de perder, intercepta un pase, y corre con el balón, Shizuma viene de frente a ella, así que Violet en un impresionante movimiento gira en su eje cambiando el balón de mano, esquivando a Shizuma por la izquierda, y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, Violet lanza el balón desde fuera del área. Todas se quedan observando como el balón entra limpiamente por el aro, anotando un punto triple y dándole la victoria a Le'Lim.

Chikaru emocionada corre y abraza a Violet, ambas cayendo al suelo. Para su sorpresa, todas las chicas de la barra improvisada, también corren para lanzarse sobre ellas, aunque muchas solo con la intención de estar cerca de Violet. En el lugar solo se escuchan risas, y los gritos de las aficionadas, felicitando a las felices ganadoras.

Mientras tanto Shizuma, al otro lado de la cancha, se ve muy enojada, toma el balón y lo lanza con ira contra el piso, luego aprieta sus puños. 

Nagisa: Shizuma, no tienes por qué ponerte así, es solo un juego. Aunque nosotras somos tres hay que reconocer que ellas son muy buenas.

Shizuma: sabes que no me gusta perder, pero lo que más me disgusta es que solo estábamos a un punto.

Nagisa: Yo creo que no hay porque preocuparse, ellas no nos harán pagar la apuesta.

Tamao: Nagisa, no te ilusiones, yo que tú no me haría esperanzas con eso.

Shizuma: ¿Quién sabe que nos pondrán a hacer? Solo imagíname a mí, disfrazándome o haciendo todas esas cosas raras que le gustan a Chikaru.

Nagisa: cálmense chicas, yo no creo que ellas sean tan malas.

Después de quitarse el montón de admiradoras que tenían encima, y recibirle agua y una toalla a otras de ellas, las ganadoras se acercan a las que serán sus nuevas esclavas.

Chikaru: bueno queridas compañeras de Miatre, una apuesta es una apuesta, así que desde mañana comenzaran a pagar nuestro premio. Ya que Violet anoto el punto de la victoria, será la primera en escoger a su o a sus esclavas.

Violet: (guiñándole un ojo a Chikaru) yo solo escogeré una, las otras dos, te las dejo para que te ayuden en el club de transformismo.

Shizuma: (pensando) no creo que me escoja, si ni siquiera me mira.

Violet: (mirando fijamente a los ojos a Shizuma) Tú serás mi esclava.

Nagisa: (mirando con cierto recelo a Violet) ¿y quién más?

Violet: como lo acabo de decir, dejare que Chikaru se quede con ustedes dos. (Mirando a Shizuma) Shizuma sama, la espero en mi habitación mañana después de clases, es que esta tannn pero tannn desordenada.

Shizuma: (pensando) no me lo puedo creer, así que si quiere que este cerca de ella, pero sé que va a vengarse. (En voz alta) ok, hasta mañana Violet san. 

Todas empiezan a caminar rumbo a la residencia, Nagisa va de gancho con Shizuma, Tamao y Chikaru llevan sus manos entrelazadas, y Violet lleva a dos chicas de gancho, una en cada brazo, detrás de ella otras cuantas, que no dejan de cotejarla.

Shizuma que no deja de mirar la escena, empieza a sentirse molesta.

Shizuma: (pensando) es patética, como puede llevar a esas chicas así. Pero no me importa porque a partir de mañana será solo mía, bueno de hecho creo que es al contrario, yo seré toda suya y estaré a su total disposición. 

Al caer la noche, Shizuma acostada en su cama no puede dormir, le preocupa mucho el no saber que le espera el día de mañana.

Mientras tanto Violet, en su habitación, escribe en un papel todas las cosas que le pondrá a hacer a su nueva esclava. 

Comienza un nuevo día, y la semana de la ama y la esclava….

CONTINUARA…


	8. Capítulo 8-1

Capítulo 8 parte 1.

TU ESCLAVA. DIA 1

LUNES.

Violet, se levanta muy animada, tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero más que de felicidad parece malévola.

Violet: (pensando) sé que mi victoria fue cuestión de suerte, pero arriesgue todo en ese último momento, no me podía permitir fallar. No importa, ya gane y me gane el mejor premio de todos, el más codiciado creo; No todos los días tienes a la reina de Astraea como tu esclava.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Violet le echa una última ojeada, al papel que estuvo escribiendo en la noche.

Violet: si, está bien, creo que no se me olvidó nada.

No puede evitar sentir tanta emoción, así que a medida que camina por los pasillos, va saludando a cuanta chica ve. Ellas solo suspiran ante la amabilidad de Violet.

Llega al comedor, y mientras camina hacia donde se encuentra Chikaru, se siente observada; Pero como sabe perfectamente de quien se trata, prefiere ignorarla. Ya junto a Chikaru, se ponen a hablar y reír malvadamente, contándose los planes que tienen para sus esclavas.

Mientras tanto, Shizuma las observa preocupada, deseando poder leerles la mente.

Shizuma: ¿pero que carajos será lo que están planeando?

Miyuki: ¿con quién hablas, y planeando qué?

Shizuma: ah tu no lo sabes, ayer jugamos un partido de baloncesto contra Le'Lim, bueno solo contra Chikaru y Violet (con tono molesto) y resulta que esas nos ganaron.

Miyuki: ¿Y?

Shizuma: y resulta que antes de empezar el partido, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una apuesta; se trata de que las del equipo ganador hacen sus esclavas a las perdedoras, por una semana.

Miyuki: (ríe a carcajadas) jajaja, no me digas…

Shizuma: no te burles, ahora toda la semana soy la esclava de Violet.

Miyuki: (aun riendo) jajaja de Violet y de Chikaru…

Shizuma: no, solo de Violet. Nagisa y Tamao son las esclavas de Chikaru.

Miyuki: (continua riendo) jajaja eran tres y no ganaron jajaja (con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír) lo siento, lo siento, pero entonces son muy buenas…

Shizuma: ¡oh no, ahí viene!

Violet se acerca a la mesa de Miatre.

Violet: buen día señoritas, Miyuki agradezco la invitación del otro día, pero de verdad me sentía muy cansada, para la próxima si iré.

Miyuki: hola Violet, no hay problema, porque ya haremos muchas otras fiestas del té.

Shizuma: ¿Quién lo diría? Como has cambiado presidenta.

Violet: (mirando a Shizuma) mi querida Shizuma sama, aquí está tu lista de quehaceres (mira a Miyuki y le guiña un ojo) cualquier duda que tengas, por favor no dudes en preguntarme.

Shizuma: (tomando el papel con desgano) ok.

Violet: (sonriendo) señoritas, con permiso, ha sido un placer, le deseo un hermoso día. 

Violet se aleja, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que ilumina todo el lugar.

Shizuma: (pensando y un poco sorprendida) es la primera vez, que veo una sonrisa tan encantadora.

Miyuki: parece que ella lo está disfrutando mucho, y eso que apenas comienza, déjame ver lo que tienes que hacer.

Shizuma: si, parece que lo disfruta. Y claro que no te lo voy a dejar ver, no quiero que te burles más de mí.

Miyuki: ah no seas egoísta, déjame ver.

Shizuma: ¿y si mejor nos vamos a clases?

Shizuma toma el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Al terminar las clases, y antes de salir del salón, Shizuma saca el papel de su bolsillo y lo comienza a leer.

Shizuma: (pensando) haber veamos que quiere que haga la reina… (Mirando el papel, aun pensando) tiene muy bonita letra.

NOTA:

Bienvenida seas a compartir una semana conmigo, esta es una pequeña guía para que tengas claro cuáles serán las actividades y tareas, que deberás desarrollar en el transcurso de la misma. Veras que todas tus funciones están explicadas por días. Todo lo realizaras después de las clases y antes de la cena, pues está claro que no perteneces a ningún club, ya que pasas todo tu tiempo merodeando en el jardín de las doncellas, por lo tanto esto no afectara tu rutina diaria, por el contrario, pienso que será un cambio de monotonía.

Lunes:

-Organizar mi habitación, y dejar mi cama lista para dormir.  
-Ordenar por tipos y en una caja, los dulces que me llevan las chicas a mi habitación, sobre todo debes recibirlas muy cálidamente.  
-Hacer las tareas que me hayan dejado en la escuela.

Martes:

Lo mismo que el lunes, pero hay que bañar a sinsonte.

Miércoles:

Lo mismo que el lunes, pero a las 4 nos vemos en Le'Lim, para una clase que debemos dar.

Jueves:

Lo mismo que el lunes, pero prepárate para una clase de equitación con sinsonte.

Viernes:

Lo mismo que el lunes… Día de relax. 

De antemano muchas gracias por tu colaboración.

Atte.

Violet Ferrer

Posdata: tienes autorización para entrar a mi habitación sin ningún problema, con o sin mi presencia.

Shizuma termina de leer el papel y lo arruga.

Shizuma: (con ira) Como la odio, pero no me voy a dejar, yo soy una Hanazono y voy a salir victoriosa de esta, y si piensa que me voy a rendir pues no le voy a dar gusto.

Miyuki la observa con curiosidad y no puede evitar soltar una risita burlona.

Miyuki: (pensando) ¿Qué le habrá escrito Violet? Bueno, se lo voy a preguntar a ella misma.

Shizuma sale del aula de clases y va a su habitación, deja los libros sobre el escritorio y se recuesta un momento sobre la cama, tratando de relajarse. Cinco minutos después, da un suspiro y sale de su habitación rumbo a la de Violet.  
Al llegar supone que ella ya se encuentra allí, toca varias veces la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, decide ingresar, con la intención de hacer sus labores lo más rápido posible, y no llegar a encontrarse con Violet, ya que aún sigue siendo su mayor tentación.

Al ingresar ve todo el desorden que hay, la cama des tendida, mucho más de lo normal, la ropa desordenada, como si alguien hubiese estado buscando algo aprisa, y dejara todo allí.

Shizuma: ¿cómo puede una mujer tan hermosa, ser tannn desordenada?

Shizuma se queda un momento recostada contra la pared, sintiendo el aroma de la habitación; esta está impregnada a la colonia que usa Violet. Shizuma da un suspiro, y empieza con su labor.  
Decide iniciar por la cama, el pijama de Violet aun este sobre ella, Shizuma lo toma en sus manos, y se lo lleva al rostro, sintiendo el olor, acaricia su cara con la prenda, como embriagándose con el aroma.

Shizuma: (reaccionando) Oh por Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Dobla el pijama dejándolo en su lugar, organiza la cama, luego va al escritorio y organiza todos los libros que hay allí; Luego va al closet, donde encuentra una caja llena de galletas y otra de chocolates.

Shizuma: ya entiendo a que se refería en la nota, ¿pero para que los guarda, si no se los come, que pretenderá hacer con ellos?

Continúa poniéndole orden a la ropa, toda esta limpia, así que solo la dobla y la pone en su lugar. Mientras ella realiza esta función, Violet entra a la habitación.

Violet: buenas tardes, Shizuma sama, lamento que encontraras todo este desorden, pero esta mañana, como siempre me quede dormida, así que tuve que buscar lo que necesitaba con mucha prisa. Bueno te dejo para que termines, hablamos luego.

Violet se acerca al escritorio y deja sus libros y gafas allí, luego se tira a su cama, pretendiendo dormir. 

Shizuma se limita a saludarla, y a observar lo que hace

Violet: (acostada boca abajo) ah, solo tengo tarea de matemáticas, puedes sacar el libro del maletín.

Shizuma: ok.

Violet se duerme inmediatamente toca la cama, Shizuma mientras realiza los quehaceres, le hecha una que otra mirada.

Shizuma: (pensando) es tan hermosa, y se ve aún más atractiva mientras duerme. ¿Qué estarás soñando, alguna vez habrás soñado conmigo así como yo lo he hecho contigo? (suspira)

Ya solo le falta hacer la tarea de Violet, se sienta en el escritorio y toma el maletín, saca los libros mirando uno por uno, hasta que encuentra el de matemáticas; Busca la página donde está la tarea, y observa que solo son unos ejercicios, muy fáciles para ella. Al terminar la tarea mira dentro del maletín, encontrando un cuaderno… es el cuaderno de ocio, solo hay escrito algunos poemas, y unos cuantos dibujos, uno de los dibujos llama mucho su atención…

Es una mujer, sobre un caballo, ella tiene una armadura, y en su mano derecha porta una espada, levantándola en señal de victoria; Shizuma se sorprende mucho por el dibujo, ya que la guerrera se parece mucho a ella, más abajo en la misma hoja, hay otro dibujo que también encuentra familiar, es una enorme ogro, que solo tiene un ojo y unos mechones rojos, y en la parte inferior de la hoja hay algo escrito…

_HS WARRIOR PRINCES VS N THE OGRE._

Shizuma: (riendo) ¿será posible que HS sea Hanazono Shizuma, y N sea Nagisa? Jajaja pero que imaginación tienes.

En ese momento se escucha una especie de vibración, Shizuma se asusta pero sigue el ruido, dentro de un cajón del escritorio encuentra un celular, y un ordenador portátil; toma el celular y ve que en la pantalla aparece la palabra PAPÁ, Shizuma se gira hacia Violet y le dice que la están llamando, pero no obtiene respuesta, el celular deja de vibrar y dos segundos después, una vez más entra la llamada. Shizuma se acerca a la cama para despertar a Violet, pero ella no despierta; El teléfono vibra por tercera vez, así que Shizuma decide contestar. 

Shizuma: buenas tardes

papá: mi corazón, ¿Por qué no contestabas? Y como es eso de buenas tardes, hasta donde recuerdo, tú me decías, hola papá

Shizuma: Umm, disculpe Ferrer *dono, yo soy una amiga de Violet, ella en este momento está dormida.

Papá: ¿dormida, a esta hora, que le pasó?

Shizuma: nada, no se preocupe, solo decidió tomar una siesta después de clases.

Papá: ¿después de clases, pero no le paso nada?

Shizuma: no, claro que no.

Papá: ok, ah por cierto, ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

Shizuma: mi nombre es Hanazono Shizuma.

Papá: es un placer Hanazono san, yo soy Ricardo Ferrer, el padre de Violet.

Shizuma: mucho gusto, Ferrer dono.

Ricardo: no, por favor solo dime Ricardo, en nuestra familia no nos gustan mucho los honoríficos, oye tu apellido me suena, que te parece si mientras recuerdo, me ayudas a despertar a Violet y le dices que se conecte. 

Shizuma: claro no hay problema.

Ricardo: tienes una voz hermosa.

Shizuma: (nerviosa) amm, gracias.

Ricardo: por cierto, ¿en qué posición está dormida Violet? 

Shizuma: (mirando a Violet) esta boca abajo.

Ricardo: (ríe) ¿entonces supongo que hace rato estas intentando despertarla, sin éxito verdad?

Shizuma: si, así es, parece que tiene un sueño muy profundo.

Ricardo: entonces voy a darte el secreto para despertarla, hay dos maneras, una es que le hagas cosquillas sobre la espalda y la otra es que le soples en el cuello. Ah, por cierto, cuando se conecte también me gustaría verte. 

Shizuma: bien, gracias por el consejo, nos veremos entonces.

Ricardo: hasta luego Hanazono san.

Shizuma: hasta luego, Ricardo.

Al terminar la llamada, Shizuma deja el celular sobre el escritorio. Se sienta sobre la cama y admira nuevamente el rostro de Violet, luego comienza a mover sus manos hacia la espalda de Violet, le hace cosquillas y ella despierta.

Violet: (con voz mimada) no, cosquillas no, por favor,

Shizuma: (encantada por la ternura de Violet continua haciéndole cosquillas) sí, claro que si…

Ambas ríen y Shizuma no la deja en paz, Violet empieza a retorcerse por las mismas cosquillas y se voltea quedando boca arriba, Shizuma sin querer le toma ambos brazos y los sostiene con fuerza, acostándose un poco sobre ella, al encontrarse tan cerca y verse fijamente a los ojos, ambas dejan de reír. En ese momento, nuevamente vibra el celular, ellas salen del trance y Shizuma se pone de pie, las dos están un poco sonrojadas, Violet también se para, y se acerca al escritorio para coger el celular, es un mensaje de su padre…mientras Violet lo lee, Shizuma le cuenta sobre la llamada anterior.  
Violet se dispone a sacar su portátil, y deja que encienda.

Violet: ¿quieres tomar un te?

Shizuma: si, gracias.

Violet se dispone a preparar el té, mientras habla con Shizuma.

Violet: le agradaste mucho a mi papá.

Shizuma: ¿en serio, porque?

Violet: porque quiere verte por la cámara, cuando nos conectemos.

Shizuma: wow, pero ya termine mis labores, así que no hay motivo para quedarme.

Violet: ¿le vas a hacer ese desplante?

Shizuma: pues no me gustaría, pero supongo que quieren hablar cosas privadas.

Violet: no, no tengo problema con que te quedes, de hecho me gustaría que lo hicieras, claro, si no tienes nada que hacer.

Shizuma: ok, me quedare, ah por cierto ya termine tu tarea de matemáticas, y revise los otros libros por si tenías más.

Violet: (muy nerviosa) ¿lo los de demás? ¿Todos?

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si, hasta el de ocio.

Violet: (palidece cuando Shizuma menciona ese cuaderno) Oh no puede ser, ¿y lo miraste?

Shizuma: si, sobre todo ese dibujo del ogro, que imaginación tienes, hasta se me hizo familiar.

Violet empieza a cambiar de colores, se pone pálida y empieza a tartamudear, dice alguna silabas pero no concreta ninguna palabra.

Shizuma la mira y solo suelta una risa picara.

Shizuma: pero admito que tienes muy buena imaginación.

Violet: oh, amm, eso creo. Pero yo no te dije que miraras ese cuaderno.

Shizuma: si no quieres que lo vean, no lo dejes a la mano de las curiosas.

Violet: (muy sonrojada y sin saber que hacer) mmm mira mi papá ya se conectó.

Shizuma: (ríe traviesa) así que me evades, ok.

Para salir del apuro Violet rápidamente, se conecta vía skipe con su padre; la figura del hombre aparece en la pantalla. 

Ricardo: hola mi muñeca, ¿Cómo estás? Pero valla que esta linda tu novia, acércala más por favor.

Violet: papá por Dios, ¿qué dices? Ella es una amiga, y se llama Hanazono Shizuma.

Ricardo: si, ya sé quién es, pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes de Japón, pero es bellísima, se nota que tienes muy buenos gustos.

Violet: (sonrojada) papá ¿Qué parte de A-M-I-G-A no entiendes? Mejor cuéntame como estas.

Ricardo: por favor déjame saludarla.

Shizuma sin dejar de reír, se acerca al monitor.

Ricardo: Pero que hermosos ojos tienes, iguales a los de tu madre.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, eso dicen.

Violet: ¿conoces a la mama de Shizuma sama?

Ricardo: si, anteriormente compartí mucho con ella, por cuestiones de negocios. Aquí esta Karina, también te quiere saludar.

Karina: hola mi niña, ah no me digas, ella es la chica de la que me hablaste, la que tanto te gustaba pero no te le sabias el nombre.

Violet: (aún más sonrojada) ¿Pero qué les pasa?, controlen lo que dicen.

Karina: pero es hermosa.

Violet: ¿Por qué no me prestan atención, y dejan de ignorarme?

Shizuma detrás de ella no para de reír, le resulta muy gracioso, como su familia se empeña en que ellas tienen una relación, mientras que Violet se esfuerza tanto por explicarles que no.

Violet: escuchen, si no cambian de inmediato el tema, me voy a desconectar.

Ricardo: ok, como quieras. Bueno, lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar, los súbditos de tu madre han estado merodeando por acá, de hecho ella vino a verme hoy, para que yo te dijera que debes firmar un documento, que ella va a llevarte, en el que aceptas que al cumplir los 18 años, te casaras con un tipejo que ni idea quien es. Yo le dije que jamás iba a permitir que te hiciera ese daño, así que envió a uno de sus hombres a que me golpeara. Ella ira pronto a llevarte el documento, y escúchame muy bien Violet, pase lo que pase, NO lo firmes, estoy planeando algo para ayudarte, pero aun no es nada concreto, así que mientras tanto, no se te ocurra firmar.

Shizuma escuchaba, muy sorprendida, pero sin atreverse a intervenir.

Violet: ok, no lo hare, pero si tu vida estuviese en juego, créeme que voy a ceder.

Ricardo: eso no va a pasar, solo prométeme que no vas a casarte. No podemos permitirle a tu madre que siga haciéndole tanto a daño a tantas personas.

Violet: te repito que si tu vida está en peligro, yo haré lo que sea.

Ricardo: Hanazono san, por favor prométeme que vas a proteger a mi hija.

Shizuma: (abrazando a Violet por la espalda) lo prometo, cuente conmigo para todo.

Violet nuevamente cambia de colores.

Ricardo: gracias, ya es momento de despedirnos, pero Violet, antes de morirme quisiera que me regalaras una hermosa nieta de ojos verdes. 

Violet: (gritando) ehhhhhh, papá no me molestes, sabes que, adiós.

Violet se despide y apaga el ordenador, mientras tanto Shizuma no para de reírse por todas las cosas que dijo la familia de Violet, sobre ellas.

Shizuma: se nota que eres su hija. Igual de irreverentes.

Violet: si como no, por favor tu no me vayas a molestar más, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Miran el reloj, ya son las 6:50.

Violet: wow, como pasa el tiempo de rápido.

Shizuma: si, pasa muy rápido cuando estoy contigo (carraspea) cuando hay que ir a cenar.

Violet aunque escucha lo que Shizuma dijo, se hace la indiferente.

Shizuma: bueno Violet san, me marcho, nos vemos mañana.

Violet: Shizuma sama, no me gusta que me digan así, por favor solo dime Violet.

Shizuma: ok, pero cuando tú me digas solo Shizuma, entonces yo también lo hare. 

Shizuma se acerca a la puerta y empieza a girar la perilla, pero de repente se detiene.

Shizuma: ¿Por qué me elegiste? Se suponía que íbamos a alejarnos.

Violet aunque se queda atónita por la pregunta, solo toma aire y responde con mucha tranquilidad.

Violet: porque creo que las dos estamos muy grandecitas, y podemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, te elegí, porque me implicas un reto, admito que el tenerte cerca me hace perder el control, pero eso me obliga a ser mucho más fuerte, y me enseña a controlar mis emociones. Pero si te molesta estar a mi lado, me lo dices y paramos la apuesta, y en lo posible no me vuelvo a acercar a ti.

Shizuma: (pensando) maldita, como me dices eso, ya verás.

Shizuma: tienes razón, ya estamos muy grandecitas y podemos controlarnos. Y no me molesta estar cerca de ti, de hecho me pareces muy interesante, y creo que por un tonto capricho, no se puede dañar una buena amistad.

Violet: (pensando) maldita, ¿un tonto capricho? Yo sé que no soy eso para ti, pero bueno, no me importa lo que digas, al menos te podre tener cerca.

Violet: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Shizuma: adiós, nos vemos mañana. 

Shizuma sale de la habitación, mientras tanto Violet se queda en su cuarto ocultando su celular y el ordenador.

A pesar de las duras palabras, que ambas se dijeron, ellas son conscientes de que el sentimiento tan fuerte es mutuo. Ambas quieren estar cerca de la otra y gracias a esta oportunidad pueden hacerlo, pero ninguna da un paso adelante, porque hay una persona en la vida de Shizuma a la que ninguna quiere lastimar, pero se sienten muy bien estando juntas, el poder compartir el tiempo la una con la otra les hace sentir una gran tranquilidad.

A las 7:00 todas van a cenar, Violet le cuenta a Chikaru como fue su primer día como ama, y Shizuma a su vez, le cuenta a Miyuki las funciones que tuvo que realizar.

Shizuma: (pensando) desde que entré a la habitación de Violet, no había pensado en Nagisa, hasta este instante, excepto cuando vi el dibujo; pero que extraño, Nagisa no me busca, ni me hace saber que me extraña. Solo son ideas mías.

Al terminar la cena, Shizuma se acerca a Nagisa, desea tenerla entre sus brazo, así que la invita a su habitación.

Cuando entran al cuarto, Shizuma comienza a besarla suavemente, llevándola hacia la cama; Nagisa siente el cuerpo de Shizuma sobre ella, y rápidamente se pone de pie.

Nagisa: ¡¿Por qué siempre que me invitas a tu cuarto, solo es para esto?!

Shizuma: (bastante asombrada) mi Nagisa, te deseo y no sabes cuánto.

Nagisa: si, pero no tenemos que hacerlo siempre, porque mejor no solo tratamos de dormir abrazadas, más bien cuéntame cómo fue tu día… ¿te parece?

Shizuma: ¿pero, porque, acaso no me deseas?

Nagisa: (con ira) porque estoy en mis días y solo quiero hablar, ¿te parece o me voy?

Shizuma: ok, como siempre tu ganas, bien cuéntame cómo te fue.

Transcurren varias horas, y Nagisa no hizo más que hablar.

Shizuma: (pensando) ahora si me preocupa la actitud de Nagisa, yo la amo pero pareciera que ella a mí no. A veces me siento más como si solo fuésemos amigas. 

Después de un rato, Nagisa se quedó dormida, pero Shizuma no puede dormir, demasiadas dudas invaden su cabeza, la intranquilidad que albergaba la obliga a salir un rato a caminar…

Mientras camina por uno de los pasillos, alcanza a escuchar unos pasos, Shizuma se oculta rápidamente en la oscuridad, la persona pasa por su lado y no la ve; Shizuma al reconocer a Violet le pone una mano en el hombro, tomándola por sorpresa. Violet casi da un grito al sentir la mano, con su rostro pálido y el corazón a mil, gira lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Shizuma riendo.

Violet: Shizuma, casi me matas del susto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Shizuma ve que Violet lleva una guitarra a la espalda.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ¿es que ahora te dedicas a dar serenatas nocturnas? jajaja

Violet: no, para nada, esta es mi guitarra,

Shizuma: ya veo, ¿y porque la cargas a esta hora?

Violet: es que la acabo de conseguir.

Shizuma: ¿y cómo lo haces?

Violet: es un secreto.

Shizuma: pero yo como tu esclava, debería acompañarte en este tipo de misiones. Jejeje.

Violet: por favor no te burles, además nuestro acuerdo es hasta antes de la cena, y estas misiones como tú las llamas, las ejecuto mucho después de la cena.

Shizuma: si, pero somos amigas además tu papá me dijo que te cuidara.

Violet: lo sé, entonces me puedes cuidar hasta antes de la cena, después no.

Shizuma: ok, no insisto, pero me alegra verte, que pases una buen anoche. (Entre dientes) mi vampiresa.

Violet: gracias, igual para ti. 

Shizuma que ya se siente un poco más tranquila se va para su habitación.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Qué es lo que haces en las noches?, me intrigas y no me quedare con la duda, ya verás.  
Violet llega a su habitación e inmediatamente se acuesta, pero antes de quedarse dormida…

Violet: (susurrando) dulces sueños, mi princesa guerrera.

CONTINUARA….

Dono= señor


	9. Chapter 8-2

Capítulo 8-2

TÚ ESCLAVA DIA 2

MARTES.

Violet se despierta más temprano que nunca, tiene el presentimiento de que hoy será un día diferente, está ansiosa porque ya sea el momento de volver a tener a su esclava, en la habitación, para sentir esa tranquilidad que ella le transmite.

Violet: (pensando) antes cuando estaba cerca de ella, me sentía tan intranquila, siempre perdía el control con facilidad, pero ahora es tan diferente, me siento tan segura a su lado.

Durante el día, las horas se le hacen eternas, pero logra controlar su ansiedad.

Al terminar las clases, Violet quiere salir corriendo directo a su habitación, pero ya que son tantas sus ansias, decide caminar muy despacio, para poder calmarse. Saluda a todas las personas a su paso.

Violet: (pensando) necesito llegar cuando ya esté más tranquila, de lo contrario voy a cometer una locura.

Mientras tanto, Shizuma se siente igual que Violet, camina muy pausadamente hacia su habitación, deja los libros y se mira al espejo.

Shizuma: (pensando, frente al espejo) que guapa estoy, espero que ella me vea igual. 

Camina sin prisa hacia la habitación de su ama, mientras camina, respira profundo para calmar su ansiedad, no quiere dañar lo poco que han construido, es consciente de que cualquier error, puede significar perder su amistad.

Shizuma: (pensando) yo soy Hanazono Shizuma, así que puedo controlarlo todo, y esto no es la excepción.

Nuevamente Shizuma es la primera en llegar.

Shizuma: (pensando) mi hermosa vampiresa aun no llega. (Suspira)

Aunque en la habitación no hay mucho que hacer, Shizuma trabaja despacio, esperando que en cualquier momento, esa mirada azul que tiene la capacidad de encender su alma, cruce por la puerta. 

Violet entra a su cuarto, observa un momento los hermosos cabellos plateados, suspira y se dispone a saludar.

Violet: que gusto verte, Shizuma… hoy no tengo tarea y como veo que aquí todo esta ordenado, deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, para ir a bañar a sinsonte.

Shizuma asiente, sale de la habitación y una vez fuera suelta un suspiro; en ese mismo momento, Violet tirada sobre su cama, suspira nuevamente.

10 minutos después, ellas se encuentran en la entrada de la residencia, Violet lleva puesto un short y una camiseta blanca, Shizuma va con un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca ajustada.  
Violet lleva en su mano unas cuantas manzanas, se las entrega a Shizuma diciendo:

Violet: así será más fácil bañarlo, a él no le gusta mojarse.

Shizuma sonríe mientras las recibe, y se queda observando como silva Violet; unos minutos después, el caballo aparece por entre los árboles, Violet le acaricia la cabeza y Shizuma empieza a hacer lo mismo, accidentalmente sus manos se rozan, al sentirse ambas se sonrojan pero inmediatamente toman el control de la situación; esta vez Violet lleva una rienda.

Shizuma: ¿creí que él no usaba rienda?

Violet: es para tenerlo un poco más controlado, y no se nos escape.

Ellas caminan junto a sinsonte rumbo a los establos de Spica, en el trayecto hablan de cómo fue su día, y de algunas otras trivialidades; el camino se les hace tan corto, mientras conversan, que casi se pasan de los establos.  
Violet le entrega la rienda de sinsonte a Shizuma, mientras ella va por los utensilios para bañarlo.  
En el instante en que sinsonte ve la manguera, se pone muy inquieto y empieza a relinchar. Shizuma le habla y le acaricia la cabeza intentando que se calme.

Shizuma: tan grande y hermoso que eres, ¿y le tienes miedo a que te bañen?

Violet: (sonriendo) si, es un grandulón miedoso, nunca he entendido porque, dale una manzana, con eso se calamara.

Shizuma le da una manzana a sinsonte haciendo que él se tranquilice.

Shizuma: no puedo creer que una cosa tan pequeña lo haga ser tan dócil.

Violet: si, a veces en las cosas más pequeñas, o en los gestos más insignificantes, es donde le encontramos sentido a nuestra vida… mmm ¿Qué te parece si yo lo mojo y tú lo enjabonas?

Shizuma: si, no hay problema. (Pensando) que dulce es, que palabras tan humildes las que acaba de decir.

Violet inicia mojando a sinsonte, luego Shizuma lo enjabona, moviendo sus manos en círculos para que haga espuma y de esa manera irlo restregando. Ya que la mayoría de las estudiantes están en sus clubs, ellas pueden disfrutar de ese rato a solas y muy tranquilas; Al fondo, en la pista esta Amane cabalgando, al verlas ella levanta su mano para saludar y continúa con sus ejercicios.

Amane: (pensando) nunca imagine ver a Shizuma sama, bañar a un caballo. Esa chica es sorprendente.

Mientras juagan al caballo, Violet sin querer moja un poco a Shizuma.

Violet: (apenada) perdona por favor, no fue mi intención, solo fue un accidente.

Shizuma: (mirándola con seriedad) no hay problema, pero no te descuides.

Ellas continúan en su labor, Shizuma disfruta mucho de lo que está haciendo.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Por qué una labor tan simple me está causando tanta alegría, será por la compañía que tengo al lado?

Una vez terminan con sinsonte, Shizuma decide que es una buena oportunidad para bañar a L'éclair.

Shizuma: ¿Violet, me ayudas a bañar a L'éclair?

Violet: por supuesto, tráelo.

Shizuma saca a L'éclair del cobertizo y lo pone a un lado de sinsonte.

Shizuma: (sonriendo traviesa) ¿Qué te parece si ahora, yo me encargo del agua y tú de enjabonarlo?

Violet: claro, no tengo problema.

Mientras bañan al caballo, a Violet le empieza a gustar el animal y siente que le está cogiendo cariño. Después de un rato, terminan su trabajo. Shizuma observa que Violet comienza a recoger todos los utensilios, así que apunta el chorro de agua directo hacia ella. Violet se queda mirándola mientras es mojada, pero a Shizuma no le importa y lo sigue haciendo.

Shizuma: (riendo) ¡ah, perdona, lo siento mucho, es que no puedo controlar la manguera!

Violet: si claro, ya verás.

Violet corre hacia donde esta Shizuma, pero ella empieza a dar vueltas alrededor del caballo para no dejarse alcanzar, y aún le sigue apuntando con la manguera, Violet esta empapada, y Shizuma no deja de reír a carcajadas; Shizuma se descuida y Violet se pasa por debajo de L'éclair, alcanzando a agarrarle el pantalón y sosteniéndola con fuerza para que no se le escape, Shizuma dirige el chorro hacia la cara de Violet, pero ella la toma por el brazo en que sostiene la manguera, forcejean, Violet nota que Shizuma tiene mucha fuerza y no le puede quitar la manguera, así que dirige el chorro hacia ella, y por fin logra mojarla.  
Amane observa la escena, le da mucha risa y le parece interesante la manera en que se divierten las chicas.  
Violet y Shizuma están muy cerca la una de la otra, pero solo ríen y siguen forcejeando con el agua, en algún punto sus miradas se encuentran, ambas se sonrojan y van cayendo en un trance, dejando caer la manguera; la alarma de Violet empieza a sonar, anunciándole que ya solo falta media hora para el toque de queda; ambas vuelven en sí, continúan mirándose y se regalan una sonrisa.

Violet: (mientras sonríe) ya es la hora, con que te has vengado, me la debes.

Shizuma: Umm, lo siento, es que tenía un tic nervioso en la mano y no podía controlarla.

Ambas ríen; recogen todo, Shizuma lleva a L'éclair a la pesebrera, mientras Violet suelta la rienda de sinsonte para que se marche, sin embargo él no se va.

Ellas caminan hacia la residencia y sinsonte aun las sigue.

Violet: ah, verdad que aún nos queda una manzana, por eso este caballero no se va.

Violet está dándole la espalda a Shizuma, mientras le entrega la manzana a sinsonte; Shizuma se queda mirando fijamente una figura que se alcanza a notar bajo la camisa blanca y húmeda de Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Qué es eso? parece un tatuaje, pero es muy grande.

Violet se voltea y se da cuenta de que Shizuma la está mirando fijamente.

Violet: ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Te gusto mi lindo trasero o qué? 

Shizuma: (sonrojada) eres muy convencida, estaba viendo que tienes un tatuaje en la espalda. (Pensando) pero la verdad si tienes un hermoso cuerpo, y con la ropa mojada te ves más provocativa.

Violet: ah, sí son mis alas, cubren toda mi espalda.

Shizuma: wow

Violet: ¿quieres ver?

Shizuma: si me gustaría, pero ahora no, no es bueno que te andes exhibiendo por ahí.

Violet: ok, entonces mañana cuando estemos en mi habitación, te lo muestro.

Continuaron caminando, pero a veces se miran de reojo, observándose la una a la otra como lucen sus cuerpos con la ropa mojada y ceñida a la piel. Los pensamientos de ambas se tornan cada vez más desenfrenados, es inevitable ya que las dos son muy atractivas, miles de excitantes imágenes empiezan a invadir sus cabezas, así que solo apresuran el paso, con la total conciencia de que si se siguen observando de esa manera, muy probablemente perderán el control de sí mismas. Al llegar a la residencia se despiden rápidamente y cada una va a su habitación. Algunas de las jóvenes que las alcanzan a ver, se preguntan la razón de porque van tan mojadas, si ni siquiera ha llovido.

Después de la cena, Shizuma y Violet se topan pero solo se saludan y se desean una buena noche, Shizuma se va con Nagisa a la sala de música para hablar un rato, a Shizuma esto le parece lo mejor, ya que su relación ahora parece más de amigas que de pareja.  
Mientras tanto Violet está en la habitación de Chikaru, comentándose todo lo que ha pasado, así lo hacen por una hora.  
Después Violet se despide y se va a su habitación, esta noche saldrá al exterior, así que decide dormir un rato mientras las hermanas hacen la ronda.

Casi a la 11:00 pm suena el despertador de Violet, ella se pone de pie, se pone un pantalón, una blusa manga larga y sobre esta una chaqueta, deja las gafas sobre el escritorio, y luego de su closet saca una caja llena de los dulces que le han obsequiado y los empaca en una maleta donde también lleva su ordenador. Sale muy cautelosamente por el pasillo, atraviesa varios corredores hasta llegar al patio de la residencia, camina hacia la reja y la salta muy sigilosamente. Cuando se encuentra al otro lado, una mano la toma por el hombro, Violet queda espantada y se tapa la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito, una voz le dice

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Violet inmediatamente reconoce la voz de Shizuma, y voltea para encontrarse con esa profunda mirada verde.

Violet: Shizuma, si me quieres matar hay otras formas, hacerme sufrir un paro cardiaco no es la mejor opción, ¿y tú que haces afuera a esta hora?

A Shizuma le causa mucha gracia la reacción de Violet y la manera en que la interroga para zafarse, así que solo se ríe.

Shizuma: le prometí a tu papá que te cuidaría y eso estoy haciendo, así que o me dices que vas a hacer o me convierto en una rana y te delato.

Violet: no serias capaz

Shizuma: te aseguro que no quieres, que empiece a gritar.

Violet: ok, está bien, pero no voy a decirte nada, si quieres lo puedes ver con tus propios ojos.

Shizuma: bien, pero deberías adelantarme algo.

Violet: solo confía en mí, ya vas a ver que no es nada malo. Pero vamos a salir de Astraea y será a caballo. 

Shizuma: mmm, pues mi uniforme no es la mejor prenda para cabalgar, pero no importa, tu padre me dijo que te cuidara, y yo le dije que contara conmigo para cualquier cosa, así que yo voy contigo.

Violet: si, como no, pero no te lo tomes tan en serio, jejeje.

Shizuma: pues para tu tristeza, si lo hare, así que te sigo.

Violet: no creo que lo hagas porque quieras cuidarme, más bien lo haces por curiosidad.

Shizuma: tal vez, ¿vamos?

Ambas caminan rumbo a la vieja reja, Violet silva muy suave llamando a su caballo. Unos minutos después, aparece sinsonte, Violet le pone una rienda y le da la orden de que se siente; Violet sube al caballo e invita a subir a Shizuma.

Violet: ya que traes tu uniforme puesto, me parece que deberías ir sentada de lado y delante mío para poder sostenerte.

Shizuma: (sonríe traviesa) perfecto.

Al estar subidas en el caballo, empiezan a galopar; Shizuma posa su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura de Violet, para sostenerse, y con la otra se agarra de la crin de sinsonte.  
Al llegar a la vieja reja, Violet se baja y se acerca para quitar el candado; No posee la llave pero durante la semana ha practicado con un par de alambres, para poder abrirlo. Shizuma queda muy impresionada por la habilidad de Violet.

Violet: Shizuma, guía a sinsonte fuera de la reja, para dejarla cerrada.

Shizuma sale con sinsonte, Violet cierra la reja y de un salto, logra subirse nuevamente al caballo.

Shizuma: que habilidades tan extrañas las que tienes.

Violet: mmm, pienso que hay que aprender de todo en la vida. ¿No crees?

Shizuma: si, pero jamás se me hubiese ocurrido aprender a hacer eso.

Ambas sonríen.

Violet: Entonces cuando necesites a un cerrajero, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Siguen sonriendo; ahora Violet galopa a gran velocidad así que Shizuma se aferra con ambos brazos y con más fuerza al cuerpo de Violet, para no caer del caballo.

Violet: (pensando) me encanta tenerla tan pegada a mí, así que para mantenerte así, voy a cabalgar más rápido.

Shizuma: (pensando) sé que solo tenemos una amistad, pero tenerte así y poder sentir tu aroma es algo que me fascina.

Después de media hora, llegan a la ciudad, recorren varias cuadras hasta llegar a un lugar donde hay una casa de dos pisos, se ve muy vieja. Violet se detiene, le da la orden a sinsonte de sentarse para ellas poder bajar, la primera en hacerlo es Shizuma y luego Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) no me imagino porque estamos aquí, pero no voy a interrogar a Violet, la conozco muy poco, pero siento que puedo confiar en ella.

Violet toma la mano de Shizuma y caminan hacia la entrada, con este gesto Shizuma se siente aún más confiada y no duda en aferrarse a ella.

Violet golpea tres veces en la puerta. Después de un momento aparece una señora de edad.

Señora: ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

Violet: buenas noches, Yasu *obaa san. 

Yasu: (exaltada) Violet, mi niña como estas, que sorpresa verte.

Yasu abraza muy emocionada a Violet, tanto que al intentar hablar sus palabras se entrecortan.

Yasu: pasen por favor. 

Al entrar, Shizuma observa todo su alrededor, mientras que Violet nuevamente abraza a la mujer, luego presenta a Shizuma.

Violet: Yasu obaa san, ella es una buena amiga, su nombre es Hanazono Shizuma.

Yasu queda en shock al escuchar el nombre.

Shizuma extiende su mano para saludar a la mujer, la cual primero le hace varias reverencias y luego toma la mano extendida.

Yasu: buenas noches, Hanazono sama, es un verdadero honor tenerla en mi casa.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, por favor solo dígame Shizuma.

Yasu: claro que no, no podría, su familia es muy importante y apreciada, así que no me atrevería a tener tal confianza.

Shizuma: pero usted es una persona muy apreciada para Violet, y de esta forma también para mí, así que no hay ningún problema con que solo me llame Shizuma.

Yasu: es igual de amable a su madre, pero no por eso voy a faltarle al respeto.

Violet: bueno dejemos tanta vaina y a lo que vinimos.

Las tres se dirigen hacia una pequeña salita, se acomodan cada una en una silla mientras Yasu les prepara té. Violet saca de su morral el ordenador, lo enciende y empieza a trabajar en él, mientras tanto Shizuma sigue mirando hacia todas partes y de vez en cuando a Violet; Yasu llega con tres tazas de té, todas lo toman, mientras tanto Violet le pide algunos datos a Yasu para hacer una transacción bancaria, Shizuma presta mucha atención a todo lo que ellas conversan.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿porque Violet le da dinero a esa mujer, será alguna familiar? cuando nos presentamos nunca me dijo su apellido.

En ese momento se escuchan algunos pasos en el pasillo; Shizuma se asusta un poco al no saber que hay fuera.

Violet: ¿Cómo saben que estoy aquí?

Yasu: porque tu caballo no ha dejado de relinchar, supongo que eso los despertó, y asumieron que estabas aquí.

En ese mismo momento entran varios niños a la sala, todos al ver a Violet se le lanzan encima y la abrazan.

Niños: ¡mamá Violet, has vuelto! 

Violet los abraza y saluda a cada uno muy tiernamente, los niños miran con curiosidad a la hermosa mujer junto a Violet.

Niños: (mirando a Shizuma) ¿y tú quién eres?

Shizuma: hola, yo soy Hanazono Shizuma.

Los niños comienzan a llamarla mama Shizuma y se le acercan mucho. Uno muy tímidamente se le acerca y le pregunta,

niño: ¿te puedo abrazar?

Shizuma: (alegremente) pues claro que sí.

Más o menos unos 10 niños se le lanzan encima para abrazarla, Violet queda atónita mientras observa la escena.

Violet: (pensando) Que cálida es, no puedo creer que siendo la reina de Astraea pueda ser tan sensible, me encanta que sea así. ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón palpita tan rápido? Sé que ahora la veo diferente, creo que más con ojos de amor, nunca podre llamarla así, pero solo quiero dejarme llenar con este maravilloso momento.

Violet: niños, ya es hora de dormir.

Niños: (aun abrazando a Shizuma) no queremos.

Violet: si no se van a la cama, no les daré algo que les traje.

Niños: (gritando) ehhhhhh, dulces dulces, está bien vamos a dormir, pero con una condición.

Violet: ¿así, y cual condición?

Shizuma: (pensando) así que para esto guardas los dulces.

Niños: queremos que tú y mamá Shizuma nos lleven a la cama.

Violet: pero que traviesos son, bien yo los llevare.

Shizuma: ¿tu? Yo también los acompaño.

Dos niños toman de la mano a Shizuma, guiándola a la habitación, mientras que otros dos toman a Violet y otro se cuelga a su espalda. Llegan a una habitación amplia con varias camas, Shizuma y Violet comienzan a dejar a cada niño en su cama, los arropan y le dan un beso de buenas noches en la frente a cada uno, los niños sonríen y se van quedando dormidos. Solo falta una pequeña de unos 5 años de edad, ella lleva a Shizuma de la mano hacia su cama. Shizuma la acuesta, la arropa y le da un beso en su frente, la chiquilla le dice,

niña: ¿volverás a visitarnos, mama Shizuma?

Shizuma: (con un tono muy dulce) claro que sí.

En eso Violet se acerca por detrás, y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Shizuma.

Niña: (dirigiéndose a Violet) ¿verdad que esta nueva mama, no nos va a abandonar?

Shizuma siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta al oír estas palabras, Violet la abraza por la espalda, contestándole a la niña.

Violet: (con la voz entrecortada) preguntémosle a ella.

Shizuma: por supuesto que no voy a dejarlos, volveré a visitarlos.

La niña esboza una sonrisa y cierra sus ojos, Shizuma se acerca y nuevamente le da un beso.

Niña: (abrazándola) te quiero mamá Shizuma.

Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos verdes, Shizuma la seca y se pone en pie, mira a Violet y para su sorpresa ella también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, Shizuma se acerca y le da un cálido abrazo, Violet lo corresponde.

Violet: (susurrándole al oído) gracias por estar conmigo en este lugar.

Ambas salen del dormitorio, para regresar a la sala.

Shizuma: ¿Qué paso con la otra madre?

Violet: (con la voz entrecortada) nos abandonó, a todos nosotros. Cuando salgamos de aquí te cuento quien era y que pasó.

Regresan a la sala y Violet termina de hacer la transacción bancaria.

Violet: con ese dinero les alcanza para cubrir todos los gastos por un tiempo, yo voy a seguir muy pendiente, y cualquier cosa que necesiten, una urgencia con los niños o lo que sea, por favor llámame inmediatamente. Recuerda que aunque mi abuelo ya no este y mi madre le haya quitado todo el apoyo a los orfanatos, dejándolos a la deriva, yo no voy a desampararlos, aun me tienen a mí.

Yasu: gracias, a las dos. Violet Dios te bendiga, gracias por no dejarnos. ¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche, ya es muy tarde?

Violet: no podemos, pero te lo agradezco.

Se despiden con un caluroso abrazo, y Shizuma y Violet salen del lugar. Al salir Shizuma empieza a temblar por el frio, así que Violet decide darle su chaqueta.

Violet: ponte esto, no quiero que atrapes un resfriado.

Violet se acerca a Shizuma y le coloca por encima la chaqueta, suben al caballo y comienzan a galopar; Violet se desvía del camino hacia Astraea, dirigiéndose hacia una colina ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Violet: es luna llena, voy a llevarte a un sitio para que contemplemos la luna, y para contarte lo que quieres saber. Aunque soy muy extrovertida e irreverente, soy muy reservada con mi vida personal, pero quiero contarte, para que entiendas la situación.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina Violet detiene a sinsonte, y ambas se quedan observando a la luna, Shizuma que esta absorta con la vista, siente como los cálidos brazos de Violet la rodean por la cintura y se acerca, dispuesta a contarle una historia de su vida.

Violet: voy a contarte sobre la otra madre que menciono la niña en el orfanato.  
Ella era mi pareja, antes de que falleciera mi abuelo veníamos a visitar a los niños, les traíamos juguetes, dulces, ropa entre otras cosas; ellos la querían mucho. Pero un día, su familia me tendió una trampa, ya que no aceptaban nuestra relación. Aunque yo no caí en la trampa, ella solo entro en el momento equivocado, y nunca quiso escuchar mi versión, así que decidió marcharse del país para estar muy lejos de mí; Un día fue hasta el orfanato y se despidió de los niños, les dijo que nunca más la volverían a ver. Ellos estaban muy encariñados, y algunos se deprimieron mucho, Emi, la niña que te abrazo, fue una de las que más sufrió. Desde entonces siempre que me veían llegar sola, me preguntaban por ella, que cuando volvería, que si ya no los quería, en fin ellos siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que ella fuera a regresar. Pero eso nunca paso, bueno hasta que llegaste tú, no solo los alegraste a ellos, también a mí. (Carraspea y se retracta) mmm y en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste, te he traído a este lugar, es mi sitio favorito.

Shizuma: gracias, el lugar esta hermoso. Y en cuanto a los niños, me cayeron muy bien y también quiero ayudarlos, hablare con mi madre para que nos ayude con donaciones, la filosofía de nuestras empresas es el trabajo social. Así que a partir de ahora, cuentas conmigo, para todo lo que esos pequeños necesiten.

Violet: gracias, no imagine que la reina de Astraea, llegase a tener un corazón tan grande, y a ser tan sensible.

Shizuma: (ríe) jajaja. De hecho no te alcanzas a imaginar, como soy realmente.

Violet: entonces déjame conocerte.

Shizuma: (sonrojada) lo hare, pero si tu también me dejas conocerte.

Se quedan observando la luna, poco a poco van sintiendo como sus corazones palpitan cada vez más fuerte, y cada una absorta en sus pensamientos.

Violet: (pensando) sé que debo soltarla y deshacer este abrazo, es lo mejor. No quiero dañar lo poco que hemos logrado, además si me controlo voy a poder tenerla cerca por mucho más tiempo, y eso es lo que realmente quiero, tenerla a mi lado, aunque solo sea como una amiga. Me siento tan completa a su lado, aunque ya he experimentado lo que es el amor, esto que siento por ella es tan diferente, tan puro, tan real, tan desinteresado. Grabare en mi memoria este momento para siempre, grabare su mirada perdida en la majestuosidad de la luna.

Mientras tanto por la mente de Shizuma pasa algo muy similar,

Shizuma: (pensando) Me siento tan tranquila cuando estoy con Violet, ¿Qué pasara en los próximos días, después de que termine la apuesta, que excusa podré utilizar para estar cerca de ella? No quiero que termine este juego, pero ya solo quedan tres días; Tendré que disfrutarlos al máximo. Mientras tanto grabare en mi alma lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

Después de unos momentos, ambas vuelven a la realidad, a la fría noche.

Violet: ya es momento de regresar.

Shizuma asiente.

Shizuma: (pensando) la verdad es que no quiero irme de este lugar, no quiero alejarme de tu compañía, pero tengo que hacerlo, desafortunadamente el destino nos unió tarde…tarde

Tarde… Esa palabra no deja de resonar en su mente.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿pero porque tarde, y si realmente no es tarde, pero y Nagisa?

Una vez más, se da cuenta que cuando está cerca de Violet, olvida por completo al resto del mundo.

Shizuma: (pensando) Nagisa le devolvió el color a mis días, pero ahora ya no es suficiente, y más por su actitud, ahora solo parecemos amigas. Primero tengo organizar mi situación con Nagisa, antes de pensar en alguien más, pero no puedo dejar escapar a Violet, me gusta todo de ella, y lo que descubrí esta noche, me ha hecho quererla más… no voy a permitir que nadie me la robe, quiero que sea mía…pero primero debo hacer algo con mis sentimientos.

Shizuma que aun esta amarra por los brazos de Violet, siente que si la mira a los ojos, perderá el control, así que se resiste y se limita a sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Violet se separa lentamente, ella tampoco quiere caer en la tentación ni que Shizuma piense mal.

Violet: este gesto ha sido en agradecimiento, por la forma en que trataste a los niños.

Ahora Violet toma las riendas del caballo, y galopan velozmente hacia Astraea. 

Al llegar, y antes de separar sus caminos Shizuma esboza una sonrisa para Violet.

Shizuma: gracias a ti.

Ambas se van a sus habitaciones, esperando a que llegue el siguiente día. 

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 8-3

Capítulo 8-3

TU ESCLAVA DIA 3

MIERCOLES

Comienza un nuevo día en Astraea, Violet hoy se ha en puesto en pie, mucho antes de que suene su despertador, enciende su ordenador para escuchar música, mientras ella organiza un poco su habitación y va a la ducha, hoy está muy animada, aunque no se acostó hasta la madrugada, y aun en la cama solo pensaba en Shizuma… en como poco a poco ambas iban desnudando sus almas, dejándose conocer la una a la otra.

Violet: (bajo la ducha) cada vez la conozco más y más me gusta, hoy en la tarde será la clase de baile y será la oportunidad perfecta para bailar con mi princesa guerrera.

Mientras se prepara para ir a clases, tararea todas las canciones que van sonando. Al estar lista apaga el ordenador y lo esconde, esta vez bajo su cama. Saca un reproductor de mano muy pequeño, se pone los audífonos, en ese momento empieza a sonar una canción en español (como abeja al panal de Juan Luis Guerra) Violet la canta mientras toma su maletín, se pone sus gafas, se mira en el espejo, se reacomoda el cabello y se aplica perfume. Sale de su habitación cantando, no le importa quien la vea o si le decomisan el aparato, ella está feliz, y nadie puede cambiar ese hecho. La canción se pone un poco más movida, aun cantando ella comienza a bailar, todas las chicas la observan y se escuchan algunos comentarios.

Chicas: está loca, pero es tan linda.

Violet sigue bailando y avanzando rumbo al comedor, mientras lo hace baila con las chicas que se atraviesan en su camino, las toma de la mano les da una vuelta y sigue avanzando, a otras las toma por sorpresa por la espalda, les da una vuelta con su cuerpo, les guiña el ojo, de nuevo se escuchan algunos comentarios.

Chicas: está demasiado deschavetada. – pero es tan hermosa, que se le perdona todo.

Al llegar al comedor, se quita los audífonos, camina hacia su lugar, ya que aún es tan temprano Chikaru no ha llegado. Violet se sienta y observa a todas las jóvenes que van entrando, a todas las saluda. Después de un momento entra Chikaru.

Chikaru: wow, ¿a qué se debe el milagro de que tu madrugues?

Violet: buenos días, pues de vez en cuando es bueno.

Chikaru: si, ¿y esa cara de felicidad, que te ha pasado? Cuéntame todo.

Violet le comenta algunas de las cosas que ha hecho con Shizuma, omitiendo lo de la noche anterior.

Chikaru: pues veo que se lo están pasando muy bien, lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

Violet: ¿y eso porque, como van las cosas con Tamao?

Chikaru: bien, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, y hacemos cosas raras y divertidas, pero el problema es Nagisa, ella está siempre metida en todo, no la deja sola, y ahora es ella la que todo el tiempo quiere tomar a Tamao del brazo.

Violet: pero si ellas son amigas, sería lo más normal.

Chikaru: en parte sí, pero estos días está peor que una garrapata, cada vez que yo me le acerco a Tamao, ella se le pega más. Yo pienso que si ella no aprovechó el amor que le brindo Tamao, pues que ahora no crea que me la voy a dejar quitar. Además ella es la novia de Shizuma, así que debería dedicarle más tiempo, (mirando con picardía a Violet) porque por ahí como que se la quieren robar.

Violet: (sonriendo traviesa) ¿sí? ¿Y quién no se querría robar a la reina de Astraea? Es que es tannn hermosa.

Ambas asientes; En ese momento pasa por el frente de su mesa Shizuma, y tanto Violet como Chikaru se quedan mirándola fijamente, denotando deseo en sus ojos, Shizuma las saluda con la mano y continúa hacia su mesa.

Las dos reaccionan

Violet: (riendo) Chikaru, por favor límpiate las babas.

Chikaru: (riendo) ah, como si fuera yo sola, jejeje, aunque no me lo digas, yo he visto como se miran.

Violet: ah no pienses de mas, nos miramos así como tú y yo, como amigas.

Chikaru: si, como no. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y si te gusta, yo no le contare ni a Tamao ni a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

Violet: (sonríe con picardía) ¿y quién dijo que me gustaba? Mejor oremos para empezar a desayunar.

Terminan el desayuno y se marchan a clases.

Al finalizar el día escolar Violet se le acerca a Chikaru.

Violet: nos vemos a las 4, para la clase de baile de hoy.

Chikaru: ok, nos vemos en la sala de música de Le'Lim.

Violet: hasta entonces.

Chikaru: hasta entonces, ¡ah, por cierto, Tamao me conto un dato interesante!

Violet: ¿de qué?

Chikaru: que ya sabes quienes, hace mucho que no tienen sexo, y es porque Nagisa no quiere.

Violet: (gritando) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y para que me cuentas eso… me martirizas jejeje

Chikaru: (riendo) jajaja nos vemos.

Toman diferentes caminos, Chikaru hacia una reunión del consejo estudiantil, en Spica. Violet hacia su habitación.

Emocionada abre la puerta esperando ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, pero desgraciadamente no hay nadie.

Violet: (pensando) parece que no ha venido, pero claro, porque que vendría, si yo deje todo ordenado.

Violet: (en voz alta) (suspirando) ah, tantas ganas que tengo de verla.

En ese preciso instante Shizuma entra por la puerta.

Shizuma: ¿si, a quien tienes ganas de ver?

Violet: (sonrojada y muy nerviosa) ehhhhhh estooooo jejeje por ahí.

Shizuma: pero que respuesta más rara, (sonriendo con picardía) ¿acaso pensaste que no iba a venir, y me perdería el día de hoy?

Violet: mmm no, solo pensé que como yo deje todo ordenado, pues habías venido y ya te habrías marchado.

Shizuma: mmm es decir, si es a mí a quien quieres ver.

Violet: (cambiando de colores) Yo no he dicho eso.

Shizuma: ¿ah, no? Pero me alegra que sea así.

Violet: ¿quieres tomar té?

Shizuma: ¿porque siempre que te ves atrapada cambias el tema? sí, sí quiero te.

Violet comienza a preparar el té, mientras tanto habla con Shizuma.

Violet: hoy es el día de la clase de baile, nos vamos a encontrar en el salón de música de Le'Lim a las 4:00 pm, si quieres puedes ir en uniforme o si prefieres puedes cambiarte.

Shizuma: en uniforme me siento cómoda, ¿y que vamos a bailar?

Violet: de hecho solo serás mi asistente, para explicar algunos pasos y nada más.

Shizuma: (haciendo un puchero) ¿asistente? Que aburrido, ok.

Shizuma se sienta sobre la cama a tomar el té, mientras que Violet lo hace en la silla de su escritorio. 

Shizuma: parece que somos las únicas que tomamos te, sin un debido protocolo, ni siquiera lo hacemos en una mesa.

Violet: (riendo) si, es que así me parece más cómodo, jejeje además no sé si lo has notado, pero tengo problemas para cumplir las reglas, y seguir un protocolo.

Shizuma: si, ya lo note. Pero lo que hiciste anoche, me pareció admirable, a pesar de ser tan joven tienes un gran corazón, y tienes los pies muy bien puestos sobre la tierra, se nota que sabes lo que quieres y para dónde vas, eso me encanta de ti, pienso que por eso nos la llevamos tan bien.

Violet: (sonrojada) gracias por el cumplido.

Violet: (mirando su reloj) ya casi es hora, ¿nos vamos juntas o vas a recoger a tu novia?

Shizuma: ¿novia? ¿Ah, es que Nagisa va a estar allí?

Violet: si claro, la clase es para Chikaru y sus esclavas, y tres compañeras más.

Shizuma: ah ok, tranquila si quieres adelantarte, es buena idea que me valla con Nagisa.

Violet: (medio molesta) ok.

Shizuma se dispone a salir de la habitación, y nota la cara de disgusto que Violet intenta ocultar, Shizuma sonríe y sale hacia el cuarto de Nagisa.

Mientras tanto Violet se queda pensando.

Violet: (pensando) ¿Cómo es posible que Nagisa la tenga de novia y ni siquiera tengan sexo? Creo que en mi caso, no la dejaría descansar, haría que pareciéramos conejos…jejeje.

Cuando faltan 10 minutos para las 4, Violet sale de su habitación, caminado pausadamente.  
Al llegar, dentro del salón ya están todas sus compañera y en la puerta unas 16 chicas esperando su llegada.

Violet: ¿y este montón de mujeres? Por Dios, como se esparcen los rumores en esta escuela.

Las jóvenes al verla le abren camino para que ingrese al salón, Violet las saluda cordialmente y las invita a pasar.

Violet: chicas, si no participan en la clase, nos la dejo mirar.

Todas se miran entre sí, algo confundidas, algunas con ganas de irse, pero el tener a Violet, Shizuma y Chikaru en una sola clase juntas, es algo que ninguna quiere perderse. Las chicas algo avergonzadas entran al salón.

Chikaru al ver lo que hizo Violet, le guiña un ojo y casi gritándole le dice,

Chikaru: esa es la actitud, amiga.

Shizuma se encuentra sentada en un escritorio y tiene abrazada por la espalda a Nagisa, ambas se quedan mirando fijamente a Violet para ver su expresión, pero ella simplemente las saluda y no demuestra nada.

Violet se acerca al escritorio para dejar sus gafas allí y luego se para en el centro del salón y les indica a todas que se pongan al frente suyo.

Violet: Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Violet Ferrer y hoy vamos a tomar una clase de baile. Aclaro que esto no es un club ni nada por el estilo.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhh

Violet: mmm esto es una clase que hacemos solo por diversión… hoy les voy a enseñar a bailar merengue.

Shizuma se encuentra junto a Nagisa para tomar la clase.

Shizuma: (pensando) sé que debo bailar con mi novia, pero ganas no me faltan para hacerlo con Violet.

Y su deseo se hizo realidad, ya que por ser la esclava de Violet, ella no piensa dejarla libre así nada más.

Violet: el merengue es un ritmo original de Republica Dominicana, se baila en parejas y se caracteriza por ser uno de los géneros musicales más alegres de esa nación, ahora voy a explicarles algunos pasos básicos así que por favor elijan a sus parejas.

Todas las chicas eligen a sus parejas, sin embargo Violet, las nota muy tímidas, así que decide hacer un ejercicio para entrar en confianza.

Violet: Me parece que debemos entrar en confianza, así que como ya tienen a su pareja quiero que se pare una frente a la otra, ¡Shizuma! Yo sé que eres la pareja de Nagisa, pero tendrás que ayudarme en la clase. Nagisa, si quieres haz el ejercicio con kagome.

Nagisa hace un gesto, pero todos modos accede, mientras que a Shizuma le encanta por completo la idea.

Shizuma se para justo en frente de Violet, ella comienza a explicar el ejercicio.

Violet: las personas que están en el mismo lado que yo vamos a cerrar los ojos, luego tomamos las manos de nuestra pareja, y las acariciamos suavemente.

Violet a medida que explica el ejercicio lo va ejecutando, todas la siguen. Shizuma se siente algo nerviosa, pero luego le gusta la manera en que Violet la toca, esa sutilidad y sensualidad la hacen sentirse excitada.

Violet: ahora vamos subiendo lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros, acariciamos su cuello y para terminar le damos un fuerte abrazo.

Todas se abrazan, cuando lo hacen Violet y Shizuma, sienten que algo en su interior se enciende, a ambas les gusta la calidez de la otra, se sienten mucho más conectadas que antes, sus cuerpos empiezan a segregar adrenalina y sentir deseo, y por esos alucinantes segundos, desaparecen de la realidad.

Se escuchan risas, y todas las chicas se separan, Violet mira a Shizuma y le regala una sonrisa.

Violet: ahora lo harán las chicas del lado contrario.

Ahora es Shizuma quien cierra sus ojos y toma las manos de Violet, las acaricia, sube por sus brazos. Violet siente como de repente las suaves manos de Shizuma tiemblan levemente, al llegar a sus hombros, los aprieta con fuerza para finalizar en un tierno abrazo.

Violet: (pensando) no entiendo porque tiene tantos cambios, con un simple ejercicio, pero me gusta mucho que se sienta así. ¿Sentirá ella algo por mí? Sé que no debo ilusionarme, pero a lo mejor mis sentimientos si sean correspondidos.

Se liberan de aquel sublime abrazo, Violet continua con su explicación.

Violet: ahora vamos a escuchar el ritmo de la canción y yo iré explicando los pasos.

Se acerca al reproductor, pone su memoria y busca la canción apropiada para la clase. Después de unos minutos suena –vete y dile de Sergio Vargas-

Violet: bien, primero vamos a hacer el ejercicio solas. (Violet baila a medida que explica) Muevan la cadera junto con los pies, movemos la cadera para un lado y para el otro y vamos levantando los pies, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, en el mismo sitio. Eso, bien, no tan rápido, lo haces bien Chikaru, ¿Shizuma y tu porque te sentaste?

Shizuma: porque ya cogí el paso, y no me gusta bailar sola.

Violet: ok. Ahora movemos los hombros al contrario del movimiento de cadera, sin perder el ritmo. Aún están bastante tiesas, recuerden que esto es como un vals pero mucho más movido.

Después de verlas practicar por un rato.

Violet: ahora lo haremos con nuestra pareja. Shizuma ahora si te puedes poner de pie para que bailes conmigo.

Shizuma se acerca y Violet la toma por la cintura.

Violet: bueno, las que están de mi lado tomen a su pareja de la cintura, con una mano y con la otra, se toman de las manos, así como estamos Shizuma y yo, ahora vamos a hacer los mismos pasos que hicimos solas, pero ojo, póngale mucho sabor.

Todas empiezan a bailar…

Violet: parecen unos robots… suelten más la cadera, y tomen a su compañera con más confianza.

Shizuma demuestra ser muy buena bailarina, lo hace tal y como Violet lo explico.

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) valla hasta tienes sabor para bailar.

Ellas dos se entienden perfectamente, sin embargo el problema surge cuando Violet quiere dar una vuelta, aunque es la primera vez que Shizuma baila esto, quiere llevar el dominio.

Violet: déjate llevar, relájate… no puedes controlarlo todo siempre.

Shizuma: ok, pero más despacio, no quiero pisarte.

Violet: bueno chicas, ahora nos vamos a separar un poco de nuestra pareja sin soltarla de las manos, lo único que hacemos es pasar la mano de la cintura a la mano de su compañera, y le damos una vuelta pero con el mismo paso.

Violet le da la vuelta a Shizuma, esta se deja llevar fácilmente, y compenetran a la perfección. 

Violet: luego le damos otra vuelta, pero en sentido contrario… muy bien, ahora nos tomamos de las manos y la halamos suavemente hacia nosotras y luego la vamos alejando, esto lo hacemos varias veces pero sin perder el ritmo… bueno parece que aprendieron rápido, aunque aún deben soltar un poco más la cadera. Repitamos la canción una última vez y dediquémonos a bailar.

Violet y Shizuma comienzan a bailar una vez más, sin embargo esta vez es Shizuma quien lleva el domino del baile. Toma a Violet por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, bailan perfectamente, dan algunas vueltas. Violet mientras baila solo puede mirar los ojos verdes que tanto la deslumbran. Mientras que Shizuma no despega su mirada de esos pedacitos de cielo azul, bailan en un excelente compas, y se adentran tanto en ellas que pierden la noción del tiempo y el lugar.

Nagisa: (acercándose) amor, ¿le falta mucho a la clase? Es que estoy muy cansada y me siento mal, ya me quiero ir.

Nagisa y Shizuma miran a Violet, esperando una respuesta.

Violet: (un poco molesta) chicas eso es todo por hoy, ya se pueden ir.

Algunas de las participantes de la clase, sacan a escondidas sus celulares y les toman fotos a Violet y Shizuma juntas. Las primeras en irse son Nagisa y Shizuma, y las siguen las demás chicas.  
Violet se queda mirando como la pelirroja se lleva a Shizuma.

Violet: (pensando) a veces esa Nagisa me da la impresión de que no quiere a mi princesa.

Algunas de las participantes se acercan a Violet para agradecerle.

Chicas: gracias por enseñarnos, ¿Cuándo darás otra clase?

Violet: la siguiente semana.

Chikaru y Tamao se acercan a Violet y comentan lo sucedido.

Chikaru: y a esa que le paso…perdón, y a Nagisa que le paso.

Violet: según ella, se sentía mal y estaba muy cansada.

Tamao: ¿es que me parece o como que a ustedes no les agrada Nagisa?

Chikaru: no, nada de eso, como crees.

Violet: mmm yo mejor no opino. ¿Y ustedes que van a hacer?

Tamao: yo quiero estar un rato a solas con Chikaru, aprovechando que Nagisa se fue con Shizuma, es que últimamente no se nos despega.

Chikaru: (sorprendida) ¿queeeeeee? ¿Conmigo? Claro, yo encantada, si quieres vamos a mi habitación y nos tomamos un té.

Tamao: si, me encanta la idea.

Violet: bueno, yo iré a mi habitación, ¿vamos juntas?

Tamao: si, vamos.

Las tres salen rumbo a los dormitorios de Le'Lim. Chikaru aún no puede creer lo que dijo Tamao, sobre estar a solas con ella; Mientras Violet no deja de pensar en la extraña actitud de Nagisa.

Violet: (pensando) que chica tan rara, ¿y porque se llevó a Shizuma como si quisiera apartarla de la gente?

Al llegar a las habitaciones, todas se despiden y Violet continúa hacia la suya, aun pensando.

Violet: (pensando) ¿de verdad Nagisa está enferma, o solo reacciono así porque nos vio a Shizuma y a mi juntas, pero si ni siquiera tiene sexo con ella, para que la cela tanto; Sera que Nagisa sufre de doble personalidad o solo tiene otro propósito?, tengo que observarla más. La verdad es que desde que la conocí, no me cayó del todo bien. Además por experiencia propia he aprendido que aquellas que se hacen las inocentes, son las más malvadas.

En la habitación de Chikaru, Tamao aprovecha el momento para dejarse llevar por el deseo de besar nuevamente a Chikaru, se cuelga a su cuello y la besa. Chikaru sorprendida y muy feliz, corresponde a sus besos, cada vez más apasionados, ambos cuerpos empiezan a vibrar al son de su pasión, pero poco a poco van deteniéndose, ellas desean que cuando llegue el momento, este sea muy especial, ninguna tiene prisa y aunque Chikaru muere por sentir la desnuda piel de Tamao, no la quiere presionar, ambas han tomado la decisión de alimentar ese amor poco a poco.  
Se recuestan en la cama, abrazadas; Chikaru solo quiere consentir a su amada, así que besa tiernamente todo su rostro, pasando sus labios, por los ojos de Tamao, luego por su nariz, por sus mejillas y por ultimo vuelve a besarla.

Tamao: hace mucho que no me consentías así, pero me encanta que lo hagas.

Chikaru: pues si he tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero últimamente no habíamos podido estar a solas, ya que Nagisa ahora quiere pasar más tiempo junto a ti.

Tamao: ¿mi Chikaru esta celosa? (ríe) yo sé que tu situación, bueno nuestra situación es complicada, pero Nagisa perdió su oportunidad y eligió a Shizuma, así que yo he decidido abrir mi corazón, y ahora siento muchas cosas por ti.

Chikaru: (sonriendo) si, ¿y cómo que cosas?

Tamao: jejeje, pues mira donde estamos ahora.

Chikaru: si, te amo mi princesa. (Nuevamente empieza a besarla)

Tamao: Quiero que estés segura de que nada se interpondrá entre nosotras, me gusta mucho estar a tu lado, cada día te quiero más, el pasado es pasado y aunque tenga que compartir mi habitación con Nagisa, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, mi amada presidenta. 

Chikaru: me tranquiliza mucho lo que me dices, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Salen de la habitación, pues ya es hora de la cena, van tomadas de la mano, a su paso se escuchan algunos murmullos, pero a ellas no les importa; Ya van llegando al comedor y alguien toma por el brazo a Tamao.

Tamao: ah, hola Nagisa.

Nagisa: Tamao chan, te extrañe mucho, ¿Dónde estabas?

Chikaru: sabes amor, mejor nos vemos más tardecito. Je t'aime (te amo, en francés)

Tamao: ok, Je t'aime trop. (También te amo, en francés)

Nagisa: ah, ¿Qué se dijeron?

Tamao: es un secreto, hola Shizuma sama.

Shizuma: Veo que van muy bien, Te felicito.

Tamao: si, muchas gracias.

Todas ingresan al comedor, la última en llegar es Violet, ella saluda y se dirige a su lugar. Se dispone a hablar con Chikaru.

Violet: veo que Nagisa ya está bien.

Chikaru: si, que lastima. He perdón, que bueno.

Violet: no te cae bien.

Chikaru: es que de un tiempo para acá la noto muy rara, tiene una mirada diferente.

Violet: pues te confieso que a mí no me da buena espina, me parece que trama algo, espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

Chikaru: le voy a pedir a Tamao que sea mi novia.

Violet: que bien, pero habría jurado que ya lo eran.

Chikaru: pues sí, pero no oficialmente; Es que le quiero dar una argolla.

Violet: Umm que buen regalo, ¿y ya la tienes?

Chikaru: no, tengo que conseguirlas.

Violet: bueno, como yo seré la madrina de bodas, yo las conseguiré.

Chikaru: no, no debes molestarte.

Violet: ah claro que si, además tú ya eres parte de mi familia, como mi hermanita.

Chikaru: muchas gracias, pero como soy tu hermanita deberías confirmarme quien es la persona que te gusta, aunque ya lo sé.

Violet: Umm, pero después.

Chikaru: no, claro que no. Dime ya.

Ambas empiezan a juguetear, Violet toma entre sus brazos la cabeza de Chikaru, y le revuelca el cabello.

Violet: (mientras revuelca el cabello de Chikaru) cabeza de chorlito.

Alguien les pide que hagan silencio, así que ellas caen en cuenta del lugar en que están, se reacomodan en sus sillas, algo sonrojadas.

Termina la cena y todas van a sus habitaciones, Violet solo espera a que pasen las horas para salir a encontrarse con Ryo, este la llamo y le pidió que se vieran, así que ella espera aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle que le consiga las argollas de Chikaru.

A eso de las 11 de la noche, Violet sale de su habitación, llega al patio de la residencia y lo atraviesa muy cautelosamente, de pronto escucha una voz.

- no me digas que vas al orfanato y no me llevas.

Violet voltea asustada hacia el lugar de donde viene la voz.

Violet: (histérica) ahhhhhhhhhh, Shizuma ¿cuándo vas a dejar de asustarme?

Shizuma: jajaja, nunca. Es que me encanta la cara que pones. ¿Y a dónde vas?

Violet: me voy a ver con alguien.

Shizuma: a ya.

Violet: pero si quieres puedes venir, es dentro de Astraea, además como no traes pijama pues pues…

Shizuma: ¿pues qué?

Violet: pues puedes venir.

Shizuma: ok, ahora que somos amigas, deberías invitarme a tus misiones nocturnas.

Violet: (ríe) jajaja, lo pensare, pero que quede claro, no te invito porque me imagino que a esta hora te la pasas con tu novia.

Shizuma: pues como ves, no.

Ambas caminan hacia la vieja reja, donde Ryo espera.

Violet: antes que nada, no me digas Violet, llámame Lisbeth.

Shizuma: ¿Por qué?

Violet: después te explico.

Shizuma: ok, como quieras señorita misterio.

Violet le hace una mueca; Llegan a la pared que separa a Astraea del exterior, llama a sinsonte y este llega rápidamente.

Violet: sinsonte sentado.

Ambas suben, Violet acerca a sinsonte a la pared, ella se pone de pie y se sube al muro, luego tiende su mano para ayudar a Shizuma, ella también se sienta sobre el alto muro. Violet comienza a silbar, alguien responde a su silbido, y el hombre sale de entre los árboles.

Ryo: hola Lisbeth, tiempo sin vernos.

Violet: hola Ryo, ¿cómo estás?

Ryo: bien, ¿y quién es la hermosa señorita?

Violet: ah, es una amiga.

Ryo: (mirando a Shizuma) mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryo.

Shizuma: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanazono Shizuma.

Ryo: valla, ¿no me digas que eres la hija de Hanazono Shiori?

Shizuma: si, ¿la conoces?

Ryo: no, solo la he visto en televisión, es una gran empresaria, yo solo les he hecho unos trabajos en la parte de sistemas.

Violet: si buenas, por favor no me excluyan, gracias.

Ryo: ¿y eres novia de Lisbeth?

Shizuma: no, aun no. (Carraspea) no, solo amigas.

Violet: si, solo amigas, así que dejen el chisme para otro día, tengo sueño, mejor dime que quieres.

Ryo: si eres mala, no me dejas relacionarme.

Shizuma: creo que tendremos que encontrarnos los dos solitos, y así chismosear sobre Lisbeth.

Ryo: (ríe) si, jejeje, cuando quieras.

Violet: muy bonito, par de compinches.

Ryo: ok, lo que necesito es lo siguiente; necesito que desbloquees estos archivos, están encriptados, te lo agradezco. (Lanzándole una USB)

Violet: ok, necesito que me consigas dos argollas en oro, (le lanza un papel) ahí está lo que deben llevar inscrito.

Shizuma: ¿y eso?

Violet: después te cuento, no creerás que sea para proponerte matrimonio a ti.

Shizuma: (sonrojada) no me sorprendería si lo hicieras, además eso dices y al final no me cuentas nada.

Violet: te aseguro que sí.

Ryo: ok, yo las consigo.

Violet: me imagino que con lo que te van a pagar por este trabajo puedes pagar lo de las argollas.

Ryo: si, y hasta más, es un archivo que necesitan los federales, están tras la pista de una peligrosa organización, y creo que va a interesarte la información que puedas encontrar allí.

Violet: mmm ¿Por qué?

Ryo: solo decodifícalo, ¿Cuándo vuelvo?

Violet: yo te llamo.

Ryo: ok, adiós, hasta luego señorita Hanazono.

Shizuma: hasta luego.

Ambas nuevamente se sientan sobre sinsonte y se lanzan al suelo.

Violet: vamos caminando a la residencia, así me darás tiempo de disipar tus dudas.

Empiezan a caminar, así que Violet toma la palabra.

Violet: lo que te voy a confesar lo saben muy pocas personas, de hecho solo mi papá, una parte mi madrastra y ahora tú.

Shizuma presta mucha atención a las palabras de Violet, le interesa saber todo sobre ella.

Violet: yo te conté antes que me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con sistemas informáticos, por eso me convertí en hacker.

Shizuma: (muy sorprendida) ¿Cómo un hacker?

Violet: si, sé que los hackers tenemos mala fama, y aunque puedo hacer cualquier cosa a través de un ordenador, no me gusta hacer nada malo, jejeje soy un hacker del bando de los buenos.

Shizuma: wow, sígueme contando.

Violet: mi nombre de hacker es Lisbeth salander, nunca usamos nuestros nombres reales.

Shizuma: ¿y ese es el nombre de una ex?

Violet: (ríe) jajaja, ojala pero no, Lisbeth salander es una hacker e investigadora, es un personaje de ficción, de una trilogía llamada millenium. Desde que leí los libros, me impacto y me enamore del personaje, así que desde entonces mi sueño fue convertirme en ella, y así como en la historia ella tiene un estricto código de moral, yo me rijo por el mismo. En donde solo usamos nuestras habilidades para ayudar a personas, como Ryo, él trabaja junto a entes policiales, resolviendo casos de índole informática. O simplemente para investigar a ciertas personas, pero nada de desfalcar empresas ni robar bancos, ni nada que se le parezca.

Shizuma: ¿pero, podrías hacerlo?

Violet: si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero lo cierto es, que me gusta ganarme el dinero limpiamente.

Shizuma: cada día me sorprendes más, y ¿Ryo no sabe tu nombre real?

Violet: si, pero lo olvido, siempre me he hecho llamar Lisbeth Salander.

Shizuma: ¿y cómo obtienes el dinero para los orfanatos?

Violet: de muchas maneras. Una es el trabajo que hago para Ryo, como vez el viene a que le ayude, y cuando le pagan él me da una parte, la deja en una de las cuentas bancarias; Otra manera, es que mi abuelo al morir, me dejo cierta cantidad de dinero porque sabía que mi madre iba a quitármelo todo; La otra, es mi papá, él es el mejor programador informático del mundo, pero nos gusta ser muy reservados. Y por último está sinsonte.

Shizuma: (aún más sorprendida) ¿sinsonte?

Violet: si, ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la jinete enmascarada, que participa en los concursos mundiales de alta escuela equina?

Shizuma: (sorprendida y casi sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna) no no no puede serrr, ¿en serio?

Violet: ¿en serio que?

Shizuma: tu tu tu, eres ella.

Violet: (sonriendo) si, pero es un secreto

Shizuma: solo te vi una vez y… (Pensando) y me enamore de ella, es decir de ti.

Violet: ¿y qué?

Shizuma: y me gustó mucho como domabas el caballo, lo hacías tan bien, ¿pero porque siempre vas enmascarada?

Violet: porque si mi madre se entera de las cantidades de dinero que manejo, y el verdadero costo de sinsonte. Me quitaría no solo el dinero, también a mi mejor amigo, y yo moriría sin sinsonte.

Shizuma: ya entiendo, ¿y cómo haces para que ella no se entere? Podría intervenir tus cuentas o algo así.

Violet: porque todas mis cuentas están a nombre de Lisbeth salander, además mi padre desarrollo un software que mantiene protegida nuestra información, y no deja que nadie la rastree. Cuando alguien intenta espiar, mi ordenador por ejemplo, este programa le transfiere un troyano al computador espía, dañándolo por completo.

Shizuma: (con cara de intriga) ¿ehhhhhh que?, con más calma me explicas lo que dijiste, jejeje.

Violet: (sonriendo) parece que se nos hizo corto el camino, bueno saltemos la reja y vallamos a dormir.

Shizuma: pero aún me debes una respuesta.

Violet: ¿de qué?

Shizuma: ¿y las argollas?

Violet: (sonríe) es para una pareja de enamoradas.

Shizuma: ¿no me vas a decir?

Violet: ya son muchos secretos por hoy, en cambio si te dejo con la duda, no perderás el interés en mí.

Shizuma: jamás lo perdería.

Mientras Shizuma pronuncia estas palabras, Violet se queda mirándola a los ojos, siente como su mirada penetra hasta su alma, Shizuma se acerca lentamente, la toma de la cintura y la hala hacia sí, Violet no puede ni quiere moverse.

Violet: (pensando) sé que no debo dejarme caer en la tentación.

Y aunque su mente lo sabe, su cuerpo no le responde, solo quiere sentir el calor de esos brazos. Mientras tanto Shizuma se debate.

Shizuma: (pensando) sé que no debo pecar, pero el tenerla así de cerca, hace que sea casi imposible detenerme.

Con su otra mano toma la barbilla de Violet, acerca sus labios, y la besa en la frente tiernamente.

Shizuma: me alegra poder conocerte tal y como eres, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, gracias por confiar en mí.

Violet se ha quedado pasmada con el beso.

Violet: (pensando) pensé que iba a besarme en la boca, uff que alivio. Pero me habría encantado.

Violet: gracias a ti, por escucharme.

Ambas se separan muy lentamente, aunque ninguna quieres hacerlo, saben que es lo mejor. Saltan la reja para quedar dentro de la residencia, Shizuma toma la mano de Violet para guiarla, mientras caminan sigilosamente.

Shizuma: (Pensando) esto no es para guiarla, es porque quiero sentirme cerca de ella, sin necesidad de estar a punto de caer en la tentación.

Violet camina unos pasos detrás de Shizuma, sonrojada pero feliz de poder andar así con ella.  
Llegan al pasillo que las separa, entonces Shizuma se para en frente de Violet, estira su mano y le da un beso sobre la muñeca.

Shizuma: que descanses, mi querida vampiresa.

Violet aunque está sorprendida por la actitud de Shizuma, le retiene la mano antes de que la separe, la hala con fuerza hacia sí y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Violet: (susurrándole al oído) dulces sueños, mi princesa guerrera.

Violet sale sigilosamente hacia su habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Shizuma queda impactada, repitiéndose esas últimas palabras.

Shizuma: (pensando) mi princesa guerrera… yo si soy la del dibujo.

Shizuma esboza una sonrisa, y camina hacia su habitación sin poder borrarla de su rostro, ahora solo espera al siguiente día.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 8-4

Capítulo 8-4

TU ESCLAVA DIA 4

JUEVES

(paralelo)

Un nuevo día comienza, como siempre Violet se levanta retrasada, porque en la noche no hizo más que pensar en Shizuma, en sus labios rozando su mano, basando su frente, hasta la madrugada pudo conciliar el sueño. Para Shizuma la noche no fue muy diferente, la ex Etoile se tocaba una y otra vez la mejilla que Violet le había besado, y ambas en medio de su insomnio se hicieron la misma pregunta en el mismo instante…

-sí, si siente algo por mi ¿y yo por ella, que siento?

Poco a poco ambas se preparan para un nuevo día de estudios, van al comedor; Y luego a sus respectivas aulas de clase.

A un lado del paralelo, Chikaru le habla a Violet sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido con Tamao, Violet no presta atención. Al otro lado del paralelo Miyuki le habla sobre muchas cosas a Shizuma, pero ella no está escuchando ni una sola palabra. Para Shizuma en este momento solo existe en su cabeza, su querida vampiresa; Violet solo puede pensar en su princesa guerrera…  
Para ambas la situación es la misma, solo atinan a responder, con un "aja, aja, si, ya veo"  
Después de un rato, cada una de sus amigas lo notan.

Chikaru: Violet, tu no me estas prestando nada de atención.

Violet: aja

Chikaru: eres una tonta.

Violet: aja… ¿queeee, no como así, tu porque me estas tratando mal?

Chikaru suelta una carcajada, así que la maestra la voltea a mirar y le llama la atención.

En la clase de Shizuma,

Miyuki: ¿Shizuma, porque solo contestas, aja?

Shizuma: aja

Miyuki: Shizuma, no me estas poniendo cuidado.

Shizuma: ya veo.

Miyuki: ¿en qué estás pensando?

Shizuma: sí.

Miyuki: ¿Cómo que si? Estas pensando en Violet.

Shizuma: aja… ¿queeee? Noooooo.

Miyuki: (ríe) jajaja, te pille.

Shizuma: eres una tramposa, mejor presta atención a la clase.

Miyuki: mira quién habla, no tienes idea de nada de lo que ha dicho la maestra.

Terminan las clases, Shizuma y Violet se despiden de sus respectivas amigas, ambas salen apresuradas hacia las habitaciones de Le'Lim… (Fin del paralelo), Se encuentran justo en el pasillo antes de llegar a la habitación de Violet, se miran y se saludan con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente ingresan a la habitación, la cual está totalmente destruida.

Shizuma: veo que volviste al desorden.

Violet: oh, lo siento es que me desperté tarde, y no encontraba ni mi uniforme, ni mis libros, así que termine desordenando todo. ¿Qué te parece, si mientras organizas yo duermo un poquito?

Shizuma: mmm no, claro que no, eres muy difícil de despertar, además en mi hoja de actividades dice que hoy vamos a entrenar a sinsonte.

Violet: Umm es verdad, entonces te ayudare a organizar este desorden, para que vallamos.

Ambas comienzan a organizar la habitación, mientras una tiende la cama la otra recoge la ropa y demás reguero que hay, Shizuma ve la guitarra de Violet.

Shizuma: ¿cuándo me vas a dejar verte tocar la guitarra?

Violet: no sé, uno de estos días… ¿Qué tal mañana? No hay nada planeado, así que podríamos encontrarnos después de clases, en el lugar en el que hablamos la primera vez.

Shizuma: suena bien, a las 4 nos vemos allí; Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿me muestras el tatuaje?

Violet: ¿el tatoo?, pero después.

Shizuma: (hace una mueca) pero después… definitivamente tú no sabes decir más. En cambio si tú me pidieras algo, yo te lo daría o haría de inmediato.

Violet: (con picardía) ¿siii? Mmmm, esa frase está muy abierta, ¿Qué tal que te pidiera algo Mmmm de tipo sexual?

Shizuma: pues como toda una Hanazono que soy, lo haría. Ah, ¿y porque de tipo sexual?

Violet: dejémoslo hasta ahí.

Shizuma: (con mirada traviesa) ¿ah sí? Con que me deseas.

Violet: ah, no. ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo el mundo te desea?

Shizuma: porque es así, ¿o es que tu no me deseas?

Violet: (sonrojada) ese no es el hecho, y esta no era la conversación, ya casi es hora

Shizuma: y siempre que te intimido me cambias la conversación (guiñándole un ojo)

Violet: mejor vas y te cambias y nos vemos en la entrada de la residencia.

Shizuma: jajaja, sí, pero cuando me muestres el tatuaje.

Violet: ah, ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? Ok, espera me quito el uniforme

Shizuma: (mas picara que nunca) uff, que delicia, pero bailando (carraspea) amm.

Violet: ¿Qué dijiste?

Shizuma: yo, nada.

Violet: ¿no me digas, que tu…?

Shizuma: ¿Qué yo que?

Violet: que fuiste tú, quien me vio bailando.

Shizuma: (nerviosa) ¿yo? No, ¿Cuándo, el día de la clase?

Violet: no te hagas, en el auditorio, tú fuiste quien aplaudió.

Shizuma: definitivamente te gusto, porque me ves en todas partes.

Violet: no me cambies el tema, ¿fuiste tú verdad?

Shizuma: mejor me voy, no sea que me confundas con uno de tus amores, y termines abusando sexualmente de mí, (ríe con picardía)

Shizuma sale rápidamente de la habitación, Violet se siente irritada por la forma en que la evadió, pero no deja de preguntarse sobre la persona que la vio bailar ese día.

Violet: Shizuma, a ratos te odio.

30 minutos después se encuentran en la entrada de la residencia, Violet lleva unos vaqueros color azul oscuro, y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, ve llegar a Shizuma y se queda atónita al verla con su traje de equitación; Unas botas negras, un poco más abajo de la rodilla, pantalón blanco, camisa blanca y sobre esta, un chaleco color negro.

Shizuma: pero cierra la boca, así ves igual.

Violet: como siempre, tan convencida.

Ambas se dirigen hacia los establos de Spica, sin embargo alguien las observa desde una ventana.

- valla valla, así que eres un nuevo obstáculo, creo que ya es hora de empezar a actuar.

Caminan hacia la pista de arena, mientras Violet silva una y otra vez llamando a su caballo, pero este no aparece; silva durante todo el camino

Shizuma: ¿ahora en que vamos a entrenar?, (ríe) tendrás que hacer de sinsonte… jajaja

Violet: jajaja tan graciosa, ya quisieras… él llega ya verás.

Violet continúa silbando, y a su lado Shizuma no hace más que reír.

Violet: ¿Dónde rayos esta?

Shizuma: (sonriendo) tal vez no estas silbando fuerte.

De repente aparece sinsonte, a todo galope se acerca a su ama.

Violet: (regañando a su caballo) hasta que por fin te dignas en aparecer, me estabas haciendo quedar mal, ¿Dónde andabas?

Shizuma: (ríe traviesa) yo creo que te estaba ayudando a conseguir novia, aunque eso deberías hacerlo tú.

Violet: no me molestes, mejor pongámosle la silla para que lo montes.

Mientras se dirigen hacia el establo, donde está el equipo de sinsonte, Nagisa se les acerca.

Nagisa: hola chicas.

Shizuma: hola mi Nagisa, ¿tú no deberías estar con Chikaru y Tamao?

Violet: buen día, Nagisa san.

Nagisa: hola Violet.

Nagisa toma a Shizuma del brazo para apartarla de Violet, y la lleva caminando hacia la pista. Violet se queda atrás mirando fijamente los labios de Nagisa para tratar de adivinar lo que dice. 

Nagisa: amor, quiero contarte algo.

Shizuma: cuéntame.

Nagisa: es que no quiero ir con Chikaru.

Shizuma: ¿y porque, que sucede?

Nagisa: ok, te voy a contar, pero por favor no armes un problema te lo pido; La cosa es, que ella me ha estado coqueteando.

Shizuma: ¿coqueteando, pero y Tamao?

Nagisa: pues aunque siempre están juntas, ella parece no darse cuenta de lo que Chikaru hace, por eso no quiero ir con ellas hoy, ni el resto de días de la apuesta, me quiero quedar contigo.

Shizuma: claro que sí, es lo mejor, no quiero que nadie te moleste, y si le voy a hacer el reclamo. 

Nagisa: no, amor aun no, no lo hagas.

Shizuma: como siempre mi Nagisa, tan gentil.

Mientras ellas hablan, Violet le pone la silla sinsonte y observa con mucho cuidado, pero las únicas palabras que logra entender son: "Chikaru, coqueteando"

Violet: (pensando) ¿pero qué carajos está diciendo esa mujer, Chikaru coqueteando, a quién? A ella, no creo, esa mujer se trae algo entre manos es mejor andar muy prevenida.

Violet termina de ponerle el equipo a su caballo, lo monta y empieza a acercarse hacia donde están Shizuma y Nagisa, en eso aparecen Chikaru y Tamao, estas se dirigen a Le'Lim pero al ver a Nagisa se desviaron para recogerla; Violet abre sus ojos y se queda pasmada al verlas.

Chikaru: hola chicas.

Shizuma no le contesta y se queda mirándola muy seria, Violet desde atrás le hace gestos a Chikaru para que se marche, coloca su mano plana y sobre ella dos dedos caminando, Chikaru la observa pero solo le parece gracioso.

Chikaru: Nagisa, vamos a Le'Lim.

Shizuma: (en tono desafiante) no, ella no ira, hoy se quedara conmigo.

Chikaru: ok, ¿pero y la apuesta?

Shizuma: se cancela, porque tú no sabes respetar.

Violet sigue haciéndole gestos a Chikaru, y esta aunque por fin entiende, ya no se quiere ir.

Chikaru: ¿Cómo así, que pasa?

Shizuma: tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasa, el que Tamao no se dé cuenta, no significa que yo también sea ciega.

Tamao y Chikaru se miran desconcertadas.

Chikaru: ¿pero de que estas hablando, no se dé cuenta de qué?

Shizuma empuña su mano y se le acerca a Chikaru, Violet se apresura a poner su caballo en medio de ellas.

Violet: (mirando a Chikaru y aun haciéndole gestos con la cara) Nagisa se quedara con nosotras hoy.

Chikaru: no tengo problema, pero aun no me queda claro que es lo que está pasando y porque Shizuma me está haciendo un reclamo sin sentido.

Shizuma: (furiosa) sin sentido, que te crees.

Chikaru: entonces explícame.

Shizuma: sin sentido, es que te parece poquito que le estés coqueteando a mi novia.

Chikaru: (sorprendida) ¿queeeeeee? ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué te pasa? Eso nunca ha pasado, pregúntale a Tamao, ella siempre está conmigo.

Shizuma: ¿Quién te crees para poner en duda la palabra de mi Nagisa? Además Tamao no se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Tamao: amor vámonos, esto está fuera de todo sentido y razón.

Chikaru: si, pero esto es una difamación.

Tamao: solo vámonos, no tenemos como comprobar que eso es mentira, y sin pruebas Shizuma no entenderá.

Las chicas se van, Violet nota lo alterada que esta Shizuma, asume que con ese temperamento es mejor que no monte a sinsonte, no quiere que ella le transmita su mal humor, así que decide ella misma dar el entrenamiento.

Violet: (mirando a Shizuma y Nagisa) si quieren siéntese en las gradas mientras yo entreno a sinsonte.

Shizuma: se supone que ese es mi trabajo hoy.

Violet: si, pero sinsonte es un caballo que se conecta con los sentimientos de su jinete, y si su jinete esta tan alterado él no podrá hacer los ejercicios correctamente.

Shizuma: y quien no se va a alterar cuando una de tus amigas le coquetea descaradamente a tu novia.

Violet: como sea, estas alterada, así que yo lo hago y punto.

Violet sobre su caballo, comienza a dar vueltas en la pista, mientras Shizuma se siente indignada ante la respuesta de Violet, se sienta junto a Nagisa sin decir palabra alguna. Nagisa en cambio disfruta de la facilidad con que manipula a Shizuma.

Shizuma: (pensando) solo voy a tranquilizarme, después pensare, ya con cabeza fría.

Ya que sinsonte es un caballo entrenado, solo harán algunos ejercicios para continuar con la doma.

Violet: (pensando) se acerca un campeonato, no sé cómo asistiré, pero por ahora me seguiré entrenando.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas en la pista, a lo ancho y largo de esta, ve que muchas curiosas se acercan a observar.

Violet: (acariciando a sinsonte) bueno amigo, demos un gran espectáculo.

Cabalga de lado, quedando de frente a las espectadoras, levanta la mano y saluda, se escuchan algunos suspiros. Se dirige al centro de la pista y hace con una gran elegancia el paso español, atraviesa toda la pista ejecutándolo. Ahora la recorre galopando, una vez más en el centro de la pista se detiene y trota en el puesto, nuevamente cabalga. Ahora empieza a atravesar la pista pero de manera diagonal y galopando de lado, primero la mano izquierda y luego la derecha. Una vez más regresan al centro y ejecutan unas manotadas, lo cual son saltos que hace el caballo. Una vuelta más y nuevamente saluda a sus espectadoras, ahora hay muchas más chicas, se escuchan algunos gritos y los fuertes aplausos. Regresa al centro y ejecuta algunos círculos, luego los hace más pequeños y termina ejecutándolos en su propio eje, Queda de frente al público y camina hacia atrás, una vez más va al centro y ofrece una reverencia, luego el caballo se sienta, Violet abre lo suficiente sus piernas para que el caballo quede completamente acostado en el piso. Al terminar la presentación de esta manera, las asistentes hacen algunos comentarios.

Todas: hay tan lindo el caballo, pero la jinete es hermosa…

Shizuma observa con admiración el espectáculo, y por esos minutos olvida su altercado, al escuchar los comentarios de las demás chicas, no puede evitar sentir algo de enojo, lo cual es notado por Nagisa.

Nagisa: (pensando) parece que le gusta, debo empezar a actuar cuanto antes o va a arruinarse mi plan.

Una vez más en la pista, el caballo se pone de pie y Violet lo dirige una última vez hacia el público, despidiéndose galantemente. Todas le aplauden y le gritan algunos piropos. Violet se va con sinsonte hacia el establo para desensillarlo y mientras tanto todo el público se retira; Shizuma invita a Nagisa a su habitación, aunque a esta no le suena para nada la idea, accede.

Nagisa: (pensado) necesito asegurarme de que mi plan está funcionando.

Violet termina de quitar y guardar todo el equipo de su caballo.

Violet: (consintiendo a sinsonte) has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora puedes ir a descansar.

El caballo se pierde en el denso bosque.

Violet empieza a caminar hacia Le'Lim, quiere hablar con Chikaru, en ese momento suena su reloj.

Violet: ya es la hora, esperare a Chikaru en la entrada de la residencia.

Violet llega al lugar y espera un rato, cuando faltan 5 minutos para las 6, llega Chikaru sola.

Violet: ¿y Tamao?

Chikaru: tuvo que ir a su club, nos veremos en la cena. ¿Qué fue todo lo que sucedió hace rato?

Violet: vamos a mi habitación y te cuento.

Después de unos minutos, ambas llegan a la habitación de Violet, esta se dispone a preparar el té mientras Chikaru se pone cómoda.

Violet: vas a pensar que soy una paranoica, pero Nagisa se trae algo entre manos, debemos andar con cautela. Voy a contarte porque se disgustó Shizuma, pero debes prometer que no vas a actuar sin pensar, primero debemos descubrir que es lo que pasa realmente.

Chikaru: ah, un misterio, me encanta; Aunque no cuando yo soy la afectada.

Violet: ¿prometes no hacer nada impulsivo?

Chikaru: mmm pero, es que… ok, confío en ti, me parece que tienes algo en mente.

Violet: pues lo que paso es que Nagisa le dijo a Shizuma, que tú le estabas coqueteando.

Chikaru: ¿queeee, yoo? Pero si yo la detesto por mantener tras Tamao.

Violet: si, yo sé que eso no es cierto, sé que ella miente, ¿pero en verdad nunca le has coqueteado?

Chikaru: la pregunta esta de mas, nunca lo he hecho, yo amo a Tamao y no tengo ojos para nadie más, además sería estúpido de mi parte coqueteándole con Tamao al lado.

Violet: ok, pero no te alteres, parece que Shizuma confía ciegamente en ella. Así que por lo pronto ya que Shizuma es una testaruda, creo que lo mejor es que no te le acerques, no trates de convencerla de nada, no hasta que tengamos pruebas.

Chikaru: ok, estoy contigo hasta el final.

Violet: tendremos que investigar lo que esa niñita está tramando, no quiero que lastime a Shizuma.

Chikaru: ah, te gusta, lo sabía, esto lo confirma todo jejeje

Violet: ah, no me dejaste terminar la frase, no quiero que lastime a Shizuma ni a ninguna de mis amigas.

Chikaru: si, como no. Bajemos a cenar, mi estómago ya me está hablando, jejeje.

Violet: bien, vamos.

Salen de la habitación y se van a cenar. Durante la cena le echan una ojeada una que otra vez a Shizuma, otra a Nagisa y vuelven a sus conversaciones.

Después de la cena cada una se va para su cuarto, Violet revisa el archivo que le dejo su amigo.

Violet: parece que está complicado, me pide varias contraseñas. Esto me gusta, los retos.

Inmediatamente ejecuta un programa que ha diseñado junto con su padre, para descifrar contraseñas, pero aún falta mejorar el tiempo de funcionamiento, ya que se tarda un rato en dar con los datos correctos.

Violet: algún día voy a mejorar este software.

Deja su ordenador trabajando, mientras ella toma su guitarra, se sienta en la cama y toca algunos acordes, siente que sus manos están fuera de práctica así que decide ensayar un buen rato para soltar los dedos.

Violet: mañana tocare para ella, debo sorprenderla.

Escucha en su pequeño reproductor algunas canciones, para elegir la apropiada para la ocasión, de pronto siente una punzada en el pecho.

Violet: Umm parece que tengo un presentimiento, espero que sea bueno.

Se pasa unas cuantas horas escuchando música y practicando hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto Shizuma se encuentra en su habitación abrazada a Nagisa, en esta ocasión tampoco paso nada más, solo hablaron un rato. Nagisa luce impaciente y no puede dormir.

Nagisa: (pensando) solo quiero salir de esta habitación, preferiría encontrarme en brazos de otra persona… pero esto es un sacrificio necesario, además no puedo negar que Shizuma es demasiado hermosa y en parte hay algo de ella que me gusta.

Suspira y se dispone a dormir.

CONTINUARA… 


	12. Chapter 8-5

Capítulo 08-5

TU ESCLAVA DIA 5

VIERNES

Violet se despierta bastante inquieta, después de desayunar se marcha a su salón de clases, pero se siente muy preocupada, ya que Shizuma no asistió al comedor en la mañana.

Violet: (pensando) ¿estará enferma, que le habrá pasado, y si está enferma no nos veremos en la tarde? Y lo peor, Nagisa estará con ella todo el día, oh no puede ser.

Chikaru como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento le dice.

Chikaru: es normal que a veces no valla a desayunar, y no creo que esté enferma, solo debe estar pensativa.

Violet: wow, tanto le afecta lo de ayer; ehhhhhh Chikaru no te metas en mis pensamientos, necesito privacidad por lo menos en mi cabeza.

Chikaru: si, jajaja, está bien, jajaja.

Después de clases Violet sale un poco cabizbaja.

Chikaru: animo amiga, no pasa nada, sigue con lo que tenías planeado, si ella quiere verte pues te buscara.

Violet aunque queda atónita ante el comentario, ya se siente mejor, así que camina a prisa hacia la residencia.

Violet: (pensando) que observadora es Chikaru, aunque aparentemente es algo loca, de hecho es muy inteligente, me encanta que sea mi amiga.

Violet siente mucha hambre, así que decide ir a comer algo primero.

Después de un rato, entra a su habitación, inmediatamente siente el aroma de Shizuma impregnado en el ambiente, sonríe esperando verla, pero la habitación está sola. Todo está debidamente ordenado, lo que significa que Shizuma ya estuvo allí, sobre la cama hay una nota. 

"nos vemos en el lugar y a la hora acordados."

Violet: (apretándose el cabello) oh no puede ser, ya estuvo aquí, ¿Por qué me demore tanto? ¿Y porque me siento tan nerviosa? Tal vez porque ayer no pude hablar con ella después del problema, o porque no la vi esta mañana. Rayos, si tenía las cosas tan claras. ¿Por qué me siento tan insegura? Creo que la presencia de esa Nagisa, me está robando la tranquilidad, tengo un extraño presentimiento. (Suspira)

Violet saca su portátil de debajo de la cama, observa que ya ha descifrado los archivos, al intentar abrirlos nota que cada uno tiene una clave adicional, así que deja el ordenador encendido, para que siga trabajando, lo pone debajo de la cama, toma su celular y observa que su madre ha llamado a Astraea, pero ya que tiene su computador ocupado en otra cosa, decide escuchar la conversación en otro momento.

Violet: es increíble que con un simple chip pueda interferir las líneas de Astraea, y pueda grabar las conversaciones, y me llegue un mensaje a mi celular cuando mi madre llama, pero a mí solo me importa saber lo que dice mi madre, por cierto ¿ahora que querrá?, ¿será cierto lo que dijo mi padre, vendrá a que le firme un documento?

Toma el estuche de la guitarra, mete una manta, pone su guitarra dentro, se lo pone al hombro y sale hacia el Maiden park.

Unos minutos más tarde, Violet llega el lugar en que hablo por primera vez con Shizuma, el hermoso sitio frente al lago, tiende una pequeña manta en el suelo, saca su guitarra y práctica algunos acordes, después de unos minutos empieza a tocar la canción de repente de Soraya, la canta en japonés. Violet no nota la presencia de Shizuma justo detrás de ella, escuchando atentamente la letra de la canción, y la manera en que la interpreta con tanto sentimiento. Al finalizar, Shizuma aplaude; Violet volta para ver, encontrándose con dos intensos ojos verdes, se sonroja y se limita a saludar.

Violet: bienvenida, Shizuma.

Shizuma: buenas tardes, cantas muy bien.

Violet: (sonrojada) ah, gracias.

Shizuma: ¿llevas mucho tiempo acá?

Violet: no, llegue hace poco.

Shizuma se acerca y se sienta frente a Violet, sin apartar sus miradas, ambas saben que es el último día de la apuesta.

Shizuma: (pensando) a partir de mañana ya no pasare tanto tiempo con ella, además ahora debo dedicarle más tiempo a Nagisa, pero no dejare que este maravilloso momento sea empañado por un futuro incierto, ahora mismo me siento tan a gusto, tan completa, solo quiero disfrutar de esta hermosa compañía.

Shizuma: bueno, por favor interpreta otra.

Violet: tú me dijiste que querías verme tocar la guitarra, (riendo con picardía) nunca me dijiste que cantara.

Shizuma: no es así, tú me dijiste que interpretarías 3 canciones, y ya que llegue en medio de una, esa no cuenta.

Violet: claro que si cuenta, además yo nunca dije que cantaría.

Shizuma: claro que sí, pero como todo el tiempo estás pensando en mí, por eso no lo recuerdas.

Violet: ¿ah, sí? Eres una convencida.

Shizuma: bueno está bien, valgamos esa como una, la siguiente por favor.

Violet: ¿Por qué siempre quieres tener la razón? Y lo peor es que yo siempre termino complaciéndote. Oh por Dios.

Shizuma sonríe ante la respuesta.

Shizuma: eso pasa porque estamos conectadas, de alguna manera. ¿No lo crees?

Violet: ah, bueno dicen que cuando dos personas se amaron mucho en la vida pasada, en esta seguirán conectados de alguna manera, ¿crees que eso es lo que nos pasa?, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que acabo de decir, Mmmm ah (nerviosa) mejor voy a interpretar otra, una la cantare en inglés y la otra aunque es originalmente en español, la cantare en japonés para que puedas entenderla.

Shizuma: ¿entonces nos habremos enamorado, en vidas pasadas?

Violet: ah, no lo sé, solo es algo que leí, ¿tú que crees?

Shizuma: creo que si te hubiese conocida en otra vida, me habría enamorado de ti (sonrojada) ¿y tú?

Violet: (nerviosa y algo sonrojada) descúbrelo.

Shizuma se siente muy impaciente y quiere conocer la respuesta, se acerca lentamente hacia Violet, pero ve que esta ha empezado a interpretar otra melodía, así que decide dejarse llevar por su voz.

Violet: esta canción se llama make you fell me love y es de Adele.

Violet cierra sus ojos y empieza a tocar y cantar, denotando mucho sentimiento, como entregando su alma, con cada frase.

Shizuma no aparta la mirada de los provocativos labios rojos carmesí, comprendiendo cada palabra de la canción, no puede evitar sentirse enamorada.

Shizuma: (pensando) la canción es hermosa, pero habla de un amor que lo puede todo, y que está dispuesto a darlo todo, tal vez ella este tratando de decirme que está dispuesta a todo por mí, pero y si yo no le puedo corresponder, no ahora, ¿Qué hará entonces, me olvidara? No quiero que lo haga, no quiero que se separe de mí, ¿Por qué vuelvo a dudar de mis sentimientos por Nagisa? Esto que siento por Violet es tan fuerte… hasta la canción lo dice,

"sé que tú, aun no te has hecho a la idea,

Pero yo nunca te haría daño

Lo sé desde el momento en que nos conocimos,

Sin duda, perteneces a mi mente"

¿Qué me pasa? Muero por sentir el calor de sus labios, pero si lo hago, si la beso, ¿dejara de hablarme, me corresponderá? Pero si no lo hago, nunca volveré a tener esta oportunidad

Mientras Shizuma se debate entre todas sus dudas, Violet interpreta magistralmente la canción.

Violet: (pensando) sé que con esto ella entenderá que estoy enamorada, y si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, las cosas podrían cambiar, para bien. Ahora tengo muchas dudas sobre esa Nagisa, sé que ella no ama a Shizuma, así que ya no frenare a mis sentimientos, Shizuma merece algo mejor, voy a luchar por ella…

Al terminar la canción, Violet abre lentamente sus ojos, para su sorpresa, Shizuma esta tan cerca de ella, que hasta puede sentir su respiración. Violet lentamente deja su guitarra a un lado, Shizuma le quita las gafas con ambas manos, dejándolas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se miran fijamente y dejan que sus labios vallan fundiéndose lentamente en un beso, primero solo rozan sus labios, luego suavemente abren un poco su boca dejando que sus lenguas se toquen sutilmente, Shizuma muerde con delicadeza el labio inferior de Violet, esta le corresponde haciendo lo mismo, dejan que sus lenguas se encuentren nuevamente, y con una calidez infinita dejan que sus bocas se besen un poco más. Solo desean que sus besos sean los únicos testigos de su amor, y sin remordimientos, dejan que sus labios se separen, pero Shizuma besa nuevamente a Violet, esta vez un poco más corto. Shizuma regresa a su lugar, Violet toma su guitarra, se miran y se regalan una sonrisa, ambas saben que ya no son necesarias las palabras, no quieren recriminarse nada, solo vivir el momento sin importar lo corto que sea, dejar que por esos minutos sus sentimientos sean absolutamente libres, que sus corazones se amen como tanto lo desean, que sus almas sean una con la otra, solo eso necesitan.

Violet interpreta otra melodía.

Violet: esta canción se llama bien o mal de Julieta Venegas.

Shizuma una vez más se concentra en entender la letra.

Shizuma: (pensando) es igual de linda a las anteriores, y también dice mucho… si está bien, si está mal… solo quiero que todo esté bien contigo, mi Violet.

Violet termina la canción y Shizuma le aplaude.

Shizuma: de verdad lo haces muy bien, eres un gran músico.

Violet: pues gracias, pero solo quería impresionar a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes.

Shizuma: ah, pues si soy yo, he quedado más que impresionada.

Violet: (riendo con picardía) ah cierto que eres una convencida.

Shizuma: (ríe) bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿también sabes tocar la guitarra?

Shizuma: pues no tanto como tú, lo mío definitivamente es el piano, pero hace mucho me enseñaron, veamos si recuerdo.

Shizuma toca algunos acordes para soltar los dedos, practica algunas notas, y empieza a tocar una suave melodía.

Shizuma: yo también quiero impresionar a una encantadora mujer de ojos azules.

Ya que Violet no sabe que decir, solo se limita a sonreír y escuchar.

Shizuma: esta canción se llama cherish, es de Ai Otsuka.

Violet nunca antes había escuchado la canción, así que presta mucha atención a la letra.  
Se siente fascinada cuando Shizuma canta esta estrofa:

"Este parece realmente mi primer amor

Hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino

Lo que siento si me abrazas

No lo siento ni en mis sueños".

Violet: (pensando) también lo es para mí, antes solo me gustabas, pero estos días me has hecho sentir tantas cosas, has hecho que esta atracción se me convierta en amor.

Al finalizar la canción, Violet aplaude.

Violet: valla eres demasiado buena en esto, tienes vocación.

Shizuma: jejeje me alegra haberte impresionado, esa era la intención.

Violet: (sonrojada) gracias

Shizuma: creo que está de más decirte que así, como lo dice la canción, es como se siente mi corazón.

Violet agacha la mirada, Shizuma se acerca y la toma de la barbilla, para mirarla fijamente.

Shizuma: las cosas algún día cambiaran.

En ese momento suena el reloj de Violet.

Shizuma: Umm que alarma tan inoportuna.

Violet: es que el tiempo a tu lado, se pasa muy rápido.

Shizuma: si, y como íbamos de bien. (Prestando atención a su entorno) ¿Escuchaste eso?

Violet: si, parece que es...

Shizuma: si, me está buscando.

Ambas se ponen de pie, Violet guarda su guitarra y Shizuma dobla la manta, Violet se cuelga el estuche y se para frente a Shizuma.

Violet: es mejor que me valla, no sería apropiado que ella nos encontrara, aquí solas.

Shizuma: si, tienes razón.

Shizuma le entrega la manta, Violet da la espalda y empieza a caminar para marcharse, pero Shizuma en un impulso toma a Violet por la espalda, corre un poco la guitarra y la abraza.

Shizuma: sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor no te apartes de mí, quédate siempre a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

Violet nota que Shizuma está llorando, así que se voltea quedando de frente a ella, toma su rostro con ambas manos, la besa muy tiernamente en los labios.

Violet: (susurrando) yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Después de esto sale corriendo antes de que Nagisa llegue al lugar.

SABADO.

Violet decide permanecer todo el día en su habitación, solo sale para ir a comer algo, está trabajando en ese misterioso archivo; En la mañana se ha encontrado con Chikaru, peor esta le ha explicado que estaría todo el día ocupada en el consejo estudiantil; también se ha encontrado con Shizuma, quien le ha explicado que iba a salir a la ciudad con Nagisa; Así que como se ha quedado sola y Tamao tampoco tiene mucho que hacer, han quedado de tomar el té, en horas de la tarde.  
Una vez logra decodificar todos los archivos, decide investigar su contenido.

Son registros de algunos narcotraficantes de armas y drogas, y una lista de las empresas que contribuían con estas organizaciones, entre ellas…

Violet: hay no puede ser, la empresa de mi abuelo está metida en esto, hasta dónde has llegado madre.

También hay algunos registros de rutas de despacho exitosas, que al parecer se han utilizado para el transporte de droga y varias transacciones bancarias; Aunque hay mucha información, ninguna puede ser usada para órdenes de arresto ni nada por el estilo.

Violet: por lo visto tendrán que seguir investigando, yo también lo hare, esto tiene mala pinta, y si mi madre está involucrada en esto, es porque ha sido influenciada por alguien más, o a lo mejor alguien está interesado en su dinero. Ahora que lo pienso eso de mi matrimonio debe tener algo que ver con todo esto, ¿pero cuál será la conexión?, aunque no me debo de hacer muchas ilusiones, sé que podría tener una esperanza con Shizuma, pero si no arreglo mi vida primero, nada va a suceder. Necesito saber lo que trama mi madre, tal vez si interfiero su celular, ¿pero cómo? Ella lo tiene protegido.

En ese momento su celular anuncia que ha entrado un mensaje.

"se ha detectado una llamada del número 1212237907.

Violet: mi madre llamo a Astraea hace 10 minutos.

Violet toma su portátil y se dispone a escuchar la conversación.

Sra. Matsushita: buenas tardes hermana, ¿Cómo esta Violet?

Hermana Hamasaka: buena tarde Matsushita san, ella está muy bien ¿quiere hablarle?

Sra. Matsushita: no gracias, pero iré a visitarla, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Hermana Hamasaka: claro que no.

Sra. Matsushita: ya estoy en la entrada de Astraea, ¿podría esperarme en la puerta de la residencia, para que me guie hasta su habitación?

Hermana Hamasaka: no hay ningún problema, la esperare.

Violet: rayos ya está entrando.

Violet apaga su ordenador y lo oculta dentro de su closet, la guitarra la mete bajo la cama, apaga su celular y lo guarda en un bolsillo del pantalón que trae puesto, toma un libro y se sienta sobre su cama. En ese mismo momento llaman a la puerta, pero si dar espacio a que Violet abra, la madre entra sin autorización, tras ella van la hermana Hamasaka y dos guardaespaldas. 

Violet: (sin levantar la mirada de su libro) Yûu, ¿desde cuándo perdiste los modales?

Yûu: hermana gracias, ya puede retirarse, hablare con mi hija.

La mujer hace pasar a las escoltas y cierra la puerta.

Violet: (pensando) mierda, debería tener algo para grabar esta conversación. No, sería tonto lo descubriría.

Yûu: hola Violet, vengo para que me firmes tu preacuerdo de matrimonio, ahora mismo. 

Violet: (mirándola desafiante) no lo hare.

Yûu: ¿ah, no? (mirando a las escoltas) denle una lección, pero no la golpeen en la cara no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta.

Las escoltas obedecen y se acercan a Violet.

Violet se pone de pie.

Violet: ni crean que me voy a dejar.

Ambas escoltan se lanzan para atraparle los brazos, pero Violet las esquiva, logra patear a una lanzándola al piso, pero es atrapara desde atrás por la otra mujer, Violet mueve su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás, golpeando a su atacante en la nariz. La madre se enfurece al ver la escena.

Yûu: buenas para nada, todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

Yûu saca de su bolso una pistola paralizadora, y le da a Violet una descarga eléctrica por la espalda. Violet cae al suelo, bastante aturdida.

Yûu: ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil contigo?

Violet: (aprieta sus dientes y habla muy despacio) porque no puedo dejar que destruyas lo que el abuelo con tanto esfuerzo construyó, narcotraficante.

Yûu: veo que ya te enteraste, para tu información tu futuro esposo es el mayor narcotraficante de Japón, Ogawa Hajime. Cuando seas su esposa y le des un hijo, el me dará la mitad de sus negocios, y yo a cambio solo debo entregarle a un estorbo.

Violet: jajaja mas va va…

Yûu: habla más fuerte (burlándose) ¿o es que no puedes?

Violet: ¿porrr queeee?

Yûu: porque el desgraciado de mi padre te hizo su única heredera. Él sabía que yo acabaría sus negocios, pero lo único que tengo que hacer, es mantenerte viva, después de que te cases todos tus bienes le pertenecerás a Ogawa Hajime y el me los dará a mí.

Violet: estas muy segura.

Yûu: lo estoy. El estúpido de tu abuelo le dejo a un abogado todos los documentos, y si a ti o a él les ocurre algo, todo mi dinero se ira a un orfanato. Así que solo tu matrimonio me devolverá lo que es mío, porque es una unión de bienes. (Ríe malévolamente) jajajajaja que bien me siento hoy. (Mirando a sus escoltas) ustedes holgazanas, denle una despedida. Y límpiate la sangre de la nariz, no quiero levantar sospechas. Y tu Violet, ya que no quisiste firmar, yo la falsificare. Al fin y al cabo Ogawa solo está interesado en poseerte, muere por hacerte suya, y eso a mí no me importa.

La mujer a la que Violet golpeo en la nariz, se acerca y la patea en las costillas, luego le da otra patada en la espalda.

Yûu: (enojada) es suficiente, estúpidas le van a dejar marcas, vámonos.

Las mujeres salen de la habitación, al llegar a la puerta de la residencia se encuentran con la hermana Hamasaka.

Yûu: tenga cuidado con Violet, está muy agresiva, así que tuve que castigarla porque intento lastimarme.

Las 3 mujeres suben a la limosina y se marchan; Mientras tanto la hermana al escuchar esas palabras ha quedado pálida, y sale corriendo hacia la habitación de Violet.

Al llegar al cuarto ve a Tamao arrodillada junto a Violet intentando reanimarla, la hermana se acerca.

Hermana Hamasaka: Tamao san, corre y trae a la enfermera.

Tamao sale corriendo, en el camino se encuentra a Miyuki, está la detiene.

Miyuki: Tamao sabes que está prohibido correr.

Tamao: lo siento, pero necesito a la enferma de manera urgente.

Miyuki: (asustada) ¿Qué paso?

Tamao: (apresurándose a correr nuevamente) es Violet…

Tamao corre hacia la enfermería, mientras Miyuki va a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Violet; Al llegar ve que la hermana está intentado ponerla sobre la cama, así que se acerca y ayuda a levantarla. Violet empieza a despertar.

Miyuki: Violet, ¿Qué te paso?

Violet: nada, solo me desmaye.

Hermana Hamasaka: (sintiéndose culpable) eso no es verdad, lo hizo tu madre, y lo hizo a propósito, tú nunca le harías daño.

Violet se queda en silencio y Miyuki queda estupefacta ante la confesión de la hermana.

Miyuki: ¿tu madre?

Tamao entra a la habitación con la enfermera.

Enf: chicas esperen afuera, hermana cuénteme lo que paso.

Tamao y Miyuki salen de la habitación, pero se quedan en el pasillo esperando.

Hermana Hamasaka: no lo sé, solo ella lo sabe.

Enf: Violet san dime que paso. ¿Por qué estas medio inconsciente, te duele la cabeza? Tu respiración y pulso cardiaco están alterados, tus músculos están tensos (asombrada) es como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

La hermana queda pasmada ante el dictamen de la enfermera.

Enf: no debieron moverla.

La enfermera acomoda el cuerpo de Violet, de manera que quede recto, le brinda los primeros auxilios, y comienza a revisar su cuerpo en busca de posibles fracturas.

Violet no puede hablar, así que la enfermera la va tocando y se fija si su rostro muestra algún síntoma de dolor. Levanta la blusa para continuar revisándola, y ve un morado sobre sus costillas derechas,

Enf: Dios mío santo, ¿Qué le han hecho? Hermana tráigame hielo inmediatamente.

La hermana sale al pasillo.

Miyuki: ¿Qué necesitan? Yo lo conseguiré.

Hermana Hamasaka: presidenta Rokujou, hielo por favor.

Miyuki llega a la sala de estar, para conseguir hielo. Allí esta Shizuma sentada, que acaba de llegar de hacer algunas compras con Nagisa, y ha decido ir a tomar algo sola.

Shizuma: Miyuki, ¿porque corres, que sucede?

Miyuki: es Violet.

Consiguen el hielo e inmediatamente ambas salen corriendo hacia la habitación.

Mientras tanto la enfermera continua revisando a Violet, la pone de espaldas.

Enf: hermana sosténgale la cabeza, para que su cuerpo permanezca resto, mientras yo reviso su espalda.

La enfermera levanta la blusa de Violet, y queda impresionada ante las magistrales alas tatuadas en su espalda, toca suavemente el tatuaje. Al palpar cerca de su columna nota otro morado. Al tocarlo, Violet se queja por el dolor.

La enfermera toma su maletín y saca una inyección.

Enf: le aplicare esto para relajar los músculos y disminuir el dolor.

La enfermera desabrocha el pantalón de Violet y lo baja un poco, descubriendo el glúteo que va a inyectar. En ese momento entran Miyuki y Shizuma.

Enf: por favor cierren la puerta.

La enfermera procede a inyectar a Violet, esta suelta un gemido al sentir la aguja en su cuerpo. Shizuma y Miyuki a pesar del estado de su amiga, no pueden dejar de admirar el tatuaje. La enfermera reacomoda el pantalón, saca de su maletín un ungüento y pone a Violet nuevamente boca arriba.

Enf: el hielo por favor.

Miyuki: (entregando el hielo a la enfermera) aquí esta.

Enf: presidenta, envuélvalo en este pañuelo y frótelo sobre el golpe.

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿Cuál golpe?

La enfermera levanta más la blusa de Violet dejando ver un enorme morado sobre sus costillas. Shizuma nota que Miyuki se pone nerviosa, así que le quita el hielo.

Shizuma. Yo lo hare.

La enferma asiente, Shizuma se sienta junto a Violet y empieza a frotar el hielo.

Shizuma: (indignada mira a la hermana) ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Hermana Hamasaka: solo sé que su madre vino a visitarla y después, esto.

Shizuma: (cierra su puño con ira) la madre, maldita sea, su padre tenía razón y me pidió que la cuidara, y yo yo…

Miyuki coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Shizuma.

Miyuki: no es momento de sentir culpa, ahora debemos ayudarla para que se mejore, después ella misma nos dirá lo que paso.

Shizuma asiente, sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, en eso interviene la enfermera.

Enf: ¿alguna de ustedes se va a quedar con ella esta noche, o lo hago yo?

Shizuma y Miyuki: (contestando al unísono) yo me quedo.

Enf: ok, deben darle este medicamento cada 8 horas y apliquen este ungüento cada vez que sea necesario, el hielo hay que seguirlo aplicando para bajar la inflamación. Si sucede algo, como que no respire bien o su pulso aumente, llámenme de inmediato.

La enfermera se retira y rápidamente entran Tamao y Chikaru.

Chikaru al ver a Shizuma, se detiene.

Chikaru: (susurrándole al oído a Tamao) creo que lo mejor es que me valla, tú me cuentas como sigue.

Tamao: pero ella es tu amiga, Shizuma tendrá que entenderlo.

Chikaru: ambas sabemos que no lo hará y si llega Nagisa será peor, tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Violet, es como una hermana para mí y me duele no poder quedarme con ella, pero es mejor evitar un problema, pero si sucede algo, llámame inmediatamente.

Tamao: ok.

Tamao le da un beso a Chikaru, esta se marcha. Cierran la puerta y la hermana empieza a hablar.

Hermana Hamasaka: lamentablemente Violet no tiene buena relación con su madre, ya que esta la quiere obligar a casarse, no conozco bien la situación, pero creo que es por una herencia. Desgraciadamente Yûu Matsushita tiene demasiado poder, así que no está en nuestras manos ayudar a su amiga.

Shizuma: (indignada y furiosa) eso no puede ser cierto, siempre se puede hacer algo, mi familia también tiene mucho poder, así que yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada como usted.

Miyuki: es verdad, nuestras familias son muy acaudalas, y siempre se puede hacer algo.

Hermana Hamasaka: espero que la puedan ayudar porque Violet no se merece lo que le está pasando, su madre es demasiado mala, así que ustedes también deberían tener cuidado.

La hermana sale de la habitación, Tamao ve que Violet tenía la tetera lista, ya que la había invitado a tomar el té, sirve te para las tres.

Tamao: tomen esto, las ayudara a calmarse.

Miyuki y Tamao lo beben, mientras Shizuma le sigue poniendo hielo a Violet, todas la miran preocupadas y pensando en lo que dijo la hermana.

Shizuma: aquí nadie se va a casar si no quiere, (mirando a Miyuki) tu tampoco, encontrare la manera de ayudarlas, no dejare que ninguna cometa esa estupidez.

Miyuki: gracias por tu apoyo.

Comienza a oscurecerse, en eso suena la alarma de Violet anunciando que faltan unos minutos para las 6, Violet va recobrando el conocimiento.

Violet: (con un tono de voz muy suave) ya es hora.

Todas la miran.

Todas: ¿Cómo estas, como te sientes?

Shizuma es la más preocupada, la toma suavemente de la mano.

Shizuma: ¿te duele algo? Dime, para llamar a la enfermera.

Violet sujeta con fuerza la mano de Shizuma.

Violet: gracias, ya estoy bien, outch

Shizuma: ¿Qué te paso?

Miyuki: ¿Dónde te duele?

Violet: me duele todo. La espalda un poco, y donde me estabas poniendo el hielo.

Shizuma: ¿pero qué fue lo que paso, quien te hizo esto?

Aunque Shizuma conoce perfectamente la respuesta, solo quiere escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Violet: chicas, agradezco su preocupación, pero no fue nada, ya estoy bien.

Shizuma: (indignada) ¿no fue nada? Pero mira cómo te dejaron, ¿Por qué la proteges?

Violet: no la protejo a ella, las protejo a ustedes, es mejor que ella no sepa que tengo amigas, ni que mis amigas sepan sobre ella. Lo que menos quiero es que ustedes vallan a tomar represarías contra ella, y también salgan heridas.

Shizuma: pero ella no es un Dios, para hacer lo que hace.

Violet: (mirando tiernamente a Shizuma) lo sé, pero voy a terminar esto con estrategia, además podrá lastimar mi cuerpo muchas veces, pero no quebrara mi espíritu.

Todas entiendes que Violet no quiere hablar y deciden respetar su decisión, excepto Shizuma quien no descansara hasta escuchar la verdad.

Miyuki: Tamao, deberíamos bajar al salón y traer algo de comer para Violet y Shizuma.  
Tamao: si, vamos.

Shizuma: por favor, si ven a Nagisa…

Miyuki: tranquila, sé que hacer.

Shizuma se queda a solas con Violet, ya le ha puesto todo el hielo así que empieza a aplicar el ungüento, Violet siente cosquillas, así que Shizuma lo aplica rápidamente y le baja la camisa.

Shizuma: ya pude ver tu tatuaje.

Violet: (sonrojada) ¿en serio?

Shizuma: si, además te aplique una inyección.

Violet: eso no es verdad.

Shizuma: bueno no, pero si vi cómo te la ponían.

Violet: no es bueno espiar a la gente.

Shizuma: (ríe) pero es que me preocupe mucho cuando Miyuki me conto, además me siento culpable por no haber estado aquí para protegerte.

Violet hala la mano de Shizuma hacia su rostro.

Violet: me alegra que estés aquí, y no es tu culpa. No sabíamos que ella vendría ni lo que haría. Ah, por favor pásame el ordenador.

Shizuma se acerca y la besa en la frente.

Shizuma: (susurrando) no, aun no estás bien.

Violet: si, es verdad, aun me siento muy adolorida; Entonces necesito que lo hagas por mí.

Shizuma: ¿es muy urgente?

Violet: si, lo es.

Shizuma toma el portátil de dentro del closet y sigue las indicaciones de Violet.  
Al terminar, se sienta junto a Violet y le acaricia el rostro, el cabello, pasa sus dedos suavemente por su nariz, por la perfecta forma de sus cejas, por sus mejillas, por sus labios, hasta que Violet se queda dormida.

Shizuma se pone de pie y se queda pensando frente a la ventana.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto, quien es en realidad tu madre, porque te hace esto, y cuando me lo piensas contar?

Después de un rato llegan Tamao y Miyuki, Chikaru y Shion se quedan en el pasillo esperando a sus novias. Shizuma les recibe la comida que han traído.

Shizuma: Violet está dormida, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Miyuki: nos turnaremos para quedarnos con ella, mañana es el día en que viene tu familia, no es bueno que te vean con ojeras y con cara de trasnocho.

Shizuma: ah, sí lo había olvidado, pero no importa yo me quedare con ella, colocare una manta en el suelo y dormiré allí, solo quiero estar cerca por si me necesita.

Miyuki: eres una obstinada, pero si sucede algo por favor nos avisas.

Miyuki: (susurrándole al oído) le dije a Nagisa que estabas muy cansada y ya te habías ido a la cama, lo que no me gusto fue su actitud, parecía feliz de no tener que verte, perdona puede que solo haya sido mi imaginación.

Shizuma: gracias, a mi también me parece que ella sigue actuando extraño.

Miyuki: (sonriendo con picardía) sabes, yo te apoyaría si decidieras dejarla y quedarte con Violet.

Shizuma: (riendo) ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee, que estás diciendo? Mejor vete de aquí.

Miyuki sale de la habitación, y afuera habla con todas las demás.

Miyuki: prometan no decir nada a nadie, ni a Nagisa, entre menos personas sepan de esto mejo, además ustedes saben lo reservada que es Violet con su vida.

Todas asienten y se marchan a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, Violet vuelve a despertar. Shizuma que está mirando por la ventana se acerca rápidamente a ella.

Violet: me duele el estómago.

Shizuma: (preocupada) voy a llamar a la enfermera.

Violet: no, mejor llama a la cocinera, muero de hambre.

Shizuma: ah, gracias por asustarme. Pues aquí estoy yo para darte de comer, Miyuki y Tamao te han traído sopa. Déjame acomodarte.

Violet aunque aún está muy adolorida, ya se puede mover un poco, Shizuma la toma y suavemente la ayuda a sentar, colocando un almohada sobre su espalda para que se apoye. Violet espera a que Shizuma le pase la sopa, pero para su sorpresa esta acerca la silla del escritorio y le da por cucharadas.

Violet: Shizuma eso no es necesario, yo puedo comer sola.

Shizuma: no, yo voy a cuidarte, abre la boca.

Violet: pero, pero…

Shizuma: nada de pero, abre grande, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shizuma comienza a darle de comer a Violet por cucharadas, esta se sonroja.

Violet: (pensando) esto es tan vergonzoso, pero me encanta que se preocupe tanto por mí.

Violet se toma toda la sopa, luego come algo de arroz, Shizuma también aprovecha para comer, luego prepara un té, cuando ambas lo están tomando Shizuma rompe el silencio.

Shizuma: sé que este no es el momento, pero quiero que me digas lo que realmente paso, a mí no me convences con evasivas.

Violet: es verdad, ahora tú eres quien más sabe de mí.

Violet le cuenta a todo con lujo de detalles. Shizuma se siente muy impotente, y deja caer una lágrima, por ahora sabe que lo único que puede hacer, es estar con ella, mientras averiguan la forma de acabar con esto.

Shizuma: mañana vendrá mi madre, sé que ella nos puede ayudar.

Violet: no, no quiero meter a más personas en esto y menos involucrar a tu familia.

Shizuma: pero es necesario, a lo mejor ella nos pueda ayudar a conseguir información, tranquila tendré cuidado con lo que le cuento.

Violet siente que una vez más se está quedando dormida.

Violet: Shizuma, ya sabes dónde están las pijamas, ponte una, yo dormiré así porque me duele mucho como para cambiarme, y por favor no duermas en el piso, quédate a mi lado.

Shizuma se sonroja, pero no puede negarse ante semejante petición, coloca la silla para que atranque la puerta, se pone un pijama y va a la cama junto a Violet.

Shizuma se acuesta de medio lado, muere por abrazar a Violet pero teme lastimarla. Bajo las sabanas siente como la mano de Violet busca la suya y la lleva hacia su cintura, dándole a entender que quiere que la abrace. Shizuma acerca más su cuerpo al de Violet, siente al aroma de su cabello y de su piel tan cerca. Ambas caen en un profundo sueño, ya que Violet aún está bajo el efecto de los medicamentos y Shizuma se siente muy tranquila a su lado, a pesar del estado en que se encuentra.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias a todos nuestros lectores, sus comentarios nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, si desean hacernos alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva lo aceptaremos con gusto…advertimos que en adelante puede que haya mucho lemon, si alguien se siente ofendido con esto o le desagrada, le sugerimos que mejor no lean lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos… De corazón agradecemos el que nos sigan leyendo, cada vez que nos damos cuenta de que el número de lectores va en aumento, nos motivamos aún más… ya que aún somos principiantes, puede que se encuentren con errores en nuestro tipo de narrativa, nos disculpamos por ello…

P y K…


	13. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.

La luz del sol se cuela por la ventana, Shizuma aun duerme, a su lado una de las tantas chicas que han pasado por sus labios, aunque sin quererlo le ha hecho sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona le había hecho sentir antes, ni siquiera Nagisa con quien había pensado pasar el resto de su vida, pero después de conocer a Violet, duda de un siempre con Nagisa. Violet es diferente, le coquetea con mucha sutilidad; Aunque Shizuma está acostumbrada a que sus "margaritas" sean dominadas por ella, a ser siempre ella quien roba sus besos, aunque todas suelen ser tímidas, Violet en cambio, es quien la conquista, es quien tiene que controlar sus propios impulsos para no desbordarse a la pasión que Shizuma le inspira. La reina de Astraea, acostumbrada a controlarlo todo, aun no asimila, como es que junto a ella, no puede mantener la calma, y solo quiere caer en la tentación, dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Shizuma abre sus ojos lentamente,

Shizuma: (pensando) debo levantarme, debo ir a mi habitación, no quiero que Nagisa se entere de que pase la noche con Violet.

Muy despacio gira su cabeza, para ver dormir a Violet, de repente nota un peso sobre sus piernas y en su pecho, levanta un poco su cabeza, para ver que es, ve que Violet está dormida sobre su pecho, una de sus piernas se encuentra sobre la suya y su mano derecha esta puesta sobre uno de sus senos.

Shizuma: (sonríe) pero que traviesa eres.

Violet escucha lo que dice Shizuma,

Violet: (con sus ojos aun cerrados le susurra) ¿Quién es traviesa?

Shizuma: ¿pues quien más? Tú, mira donde tienes tu mano.

Violet comienza a apretar sus manos, para palpar donde las tiene, acaricia suavemente lo que tiene en la mano derecha, abre sus ojos para ver que es, al ver lo que está tocando pega un salto, pero se lastima la zona afectada por el golpe.

Violet: outch, Shizuma lo siento, no fue mi intención, estaba dormida, de verdad perdóname.

Shizuma sonríe con picardía.

Shizuma: ah ya, ahora le echas la culpa a tu sueño de que seas una manilarga.

Violet: (sonrojada) no, de verdad lo siento.

Shizuma: ¿entonces estabas soñando conmigo?

Violet: si, pero no. No ese tipo de sueños.

Shizuma: Umm, pues debes estar soñando algo muy excitante, como para acariciar el seno de alguien de esa manera.

Violet: (muy sonrojada) de verdad lo siento, no me molestes.

Shizuma se sienta en el borde de la cama y continúa riéndose.

Shizuma: (mirando a Violet con picardía) ¿y cómo te sientes? Por lo que veo mucho mejor.

Violet: si, mucho mejor, gracias por cuidarme, no debiste molestarte.

Shizuma: para mi es todo un placer, además me sentía muy mal por no haber estado para protegerte.

Violet: ya te dije que no es tu culpa, ahora solo debo averiguar los planes de mi madre, por nada del mundo pienso casarme, no me convertiré en su juguete.

Shizuma: voy a ayudarte en todo, (guiñándole el ojo) porque yo tampoco quiero que te cases.  
Ya me tengo que ir, ahora que estas mejor ya me siento más tranquila, pero vendré a verte en el transcurso del día.

Mientras hablan, Shizuma se está cambiado de ropa.

Violet: gracias, pero creo que más tarde saldré a caminar con sinsonte.

Shizuma: pero así no puedes cabalgar.

Violet: no lo hare, pero si caminare un rato, porque no puedo soportar el estar aquí encerrada todo el día, creo que también pasare por donde la enfermera, para que me chequee y me coloque una venda. ¿Y tú que harás hoy?

Shizuma: hoy viene mi familia, quieren conocer a Nagisa, aunque también me encantaría que te conocieran (carraspea) así que pasare todo el día con ellas.

Violet: suena bien, espero que Nagisa les agrade.

Shizuma: así será, es una gran chica. Adiós Violet, nos vemos en un rato.

Shizuma se acerca a Violet, le toma el rostro con ambas manos, y le da un beso en la frente; Luego camina hacia la puerta, voltea a mirarla una vez más, le guiña el ojo, y se marcha.

Violet queda tan anonadada que vuelve a dormir.

Varias horas después, alguien toca a su puerta, al no recibir respuesta, deciden entrar, entre dormida, Violet escucha algo.

-Aún está dormida, pero que mona se ve.

Violet abre sus ojos para ver de quien es la voz, ve paradas junto a su cama a Chikaru y Tamao, quienes traen una bandeja con el desayuno.

Violet sonríe al verlas, y sonríe aún más al ver comida. Se sienta en la cama.

Violet: hola chicas, moría de hambre, pero no me quería levantar.

Violet recibe la bandeja y la pone sobre sus piernas, está feliz de ver tanta comida; Mientras sus amigas le preguntan cómo se siente, ella sigue comiendo y responde con monosílabos o solo con movimientos de cabeza.

Chikaru: parece que tienes mucha hambre, ¿será que la señorita estuvo haciendo travesuras, con nuestra ex Etoile, anoche?

Violet: (sonrojada y mirando a Tamao) nada de eso, dormí tan profundo que solo la vi esta mañana, cuando se marchó.

Violet continúa mirando a Tamao, con cara de preocupación.

Tamao: no me mires así, tranquila que yo no voy a decir nada, no estoy nada contenta con lo que Nagisa invento sobre mi Chikaru.

Chikaru: (sonrojada) ¿ya soy tuya?

Tamao: (acercándose para abrazarla) si, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Violet: jum, qué haremos con el par de enamoradas.

Todas ríen.

Chikaru: vamos a la ciudad, ¿quiere venir con nosotras? (en tono mimado) ¿o aun te sientes malita?

Violet: me encantaría, pero quiero recuperarme, Otro día vamos, además quiero que las enamoradas disfruten.

Tamao: jajaja gracias, entonces te traeremos algo rico, que te mejores.

Chikaru y Tamao salen de la habitación, Violet deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio mira el reloj.

Violet: apenas son las 10:30, voy a dormir otro ratico.

Mientras tanto Shizuma está en su habitación, terminando de vestirse, para hoy luce un vestido muy sencillo pero que resalta su figura de sobremanera, es de mangas cortas, con un leve escote tanto en la espalda como en el frente, tiene una cinta alrededor de la cintura, que termina en la parte delantera, con un pequeño moño, la altura del moderno vestido color turquesa, es un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se acomoda un poco el cabello, aplica brillo sobre sus labios y sale rumbo a la habitación de Nagisa. En el pasillo se encuentra con una de las hermanas.

Hermana: Hanazono –san, me dirigía a su habitación para infórmale que su familia estará aquí en 40 minutos.

Shizuma: gracias hermana.

Shizuma apresura su paso hacia la habitación de Nagisa, ella apenas esta despertando, Shizuma entra sin tocar.

Shizuma: Nagisa, ¿porque aún no estas lista?

Nagisa: porque hoy es domingo, ¿me vas a llevar a pasear?

Shizuma: ¿ah? Hoy viene mi familia ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Vamos a almorzar con ellas y te voy a presentar.

Nagisa: ah familia, lo había olvidado, lo siento mi amor.

Shizuma: (con voz dura) tienes 30 minutos para alistarte, te espero en el salón de onces.

Shizuma sale de la habitación, Nagisa se pone en pie de mala gana.

Nagisa: ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Que desgano, bueno ni modos, hay que dar una buena impresión.

Nagisa se pone un vestido ceñido en la parte superior y levemente bombacho hacia la inferior, de color verde, luce muy hermosa. Justo cuando se prepara para salir siente vibrar su celular,-la mayoría de chicas en Astraea guardan un celular en secreto- se acerca al escritorio y lo saca, de inmediato reconoce el número.

Conversación:

Nagisa: -hola mi vida, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿hoy, pero porque?

-yo también muero de ganas por verte

-pero es que hoy viene la familia de Shizuma, y me va a presentar

-sí, pero se molestara

-pues, tal vez no pueda ir porque tendrá que quedarse con su familia

-¿pero qué mentira le digo?

-sí, que está enferma

-ok, le diré que mi abuela está enferma y que voy a visitarla

-es muy probable que al principio se enoje, peor terminara por entenderlo

-ok, te amo

-adiós. 

Mientras tanto alguien toca a la puerta de Violet.

Violet: (con voz somnolienta) adelante.

-¿Violet como estas?

Violet: Miyuki, Shion, que sorpresa, estoy muy bien gracias.

Miyuki: ¿sorpresa, y es quien esperabas que fuera? Shizuma… jajaja.

Violet: Umm no me molesten.

Shion: ¿Cómo vas de tus golpes?

Violet: mucho mejor, ya me voy a levantar para ir donde la enfermera a que me revise.

Miyuki: debes descansar, aunque si te sientes mejor, nosotras vamos a la ciudad, ven y nos acompañas.

Violet: se los agradezco, pero me quiero quedar en la colina, y recuperarme por completo.

Shion: ok, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?

Violet: si, lo que sea, pero de comer y de preferencia dulce.

Miyuki: ok, te daré el número del celular de Shion, para que nos llames si sucede algo, pero no le digas a nadie que ella tiene un celular.

Violet: ok, buena suerte, disfruten.

Shion y Miyuki: adiós…

Las chicas se marchan, Violet se pone de pie muy despacito, aun le duele mucho.

Violet: desgraciada, jajaja pero te revente la nariz… me imagino lo inflamada que debes tenerla hoy… jejeje.

Violet medio tiene su cama, va a la ducha, al salir se pone unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca ajustada, sus converse favoritos, toma su celular lo mete en uno de los bolsillos laterales del pantalón y por último se pone sus lentes.

Llega a la enfermería.

Violet: buenos días enfermera.

Enf: Violet, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Violet: mucho mejor, gracias.

Enf: sigue y déjame revisarte.

Violet ingresa, se sienta sobre la camilla, la enfermera camina muy sensualmente hacia ella, le levanta la camisa, rozándola con sus dedos mientras lo hace.

Enf: tienes unos ojos hermosos, ¿Por qué no me dejas apreciarlos mejor?

Violet: gracias, pero soy muy sensible a la luz solar, así que prefiero no quitarme las gafas.

Enf: (picara) Umm que interesante, debería quitarte toda la camisa.

Violet: pero eso no es necesario, mi golpe está aquí (señalando sus costillas) así que no hace falta.

Violet es consiente del coqueteo de la enfermera, a pesar de ser una mujer bellísima, de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, no logra llamar su atención, así que trata de ser amable pero no dejarse llevar por el encanto de la dama.

La enferma tomándose su tiempo, le aplica el ungüento sobre los moretones a Violet, y luego empieza a ponerle una venda alrededor de todo su abdomen, mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda, se acerca lo suficiente para intentar robarle un beso. Violet voltea su cara, sin corresponder.

Enf: así que eres esquiva, ¿tienes novia?

Violet: sí.

Enf: ¿y quién es la afortunada?

Violet: alguien que no creo que conozcas.

Enf: ¿ah sí?, ¿alguna presidenta tal vez, de Le'Lim podría ser?

Violet: (pensando) perdóname Chikaru. (En voz alta) si, es ella.

Enf: bueno, hacen bonita pareja, que lastima, porque tú igual que la señorita Hanazono que también es bellísima, me roban el sueño.

Violet: gracias, ¿ya me puedo ir, verdad?

Enf: ah claro, espero que vuelvas.

Violet: gracias, (pensando) espero no hacerlo.

Enf: espera, ¿te puedo invitar a un café?

Violet: lo pensare.

La enfermera sale tras Violet.

Enf: vamos ahora mismo, no creo que tu novia se enoje ¿o sí? (tomándola de gancho)

Violet: ok, está bien.

Ambas caminan hacia la cafetería.

Violet: pero por favor, a una distancia prudente (soltándose de la mujer) no quiero que mi novia se enoje, gracias.

Llegan al salón, mientras Violet toma asiento, la enferma va por los dos cafés. Violet ve a Shizuma, que parece estar discutiendo con Nagisa, pero al notar el hermoso vestido que trae puesto, se queda paralizada y boquiabierta.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa.

Nagisa: mi abuela está enferma y tengo que ir a verla.

Shizuma: déjame acompañarte, podemos ir en el auto de mi madre, iremos todas.

Nagisa: no, no quiero molestar a tu familia, por favor discúlpame con ellas. Además creo que lo de mi abuela no es tan grave, pero debo ir a verla.

Shizuma: ok, pero tenía muchas ganas de que conocieras a mi madre, además estas tan hermosa, deberías esperarlas, ellas no tardan, solo las saludas y luego te vas.

Nagisa: no, no puedo, debo irme ya.

Shizuma: supongo que no tengo opción, pero si sucede algo me llamas inmediatamente, y saluda a tu abuela de mi parte.

Nagisa: vale, lo hare.

Nagisa sale tan afanada que olvida darle un beso de despedida a Shizuma. Esta queda desconcertada, pero no le dura mucho el mal humor, porque voltea y ve el embobado rostro de Violet, observándola. Se pone de pie, y muy coquetamente camina hacia ella.

Aunque la distancia entre ellas ha disminuido, Violet aún no reacciona, sigue literalmente con la boca abierta. Shizuma se para justo en frente de ella, le toma la barbilla y le cierra la boca.

Shizuma: con la boca cerrada, me ves igual.

Violet: (aun sin reaccionar) SIP, pero no es lo mismo… (Nerviosa) ah amm jejeje

Shizuma: veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Violet: (sin dejar de observarla) si, y tu estas hermosa.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con picardía) definitivamente, si estas mejor, gracias por el cumplido.

Violet se quita las gafas, y mira directamente a los ojos a Shizuma.

Violet: tu precioso vestido, va a juego con mis ojos.

Shizuma se queda observándola, y riendo coquetamente, en eso llega la enfermera y también se queda observando a Shizuma.

Enf: Shizuma sama, luce preciosa hoy, le queda muy bien ese vestido.

Violet: si, es verdad. (Aun no puede despegar su mirada)

Shizuma: gracias, buenas tardes enfermera, veo que ya se hicieron amigas.

Violet: no, solo me invito a tomar un café.

Enf: (con voz pervertida) Umm aunque me encantaría invitarlas a las dos a…

Shizuma la mira seriamente.

Shizuma: ¿a qué?

Enf: lo dejo a su imaginación, es una lástima que ya deba irme, adiós Violet, espero seguirte viendo por el consultorio (le guiña un ojo). Hasta luego Shizuma sama, (ofrece una reverencia) fue un placer poder ver a dos ángeles juntos en el día de hoy.

Shizuma mira a la enfermera, levantando una ceja. Violet observa el disgusto de Shizuma.

Violet: (pensando) ¿estas celosa?

Shizuma: veo que estás haciendo nuevas amigas.

Violet: nada de eso, solo fui para que me revisara, pero ella es descaradamente coqueta, creo que te gano.

Shizuma: (mirando seria) pues, puede que sea más coqueta, pero no tiene lo que yo tengo.

Violet: ¿así, y que es eso?

Shizuma: pues muy fácil… a ti.

Violet queda pasmada.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) eso me gusta, ves que si soy más coqueta… nos vemos, creo que mi familia ya llego, ah ¿quieres almorzar con nosotras?

Violet: ¿yo, y Nagisa?

Shizuma: ¿quieres o no?

Violet: claro, será un placer.

Shizuma: bien, búscame a las 3 cerca del lago, allí estaremos.

Shizuma da la vuelta para marcharse.

Violet: oye, y yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Shizuma: eso lo sé. Bye.

Violet: adiós guapa.

Shizuma se dirige hacia la entrada principal de Astraea, en el camino una hermana le informa que su madre ya ha llegado y la está esperando.

Al llegar a la entrada, Shizuma ve una camioneta hammer color gris, la primera en bajar es su hermana menor, una rubia de ojos café claros, de 12 años de edad, la cual sale corriendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor, luego se baja una señora de edad, la nana de la familia, y por último se baja su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, ojos verdes, tez blanca y tan pálida como una porcelana, sus labios tan rojos como una manzana, en poco palabras, es como ver a la misma Shizuma en unos cuantos años.

Shizuma y su madre se miran, y se abalanzan sobre los brazos de la otra, la madre deja caer algunas lágrimas.

Madre: mi hija hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado tanto, quiero que te gradúes ya y te vayas a vivir conmigo, lo más pronto posible.

Shizuma: yo también te he extrañado y te quiero mucho, madre. Y parece que aún no dejas de ser una llorona.

Madre: pero es que siempre serás mi pequeña, y de verdad te extraño, infinitamente.

Hermana menor: es verdad, por eso no me ha dejado entrar a Astraea.

Madre: Miki, y no entraras hasta que Shizuma salga, alguna de las dos tiene que quedarse conmigo. Es que no entiendo cómo les puede gustar este encierro.

Shizuma: porque es un buen colegio, además la abuela estudio aquí.

Madre: si, pero si ella no me dejo estudiar aquí a mí, no veo porque les tenía que meter a ustedes esa idea en la cabeza.

Shizuma: ¿y la abuela como esta?

Madre: ahora está de tour por Europa, es un viaje de anciano, pero no le digas que yo dije eso, ¿y dónde está mi nuera?

Shizuma: madre, ¿Qué son esas palabras?, solo es mi novia.

Madre: si, pero recuerda que quiero nietos, así que te presionare con el tema, hasta que me los des.

Shizuma: si te los daré, no sé cuándo pero lo hare. Además cuando salga de aquí, debo ir a la universidad y hacerme cargo de los negocios.

Madre: si lo sé, ha sido un duro trabajo para mi sola, pero lo he hecho bien, gracias a tu padre que en paz descanse, que fue un gran maestro. (Suspira)

Shizuma las guía hacia el salón de onces, para tomar un té y hablar un rato.

Madre: ¿y tu novia?

Shizuma: ah, ella tuvo un inconveniente, pero vendrá más tarde.

Madre: espero que sí, porque el no aparecer, sería un acto muy descortés.

En el salón de onces, Shizuma busca con la mirada a Violet, pero el lugar está solo, disfrutan de algunas bebidas y una buena charla. Después de un rato, Miki guía a su hermana al piano para mostrarle lo que ha aprendido, ambas se sientan y tocan algunas melodías, su madre se les acerca.

Madre: Shizuma, ¿y L'éclair?

Shizuma: está en los establos.

Miki: (emocionada) vamos a verlo, por favor, por favor…

Shizuma: bien, vamos.

Madre: me encanta tu L'éclair, cuando te vallas de aquí, debes llevarlo a una de las casa de campo.

Shizuma: claro que sí.

Todas caminan rumbo a los establos de Spica, a lo lejos ven a un percherón francés negro, galopando a toda prisa hacia la residencia.

Shizuma: ya va hacia donde su dueña.

Shizuma saca a L'éclair del establo y lo ensilla, ya que ella no puede montar porque trae vestido, ayuda a subir a su hermana, su madre saca una cámara fotográfica, y les toma algunas fotos.

Madre: adoro a este ejemplar, (refiriéndose al caballo) pero ese que vimos galopar hace un rato, se me hizo muy conocido…Hey chicas, sonrían.

Mientras Miki galopa en la pista de arena, Shizuma la nana y la madre se quedan a un costado observándola y hablando sobre algunas trivialidades. Después de un rato ven a una chica acercándose, y tras ella el imponente percherón.

Shizuma: (en voz baja) y allí viene la dueña del caballo.

Su madre la escucha y sin razón alguna se alegra mucho. La chica las ve desde la distancia y decide acercarse a saludar, por mera cortesía, Shizuma se para delante de ella…

Shizuma: madre, quiero presentarte a…

Madre: espera, ella no necesita presentación, se perfectamente quien es…

Shizuma y Violet se quedan observando a la madre, muy intrigadas.

Madre: (tomando la mano derecha de Violet) mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanazono Shiori, soy la madre de Shizuma, es un verdadero placer conocerte, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti… aunque me dijo que eras pelirroja, pero el negro te queda muy bien, déjame ver tus ojos… 

Violet que con una mano sostiene la de la madre, le sonríe y con la otra se quita los lentes. 

Madre: pero que ojos tan hermosos tienes, azules, Shizuma no me dijo que fueses tan bella, por Dios, tendré nietos preciosos, (suspira y continua hablando aceleradamente) una nieta con ojos azules y la otra de ojos verdes, oh, ya veo porque te tardaste, es que te gustan los caballos, a mí me encantan, no tengo problema porque te hayas demorado, yo estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con su noviazgo y apoyo a mi Shizuma en todo, pero siempre le he dicho que quiero nietos, pero sé que eso no es problema porque la tecnología ha evolucionado mucho, ¿sabes qué? Aunque no pensé que fuese así, desde ahora me caes muy bien, Nagisa.

Shizuma queda pasmada en seco al escuchar el nombre.

Violet: (sonriendo mira a Shizuma) perdona, ¿Qué mi padre era qué? Tu madre no se queda atrás.

Madre: hay no, un momento, oh por Dios, no me digas que no es Nagisa, pero si tú dijiste ahí viene la dueña de mi corazón.

Shizuma: (sonrojada) madre, del caballo, dije la dueña del caballo.

La madre aun no suelta la mano de Violet.

Madre: bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas?

Violet: mi nombre es, Violet Ferrer.

Madre: me suena tu apellido, pero no importa, dame un abrazo, si eres amiga de mi Shizuma ya eres parte de la familia (le guiña un ojo) y en caso de que Nagisa no me agrade, tienes toda mi aprobación para conquistar a Shizuma.

Violet: muchas gracias, eso espero…

Shizuma: no ayudes tanto, ya es hora de almorzar, ¿nos vamos?

Madre: ¿y ese precioso caballo como se llama?

Violet: ah, permítame se lo presento.

Violet toma las riendas largas de sinsonte, y hace que se acerque y ofrezca una perfecta reverencia.

Violet: me llamo, sinsonte.

Madre: (emocionada) oh es genial, Shizuma, quiero a esta chica de nuera.

Shizuma: (entre dientes) y yo de novia.

Madre: sinsonte… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? Tú te me haces tan familiar.

La madre se queda pensando un momento, luego con una enorme sonrisa, se acerca a Violet y estira su mano, tapándole la parte superior del rostro.

Madre: (emocionada) oh no puede ser, eres tú…

La madre nuevamente abraza a Violet.

Madre: (mirando a Shizuma) queda totalmente aprobada, ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho?

Shizuma: (sonriendo) lo descubriste mucho más rápido que yo… te odioooo

Violet sonríe y sigue muy sorprendida.

Madre: claro, eres la jinete enmascarada, la mejor de la alta escuela, es increíble, a mí me fascinan los caballos, sobre todo la alta escuela. Desde que iniciaste tu carrera siempre te he admirado, eres un prodigio, igual que sinsonte, te he tratado de localizar, pero siempre desapareces al finalizar los eventos, wow no me lo puedo creer… (Alzando la voz) Miki, Miki, ven y mira quien es… 

Miki se acerca aun montada sobre L'éclair.

Miki: ¿Qué pasa madre?

La madre nuevamente cubre la parte superior del rostro de Violet, con su mano.

Madre: mira, mira quien es…

La niña pega un grito ensordecedor.

Miki: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no puede ser, es ella.

Shizuma: es increíble, hasta mi hermana sabe quién es.

Miki se lanza del caballo y corre a abrazar a Violet.

Miki: que felicidad, mi madre y yo somos tus admiradoras número uno, y me encanta sin sin sin sonsonteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¿lo puedo montar? por favor, por favor.  
Shizuma, dile que me deje montarlo, y dime que ella es tu novia, por favor.

Shizuma: (levantando una ceja) Umm alguien más a quien le parece que eres mi novia… Violet, por favor…

Violet: ya que me siento tan alagada, claro que puedes montarlo. ¡Sinsonte, sentado!

Violet toma a la pequeña, de la cintura, al intentar levantarla se lastima las costillas, Shizuma se acerca rápidamente y toma a su hermana para ayudarla a subir.

Shizuma: (mirando tiernamente a Violet) aun no debes esforzarte.

Violet: lo había olvidado.

Shizuma: bueno, que les parece, si ya que estamos todas juntas, vamos a almorzar.

Madre: si, hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias por la sorpresa, Shizuma te amo.

Shizuma: no fue nada, sabía que les iba a gustar (le guiña el ojo a Violet)

Todas junto con sinsonte y L'éclair caminan hacia la camioneta de la madre y sacan el obento que la nana ha preparado, luego arman un camping junto al lago, en el mismo lugar en que días antes Violet y Shizuma estuvieron interpretando canciones. Hay de todos los platillos, y todas comen alegremente, Violet se siente muy feliz no solo de poder pasar este tiempo con Shizuma sino con su familia, aunque se siente algo nostálgico, porque hace ya varios meses que su madre la separo de su padre, y desde entonces no ha podido compartir un momento tan familiar. Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos, Shizuma al verla inmediatamente la abraza, las demás se quedan en silencio.

Violet: disculpa, no quería incomodarlas.

Shizuma: no tienes por qué disculparte, ¿en serio te parece que la comida sabe tan mal?

Violet: (sonríe) claro que no.

Todas sonríen.

Madre: sé que no es fácil todo por lo que estás pasando, ya recordé tu apellido, eres hija de Ricardo Ferrer y Matsushita Yûu, en el mundo de los negocios nos enteramos de todo, pero ten muy presente que si eres alguien especial para Shizuma, también lo eres para mí, así que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, espero que todo se resuelva pronto.

Violet queda sorprendida por las palabras de la madre.

Violet: (pensando) me siento tan a gusto con la madre de Shizuma, es tan cálida, tan humana y tiene un gran corazón.

Violet: ahora que lo menciona, mi padre dijo que la conocía.

Madre: si, él trabajaba para mí, hasta que tu madre se entrometió y lo amenazo para que se apartara de mí, aunque aún me ayuda pero en secreto. El no solo es una gran persona, también es el mejor en lo que hace, en algunas ocasiones hablábamos por largas jornadas, así que me conto mucho sobre ti y tu madre, por eso sé que tus lagrimas no son porque la comida tenga mal sabor, sé que son de tristeza porque extrañas tu vida, pero recuerda que tienes a muchas personas de tu parte, gente que te apoyara en todo, así como mi Shizuma.

Después del almuerzo, todas siguen hablando, riendo y contado anécdotas.

Violet: solo quiero pedirles un favor, no divulguen mi verdadera identidad, mi madre no sabe nada sobre mi vida y si se entera que soy la jinete enmascarada, ella podría vender a sinsonte al mejor postor, y me quitaría todo el dinero obtenido en los campeonatos.

Madre: ¿y este año como harás para asistir? Por lo que yo sé, ella no te deja salir de acá, además vi a dos de sus guardaespaldas, custodiando la entrada principal.

Violet: si, eso es verdad, pero sinsonte es muy bueno, él no tendría problema en realizar los ejercicios con otro jinete, además en este tipo de concursos quien participa, es el caballo no el jinete, así que no habrá problema.

Madre: si, es verdad.

Shizuma: ¿y en quien has pensado?

Violet: (sonriendo) ¿tú que crees?

Shizuma: ah, no, eso no.

Madre: ah sí, claro que sí, apoyo la moción.

Shizuma: pero yo no podría, yo sé sobre equitación, pero nada sobre alta escuela.

Violet: no importa, yo te enseñare, además sinsonte ya sabe los ejercicios, será fácil.

Madre: aprobado, no se discute más.

Shizuma: ¿Qué, entonces tengo que obedecerte?

Madre: claro que sí.

Shizuma: bueno, pues es una locura, pero acepto. (Mira a Violet) ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?

Violet: ¿en serio? Muchas gracias, reacomodare mis horarios, y luego te digo.

Después de un rato, recogen todo lo utilizado en el almuerzo y la nana saca una tetera, mientras ellas charlan amenamente la tarde casi llega su fin.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Miyuki y Shion van tomadas de la mano, disfrutando de un rico helado, caminan atravesando un parque que queda al otro lado del centro, caminan sin ninguna preocupación, disfrutando de su compañía. Atraviesan el parque y llegan a una angosta avenida, Miyuki se queda por un momento observando a una pareja de enamorados, que se besan apasionadamente justo frente a ella, pero al otro lado de la calle, el rostro de la chica se le hace familiar, así que observa más detenidamente, poco a poco la empieza a reconocer, la chica la voltea a mirar con cara de sorpresa.

Miyuki: (con voz temblorosa) Na, Na, Nagisa…

CONTINUARA…

_Una vez más, gracias a todos por leernos, les queremos informar a todos nuestros seguidores que estaremos publicando los capítulos los días miércoles y sábados, en la noche…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, y de nuevo les ofrecemos una disculpa por los errores que puedan encontrar, les recordamos que aun somos novatas…_

_P & K_


	14. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Strawberry Panic pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, pero los demás mencionados en este fic, pertenecen a porfavorviolame_shizuma…

Pero ya que no los usamos con un fin lucrativo, esperamos no nos demanden….

Capítulo 10

TORMENTA

Shion: ¿Nagisa, donde?

Mientras Miyuki mira a Shion y vuelve su mirada para mostrarle, Nagisa ya ha desparecido.

Miyuki: allí estaba, yo la vi, (suena desesperada) estaba besando a un hombre.

Shion: ¿pero en dónde? No creo que sea ella, ella está en Astraea con Shizuma y su familia.

Miyuki: no, yo la vi, sé que era ella.

Shion: yo no creo amor, me parece que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, mejor ven y me besas.

Miyuki: no, es en serio, ¿Por qué no me crees?

Shion: ok, está bien, pero dejemos el tema. En cuanto regresemos, hablas con ella y con Shizuma, ya verás que ellas han estado juntas todo el día.

Miyuki: se lo que vi, regresemos de inmediato por favor.

Shion: ash, ok. Tú mandas mi reina.

Ambas se apresuran a abordar el tren.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte, Nagisa habla con un hombre.

Nagisa: Miyuki me vio. Mierda, necesito llegar antes que ella, llévame lo más rápido posible a la colina.

El hombre le entrega un casco y suben a su motocicleta, conducen a toda velocidad rumbo a Astraea.

Ya casi son las 5 de la tarde, el sol comienza a ocultarse; La familia de Shizuma recoge todo para llevarlo a la camioneta, mientras caminan, Miki continua montando a sinsonte y Violet le da indicaciones, enseñándole algunos trucos. Shizuma y su madre se adelantan un poco de las demás, para hablar a solas.

Madre: y tu novia no llego.

Shizuma: si, es verdad, supongo que su abuela siguió enferma.

Madre: veo que tienes un gran conflicto en tu corazón.

Shizuma: no puedes ver esas cosas.

Madre: soy tu madre así que lo sé todo, solo no dejes pasar las oportunidades y a las personas que realmente valen la pena, al final solo obtendrás la respuesta que necesitas escuchando a tu corazón.

Shizuma: gracias por el consejo madre, y lo hare, escuchare a mi corazón.

Madre: (sonriendo con picardía) y Violet me gusta más para ti.

Shizuma: pero ni siquiera conoces a Nagisa.

Madre: pero aparte de que nunca llego, ni siquiera te llamo en toda la tarde, eso deja mucho que pensar.

Shizuma: no me metas malas ideas en la cabeza, por favor.

Madre: bien, es hora de irnos.

Todas comienzan a despedirse y se abrazan con nostalgia.

Madre: (abrazando a Shizuma) te amo mi Shizuma, (mirando a Violet) Violet cuídamela por favor.

Violet: si señora, cuente conmigo.

Madre: (abrazando a Violet) me encanto conocerte.

Shiori una vez más abraza a su hija, algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Madre: deberías fugarte conmigo.

Shizuma: sabes que no hare eso mamá, ya falta poco, se fuerte.

La familia se marcha, Shizuma y Violet caminan hacia los establos de Spica, para llevar a L'éclair.

Shizuma: gracias por tu compañía.

Violet: gracias a ti por invitarme.

Shizuma: le agradaste mucho a mi madre.

Violet: ella a mí también, es una persona muy agradable, igual que su hija.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con picardía) ¿otra vez coqueteándome?

Violet: eres una convencida, tú no eres la única hija que ella tiene.

Continúan caminando, después de llevar a L'éclair al establo, ellas se dirigen a la residencia, a lo lejos ven a Nagisa.

Nagisa a su vez se pone extremadamente nerviosa, ve que Shizuma la llama con un tono de voz muy calmado.

Nagisa: (pensando) Miyuki aún no ha hablado con ella, excelente.

Violet ve que Nagisa empieza a acercarse.

Violet: Shizuma, una vez más te agradezco por el día de hoy, te veo luego, adiós.

Violet se marcha a su habitación. Mientras tanto Nagisa se queda con Shizuma, inventado una historia sobre su abuela.

Nagisa: … porque mejor no vamos a tu habitación, y me dejas compensarte por no haber estado aquí hoy.

Ambas van hacia la habitación de Shizuma, Nagisa se porta muy romántica, algo no usual en ella. Ya dentro del cuarto se besan apasionadamente, Shizuma intenta desnudar a Nagisa, pero esta no se deja.

Nagisa: no siempre puedes tener el control, déjame a mi esta vez.

Se recuestan sobre la cama, Nagisa se pone sobre Shizuma y la desnuda rápidamente, besa todo su cuerpo, besa sus pechos y baja por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna, lo lame moviendo su lengua rápidamente, Shizuma se encuentra muy excitada. Nagisa como si tuviera mucha prisa, hace sus movimientos un poco más bruscos.

Nagisa: quiero que llegues.

Shizuma: (con voz temblorosa) pero yo no quiero sola, quiero que lo hagamos ambas.

Nagisa insiste, poniendo cara de niña buena, Shizuma esta tan excitada que accede, toma a Nagisa fuerte del cabello y contornea su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente logra tener un orgasmo. Nagisa nota la humedad de Shizuma, así que se acuesta junto a ella, besa su frente y se prepara para marcharse.

Nagisa: me encanta que hayas llegado, pero ya me tengo que ir para mi habitación.

Shizuma: pero, pero como que te vas, yo también quiero que tu…

Nagisa: (pensando) pero yo no quiero, ya he tenido muchos durante la tarde, ya no tengo ganas de nada.

Antes de que Shizuma la amarre con sus brazos, Nagisa escapa, dejando a la hermosa mujer desnuda sobre la cama.

Shizuma: pero que mala eres.

Nagisa: te amo, (mirando su reloj) son las 7, te espero en mi habitación en una hora, para que vayamos juntas a cenar.

Shizuma: ok, pero me siento como si hubieran abusado de mí.

Nagisa se propone buscar a Miyuki, sabe que ella le vio, y no quiere que nadie le dañe sus planes, ha decidido jugarse una carta importante.

Nagisa: (pensando) no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero debo correr el riesgo, lastima Miyuki, me caías muy bien.

Nagisa recorre toda la residencia en busca de Miyuki.

Nagisa: (pensando) ¿dónde estarás?… ah, con Shion, como no pensé antes en eso.

Camina afanosamente hacia los dormitorios de Spica. Una vez allí, Nagisa escucha mucho alboroto en la habitación de Shion, así que se pega a la puerta para escuchar de qué se trata. Escucha que Miyuki está discutiendo con Shion, sobre cómo le dirá a Shizuma lo que vio. Así que se apresura a tocar la puerta. Shion abre.

Shion: (mirando a Nagisa) ah, con que eres tú.

Miyuki: (gritando) ¿Cómo te atreves?

Nagisa: por favor hablemos.

Miyuki: (mirando a Shion) vez, yo si tenía razón.

Nagisa: por favor déjame hablarte.

Miyuki: no, ya es tarde.

Miyuki sale de la habitación, pero Shion la toma del brazo y la detiene.

Shion: amor, por favor escúchala, por más grande que sean nuestros pecados, tenemos derecho a ser escuchados.

Nagisa: por favor escúchame.

Miyuki: (mirando con desprecio a Nagisa) digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión, se lo diré todo a Shizuma.

Nagisa: ya lo sé, pero te debo mucho. Por favor ven a mi habitación y hablemos.

Miyuki asiente, camina hacia la habitación de Nagisa, esta va detrás de ella, una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en su rostro.

Nagisa: (pensando) mi plan no puede resultar mejor.

Al llegar al cuarto, Nagisa hace pasar a Miyuki, esta se sienta sobre la cama de Tamao y Nagisa justo enfrente de ella, mira su reloj.

Nagisa: (pensando) faltan 10 minutos, Shizuma no tarda en llegar.

Miyuki: ¿Por qué le haces eso a Shizuma? Ella te ama, ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti.

Nagisa: (cabizbaja) lo siento mucho.

Miyuki: ¿hace cuánto que la traicionas? Te veías tan gentil, tan inocente, y mira nada más con lo que sales, (gritando) dime ya que es lo que quieres decirme.

Nagisa: (sonriendo malvadamente) me caes muy bien, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me has ayudado mucho, y sobre todo con Shizuma, pero desafortunadamente estabas en el lugar equivocado. 

Nagisa se lanza sobre Miyuki tumbándola sobre la cama, Miyuki intenta desesperadamente quitársela de encima pero Nagisa se aferra con más fuerza. Miyuki logra ponerse de pies y ambas caen sobre la otra cama.

Miyuki: (pensando) tengo miedo, ¿Qué es lo que planea?

Nagisa aferra con sus piernas el cuerpo de Miyuki, no la deja poner en pie, Miyuki está sobre ella forcejeando para zafarse.

Nagisa: ahora solo tengo que aguantar unos minutos.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

Nagisa: (gritando) no, por favor no me hagas daño.

Miyuki ahora forcejea con más fuerza, al no poder zafarse le da un puño en el abdomen, Nagisa empieza a soltar sus piernas, en eso alguien abre la puerta con violencia, toma a Miyuki por la cintura y la arroja al piso.

- ¿estás bien?

Le pregunta su salvadora a Nagisa.

Nagisa: si amor.

Miyuki aún no se ha puesto en pie, cuando ve a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, tomándola por el cuello del uniforme y levantándola con fuerza.

-¿pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Miyuki se asusta aún más, al ver lo enojada que luce Shizuma.

Miyuki: (gritando) pregúntale a ella.

Shizuma: (con ira) eso no es necesario, escuche los gritos de auxilio, no seas sínica metete con una de tu tamaño, ¿Qué querías hacerle a Nagisa?

Miyuki: (aun sostenida por Shizuma) suéltame, me estas lastimando.

Shizuma: no te soltare, así que habla.

Miyuki: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella, donde estuvo esta tarde y con quién?

Shizuma: ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Nuevamente la suelta, arrojándola fuerte contra el piso.

Shizuma: (gritando) ella estaba con su abuela, que está enferma.

Miyuki: (mirando despectivamente) ¿y tú le creíste?

Shizuma: por supuesto, ¿acaso intentas difamar a Nagisa?

Miyuki se pone de pie frente a Shizuma.

Miyuki: ella es una cual…

Antes de que Miyuki termine de hablar, Shizuma le da una bofetada, Miyuki toma su mano con fuerza.

Miyuki: no me vuelvas a tocar, y menos por esa.

Shizuma intenta soltarse pero Miyuki la agarra con más fuerza.

Miyuki: veo que no me crees, abre los ojos Shizuma, Nagisa solo está jugando contigo. Por eso vine a su habitación, porque la vi y por eso me tendió esta trampa, que parece haber funcionado perfectamente.

Shizuma tira con fuerza, logrando soltarse.

Shizuma: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Nagisa: (gritando) es mentira, Shizuma no le creas, puedes llamar a mi abuela, ella te confirmara que yo te digo la verdad.

Shizuma: (mirando a Nagisa) no hace falta, yo creo en ti.

Miyuki: (mira con desprecio a Shizuma) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?

Shizuma se lanza sobre Miyuki para darle otra bofetada, pero esta la detiene.

Miyuki: te dije que no me volvieras a tocar. Qué triste ver qué crees más en una aparecida, que en tu amiga de toda la vida.

Nagisa: (gritando) puedo ser una aparecida pero tú llevas coqueteándome mucho tiempo, además me dijiste que Shion solo era un jueguito para ti y que Shizuma ni te importaba, yo era quien siempre te evitaba, (mirando a Shizuma) Shizuma no te dije nada porque temía que no me creyeras.

Shizuma: si me lo hubieses dicho te habría creído, no tengo porque dudar de ti.

En ese instante Shion entra a la habitación, siente que lo que acaba de escuchar le ha perforado el corazón.

Shion: (con voz apagada mira a Miyuki) ¿solo soy un jueguito?

Shion sale rápidamente a su habitación.

Miyuki: oh no Shion, ¿Qué infamia has dicho Nagisa?, sea como sea demostrare quien eres en realidad, y tu Shizuma te arrepentirás de todo esto.

Miyuki sale corriendo tras Shion, cuando por fin logra alcanzarla, está ya va llegando a su habitación, así que la toma por la espalada.

Shion: suéltame.

Miyuki: mi amor por favor no le creas a Nagisa, yo te amo y tú no eres un juego para mí, eso solo lo invento ella.

Shion: la verdad esto me parte el alma, ya no sé qué pensar.

Miyuki: pero yo soy tu pareja y confío en ti, ¿tú también vas a creer en las palabras de una aparecida y mentirosa?

Shion: estoy tan confundida con todo esto, déjame sola por favor.

Miyuki: pero te necesito, ahora más que nunca.

Shion: eres responsable de tus actos, así que soluciónalo tu sola.

Shion se encierra en su habitación, mientras Miyuki queda devastada.

Miyuki: (pensando) no me importa lo que haga Nagisa, pero me parte el alma perder a mi mejor amiga, y mi relación ahora está en la cuerda floja (siente demasiada ira) si pudiera le cortaba la lengua a esa Nagisa.

Algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y ella solo las seca mientras camina.

Miyuki (pensando) soy una buena estratega y sé que este no es momento para llorar, ahora solo debo pensar en lo que vendrá, y como asumiré lo que viene.

Miyuki camina hacia su habitación, solo puede pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y como hará para limpiar su nombre, a su paso se empiezan a escuchar algunos rumores, parece que todas se han enterado de lo ocurrido, se escuchan cosas como, "a la presidenta le gusta golpear a las menores", "es una acosadora". A medida que camina empieza a sentirse mareada, va perdiendo sus fuerzas pero logra llegar a su habitación, se cae al piso y las lágrimas empiezan a correr. Sin consuelo alguno solo se agarra el pecho, siente que va a morirse cuando todos los buenos recuerdos de los momentos felices que ha compartido junto a Shizuma y Shion empiezan a invadir su cabeza, llora, llora, no puede hacer nada más…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nagisa, Shizuma la abraza.

Shizuma: ¿estás bien, te duele algo?

Nagisa: Miyuki me golpeo el abdomen, pero estoy bien.

Shizuma: debemos ir a la enfermería, quiero asegurarme que estas bien. Y de ahora en adelante estarás siempre cerca de mí, voy a protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. Menos mal llegue a tiempo para salvarte, aun no puedo creer lo que Miyuki estaba haciendo, es imperdonable.

Un rato después…

Shizuma: vamos, quédate en mi habitación, allí estarás más segura.

Nagisa: no, porque queda al lado de la de Miyuki y no quiero estar cerca de ella.

Shizuma: entonces esperare a Tamao.

Después de un rato, Tamao llega a la habitación, Shizuma le cuenta sin muchos detalles lo ocurrido.

Shizuma: … así que por favor cuídamela.

Tamao: si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con ella, yo me iré a dormir con Chikaru.

Shizuma asiente, Tamao toma sus cosas y se apresura con cautela hacia la habitación de Chikaru.

Tamao: amor, tenemos que hacer una reunión del te ahora mismo.

Chikaru: ¿Por qué, que paso?

Tamao: luego te explico, vamos a la habitación de Violet.

Tamao y Chikaru salen con cautela hacia la habitación de Violet, a pesar de que apenas son las 9 toda la residencia está en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta tocan suavemente varias veces pero no obtienen respuesta, así que deciden entrar… Violet está profundamente dormida.

Tamao: (mirando a Chikaru) tenemos que despertarla, es urgente.

Chikaru: ¿pero qué es lo que está pasando?

Tamao intenta despertar a Violet, pero esta no reacciona.

Tamao: (mira con cara de preocupación) lo que voy a hacer, es necesario.

Clava uno de sus dedos en la costilla lastimada de Violet.

Violet: (gritando) outchhhhh.

Tamao pone su mano en la boca de Violet para ahogar el grito.

Tamao: lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar contigo.

Violet: (Asustada) ¿pero qué paso?

Chikaru: lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Tamao: amor, por favor prepara el té, Violet levántate y siéntate aquí (indicándole el piso)

Mientras Chikaru prepara el té, Tamao se sienta junto a Violet y por fin comienza a hablar.

Tamao: por favor escúchenme sin interrumpir, si tienen alguna objeción solo levanten la mano. Después de que llegue a mi habitación, Nagisa y Shizuma estaban hablando sobre Miyuki, no entendí lo que decían porque cuando entre ellas se callaron, se limitaron a saludarme, yo note que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Después de unos minutos Shizuma se me acerco y me dijo que algo muy grave había pasado, "Miyuki entro a la habitación y forcejeo con Nagisa", dijo que ella llego a tiempo para separarlas, así que me pidió que la cuidara, pero yo sé que hay gato encerrado así que le dije que yo pasaría la noche con Chikaru, para que ella se quedara con Nagisa.

Chikaru que acaba de tomar un sorbo de té, lo expulsa de su boca al escuchar que Tamao se quedara con ella, este cae sobre el rostro de Violet.

Violet: (limpiándose la cara) ashhhh, que asqueroso.

Tamao: no he terminado, Chikaru deja de jugar, y si me voy a quedar contigo. (Carraspea) Eso no es todo, cuando salí de la habitación para acá, Chihaya-chan y Mizushima-chan se me acercaron para contarme una versión diferente, ellas dijeron que Shizuma llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta violentamente, en eso Miyuki lanzo a Nagisa y esta empezó a gritar que Miyuki quería abusar de ella, así Shizuma golpeo a Miyuki y esta se lo devolvió, que también golpearon a Nagisa y que ella tenía el vestido roto.

Chikaru y Violet quedan con la boca abierta.

Violet: yo no creo nada de eso, Miyuki no es así, ¿abusando y golpeando? Me niego a creerlo.

Chikaru: yo tampoco creo en ninguna de esas versiones, tenemos que averiguar la verdad.

Tamao: por eso nos hemos reunido, yo tampoco confío en esas versiones, porque la de Shizuma me parece que está ocultando algo, creo que está protegiendo a Miyuki y a Nagisa, pero la versión del abuso me parece otra mentira de Nagisa, como la que dijo mi Chikaru.

Chikaru: aquí hay varios cabos sueltos, ay demasiados misterios. Propongo reabrir el club de investigación.

Violet: (levantado su mano grita) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Tamao: silencio, nos pueden escuchar.

Violet: pero primero hay que ayudar a Miyuki, esta mentira le puede salir cara ya que ella es la presidenta de Miatre, y si Chihaya y Mizushima ya lo saben es probable que también las otras chicas, pero de eso nos enteraremos mañana, y si esto llega a oídos de la hermana Hamasaka se pondrá aun peor, ya que estamos hablando de acceso carnal violento y agresión, esto no es un juego.

Tamao: yo opino lo mismo, tenemos que hablar con Miyuki y pedirle que nos cuente todo para poder ayudarla, y decirle que nosotras estamos de su parte. Debemos tener en cuenta que si la residencia lo sabe, todos le darán la espalda, empezando por Shizuma, yo estoy dispuesta a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para ayudarla ¿y ustedes dos?

Chikaru y Violet: (gritando) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Tamao: (regañándolas) otra vez…. Silencio.

Tamao: es muy probable que Miyuki en este momento este muy mal, no sé dónde este así que vallamos a buscarla. Chikaru, tu iras a los alrededores de la residencia, Violet ve a su habitación, y yo iré hasta donde Shion, quien la encuentre la trae a esta habitación.

Chikaru: si, este será nuestro cuartel general.

Violet: ¿Pero por qué mi habitación?

Tamao: sin peros, vámonos.

Todas salen en busca de Miyuki, saben que no pueden esperar ya que la situación es grave. Violet llega a la habitación de Miyuki, toca varias veces pero no le abre, ella tiene el presentimiento que se encuentra allí pero está muy mal como para abrir, así que gira la perilla y muy despacio abre la puerta, al entrar ve a Miyuki arrodillada en el piso con su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama, está la mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Violet cierra la puerta y se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla, Miyuki le corresponde y ahora llora más desconsolada.

Violet: (acariciando su cabello) tranquila, desahógate, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí apoyándote, yo creo en ti. Ahora estamos en una tormenta pero pronto vendrá la calma, solo tenemos que luchar para que llegue esa calma, pero recuerda que no estás sola, tú me tienes a mí.

Miyuki escucha las hermosas palabras, siente algo de alivio pero ahora solo quiere llorar, así que se abraza más fuerte a Violet y continua llorando.

Después de un rato Violet ve que Miyuki se ha quedado dormida sobre su pecho, así que la toma en sus brazos, la alza e inmediatamente siente el dolor en sus costillas, casi la deja caer.

Violet: (pensando) mi amiga es más importante que este estúpido dolor, como sea voy a sacarla de aquí.

Violet logra reponerse y empieza a caminar hacia su habitación, con Miyuki en sus brazos.

Tamao y Chikaru ya están en el cuarto de Violet, escuchan que alguien toca a la puerta y aunque saben que es Violet, abren y se asustan al ver a Miyuki, dormida en los brazos de Violet.

Tamao: ¿pero que le paso, está bien?

Violet: si, solo está dormida, estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo, no quise dejarla sola por eso la traje al cuartel general.

Mientras dice esto, pone suavemente a Miyuki sobre su cama.

Tamao: es mejor que este aquí con nosotras, pero les tengo otra mala noticia. Cuando fui a la habitación de Shion, ella estaba muy disgustada por lo que había pasado, parece que tuvo un problema con Miyuki pero no me quiso decir nada, aunque se le veía muy desilusionada.

Violet: (enojada) ¿pero cómo puede a Shion no importarle lo que le pase a su novia, y darle la espalda en un momento como este?

Tamao: es injusto, bueno chicas ya es media noche, dile a Miyuki que pase lo que pase estamos con ella, saldremos de esta y revelaremos quien es Nagisa, y de ahora en adelante debemos estar muy prevenidas. Descansa Violet, Chikaru vámonos.

Chikaru y Tamao salen de la habitación, Violet tiende una manta para dormir en el piso, en eso Miyuki despierta.

Miyuki: (desubicada) ¿ah, dónde estoy?

Violet: (acercándose) estas en mi habitación.

Miyuki: ¿pero cómo, y porque?

Violet: eso no importa, por favor descansa.

Miyuki: claro que sí importa, te estoy incomodando.

Violet: no te preocupes, es que estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. Queremos que sepas que Tamao, Chikaru y yo vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrar tu inocencia. Aunque estas no son horas para hablar de eso, descansa y mañana pensamos en lo que haremos.

Miyuki: se los agradezco, no tienes idea de cuánto necesito amigas de verdad, ahora más que nunca.

Violet: (tomándole la mano) yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque nos conocemos hace poco eres mi amiga, y quiero que sepas que Chikaru y Tamao también estarán aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Miyuki: no sabes cuánto les agradezco, pero no quiero que duermas en el piso, si quieres yo lo hago.

Violet: no claro que no, tú eres mi invitada.

Miyuki: pero no quiero molestarte, está bien, si no quieres que yo duerma en el piso entonces duerme acá en la cama conmigo.

Violet: Umm, ok, pero nada de besarme.

Miyuki: (sonríe) jajaja, ya quisieras. Aunque yo sé, que los que realmente quieres, son los de Shizuma.

Violet: ah, nop. Solo quería hacerte reír.

Violet le presta uno de sus pijamas a Miyuki, ambas van a la cama. Violet siente que Miyuki está demasiado triste, así que se acuesta de lado y la abraza por la espalda, Miyuki aunque sonrojada se siente muy protegida en sus brazos, poco a poco ambas caen en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Miyuki sale muy temprano asegurándose de no despertar a Violet, va a su habitación se prepara para un nuevo día y luego sale hacia el comedor. Al ingresar nota como algunas la miran con desprecio y murmuran sobre ella, mientras que otras pocas de los primeros cursos, le sonríen y le guiñan el ojo de una manera insinuante. Miyuki se siente algo confundida por la actitud de las menores. Se siente algo incomoda con la situación así que prefiere no desayunar, así que sale del comedor, al toparse con Nagisa y Shizuma solo se miran con desprecio. Miyuki continua su camino hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil de Miatre, después de revisar documentos y organizar algunos pendientes, se prepara para ir a sus clases, en eso entra la secretaria del consejo.

Secretaria: presidenta Rokujou, hay una reunión urgente en Spica y exigen su presencia.

Miyuki: entonces vamos.

Miyuki sale hacia el consejo de Spica en compañía de su secretaria. Cuando entra nota que en la sala están reunidos lo tres consejos, Etoile y la hermana Hamasaka.

Miyuki: (pensando) parece que la mentira de Nagisa ha llegado muy lejos.

Entra calmadamente y saluda con una reverencia, luego se sienta junto a su consejo.

Amane toma la palabra para dar inicio a la reunión.

Amane: Buenos días a todas, la urgencia de esta reunión y la presencia de la hermana se debe a los últimos acontecimientos, que ocurriendo en la noche de ayer, en los cuales se ve gravemente involucrada la presidenta de Miatre, Rokujou Miyuki. Estamos aquí porque los rumores que ya se han esparcido por toda la colina, no son muy claros, así que queremos saber exactamente lo que sucedió, por eso también contamos con la presencia de Shizuma sama y Nagisa san.

Hikari: por favor escuchemos primero la versión de la directamente afectada.

Nagisa se pone de pie y empieza a relatar los hechos a su conveniencia.

Nagisa: (con voz aparentemente acongojada) yo estaba preparando una sorpresa para Shizuma por motivo de su próximo cumpleaños, ya que Miyuki es su mejor amiga yo quise pedirle consejo, así que decidí buscarla, la encontré en la habitación de la presidenta Tomori, note que Miyuki estaba muy alterada sin embargo le pedí que habláramos pero ella solo gritaba incoherencias, como que me había visto con un hombre o algo así, yo al no saber de qué hablaba pues no le preste atención y le insistí en que me acompañara a mi habitación, lo hice con la intención de mostrarle la sorpresa, pero ella al ver que estábamos solas me miró de una manera pervertida y sonreía con maldad, cuando intente huir ella me detuvo y empezó a abrazarme y a acosarme.

Miyuki: (golpea la mesa con ira y grita) mentira, eres una mentirosa, como puedes hacerte la inocente si eres una arpía.

Hermana Hamasaka: Rokujou san, guarde silencio y no le falte al respeto a su compañera.

Nagisa: ella venia insinuándoseme desde hace tiempo pero yo no le preste atención a eso, nunca creí que llegaría a actuar de esa manera.

Al terminar con su testimonio, Nagisa llora desconsoladamente, Shizuma la abraza para intentar calmarla.

Amane: (mirando a Miyuki con desprecio) aun así te atreves a tratarla de mentirosa.

Miyuki: si, porque lo es, aquí todas me conocen, me he ganado su respeto por mi impecable reputación.

Shizuma: pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro, uno que nadie conoce y parece que tú, destapaste el tuyo.

Miyuki: (mirando a Shizuma con sorpresa) es increíble que te atrevas a decir eso de mí.

Hermana Hamasaka: creo que no hace falta escuchar la versión de la señorita Rokujou, con lo que hemos escuchado es suficiente, así que dadas las circunstancias y basándonos en el reglamento de la escuela, esto amerita la expulsión inmediata de Rokujou Miyuki.

Nagisa: (con voz entrecortada) ¿hermana, puedo añadir algo?

Hermana Hamasaka: claro que sí.

Nagisa: lo que Miyuki hizo está muy mal, me ha hecho mucho daño pero también fue mi amiga y nos ha ayudado mucho, no solo a mi sino a la escuela, por eso quiero proponer que no sea expulsada, solo que la destituyan de la presidencia, como castigo por sus actos.

Todas excepto Chikaru y Miyuki, alaban el gesto de nobleza de Nagisa.

Miyuki: (mirando con ira a Nagisa) yo no necesito tu compasión, y menos cuando por tu culpa es que estoy metida en esto.

Shizuma: pues tendrás que aceptarlo y agradecerle por su nobleza.

Miyuki: jamás, todas ustedes están muy equivocadas, pero así solo van a sorprenderse aún más cuando vean la verdad y dejen caer la venda que cubre sus ojos.

Hikari: (mirando con lastima a Nagisa) se cómo debes de sentirte Nagisa chan, antes de ser Etoile, a mí me paso algo muy similar, por eso creo que esto no debe quedar en la impunidad. Nagisa chan se ha caracterizado por ser muy honesta, sé que no sería capaz de mentir sobre un tema tan delicado, (mirando con desprecio a Miyuki) es increíble que no puedas aceptar tus errores.

Miyuki: (pensando) el gritar ahora dejando escapar toda esta ira que me corroe, no servirá de nada. (Cierra sus ojos y se aprieta el pecho) no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en este momento, no puedo hacerles entender sino tengo pruebas, Nagisa ha hecho un gran trabajo mostrándose como una dulce paloma, les ha puesto una venda en los ojos a todos, todas creen en su inocencia, mientras que mi carácter tan fuerte puede verse como un enemigo, pero solo he perdido esta batalla, la guerra es larga. Ahora debo ser mejor estratega que nunca, esto no es una simple competencia por la escuela, se trata de mi vida, mi dignidad. Entonces jugare tu juego, Nagisa.

Hermana Hamasaka: a pesar de lo sucedido, es innegable que la señorita Rokujou ha sido la mejor presidenta en la historia de Miatre, y ha sido una estudiante inmejorable caracterizada por su fuerte carácter y liderazgo. Aunque cometió un error, tengamos en cuenta que aquí todos somos humanos, así que por ser la primera vez, no la expulsaremos, pero si perderá la presidencia de Miatre, así que usted misma entregara la renuncia a su cargo.

Miyuki: ¿renuncia? Pero es mi trabajo, es mi vida, (con ira) maldita sea, (respira profundo y se calma) gracias por la oportunidad que me han dado, aceptare mi castigo y hoy mismo entregare mi cargo oficialmente.

Amane: espero que esto sirva de lección, no solo para Rokujou san sino para todas aquellas que quieran infringir la ley.

Shizuma: yo creo que lo más pertinente, por la dignidad tanto de Nagisa como de Miyuki, es que esta información permanezca solo dentro de esta sala.

Miyuki: (pensando) esto no puede ser peor, hasta mi mejor amiga siente lastima por mí.

Miyuki mira con tristeza a su mejor amiga y a su amada Shion, se siente un poco mareada, aunque ellas están cerca su visión se vuelve borrosa haciéndola ver como si estuvieran lejos, siente que está cayendo en un abismo y no hay manera de ser rescatada; Pero en ese momento Chikaru se pone de pie y se para justo a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Miyuki.

Chikaru: (hablando con firmeza) lo que están haciendo es una injusticia, solo están escuchando el testimonio de la supuesta víctima, y sin importar lo grande que sean nuestros pecados, tenemos el derecho a ser escuchados.

Esta última frase, retumba en los oídos de Shion, calándole los huesos, clavándose hasta lo más profundo de su alma, recordando que esas fueron sus propias palabras.

Shizuma: parece que tú también quieres difamar a Nagisa.

Chikaru: (mirando a Shizuma) ya que no es justa la manera de tomar decisiones en este consejo, les informo que yo también renunciare a la presidencia de Le'Lim, porque no quiero hacer parte de este atropello a la dignidad humana, porque pondré todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudar a demostrar la inocencia de Miyuki, y cuando ese momento llegue, (señalándolas a todas) espero que todas las aquí presentes, se retracten por todas la infamias que han dicho.

Shizuma: (poniéndose de pie) ¿pero cómo te atreves? Nos estas retando y estas poniendo en duda las palabras de Nagisa.

Chikaru: les mostraremos, que todas aquí están equivocadas, sobre todo tu Shizuma sama, tienes unos hermosos ojos pero ahora están cubiertos por una gruesa venda. Solo espero de todo corazón que cuando se te caiga, tú no caigas con ella quedando de rodillas, para pedir perdón por tu insolencia.

Chikaru toma del brazo a Miyuki ayudándola a poner de pie.

Chikaru: ya que no tenemos nada más que decir, ni pertenecemos a este consejo, las ex presidentas nos retiramos, (habla con firmeza) no estás sola Miyuki.

Las ex presidentas salen a paso firme de la sala, dejando a todas las allí presentes completamente asombradas ante la actitud de Chikaru. Algunas enojadas por la rebelión de la chica y otras preguntándose, "¿es esto rebelión o heroísmo?"…

CONTINUARA…  
Una vez más, gracias por los comentario y por el simple hecho de leernos, hay perdonan la novatada y esperamos nos les disguste mucho el giro que le hemos dado a la historia… se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias… Arigato

P & K


	15. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Strawberry Panic pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, pero los demás mencionados en este fic, pertenecen a porfavorviolame_shizuma…

Pero ya que no los usamos con un fin lucrativo, esperamos no nos demanden….

Capítulo 11

EL PLAN PERFECTO.

Aun dentro del consejo de Spica, la vicepresidenta de Miatre toma la palabra.

Vicepresidenta: Shizuma sama, el cargo de la presidenta ahora cae en mis hombros, pero yo quiero pedirle que por favor sea usted quien tome la presidencia.

Shizuma: gracias, es halagador que confíen en mi de esa manera, pero con el trabajo de Etoile tuve suficiente, ahora solo quiero pasar los días previos a la graduación con tranquilidad.

Nagisa: (poniendo cara de niña buena) pero deberías hacerlo por nuestra escuela.

Shizuma: odio cuando me manipulas con esa carita… (Mirando a la nueva presidenta) le ayudare a la presidenta como una asesora, pero no tomare ese cargo, ¿les parece? Y lo hare hasta que me gradúe o hasta que renueven el consejo.

Todas: es una grandiosa idea, gracias.

Amane: entonces damos por terminada esta reunión, todas pueden ir a sus clases.

En el salón de la clase nieve Shizuma y Miyuki se ignoran.

Miyuki: (pensando) no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer, pero al menos cuento con Chikaru y Violet.

Así pasan las horas, al terminar las clases Miyuki va a la sala del consejo de Miatre, con un claro aire de nostalgia Miyuki firma un documento cediendo su cargo a la vicepresidenta, la nueva presidenta también está muy triste.

Presidenta: Rokujou sama, yo creo en su inocencia, sobra decir que la apoyare en todo lo que necesite.

Miyuki: (abrazándola) gracias, gracias por estar todo este tiempo conmigo, has sido de gran apoyo y sé que harás un gran trabajo como presidenta. (Una lagrima cae por su mejilla) yo también estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Presidenta: yo te mantendré informada de todo lo que suceda.

Toc-toc

Miyuki abre la puerta, queda sorprendida ante los ojos verdes que la miran con rabia.

Miyuki: (saliendo del lugar) hasta luego presidenta.

Shizuma: (furiosa se dirige a la presidenta) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaría aquí?

Presidenta: (con un tono indiferente) lo siento, lo pase por alto, de todos modos ella solo me estaba entregando el cargo.

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿tan pronto?

Presidenta: si, parece que tenía prisa, necesita concentrarse en otros asuntos.

Shizuma: (en tono más calmado) ok, ¿y que tenemos para hoy?

En ese momento ingresa la secretaria, y entre las tres comienzan a revisar todos los pendientes.

Mientras tanto, Violet se encuentra en la pista de arena entrenando con sinsonte, esta vez trae puesto su traje de equitación, las botas son de cuero negro y llegan casi a la rodilla, el breech también hecho en cuero negro pero lo suficiente mente elástico para su comodidad, el blazer también de cuero negro que permite ver su elegante figura, bajo este una camisa blanca, y el casco hecho de un material plástico; Muchas chicas están allí observando lo elegante y hermosa que se ve Violet con este traje, aunque algunas le gritan que se quite las gafas para poder ver sus preciosos ojos azules, Violet las escucha pero solo hace que sinsonte les ofrezca una reverencia, ella levanta su brazo para saludarlas, todas suspiran y se sienten desmayar… Violet continua con sus ejercicios, en cuanto su reloj de mano le anuncia que son las 5:30 Pm, Violet se despide de sus admiradoras, se acerca a ellas y toma la mano de las menos tímidas, luego va al establo y le quita el equipo a sinsonte. Ahora lo monta a pelo y decide ir al lago por un momento, desea despejar su mente.

Casi llegando al lago, Violet observa de espaldas a una mujer de brillante cabello negro liso, cortado a lo garcon, esbelta figura y con claro aspecto como de princesa, esta se encuentra observando al infinito, perdida en sus pensamientos. Violet se acerca, aun sobre sinsonte,

Violet: valla, no esperaría encontrarla en un lugar tan solitario, mi estimada presidenta.

Miyuki voltea, queda un poco perpleja ante la elegancia de Violet.

Miyuki: hola Violet.

Violet: (saludando en francés y haciendo una reverencia con sinsonte) bon après-midi, le président.

Violet: disculpa si interrumpo tu encuentro contigo misma, presidenta.

Miyuki: que dulce suena esa palabra, pero ya no lo soy más.

Violet: eso no es relevante para mí, así que siempre serás mi estimada presidenta.

Miyuki: gracias, ¿ya vas hacia la residencia?

Violet: si, solo venía a dejar a sinsonte, para que descanse. ¿Y tú?

Miyuki: si, yo también me dirijo para allá.

Violet desciende de su caballo, le besa en la frente.

Violet: que descanses mi buen amigo.

Se acerca a Miyuki ofreciéndole su brazo.

Violet: perdone mi atrevimiento, pero sería un honor que me permitiera acompañarla a la residencia, estimada presidenta.

Miyuki se sonroja un poco ante el evidente coqueteo de Violet, aunque se siente muy bien a su lado y le hace olvidar sus problemas.

Miyuki: (tomando el brazo de Violet) sería un privilegio, mi galante dama.

Ambas caminan tomadas de gancho rumbo a la residencia.

Violet: ¿me permitirías acompañarte al comedor, para la cena? De aceptar primero acompáñame a mi habitación, para ducharme y ponerme el uniforme.

Miyuki: ¿pero crees que sea apropiado hacerlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Violet: para serte sincera, yo solo me he enterado de un 20% proveniente de rumores, ahora me falta conocer el 80% restante, que ese sería la versión más importante, la tuya. Y aun sin conocerla, quiero que toda la colina se entere de que yo estoy de tu parte y te apoyo plenamente.

Miyuki: pero Shizuma y yo no nos hablamos, y ya que tú tienes buena relación con ella, conociéndola como la conozco, sé que no le gustara que andes conmigo, y menos así (mirando sus brazos entrelazados)

Violet: si tienes razón, ella conoce perfectamente mis sentimientos. Pero no puedo aceptar lo que está haciendo, yo no confío en Nagisa, y sé que son pareja pero Shizuma la eligió con los ojos cerrados y por encima de todos.

En ese momento Violet se detiene y se para justo en frente de Miyuki, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros.

Violet: Shizuma eligió confiar en una mujer a la que conoce hace poco, y te dejo de lado, a ti, que eres su amiga de toda la vida. Ella debió de ser neutral ante la situación, pero puso la balanza de un solo lado, yo no conozco tu pecado pero estoy segura que el de Nagisa es más grande. Mi punto es que si Shizuma quiere mi amistad, tendrá que respetar mi decisión así como yo le he respetado la suya.

Después de esta declaración, ambas continúan caminando tomadas de gancho, Miyuki a pesar de conocer poco a Violet, se siente muy protegida a su lado y siente que esta le da una esperanza de que las cosas puedan mejorar. Al llegar a la reja de la residencia, Violet continua caminando a paso firme sin soltar el brazo de Miyuki, a su paso solo se escuchan comentarios, uno en particular llama su atención: "ah, no puede ser, Violet nos ganó". Ambas se miran algo asombradas.

Violet: Umm, veo que tu fama ha aumentado a un 100%, noto que tienes más admiradoras que enemigas.

Miyuki: si, eso parece. De hecho hoy cuando salía de clases, varias chicas me estaban esperando para darme dulces, lo que no es nada normal.

Violet: pero según lo que he escuchado, a Nagisa no es que la aprecien mucho, solo porque llego y les robo a su adorada reina.

Miyuki: si, eso es verdad, de hecho muy pocas personas la aprecian, pero es irónica la situación, ya que desde que llegaste tú he escuchado comentarios, de que no les importaría que Shizuma dejara a Nagisa para quedarse contigo, dicen que "eres digna de la reina".

Violet: (ríe) jajaja, pero que buen humor tienes.

Miyuki: he notado que aquí las chicas son bastantes atrevidas, esta mañana mientras algunas me miraban mal, otras cuantas me guiñaban el ojo y eran insinuantes.

Violet: (riendo) eso suena interesante, es decir que dentro de poco crearan un club llamado "por favor viólame Miyuki". Jajaja.

Miyuki: (dándole un codazo a Violet) no me molestes con eso, aunque admito que sería halagador, jejeje.

Violet: (riendo) y yo me hare cargo de ese club, de hecho seré la presidenta.

Miyuki: (riendo) si como no, no querrás que te viole, te lo aseguro. Yo pienso que mejor podrías crear el de "por favor viólame Shizuma. Jajaja.

Ambas ríen, y ahora con una cara más alegre ingresan a la residencia, se sueltan los brazos y caminan hacia la habitación de Violet. Shizuma está saliendo de la sala del consejo estudiantil, ve a Violet y queda impactada ante su esbelta figura resaltada por aquel traje, también ve a Miyuki junto a ella pero en ese momento no le importa, solo la ignora y se acerca por la espalda de Violet abrazándola.

Shizuma: (susurrándole al oído) luces preciosa, mi elegante jinete.

Violet se sonroja, toma un de las manos que la rodea y la besa tiernamente sobre la muñeca.

Violet: es que he venido a secuestrar a mi hermosa doncella.

Miyuki al ver la romántica escena, se adelanta algunos pasos para ponerse delante de ellas y cubrirlas de algunas estudiantes que van pasando, impidiendo que alguien pueda verlas.

Shizuma: te he extrañado mucho hoy, lástima que se haya acabado la apuesta.

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) cuando quieras te vuelvo a ganar, para que seas mi esclava nuevamente.

Shizuma nota que algunas curiosas intentan ver, quien esta atrás de Miyuki, así que suelta a Violet y esta se voltea quedando frente a Shizuma.

Shizuma: ¿y qué haces con Miyuki, me piensas cambiar por ella?

Violet: de ninguna manera, tú eres única. Pero tenemos que hablar porque si no nos dejamos claros nuestros bandos, esto podría arruinar lo poco que hemos construido.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) tienes razón, ¿y cuando me piensas secuestrar?

Violet: mañana en la noche, quiero que vayamos al orfanato y aprovechemos para hablar, ¿te parece?

Shizuma: (haciendo un puchero) pero yo no puedo aguantarme hasta mañana.

Violet: yo tampoco, pero tendremos que hacerlo. Te espero fuera de la residencia, mañana en la noche, y procura no asustarme.

Shizuma: de acuerdo. (Susurrándole sugestivamente al oído) esperare ansiosa, mi querida vampiresa.

Violet siente que se enciende algo en su interior, cada vello de su piel se eriza, su cuerpo no puede ocultar lo mucho que la seduce la manera en que Shizuma le habla, y cuanto le fascina la despampanante mujer.

Shizuma se desvía hacia los dormitorios de Miatre, Violet camina hacia los de Le'Lim, aun algo atontada.

Miyuki: ustedes dos no tienen ni idea de lo que significa la palabra discreción.

Violet: Umm, ¿Qué?

Miyuki: (riendo con picardía) mejor date un baño.

Violet: ha si, vamos a mi habitación.

Ambas ingresan en la habitación, Miyuki se pone cómoda sobre la cama mientras Violet se baña y se pone su uniforme.

Unos minutos después ambas salen hacia el comedor, miradas van miradas vienes, rumores a su paso, etc…

Miyuki se sienta junto a Shizuma como es costumbre, pero ambas se sienten extrañas ante la situación, mientras cenan ambas quisieran hablarle a la otra, pero su orgullo no se los permite, y ninguna quiere ceder.

Al terminar la cena Shizuma es la primera en retirarse, acompañada de Nagisa, decide llevarla a su habitación aunque sin mucha gana, después se apresura para su propio cuarto, después del agotador trabajo en el consejo, solo quiere descansar.

En el comedor, Miyuki aún no se ha puesto en pie, ella espera a que todas las estudiantes se retiren, observa en todo el lugar y nota que Chikaru, Violet y Tamao aún se encuentran en sus lugares, todas la miran atentamente a ella; A Miyuki le resulta extraño que la observen de esa manera así que levanta su mano y las saluda, al fin decide ponerse en pie, las demás también lo hacen, se apresura hacia la puerta pero cuando está saliendo siente una mano sobre su hombro y una voz tenebrosa,

-¿a dónde crees que vas?

Miyuki queda pálida del susto, se gira lentamente para encontrarse con sus tres amigas, que no pueden contener la risa.

Miyuki: ¿Cómo se atreven a asustarme de esa manera, que les pasa?

Violet: no te enojes, mejor ven con nosotras.

Miyuki: pero ya voy para mi habitación, esas son las reglas.

Tamao: de ahora en adelante no solo romperás esa regla, todo sea por recuperar tu honor.

Miyuki aunque algo confundida, las sigue hasta la habitación de Violet.

Todas se ponen cómodas mientras Violet prepara el té, una vez les sirve a todas, se sientan en el piso sobre un manta, y dan inicio a la reunión.

Violet: Miyuki, te queremos dar la bienvenida a nuestro cuartel general de investigación, las aquí presentes somos las detectives encargadas del caso…

Chikaru: (levantando la mano eufóricamente) el caso Nagisa.

Tamao: silencio, nos pueden escuchar.

Miyuki: (mirando aterrada) ¿por Dios que es esto, donde me he metido?; Chicas, esto es patético.

Violet: patético o no somos tu única salvación, así que tú ya haces parte de lo patético.

Miyuki: (tomándose el rostro con las manos) ay no, ¿en qué me metí?

Chikaru: lo primero que debes saber, es que nosotras tres estaremos contigo hasta el final. Lo segundo es que, todas aquí sabemos que Nagisa trama algo, lo empezamos a sospechar cuando le dijo a Shizuma que yo le estaba coqueteando, solo para hacernos pelear.

Miyuki: ya entiendo porque tú y Shizuma no se hablaban.

Chikaru: ahora tú fuiste su víctima, y tememos que la próxima pueda ser Violet, así que lo primero es, conocer tu versión de los hechos.

Miyuki: confío en que todas juntas podamos desenmascarar a esa niñita, les resumiré los hechos: El domingo pasado, yo salí con Shion a la ciudad, nos estábamos comiendo un helado mientras caminábamos por un parque, a la distancia yo vi a Nagisa besándose con un hombre muy apasionadamente.

Todas: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Miyuki: como lo oyen.

Violet: (golpeando el suelo con su puño) ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Shizuma? No sabes con quien te has metido, hija de la gran…

Chikaru: ya no me queda duda, me acabas de confirmar que Si te gusta Shizuma.

Violet: (nerviosa) ehhhhhh, amm, pues sí. Pero de todos modos como se atreve a hacerle eso.

Miyuki: eso no es todo, cuando yo los vi ella también logro verme, ella huyo rápidamente. Shion y yo nos regresamos inmediatamente para Astraea, yo estaba discutiendo con Shion en su habitación, ella me estaba haciendo dudar de lo que yo había visto, pero cuando me iba a ir del cuarto llegó Nagisa…

Chikaru: aja, ya van encajando las cosas.

Miyuki: ella me rogo que fuéramos a su habitación para hablar, y yo como una idiota accedí.

Violet: así fue como caíste en su trampa.

Miyuki: así fue, cuando llegamos a la habitación ambas nos sentamos en cada una de las camas, yo le hice el reclamo y ella se me acerco y me dijo que yo le caía muy bien pero que solo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados, ahí se abalanzo sobre mí y forcejeamos, ella me logro tumbar en la otra cama y yo quede sobre ella sin poder zafarme, por eso la golpee en el abdomen, pero no me soltó y en ese momento entro Shizuma, la cual no me creyó, y así se armó todo este lio.

Violet: (poniéndose muy seria) bueno ahora que tenemos la verdadera historia, podemos armar un plan…

1. Necesitamos averiguar quién es el sujeto.

2. Conseguiremos un video de Nagisa, traicionando a Shizuma con el tipo ese.

3. Tamao debe revisar las cosas de Nagisa, es probable que tenga un celular escondido, así que encuéntralo, para yo poder intervenirlo.

4. Preparar todo para seguirla cuando valla a verse con el sujeto, y atraparla infraganti.

Miyuki: wow, que buena estratega eres.

Violet: jajaja, es que tengo alma de investigadora, además estoy furiosa con esa tonta.

Miyuki: bien, ¿y cómo obtendremos esta información y los videos?

Violet: les diré algo confidencial, lo hago porque confío en ustedes, yo puedo conseguir esa información interviniendo las líneas telefónicas.

Tamao: ¿y cómo harás eso?

Violet: soy una hacker, una de las mejores, pero estoy del lado de los buenos.

Chikaru: wow, ¿en serio puedes intervenir los teléfonos?

Violet: eso, y muchas cosas más, (guiñándole un ojo)

Miyuki: ¿esto no nos traerá más problemas?

Violet: no, confía en mí, soy una profesional.

Tamao: entonces yo buscare el celular de Nagisa.

Violet se pone de pie, se acerca al escritorio y abre un cajón, debajo de este se encuentran pegados varios micros chips, son muy pequeños y delgados, toma uno de color negro y regresa a su lugar.

Violet: observen, esto es un micro chip, con esto podemos intervenir el celular de Nagisa y escuchar sus conversaciones (Violet toma su celular para mostrar lo que va explicando) ahora les explicare como activarlo, primero sacan la batería del celular, ponen el chip dentro del teléfono, esto es como un imán así que se adhiere fácilmente, ponen la batería nuevamente y encienden el celular, eso es todo.

Aunque a Tamao le parece fácil de hacerlo, presta especial atención. Ahora Violet saca su ordenador y les muestra el programa que ella utiliza para la intervención de teléfonos.  
Todas observan fascinadas ya que ninguna esperaba que Violet tuviera todas esas cosas en su habitación.

Chikaru: la mejor decisión que hemos tomado, fue nombrar esta habitación como nuestro cuartel general. 

Miyuki: entonces debemos esperar a que Tamao haga su parte, y Nagisa se comunique nuevamente con el sujeto.

Ya casi es media noche, las chicas terminan de ultimar los detalles del plan Nagisa, Miyuki siente un gran alivio, sabe que hay una gran esperanza de limpiar su nombre, ahora solo les queda esperar para poder obtener la evidencia necesaria.

CONTINUARA…

_bueno el cap. esta algo corto y realmente no ocurre nada interesante, pero los hechos aquí narrados resultaran importantes para el próximo capítulo así que como recompensa les publicaremos capitulo doble… gracias por leer… _


	16. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

UN BUEN INICIO.

Todas las estudiantes acuden a sus clases con normalidad, una hora antes de que terminen las mismas, Miyuki se acerca a la sensei.

Miyuki: maestra, lamento interrumpirle pero necesito pedirle un permiso especial, yo necesito retirarme de la clase en este momento ya que debo hacer algo en el consejo estudiantil, y me llevara tiempo.

Sensei: no se preocupe señorita Rokujou, puede retirarse.

Miyuki sale de la clase y se apresura al salón de cuarto año clase de la luna, al llegar se dirige prudentemente a la sensei.

Miyuki: sensei, lamento interrumpir su clase, pero una de sus estudiantes es solicitada por el consejo estudiantil.

Sensei: no hay ningún problema, puede salir.

Tamao sale de su clase algo sorprendida.

Tamao: Miyuki, ¿a qué se debe esto, que paso?

Miyuki: vamos a tu habitación, es el momento perfecto para revisarla.

Tamao: ah, ya entiendo, apresurémonos entonces.

Entran a la habitación, ambas saben que tienen una hora antes de que Nagisa llegue, así que Miyuki se queda afuera vigilando y Tamao se apresura a buscar en todos los lugares.

Miyuki: cuando te diga "¿ya tienes el libro?" es porque Nagisa se aproxima.

Tamao: entendido.

Tamao busca dentro de las pertenecías de Nagisa, no encuentra nada; busca en los bolsillos de cada una de las prendas de vestir, asegurándose de no desacomodar nada, en cada uno de los zapatos, aun sin éxito; Miyuki comienza a sentirse nerviosa, Tamao se sienta sobre la cama de Nagisa y empieza a palpar las sabanas, en busca de un objeto duro.

Tamao: (pensando) en donde podrías tenerlo, con lo despistada que eres, a lo mejor en un sitio evidente.

Pasa las manos sobre la almohada, mira debajo de la cama, levanta la almohada y…

Tamao: ¡*eureka!

Miyuki siente una increíble emoción. Tamao intenta desbloquear el celular para apagarlo pero este tiene una contraseña.

Tamao: ah, demonios, ¿Qué hago, está bloqueado?

Miyuki: solo quítale la batería, lo dejas apagado y ella pensara que se le descargo, apresúrate.

Tamao retira la batería del celular, coloca el micro chip en su lugar, reubica la batería y regresa el celular al sitio donde estaba. Salen de la habitación y ambas se mezclan entre todas las estudiantes que ya van a sus cuartos.  
Miyuki y Tamao están demasiado ansiosas, así que van hacia los cuartos de Le'Lim para esperar a sus compañeras de misión; 20 minutos más tarde aparece Violet.

Violet: señoritas, ¿Qué las trae por acá?

Tamao: ¿Por qué vienes sola, donde esta Chikaru?

Violet: Umm, pues ella se quedó en su club de disfraces, pero me encargo mucho que en cuanto te viera te diera un fuerte abrazo y un beso de su parte.

Dicho esto Violet toma entre sus brazos a Tamao, dándole un fuerte abrazo, la aleja un poco de si y la besa en la frente, Tamao se ruboriza, Miyuki sonríe.

Miyuki: (riendo) no esperaba menos de Chikaru y Violet, son una combinación explosiva, bien, traemos muy buenas noticias.

Tamao: si, vamos al cuartel general y nos preparas un té.

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) Umm, pero que holgazanas.

Tamao y Miyuki entran a la habitación, y se ponen cómodas sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, Violet deja sus libros en el escritorio y se dispone a prepárales el té; Violet observa como sus amigas se sienten tan a gusto en su habitación, como si estuvieran en la suya propia.

Tamao: ya he puesto el chip en el celular de Nagisa.

Violet: excelente, ahora podemos intervenir sus llamadas.

Miyuki: (ansiosa) si, Umm bueno, desocúpate rápido.

Violet: sé que te mueres de ansias por intervenirlo, agarra el ordenador, ya sabes dónde está.

Miyuki se mete bajo la cama y saca el pequeño ordenador, mientras enciende Violet les sirve té y se sienta junto a ellas.

Violet: ¿y qué harán hoy?

Tamao: debo ir al club de poesía.

Miyuki: yo, nada en especial, ¿Por qué?

Violet: entonces acompáñame a entrenar con sinsonte, no quiero que te quedes sola.

Miyuki: pero los establos están en Spica, y yo no quiero ver a Shion.

Violet: Umm, ella tampoco te cree, pero eso no es problema (sonrisa traviesa) cuando la veamos le hacemos dar celos, para que vea lo que se está perdiendo.

Miyuki: ¿celos?

Violet: si, cuando la veamos, tú me abrazas o nos tomamos de la mano (guiñándole un ojo) ¿Qué te parece?

Miyuki: (sonriendo) podría ser.

Violet les explica cómo funciona el programa para intervenir llamadas, ambas observan atentamente.

Violet: (señalando un icono en el ordenador) esto indica que ya estamos conectadas.

Tamao: ¿ya lo encendió?

Violet: ¿lo dejaron apagado?

Tamao: si, es que tenía contraseña, y lo tuve que apagar quitándole la batería, así ella pensaría que se la había descargado.

Violet: ya veo, buena idea, pero el que tenga contraseña quiere decir que tiene muchos secreticos. (Sonrisa malvada) espero que los descubramos todos.

Después de un rato, Tamao se marcha a su club. Violet sale con ropa informal junto con Miyuki hacia los establos, antes de salir de la residencia una de las hermanas se les acerca.

Hermana: señorita Rokujou, la están esperando en la oficina de la hermana Hamasaka.

Miyuki empalidece al pensar que puede ser su madre.

Miyuki: (pensando) ya se enteró de todo y viene a darme un gran castigo, con lo estricta que es, esto no puede traer nada bueno.

Violet: olvídate del entrenamiento, yo te acompaño.

Miyuki: te lo agradezco, pero esto debo resolverlo sola.

(Paralelo de Miyuki)

Miyuki entra a la oficina de la hermana, ofrece una reverencia y ve a una chica sentada justo en frente de la hermana Hamasaka.

Hermana Hamasaka: Rokujou san, las dejare a solas para que hablen.

Miyuki: gracias hermana.

Miyuki se acerca a la mujer, su rostro le resulta familiar.

Mujer: (con voz algo masculina) hola hermana.

Miyuki: (muy sorprendida) oh no puede ser, ¿eres tú, hermano?

Hermano: ¿Qué tal luzco con vestido? (ríe)

Miyuki: Ren, ¿Qué haces aquí, y vestido de esa manera?

Ren: necesitaba verte, y pues aquí solo entran mujeres, jejeje. Te tengo noticias, mi madre ya sabe de tus travesuras.

Miyuki: no puede ser.

Ren: no sé cómo pero se enteró, está demasiado enfadada contigo ya que tu futuro esposo también se enteró, él dijo que una chica a la que destituyen de la presidencia no tiene honor y sería demasiado vergonzoso hacerla su esposa.

Miyuki: (emocionada) hay no puede ser posible.

Ren: mamá no quiere ni verte, así que nuestro padre y yo nos ingeniamos este plan para venir a decirte todo lo que sucede, él está muy feliz, sabes que mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que nuestra madre te casara a la fuerza. Y pues ya que el novio rompió el pacto pues el matrimonio quedo disuelto, así que no te casaras. Pero yo soy el más beneficiado, porque ahora me casaran con la mujer de mis sueños jejeje, en fin mi padre y yo queremos hacerte saber que estamos de tu parte y lo que más nos preocupa es tu felicidad, y pues también estamos felices de que no salieras tan rígida como nuestra madre, pero que travesuras las que has hecho, jejeje.

Miyuki está atónita, no sabe si emocionarse o entristecer, pero no puede ni hablar.

Ren: la otra noticia, es que mi madre va a desheredarte, según ella porque manchaste el apellido Rokujou y no mereces llevarlo, mi padre la está animado para que lo haga, de esa manera te libraras para siempre de ella, pero él quiere que sepas que cuentas con todo su apoyo tanto económico como paternal, cabe la posibilidad de que debido a los negocios, aparezca alguien más con quien casarte y ella recuerde que tiene hija y le dé por reorganizar tu matrimonio, así que por eso, papá está de acuerdo con que te deshereden; Para que no pases por esa situación nuevamente. 

Miyuki está demasiado sorprendida ante todo lo que le cuenta su hermano, su madre siempre ha sido muy cruel y solo la ha visto como un objeto, pero por otro lado está el infinito amor de su padre y su hermano, aunque su padre no puede opinar mucho, ya que su madre ha sido quien se ha apoderado de los negocios, Miyuki se siente feliz de que a pesar de esto su padre se arriesgue tanto, solo para ayudarle.

Ren: la última noticia es que papá te mando esto (sacando un teléfono celular y una tarjeta bancaria de su vestido) el número del celular está guardado en la memoria del mismo, y la clave de la tarjeta es tu fecha de nacimiento, utiliza este dinero cuando salgas de aquí, pues si te desheredan ya no tendrás apoyo de mi madre, ah y papá ya tiene algunas propiedades a tu nombre, mejor dicho ahora estas mejor que antes.

Miyuki: bueno, parece que este rumor malintencionado me ha traído cosas muy buenas, que ironía.

Ren: es mejor que me valla ya, la verdad es que no soporto estos tacones, y además ya me están cayendo los falsos senos, jajaja.

Miyuki: (ríe) jajaja, eso para que aprendas cuanto sufrimos las mujeres.

Miyuki se pone de pie y abraza a su hermano, ambos dejan que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Ren: te quiero mucho hermana, sigue adelante y ahora más que nunca, esfuérzate por alcanzar tus metas.

Miyuki: gracias hermano, yo también te quiero.

Salen de la oficina de la hermana y caminan hacia la entrada de la residencia, Miyuki siente una gran tentación de risa al ver lo gracioso que su hermano camina en los tacones. Al llegar a la reja, se abrazan nuevamente.

Ren: oye, ¿y dónde está la hermosura que tienes de mejor amiga?

Miyuki: ni me la menciones, estamos peleadas.

Ren: no sabes cuánto quisiera ser mujer, para poder ser novia de la despampanante Shizuma sama.

Miyuki: (ríe) jajaja, pero no lo eres.

Ren: adiós hermana, cuídate y se feliz.

Miyuki: adiós hermano, saluda a mi padre de mi parte.

Miyuki aun sorprendida por todo lo que le ha dicho su hermano, no puede evitar sentirse feliz ya que no tendrá que casarse, decide ir a su habitación para ocultar lo que su hermano le ha entregado. Mientras se acerca ve un rostro conocido frente a su puerta, una rubia de cabello largo y tez blanca, tiene su brazo levantado a la altura de los hombros, apunto de tocar a su puerta, la mujer se detiene y decide no tocar.

Miyuki: creo que la persona que buscas, no está allí.

La mujer le dirige su mirada, su rostro esta levemente sonroja y sus ojos azules reflejan una profunda tristeza.

Miyuki: (con una voz que denota frialdad) ¿para qué me necesita, presidenta Tomori?

Shion: (nerviosa) ah yo, yo quisiera hablar contigo.

Miyuki: ok, entonces pasa.

Miyuki ingresa a su habitación, indicándole a Shion que se ponga cómoda; Miyuki se acerca al escritorio y oculta el celular y la tarjeta, luego toma la silla y se sienta en frente de Shion.

Shion: veo que estas muy feliz, yo quisiera poder estar así, parece que no me extrañas.

Miyuki: no saques conclusiones apresuradas, y si viniste a reprocharme entonces esta conversación no tiene sentido.

Shion: lo siento, es solo que… (Empuña una de sus manos y levanta su rostro lleno de lágrimas) no puedo creer que solo haya sido un juego para ti, no me lo quiero creer.

Miyuki se acerca y la abraza.

Miyuki: no soporto verte llorar, pero no sé cómo puedes creer en lo que dijo Nagisa. ¿Qué sientes?

Shion: (con voz melancólica) ¿Qué siento de qué?

Miyuki: ¿Qué sientes cuando te abrazo de esta manera?

Shion: (llorando) se siente tan cálido, me siento tan protegida, pero…

Miyuki: pero nada, (tono de voz suave) entiendo que quizás, ahora tengas miedo de enamorarte y que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, yo también me he sentido así, pero no por eso debes dudar de lo que yo te ofrezco, no voy a pedirte que creas en mí, pero sé que puedo demostrar que Nagisa miente, y solo quiere hacerle daño a las personas a su alrededor.

Shion: (abrazándola más fuerte) con que me digas que en verdad me amas, me bastara.

Miyuki: tal vez para ti sea suficiente, pero para mí no. Así que si quieres escucharlo tendrás que estar dispuesta a ver la verdad sobre Nagisa, y tendrás que conocer lo que realmente soy, solo de esa manera podrás entender lo mucho que te amo.

Para Shion parece ser suficiente con esas dos últimas palabras.

Shion: (pensando) aunque esas palabras, "solo es un jueguito" me han dolido tanto, amo demasiado a Miyuki y sé que no debo creer en lo que dijo Nagisa, estar lejos de ella me ha lastimado tanto, llevo dos días sin abrazarla ni besarla, como poder aguantarme; por eso en cuanto pude corrí a buscarla.

Tener a quien aman tan cerca, hace que ninguna quiera resistirse, se separan un poco dejando que sus miradas se encuentren, sus labios no soportan más esa tortura y se funden en un beso, Miyuki saborea los labios de su amada con gran intensidad, los muerde, los lame, se entrega en absoluta pasión y deseo, no quieren separarse nunca más, su manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, Miyuki sabe que si continúan ya no podrá detenerse, así que lentamente se separa.

Miyuki: espera, aun debes conocer la verdad, así que por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer este beso, para que tengas la certeza de que mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma son solo tuyos, ¿quieres conocer la verdad?

Shion: estoy muy dispuesta, pero por favor perdo…

antes de que Shion termine de hablar, Miyuki interviene.

Miyuki: no hay nada que perdonar, solo quiero que estés a mi lado y observes lo que va a pasar.

Shion: está bien, (mirada tierna) ¿pero me darías otro besito?

Miyuki: déjame pensarlo… Pero solo uno, ah antes de eso, ya no me caso.

Shion: ¿Cómo? (se lanza y la besa apasionadamente) ¿Por qué, que paso?

Miyuki le cuenta a Shion con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido con su hermano, se quedan hablando hasta que es momento de la cena.

(Paralelo Violet)

Violet deja que su amiga se vaya para la oficina de la hermana, sale de la residencia con rumbo a la pista de arena, silva llamando a su fiel amigo, pero este no aparece. Una chica vestida de negro observa oculta entre los árboles, planea hacer una travesura así que lleva una manzana verde en la mano, espera pacientemente a que aparezca el caballo, después de unos minutos, sinsonte aparece a todo galope hacia donde su ama, la mujer vestida de negro le silva, haciendo que este se desvíe, en cuanto tiene su atención levanta la mano y le muestra la manzana, el caballo reconoce a la mujer y se acerca, ella pone la manzana en el hocico del caballo y se abalanza con fuerza sobre este para montarlo.  
No muy lejos de allí, Violet continúa silbando, empieza a preocuparse al ver que su caballo no aparece, silba nuevamente, de pronto escucha unos cascos de caballo tras ella, no le voltea a mirar y en cambio le habla con voz molesta.

Violet: hasta que por fin apareces, estoy enojada contigo.

Una voz le contesta.

-Estábamos planeando como secuestrarte.

Violet se detiene al escuchar esa voz.

Violet: (nerviosa) shi, shi, Shizuma.

Violet voltea para mirarla, al encontrarse con los preciosos ojos verdes almendrados queda con la boca abierta, pues Shizuma trae puesto un traje de equitación negro, con el cual luce realmente sexy.

Shizuma: si sigues con la boca abierta, te entraran moscas.

Violet: est que ces si belles que mon sang a besoin de tout l'oxygène qu'il peut obtenir, de sorte que mon cœur ne s'effondre pas. (Es que estas tan hermosa que mi sangre necesita todo el oxígeno que pueda recibir, para que mi corazón no colapse (en francés)).

Shizuma queda fascinada ante las palabras de Violet.

Shizuma: (pensando) me encanta la sutilidad con que ella me coquetea, además creo que nunca alguien había pretendido conquistarme usando palabras tan hermosas… Violet, me derrite la manera en que me haces sentir, esa sutil forma de idolatrarme.

Shizuma: gracias por el halago, (sonrisa traviesa) pero por favor no colapses, sin ser mía antes.

Violet: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Violet se queda sin palabras, su mente vuela, se imagina besando esa blanca piel, siente que se está desconectando de la tierra, pero sinsonte la aterriza de un lametazo en la cara.

Violet: (limpiándose el rostro) ashhhh, sinsonte; eso es asqueroso.

Shizuma: veo que incluso despierta, sueñas conmigo.

Violet: pero que convencida eres, mejor dime que haces aquí y con mi caballo, ¿vas a entrenar?

Shizuma: creo que la respuesta es obvia, parece que mi presencia ha atrofiado tu cerebro y capacidad de pensar claramente, tenemos un campeonato que ganar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Violet: (pensando) ah, me roba mi caballo y luego me trata de tarada, ¿pero que se ha creído?

Violet: pues no lo recordaba, entonces vamos a la pista.  
Violet saca a L'éclair del establo, se acerca a la pista de arena junto con Shizuma que está montada sobre sinsonte y dan inicio a los ejercicios. Shizuma practica con sinsonte lo que Violet le va explicando con L'éclair; Algunas curiosas se quedan observando, ya que aún siguen admirando a la reina de Astraea. 

Al terminar el entrenamiento, caminan juntas hacia la residencia.

Shizuma: bueno, iré a ver a Nagisa.

Violet le hace una mueca de desaprobación.

Violet: (en tono seco) hasta luego.

A Shizuma le gusta pensar, que a lo mejor la hace sentir celosa.

Shizuma: hasta luego, recuerda que nos encontraremos a media noche.

Violet: ok.

Luego de la cena, Miyuki, Chikaru y Tamao van al cuartel general, donde Violet les tiene listo el te.  
Inician la reunión, discuten varios temas pendientes sobre el plan, revisan las llamadas de Nagisa pero ella aún no se comunica con el hombre, ahora Miyuki toma la palabra y les cuenta todo sobre su la visita de su hermano.

Miyuki: …y además de lo que les acabo de contar, les tengo otra sorpresa. Hay alguien que se nos va a unir en el club de investigación.

Violet y Chikaru: (gritando) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… ¿Quién es?

Tamao: (regañándolas) ustedes dos nunca aprenden, harán que nos descubran.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta, Violet aunque un poco asustada abre lentamente, al otro lado se encuentra con Shion.

Violet: (nerviosa) ¿Shion, en que te puedo ayudar?

Shion: (sonriendo) ¿aquí es el cuartel general?

Violet: (sorprendida) si, sigue.

Chikaru: (mirando a Miyuki) aja, te lo tenías bien guardado.  
Miyuki: (guiñándole el ojo a Chikaru) amor, ven siéntate a mi lado.

Shion toma asiento y Chikaru se dispone a contarle todo sobre el club.

Chikaru: …entonces debes prometer, que la información que aquí se revele, será absolutamente confidencial, ya que todas nos estamos arriesgando mucho, y que quede claro que nuestro objetivo es desenmascarar a Nagisa.

Shion: (levantando la mano en señal de promesa) no diré nada.

La reunión continúa hasta las 10:00 de la noche; Al quedar Violet a solas se pone muy impaciente porque ya sea media noche, muere de ganas por ver una vez a sus ojos verdes.  
En ese momento Violet recibe una llamada de su amigo Ryo.

Violet: Ryo, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

Ryo: necesito que nos veamos esta noche, para entregarte las argollas y una sorpresita que te tengo.

Violet: Umm, ok. Entonces nos vemos en la vieja reja, a media noche.

Ryo: ok, te esperare, adiós.

Violet: adiós.

Por fin llega la media noche, Violet sale con cautela de la residencia, mira hacia todas partes verificando que no haya nadie, trepa el muro y mira que Shizuma aún no haya llegado para asustarla, cuando está a punto de saltar alguien la toma del pie, Violet cae al otro lado del muro golpeándose.

Violet: outch.

Shizuma salta rápidamente el muro para auxiliar a Violet.

Shizuma: (toma a Violet por la cintura para ponerla de pie) lo siento no quería asustarte, ¿te lastimaste?

Violet: (sobándose un brazo) tranquila, no me paso anda. Pero definitivamente debes dejar de asustarme.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con picardía) lo pensare, jajaja. Te daré un abrazo para verificar que estas bien.

Antes de que Violet pueda reaccionar, Shizuma ya la tiene entre sus brazos.

Shizuma: veo que estas bien, ya podemos irnos.

Comienzan a caminar y Violet observa la ropa que trae Shizuma, es un pantalón de dril no muy ajustado, y la chaqueta que Violet le presto días antes.

Violet: esa chaqueta se me hace conocida.

Shizuma: (con picardía) verdad que es linda.

Violet: eres una descarada.

Al llegar a la reja Violet llama a sinsonte con un suave silbido, en eso se encuentran con Ryo, quien le entrega a Violet una enorme caja junto con las argollas.

Violet: (mira con sorpresa la caja) ¿ah, y esto que es?

Ryo: es un regalo de bodas.

Violet: (en tono burlón) idiota, jajaja.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, eres el primero que nos da un regalo.

Violet: (con mirada suspicaz) ¿nos da?

Shizuma se acerca a Violet, la toma por la espalda abrazándola por la cintura.

Shizuma: (en tono muy coqueto) ¿hacemos una bonita pareja, no crees?

Ryo: jejeje, si mucho.

Ambos ríen, mientras Violet los mira con una de sus cejas levantada.

Violet: Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

Violet recibe la caja, aunque es muy grande también es muy liviana, la oculta tras unos árboles, luego de sacar a sinsonte cierran la reja, y antes de montar a su caballo se acerca a Ryo para darle un abrazo.

Shizuma también quiere abrazarlo, pero el hombre es tan bajito que le da justo en los senos, sin embargo a ella no le importa y lo rodea con sus brazos.

Violet: (carcajadas) jajaja, eres muy bajito, jajaja. Yo no recordaba que fueses tan bajito, jua jua jua…

Todos ríen, Ryo se sonroja levemente, los tres se despiden y Shizuma sube en el caballo, esta vez va atrás de Violet, y es ella la encargada de llevar el maletín con los dulces, los cuales esta vez son muy pocos ya que con las constantes reuniones, sus amigas se los han ido comiendo.

Al llegar al orfanato, hablan un rato con la anciana, cuando ya están a punto de marcharse, una de las pequeñas se despierta por el relinchar del caballo, la niña sabe que alguien muy especial ha venido a verla, se levanta algo somnolienta, toma su manta, su conejo de peluche y sale en busca de la chica de cabellos plateados.

Emi: (corriendo a los brazos de Shizuma) ¡mamá Shizuma!

Shizuma muy emocionada la toma entre sus brazos y la carga.

Shizuma: (con voz tierna) hola mi bebe, ¿Cómo estás?

Emi: bien mami, ¿y tú?

Shizuma: bien mi amor, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Emi: (mostrándole el conejo de peluche) mira lo que me trajo mi abuelita.

Violet: (con cara de sorpresa) ¿abuelita?

Shizuma: Umm no te lo había contado, es que le pedí a mi madre que estuviera muy pendiente de este orfanato, y principalmente de Emi, ya que en cuanto salga de Astraea voy a adoptarla, peor mientras tanto mi madre cuidara de ella.

Violet: (pensando) no me lo puedo creer, Shizuma es maravillosa, no solo su físico me gusta es su corazón lo que realmente me cautiva, esa capacidad de ser tan sensible y tan humana aun siendo la importante persona que es. Rayos, cada vez me enamoro más de ella, daría lo que fuera por saber cómo terminara nuestra historia.

Emi: mi abuelita dijo que vendría a visitarme todos los domingos, hasta que tú te gradúes y podamos irnos juntas a vivir a la casa. (Abrazando a Shizuma) te quiero mami.

Shizuma: y yo a ti, mi corazón.  
Violet: yo también, (carraspea) Emi, ¿y a mí no me quieres?

Emi: (corriendo a los brazos de Violet) mamá Violet, a ti también te quiero mucho, yo quiero a mis dos mamás, ¿y vamos a vivir las tres juntas en la casa de la abuelita?

Violet se sonroja, Shizuma la mira de una manera muy tierna.

Shizuma: si amor, las tres seremos una familia.

Shizuma, Violet y Yasu se quedan conversando un rato más, Emi se queda dormida en los brazos de Violet quien la ha arrullado y consentido todo el tiempo, Violet la lleva hasta la cama y con cuidado la acuesta.

Violet: (besando la frente de Emi) yo también te quiero mucho.

Unos minutos después, Violet y Shizuma se regresan hacia la colina. Durante el camino ninguna se dirige la palabra, van demasiado absortas en sus pensamientos. Violet lleva la caja en sus manos hacia la residencia, Shizuma quiere ayudarla pero esta no se lo permite.  
Al llegar al muro de la residencia, Violet pone la caja en el piso para ayudar a Shizuma a subir, se para frente a ella, pero la ojiverde aún tiene otros planes.  
Shizuma toma por la cintura a Violet, la mueve bruscamente recostándola contra el muro, esta se asusta un poco por la reacción que ha tenido su contraparte, pero Shizuma se acerca más y pega su cuerpo contra el de ella, acerca su boca a la oreja de Violet.

Shizuma: (susurrando) gracias por esta noche, y es verdad cuando digo que quiero que las tres seamos una familia.

Al escuchar esto, Violet no sabe qué hacer, su corazón palpita muy rápido, Shizuma mira por unos segundos a Violet directo a los ojos, ninguna aguanta más y se funden en un apasionado beso, cada vez se hace más desenfrenado, Shizuma baja su boca hacia el cuello de Violet.

Shizuma: (con voz temblorosa) te deseo tanto Violet Ferrer, te deseo de una manera inimaginable.

Violet se excita aún más al sentir la agitada respiración de Shizuma, esta toma la pierna de Violet y comienza a acariciarla, a Violet le gusta así que la sube un poco, aprisionando a Shizuma por los glúteos con ella, mientras tanto deja que sus brazos se aferren con más pasión en la espalda de su amada, Shizuma le da suaves mordiscos en el cuello, mientras con una de sus manos acaricia la pierna que la aprisiona con pasión, con la otra acaricia la cintura, recorriéndola con desenfrenadas caricias; Violet lleva su cabeza hacia un lado, facilitándole el trabajo a Shizuma, toma el plateado cabello y se deja embriagar por su delicioso aroma; Violet no lo soporta más y muere por sentir la piel de su princesa, así que mete sus manos bajo la blusa y le acaricia la espalda, Shizuma suelta un sensual gemido, toma las manos de Violet y las coloca muy arriba de su cabeza, contra la pared, la mira fijamente a los ojos y la besa con suavidad, hace esto en un intento desesperado por controlarse, ya que el sentir las ardientes caricias se ha excitado de sobremanera, calma su respiración. Violet no quiere detenerse, ella quiere seguir atado a esos labios para siempre.

Shizuma: (agitada) te deseo tanto, pero quiero que cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentren y pueda sentir tu desnuda piel contra la mía, sea un momento muy especial, tu mereces mucho más que un arranque de pasión.

Violet: (voz entrecortada) ok, pero será muy difícil aguantarme, si te vuelven a dar estos impulsos.

Shizuma: lo sé, pero es tan difícil aguantarme cuando te tengo tan cerca, y a solas.

Ambas sonríen, Violet ayuda a Shizuma a trepar el muro, luego le lanza la caja, trepa el muro y al otro lado Shizuma la toma por la cintura ayudándola a bajar, nuevamente la acerca a sus labios, dándole un tierno y corto beso.  
Una vez más se miran por un momento y sonríen, ahora cada una se marcha a su habitación.

Sin embargo sin que ninguna lo notara, una chica desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso observa la escena y tomaba algunas fotos.

CONTINUARA…

*eureka: lo encontré.

_Bueno, de nuevo gracias…espero les haya gustado… se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias…  
P&K_


	17. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Tiempo.

Nagisa se levanta muy temprano y antes incluso de que Tamao se ponga en pie, ella sale de la habitación, camina muy a prisa con un claro rostro de disgusto, al llegar a las habitaciones de las mayores de Miatre, golpea la puerta varias veces, Shizuma abre y se sorprende un poco al verla allí tan temprano.

Shizuma: Nagisa, ¿estás bien, que pasa?

Nagisa entra a la habitación sin saludar.

Nagisa: ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Shizuma: (nerviosa) ah, ¿anoche? Pues en mi habitación, ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Nagisa: (enojada) eso no es verdad, ¿Dónde estabas?

Shizuma: (intentando evadir la pregunta) pero, Nagisa ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, porque no me das un beso de buenos días?

Shizuma se acerca para intentar abrazarla, pero Nagisa la empuja con fuerza.

Nagisa: veo que no me vas a decir la verdad, entonces cambiare la pregunta, ¿Qué hacías con Violet a altas horas de la noche y fuera de la residencia?

Shizuma se sorprende mucho al escuchar el nombre de Violet, así que prefiere guardar silencio.

Shizuma: (nerviosa) ¿Cuál es el punto?

Nagisa: (muy molesta) que sínica eres, me engañas y te atreves a preguntarme "¿Cuál es el punto?", el punto es que ya descubrí tus andanzas; anoche no podía dormir, me desperté muy asustada y me asome a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, ¿y qué es lo que veo? A mi novia saltando el muro con otra mujer y como si fuera poco la toma por la cintura y la besa.

Shizuma queda sin palabras.

Shizuma: (pensando) Nagisa nos vio, este es el momento perfecto para terminar esta relación, hay un motivo y muy fuerte, esto será suficiente para que Nagisa me deje y yo pueda estar con Violet, ahh pero que es lo que estoy pensando.

Shizuma decide decir algo más coherente.

Shizuma: Nagisa sé que te he fallado, yo tenía claro que te amaba pero ahora hay dudas en mi corazón, pero…

Nagisa: (mirada fría) ja, pero nada, ni creas que me vas a dejar, un beso es algo que puedo pasar por alto. Además tengo algo para que no te puedas negar a estar conmigo.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿pero qué le pasa a Nagisa, esta no es la tierna e ingenua chica de siempre?  
(en voz alta y usando un tono frio) ¿me estas amenazando?

Nagisa: (risa malévola) tómalo como quieras.

Saca su celular mostrando la foto donde Violet está saltando el muro.  
Shizuma queda en shock.

Shizuma: (pensando) no puede ser.

Se abalanza sobre Nagisa para quitarle en celular, esto lo guarda rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta.

Shizuma: (voz fuerte) Nagisa, dame ese celular, no tienes por qué meterte con ella, el problema es conmigo, dámelo o lo lamentaras.

Nagisa: (risa malévola) jajaja, ahora me amenazas, pero no tienes con qué. Ya que te preocupa tanto tu amiguita, entonces mantente alejada de ella, porque si las vuelvo a ver juntas le mostrare la foto a la hermana, (voz de mando) ah, y aun somos novias, así que trátame como tal. 

Nagisa sale a toda prisa por el pasillo mezclándose entre las demás estudiantes, Shizuma queda pasmada e inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿apartarme de Violet? Justo ahora que las cosas están bien, ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, pero si la hermana ve esa foto le dirá a la madre de Violet, eso sería lo peor, se la podría llevar de aquí o la golpearía otra vez, o quien sabe que otras cosas horribles podría hacerle. La vida de Violet no es nada fácil como para que ahora vengan a complicársela más, rayos ¿Qué debo hacer? Creo que la única manera de proteger a Violet, es hacer lo que Nagisa dice, mientras puedo quitarle ese celular, y sin evidencia nadie le creerá, aunque después de lo que paso con Miyuki, todos en Astraea le creen, desde la hermana Hamasaka hasta las Etoile, incluso las presidentas…un momento, Miyuki y Chikaru están en contra de ella, ¿será que ellas siempre tuvieron la razón? Ah, demonios, ¿Violet, como te protejo? No puedo contarle nada a Violet porque ella podría hacerle algo a Nagisa, y la expulsarían de Astraea, y yo moriría sino vuelvo a verla. (Empuñando sus manos) tengo que alejarme de ella, aunque me duela el alma al hacerlo, mientras soluciono todo, ¿pero cómo lo tomara? Demonios…

Shizuma camina hacia el comedor, decidida a hablar con Miyuki, aunque están peleadas ella es la única que puede ayudarla.

Shizuma: no tengo ganas de desayunar, pero necesito hablar con Miyuki y además mostrarle a Nagisa que voy a cooperar.

Es la última en entrar al comedor, se sienta junto a Miyuki.

Shizuma: buenos días, necesito que hablemos.

Miyuki: buenos días, lo siento pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Shizuma: (molesta) ah, no seas tan orgullosa, de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Miyuki: (con frialdad) no, lo siento pero no hablare contigo. Jure que te haría tragar tus palabras y hasta que no lo haga, no hablare contigo.

Shizuma: (cara de preocupación) pero eres mi amiga, además el problema es con Violet.

Miyuki: (sarcasmo) ah, ¿ahora si soy tu amiga? Pues si el problema es con Violet, díselo a ella no a mí.

Miyuki desayuna con algo de prisa y se marcha sin decir más. Nagisa observa que Shizuma ha intentado hablar con Miyuki, así que se le acerca tomándola del brazo.

Nagisa: buenos días mi Shizuma, (tono amenazante) espero que no estés tratando de advertir a Violet, con tus queridas amigas, (risa burlona) ah, perdona, olvide que tú y Miyuki ya no son amigas.

Shizuma se siente molesta en sobremanera, así que se suelta de Nagisa.

Shizuma: (soltándose) ¿me permites? Voy a clase.

Nagisa: no te equivoques conmigo, si Violet se entera de algo, mostraré su foto. Solo quiero que la hagas sufrir un poquito, así que no le digas la razón por la que te alejas de ella, quiero que piense que solo fue una más de tus margaritas. 

Shizuma se suelta de Nagisa con fuerza, y camina hacia su salón de clases, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Shizuma: (pensando) maldita sea, necesito apoderarme de ese celular, pero Nagisa no lo soltara tan fácilmente, así que mientras consigo borrar esa foto tendré que hacer lo que dice, y mantener a Violet lo más alejada posible…demonios, (tomándose el pecho con las manos) mi Violet…

Mientras pasan las horas escolares, su mente no puede pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sea Violet, se siente demasiado temerosa de que si alguien se entera de que ella sale a escondidas de la colina, puedan llevársela de allí, y entonces no la vería nunca más; Toma su cabeza entre sus manos, y su rostro refleja un clara preocupación. Miyuki la observa de reojo.

Miyuki: (pensando) ¿Qué le estará pasando, será que si debo escucharla, y si se trata de algo grave que Nagisa vaya a hacerle a Violet? No, no debo interferir, es mejor que la misma Shizuma, descubra quien es realmente la mujer que tiene a su lado, y por doloroso que sea ella misma tendrá que quitarse esa venda.

Shizuma sabe que no puede pedir ayuda a Miyuki, ni a nadie.

Shizuma: (pensando) creo que debo ver a escondidas a Violet, y decirle que no nos veamos por un tiempo… ella me entenderá, sé que me esperara mientras salgo de esto.

Al finalizar las clases, Shizuma siente que no tiene cabeza para ir al consejo estudiantil, así que prefiere ir a caminar hacia el Maiden park, esta vez va hacia su lugar favorito, aquel árbol de cerezos, testigo de sus alegrías y tristezas, lugar en el que puede encontrase consigo misma, se queda allí dejando pasar las horas.

Mientras tanto, Violet en su habitación revisa el registro de llamadas de Nagisa, pero ella un no se comunica con el misterioso hombre; Violet un poco desilusionada se acuesta en su cama, revive una vez más la noche que paso junto a su amada, solo puede pensar en el sabor de sus labios, la pasión con que la tomó, la cadenciosidad con que la tocaba, el calor que crecía en su cuerpo…

Violet: ahhhhhh, (se cubre la cara con la almohada) ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esa mujer me encanta, me enloquece, ya ni puedo controlarme cuando la tengo cerca. Pero creo que estoy ganando terreno, ahora solo me queda a esperar a que Nagisa caiga… ahhhhhhhhhh.

Luego de casi excitarse recordando a su amada princesa, decide dar un paseo con sinsonte para seguir soñando despierta, mientras cabalga en la colina sin un rumbo fijo, se encuentra con Miyuki y Tamao, están le hacen un gesto interrogativo, sobre el tema de Nagisa, Violet responde con una negativa y continua con su paseo; Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos y en el recuerdo de los labios de su amada, la misma frase retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez " las tres seremos una familia" , sin darse cuenta llega a un lugar al que no había ido antes, es un frondoso árbol de cerezos, en su tronco hay una chica que lleva puesto el uniforme de St Miatre, tiene un de sus manos apoyada al tronco del árbol y su cabeza baja. Levanta un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la jinete.

Violet: (casi susurrando) Shizuma.

Violet sonríe dulcemente al ver a su princesa, en cambio Shizuma siente una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

Shizuma: (pensando) mi amor, tengo que hacerlo ahora, esta oportunidad no se volverá a presentar, pero como lo digo… maldita sea, no quiero alejarme de mi cielo contenido en esos ojos… ¿Por qué tengo que dejarte? Tranquila Shizuma, solo será por un tiempo…ahhhhhh

Violet le ofrece una reverencia, y se baja de su caballo, se acerca lentamente a su amada pero nota que esta no le sonríe, nota que está preocupada por algo.

Violet: Bonjour, belle dame (buenas tardes, hermosa dama) ¿interrumpo tu meditación?

Shizuma: Bonjour, no me interrumpes, (voz entrecortada) me alegra verte, pero necesito que hablemos.

Violet: (seria) pues tu rostro me dice que no te alegra verme.

Shizuma: no hagas caso a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa puedas ver (toma aire) creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, (contiene sus lágrimas) necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, no quiero jugar contigo ni con Nagisa, necesito tomar una decisión, solo espero que me entiendas y esperes mi respuesta.

Violet siente como si le clavaran una flecha en el corazón, pero responde con toda la dignidad posible.

Violet: ¿esperar? ¿Tengo que esperar a que tú sepas que es lo que sientes, o con cuál de las dos te quieres quedar? Creo que me apresure a pensar que las cosas iban bien, pero esto me demuestra todo lo contrario.

Shizuma: (voz entrecortada) no, por favor no pienses eso, solo dame un tiempo.

Violet: no creo en esos tiempos, porque una vez te detienes a pensar si quiere o no a alguien, ya has dejado de quererle para siempre. Lástima que sigas siendo tan ciega, me alejare de ti ya que eso es lo que quieres, pero no esperare…Aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a besarme con cuanta chica vea, así como lo haces tú. (Sonriendo con desilusión) ah, claro, me convertí en otra de tus margaritas.

Shizuma: (con desesperación) no, eso no es cierto, por favor no pienses así. Tú eres diferente, eres muy importante para mí.

Violet: (mirada fría) pues esta conversación me demuestra todo lo contrario, me da a entender que elegiste a Nagisa, porque sé que a ella no eres capaz de pedirle tiempo. Quédate tranquila, te dejare en paz, (tono de voz frio) gracias por lo poco, ah y no te preocupes por el campeonato de equitación, ahora es mi problema.

Violet se da la vuelta para subirse a sinsonte, siente tanta rabia que ya no la puede soportar.

Violet: (entre dientes) ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa, como pude creer en un futuro con ella, como fui tan estúpida de confiar en ella?

Shizuma: estas suponiendo cosas que no son.

Shizuma se abalanza sobre la peli negra, la abraza por la espalda y Violet se queda inmóvil.

Violet: (con ira) por favor suéltame.

Shizuma: solo dame tiempo, te aseguro que mi corazón te pertenece.

Violet: (con desprecio) creí que pelearías por ti, por tu libertad y felicidad, pero solo eres una cobarde. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites pero las cosas ya no cambiaran, (voz entrecortada) de que me sirve tu corazón sino puedo tenerte.

Con fuerza se zafa de los brazos de Shizuma, con gran habilidad sube sobre su fiel amigo y empieza a galopar a gran velocidad, internándose en el bosque.  
Shizuma cae de rodillas, aferra sus brazos a su pecho y llora sin ningún consuelo, siente que su corazón se parte en mil pedazos, nuevamente a amado con todas las fibras de su ser y ha perdido, trata de consolarse a sí misma, diciéndose que aún tiene una oportunidad de recuperar su cielo, siente como el amor que sentía por Nagisa poco a poco se va convirtiendo en odio.

Shizuma: (sollozo) soy Hanazono, se supone que nadie debe osar meterse conmigo, ¿entonces porque ahora, Nagisa me pisotea?... no importa lo que tenga que sufrir, porque la que está en juego no soy yo, sino la mujer con que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, (respira profundo, se pone en pie empuñando sus manos) no me ganaras Nagisa, no te dejare ganar.

Ya falta poco para el toque de queda, se apresura a entrar a la residencia y camina directo a la habitación de Nagisa, entra sin tocar.

Nagisa: mi Shizuma, ¿has venido para llevarme a cenar?

Shizuma la toma fuerte del brazo y con una mirada de odio le habla con sequedad.

Shizuma: ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la foto?

Nagisa: (tono burlón) mmm, déjame pensar…

Shizuma: (ira) no juegues conmigo, ¿Cuánto quieres por la foto?

Nagisa: solo quiero jugar, (sonrisa malvada) y tener lo que nadie más puede tener, a la reina de Astraea a mis pies.

Shizuma: eso no va a pasar.

Nagisa: ya lo veremos, sabes pensé que yo era tu mayor debilidad, pero ya veo cuál es tu talón de Aquiles o mejor, quien es… ah, creo que el mejor precio es que tú te cases conmigo.

Shizuma la suelta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que perteneció a kaori, y tal como lo hizo alguna vez en su propia habitación, por la pérdida de Nagisa, esta vez lo hace aquí para que nadie pueda escucharla, arroja todo con violencia, golpea las paredes rompe el vidrio de la ventana, cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar una vez más, después de llorar un rato se recuesta en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el infinito…

Mientras tanto, Violet continúa cabalgando.

Violet: (furiosa) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde Hanazono? Maldita sea, te detesto, soy una ilusa.

A medida que cabalga sin un rumbo fijo, se encuentra con un conjunto de árboles, cuyos troncos están doblados de manera que forman un arco, debajo de ellos hay un hermoso pastizal que invita a recostarse allí; Violet se baja de sinsonte y se recuesta en el lugar, deja que su mente la lleve a recordar todo lo que ha vivido con Shizuma, algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Violet: (suspiro) como quisiera no haber caído en el embrujo de aquellos ojos verdes.

Poco a poco se ve vencida por el sueño, sinsonte se echa por completo en el pasto y Violet se le acerca, para recibir su calor, ambos se quedan allí a pasar la noche.

En la residencia ya es hora de la cena, Shizuma decide bajar al comedor para no darle motivos a Nagisa de martirizarla, al entrar al salón busca con su mirada en la mesa de Le'Lim, pero Violet no está allí.

Shizuma: (pensando) debe odiarme.

Chikaru también se extraña por la ausencia de su amiga.

Chikaru: (pensando) Violet es de muy buen apetito, ¿así que porque no está aquí? Esta mañana estaba bien, me preocupa.

Al terminar la cena, Chikaru se acerca a su amada Tamao.

Chikaru: amor, vamos a buscar a Violet.

Tamao: ¿buscar, porque?

Chikaru: solo acompáñame.

Ambas llegan a la habitación de Violet, tocan varias veces pero no obtienen respuesta, entran de todos modos, se encuentran con que la habitación está vacía y la cama perfectamente ordenada.

Chikaru: (preocupada) ¿Dónde estará, que le abra pasado? No está con Shizuma, porque ella estaba en el comedor, ¿Dónde está Violet?

Tamao: ya cerraron la reja, así que no podemos salir a buscarla, ¿Qué hacemos?

Chikaru: tengo el presentimiento de que pasó algo con Shizuma, lo más probable es que quiera estar a solas.

Tamao: ¿Por qué deduces eso?

Chikaru: porque durante la cena, Shizuma no hizo más que mirar el puesto vacío de Violet, se le veía muy inquieta.

Tamao: entonces Violet, está en algún lugar fuera de la residencia. ¿La dejaremos allí?

Chikaru: por esta noche si, ya aparecerá mañana.

Se despiden y cada una va a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Miyuki sale hacia el cuarto de Violet, pero en el pasillo de encuentra con su amada.

Shion: hola mi amor, ¿quieres dar un paseo, por el patio de la residencia?

Miyuki: (sonríe) pero con estos detalles, como no seguirme enamorando de ti.

Shion: (ofreciendo galantemente su brazo) vamos.

Salen tomadas de gancho, se sientan en una de las bancas del patio y se quedan observando la luna por largo rato, Shion no resiste más el no tener a su amada en sus brazos, así que rompe esa distancia entre ellas, rodeándola con el brazo por sobre los hombros, luego con su mano libre le acaricia el rostro y la besa tiernamente; Miyuki se deja llevar por todas esas sensaciones, se besan por largo rato. Shizuma observa desde una ventana.

Shizuma: (suspiro) por lo menos ellas pueden ser felices.

Tocan a su puerta, al abrir se encuentra con Nagisa.

Shizuma: (mira con desprecio) ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?

Nagisa: (risa burlona) solo vengo a asegurarme de que mi "novia" no se escape esta noche.

Shizuma: (con ira) eso no pasara.

Nagisa: (disfrutando cada una de sus palabras) ok, pero me quedare contigo esta noche, para asegurarme de que no pase.

Shizuma: (muy ofuscada) ¿Qué te pasa? Eso no lo harás, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Nagisa: oh si, si lo hare. (Se lanza sobre la cama de Shizuma) Umm, es que tu cama es tannn cómoda.

Shizuma: (fastidiada) ash, lárgate.

Nagisa: pero que grosera y descortés eres. Está bien, no me quedare (voz de mando) pero no hagas travesuras porque te estaré vigilando (guiña el ojo)

Shizuma contiene su ira, para no lanzarse y darle una golpiza.

Nagisa: (abriendo la puerta) no vi a tu amiguita durante la cena, supongo que ya le dejaste las cosas claras y debe estar hecha un mar de lágrimas. (Sonrisa malvada)

Shizuma: (interrogante) ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto, porque quieres hacerme daño si se suponía que me amabas, que te pasó?

Nagisa: ¿amarte? Las apariencias engañan, incluso a la más perfecta.

Dicho esto, Nagisa sale hacia su habitación. Shizuma continúa llena de dudas.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Por qué Nagisa está haciendo todo esto, para que me ayudo a salir de mi pena por la muerte de kaori para solo terminar haciéndome esto, acaso esto es culpa mía… cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones?

Poco a poco llega la madrugada, Violet despierta aun debajo de los árboles, nota que su cuerpo está demasiado frio, por un momento se queda observando la luna y pensando en todo lo que le ha ocurrido en el último año.

Violet: primero muere mi abuelo, luego me separan de mi padre y mi madrastra, después me convierto prácticamente en una prisionera y mi verdugo es mi propia madre y para rematar, me enamoro de la única mujer que me es prohibida.

Violet llega a su habitación, mira su reloj dándose cuenta que apenas son las 4:00 am, ya que aún le quedan unas dos horas para dormir, se coloca su pijama y se mete bajo el edredón de su cama.

Shizuma no ha podido dormir en toda la noche, no ha hecho más que dar vueltas en la cama y ni por un solo segundo ha dejado de pensar en Violet, el despertador suena pero ella ya se ha puesto en pie.

Chikaru se levanta muy temprano, sale con rumbo a la habitación de Violet con la esperanza de que esta ya esté allí, entra sin tocar a la puerta y siente un gran alivio al ver a su querida amiga profundamente dormida, sin ponerle un límite a su emoción se lanza sobre la somnolienta pelinegra.

Chikaru: (voz de preocupación) estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿Dónde estabas?

Violet: (medio dormida) no me despiertes así, me vas a matar de un susto… ¿Cómo que donde estaba? Pues aquí, ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Chikaru: (regañona) eso no es verdad, yo vine muchas veces y a diferentes horas y tú no estabas aquí, (voz preocupada) ¿te paso algo, verdad? Mira como tienes los ojos de hinchados.

Violet: (sonriendo) ya te pareces a mi papá, déjame levantar necesito ir al baño.

Violet va al lavabo, mientras tanto le va contando con lujo de detalle a su amiga, todo lo que ha ocurrido con Shizuma.

Chikaru: tanto que repetías que no te gustaba, y ahora resulta que realmente estabas enamorada de ella.

Violet: tú lo has dicho, ESTABA… pero ya se acabó, yo no soy de las que dan tiempo a las personas para que aclaren sus sentimientos, porque cuando amas a alguien de verdad, no necesitas tiempo para saber lo que sientes, solo le amas y punto. Además yo vine aquí solo a estudiar, y tratar de resolver todos los problemas que tengo… ella solo fue una distracción momentánea, pero ya no más. (Voz de mando) ah por cierto, tú me reemplazaras en la competición equina.

Chikaru: (sorprendida) ¿queeeeeee? Pero yo no puedo, sabes que soy mala con los caballos.

Violet sale del baño, envuelta en una toalla, mira a la ex presidenta mostrándole un gesto de decepción.

Violet: eres una mala amiga. (Cambia el tono de voz) ok, entonces tendrá que hacerlo Miyuki.

Chikaru: (cambiando abruptamente el tema) ¿si tanto la amas, porque no le das tiempo?

Violet: porque hirió mi orgullo, se atrevió a jugar conmigo mientras yo como una imbécil me enamoraba, le confié cuanto pude y le permití entrar de lleno en mi vida, privilegio que pocas personas tienen. Y si, la amo, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Ahora que se tome todo el tipo que necesite, y si después de eso resulta que quiere estar conmigo, le va a quedar muy difícil, porque le mostrare quien es Violet Ferrer, quiero que sufra tanto como yo lo hago por ella en este momento.

Chikaru: ¿y si se cansa de luchar?

Violet: Si realmente quiere hacer parte de mi vida, hará hasta lo imposible por estar en ella, yo quiero que me haga sentir que me ama de verdad, quiero que luche por mí, (cabizbaja) aún tengo la esperanza de que ella no sea una cobarde. (Mirada altiva) De ahora en adelante, esos magníficos ojos verdes no hacen parte de mi mundo.

Chikaru: (llevándose una mano al mentón) me gusta como piensas, ahora quiero ver cómo hará Shizuma para conquistarte, y como tu derretirás cuando lo haga.

Violet: (sonrisa sarcástica) claro que caeré, pero le costara demasiado. ¿Quieres apostar por ello?

Chikaru: no, nada de eso, solo seré una espectadora de esta historia de amor, solo anhelo que tenga un final feliz.

Violet: (mirando su reloj de pulsera) ahhhhhh, tú hablas demasiado, ya se me hizo tarde.

Violet se apresura a ponerse su uniforme, peinarse, ponerse sus gafas y tomar sus libros.

Violet: ah, antes de que se me olvide (de su escritorio saca el par de argollas en oro) este es mi regalo como madrina de bodas, jejeje. (Guiña el ojo)

Chikaru: (alegre) gracias, te debo una.

Violet: no es nada. Prepararé tu noche especial para este sábado, ¿te parece?

Chikaru: (junta sus manos con emoción) excelente, será tan perfecto.

Los días pasan sin dejar que ocurra alguna novedad, Shizuma siempre busca con la mirada a su pedacito de cielo, pero no recibe más que evasivas y un rechazo total, esto hace que cada día la ex Etoile se desmorone más; Violet se esfuerza cada día por evitar mirar a Shizuma, sabe que sus ojos son el abismo donde muere su razón, y de ninguna manera le permitirá que se burle de ella de nuevo; Nagisa continua haciendo de las suyas, no hace más que torturar a Shizuma, pero aún no se comunica con el hombre misterioso; Chikaru ha permanecido en un estado de ansiedad incontrolable, esperando a que llegue muy pronto el sábado; Shion y Miyuki viven en pleno, su romance; Violet pasa sus días tratando de convencer a Miyuki de que participe por ella en el torneo.

Por fin llega el sábado.

Miyuki: está bien, eres muy insistente. Participare en el torneo, pero no empezaremos con el entrenamiento hasta el lunes.

Violet: te lo agradezco en el alma. Pero hoy necesito que me ayudes con algo importante.

Miyuki: ¿con que?

Violet: Hoy es el día en que Chikaru va a reclamar el premio de la cena especial, y como sé que no estas ocupada, ayúdame a preparar todo (cara de niña buena) por favor.

Miyuki: Umm, pero no me mires así, dime que hay que hacer.

Violet: pues yo en el transcurso de la semana he conseguido todo lo que necesitamos, acompáñame a mi habitación para que me ayudes a llevar las cosas al lugar elegido.

Miyuki: ¿a cuál lugar? Oye por cierto, ¿Por qué tú y Shizuma están tan distanciadas? He querido preguntarte desde hace días, es que la he notado muy deprimida y veo que casi no sale de su habitación.

Violet: (desinteresada) ah, pues me pidió tiempo.

Miyuki: mmm ya veo, pues sería muy tonta si te deja ir, aunque yo creo que esto tiene otro fondo.

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿otro fondo? ¿Hay alguien detrás de esta decisión? 

Miyuki: te queda de tarea observar mejor, luego saca tus propias conclusiones. ¿Y Nagisa aún no cae?

Violet: no, aun ha hablado con el hombre. Vamos por las cosas.

Aunque aún tienen toda la tarde para organizar la cena, se apresuran a hacerlo ya que debe estar lista para la noche, la idea es que la pareja tenga una romántica velada fuera de la residencia.  
Ya en su habitación, Violet toma un maletín y empaca unas manta, una fondue, una botella de vino, dos copas, los platos y aparte se cuelga un equipo de camping en la espalda, también le entrega un pequeña nevera portátil a Miyuki.

Violet: ah, son muchas cosas, creo que tendremos que hacer varios viajes.

Ambas salen caminando a paso ligero para evitar que alguien las interrogue, al llegar a la reja de la residencia, Violet llama a sinsonte y le pide que se siente, ambas suben algo incomodas por la cantidad de cosas que llevan. Violet cabalga hacia el mismo lugar en el que hace algunas noches, se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar.

Violet: (pensando) ese lugar me pareció el sitio perfecto para estar con la persona que amas, ya que es muy lejano y agradable.

Miyuki: ¿pero hasta dónde vamos?

Violet: ya lo veras.

Al llegar, Miyuki queda maravillada con el apropiado lugar, cercano al lago pero lo suficientemente alejado de la residencia.

Miyuki: este sitio es genial.

Dejan lo que traen, en ese lugar y nuevamente se regresan a la residencia por el resto de cosas; Miyuki se queda en el invernadero, ya que no se la lleva muy bien con las Etoile tendrá que sacar a escondidas las flores que le pidió Violet. Mientras tanto, Violet habla con las cocineras, estas gustosas le dan todo lo que les pide. Miyuki sigilosamente entra al invernadero y toma las flores, luego verifica que nadie la esté viendo y sale corriendo cual ladrona, ambas se encuentran en la entrada de la residencia, montan a sinsonte nuevamente y cabalgan hacia el lugar donde se ejecutara la cita. Mientras se marchan, Shizuma observa desde una ventana y nuevamente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, recordando los días en que pasaba su tiempo cabalgando con Violet sobre sinsonte, inevitablemente sus memorias la llevan a ese día en que se conocieron…

Violet y Miyuki empiezan armando la carpa, dentro de la misma tienden una manta y sobre ella dibujan un corazón con los pétalos de rosas rojas, frente a la carpa ponen el fondue, a un lado ponen otra manta con los platos y copas debidamente ordenados, dentro de la neverita portátil dejan varios tipos de carne, aptos para ser cocinados en el fondue, cerca de los platos ponen la botella de vino, junto a la misma un sacacorchos; Y para un ambiente perfecto, dejan lista la madera, para ser encendida .

Miyuki no sale de su asombro, al ver lo elaborado de la cena que ha preparado Violet.

Miyuki: Umm, (junta sus manos) tendrás que organizarme algo así, para compartirlo con Shion.

Violet: vale, hagamos un trato, tú participas en el torneo y yo les preparo algo para ti y Shion.

Miyuki: para yo ya acepte ayudarte.

Violet: pues, por si las moscas. (Guiña un ojo)

Violet: (mirando su reloj) ya son las 5:00, vamos a preparar a sinsonte.

Miyuki: ¿sinsonte?

Violet: obvio, él será quien las traiga.

Miyuki: (sorprendida) eres maravillosa, definitivamente si Shizuma no hace nada para recuperarte, es porque es un idiota.

Ahora se dirigen a los establos de Spica, donde Violet tiene todo el equipo de sinsonte; le colocan unas cintas blancas en cada una de sus patas, un tapete blanco que hace las veces de silla y obviamente la rienda, sinsonte luce precioso.  
Ambas salen caminando del establo y Violet lleva a sinsonte de la rienda, Chikaru las espera junto al lago, está muy nerviosa pero muy feliz; Violet le entrega la rienda de sinsonte a Chikaru.

Chikaru: (abrazando a Violet) gracias, ella está en su habitación.

Violet acompañada por Miyuki, van hacia la habitación de Tamao y la sacan de allí, ella no tiene ni idea de la sorpresa.

Tamao: ¿A dónde me llevan?

Miyuki: tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante, pero lo haremos fuera de la residencia.

Tamao aunque extrañada se deja guiar por sus amigas,

Tamao: ¿pero qué pasa, a dónde vamos?

Violet: no preguntes, mejor camina rápido porque debemos regresar a la residencia y ya falta poco para el toque de queda.

Cuando se están acercando al lago, Miyuki y Violet dejan que Tamao se adelante un poco, luego se apresuran a correr hacia la residencia.

Tamao: (gritando) Hey, ¿a dónde van?

Tamao va a emprender la corrida tras sus amigas pero aparece una jinete sobre un hermoso caballo negro, impidiéndole el paso. La chica luce un precioso traje de equitación negro, Tamao queda boquiabierta.

Tamao: (sorprendida) Chikaru.

Chikaru le da la orden a sinsonte de que se siente, extiende su mano hacia Tamao.

Chikaru: ¿me permite, mi bella dama?

Tamao toma la mano de su amada, sube al caballo y se dirigen al lugar preparado por Violet y Miyuki. Ambas quedan impresionadas con todo lo que ven. Tamao se cuelga al cuello de su amada y la besa apasionadamente.

Tamao: amor, que preciosa sorpresa.

Chikaru: (sonriendo) todo lo mejor para mi reina.

Sinsonte se echa en el pasto y se queda allí, mientras las chicas van a la carpa y observan lo hermosa que luce, Tamao que aún no cree todo lo que ve, se cuelga al cuello de su amada y la besa nuevamente, Chikaru se separa de ella un momento para servir el vino, después de disfrutar de algunas copas, sacan de la neverita la comida y preparan el fondue para fritar las carnes trinchas, mientras lo hacen ambas hablan sobre su relación… Con el pasar de las horas, cae la noche y el frio no se hace esperar, así que entre las dos encienden la fogata, luego se sientan junto a esta y siguen disfrutando del vino.

Chikaru: (mirando a su compañera directamente a los ojos) Tamao, en esta noche especial, quiero pedirte algo.

Tamao: (nerviosa) claro, dime.

Chikaru lentamente saca de su bolsillo las dos argollas, toma una verificando que en el interior lleve grabado su propio nombre.

Tamao: (emocionada) ¿me vas a proponer matrimonio?

Chikaru: (sonriendo) jajaja, no, aun no. Pero si quiero pedirte que seas oficialmente mi novia.

Tamao: (impresionada) claro que sí, mi amor.

Una vez tiene el anillo en su dedo, toma el otro y se lo pone a Chikaru.

Tamao: Chikaru, ¿quieres ser mi mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Chikaru queda impactada, eso es algo que no esperaba.

Chikaru: (nerviosa) claro, yo acepto.

Besándose apasionadamente sellan su promesa, se abrazan, se entregan a las caricias y deseosos besos, su libido aumenta haciendo que les estorbe la ropa, Chikaru la toma entre sus brazos, cargándola para llevarla dentro de la carpa; Se pone sobre ella y nuevamente la besa, deja que su boca valla hasta la oreja de su amada y después de lamerla sutilmente, le susurra…

Chikaru: ¿quieres que sigamos adelante? No pasara si no quieres.

Tamao: (agitada) claro que quiero, muero por sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía.

Al escuchar esto, Chikaru se excita aún más, sus besos se vuelven hambrientos, deja que sus manos desnuden la hermosa piel de su novia; Tamao aunque nunca ha hecho esto antes, solo se deja llevar haciendo lo que su cuerpo le pide, voltea con fuerza a Chikaru y se posa sobre ella, la desviste y va besando cada parte descubierta, al ver los pechos de su amada siente un profundo deseo de besarlos; Tamao muere por sentir la piel de la ex presidenta, así que con afán intenta quitarse su uniforme, Chikaru que está totalmente entregada la pasión le ayuda con el mismo, dejándola solo en la ropa interior, ahora intenta sentarse pero Tamao la acuesta nuevamente con fuerza, llevando sus manos hacia el breech de jinete, al bajarlo se encuentra con el panty, lo ancla a sus dedos y termina quitándolo al mismo tiempo que el pantalón, ahora con el cuerpo de Chikaru completamente desnudo, sabe que es momento de experimentar algo nuevo.

Tamao: (agitada) esta es mi primera vez, así que si te hago algo que no te guste, solo házmelo saber.

Tamao lleva su boca hacia los pies de Chikaru, deja que esta valla ascendiendo, pasando por la pantorrilla y lamiendo con delicadeza, sube por sus rodillas hasta llegar a la entrepierna, muerde con suavidad, Chikaru deja escapar un gemido; Tamao entiende que lo está haciendo bien, abre las piernas de su novia y lleva su boca al punto de placer, el cual se encuentra muy húmedo, Tamao siente el aroma y se deja embriagar, lo lame muy despacio saboreando los fluidos de su amada, Chikaru gime cada vez más fuerte, así que Tamao hace sus movimientos mucho más rápidos, la ex presidenta no se contiene más y llega en un orgasmo muy intenso; Tamao se separa un poco y saborea su boca con perversión.

Chikaru: (jadeante) es mi turno.

Chikaru se posa sobre Tamao, besa su cuerpo de arriba abajo, comenzando por el lóbulo de sus orejas, pasa su boca por el cuello y desciende deteniéndose en sus senos, los junta con sus manos y los besa al mismo tiempo, continua bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a lo más íntimo de sus ser y abre las piernas con sutilidad, Tamao que esta incontrolablemente excitada la toma por la cabeza llevándola con fuerza hacia la zona que desea le bese, Chikaru entiende el tormento de su novia y deja que su lengua juegue sobre el clítoris de esta, los gemidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes hasta que arquea su espalda y mueve sus caderas con desenfreno llegando al placer total, sin embargo Chikaru no se detiene, por el contrario hace sus movimientos más fuertes y rápidos, haciendo que su mujer no se controle y nuevamente llegue a su clímax. Después de esto ambas quedan exhaustas, se limitan a abrazarse y sentir el sudor de sus cuerpos, se miran por un momento y sonríen, poco a poco caen en un profundo sueño.

CONTINUARA… 


	18. Chapter 14

_Los personajes de Strawberry Panic no nos pertenecen, pero ya que los usamos sin ánimo de lucro esperamos no nos demanden…_

ojo… hay lemon, no muy fuerte pero hay…

Capítulo 14

"LA SERENATA"

Las dos amantes despiertan lentamente, sus cuerpos están desnudos y entrelazados, poco a poco abren sus ojos para encontrarse con la persona que más aman, ambas esbozan una tierna sonrisa, Chikaru besa los labios de su novia y luego le da un delicado beso en la frente.

Chikaru: buenos días mi amor.

Tamao: buenos días mi vida, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Chikaru: mejor que nunca, estoy feliz por tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado.

Ahora cada una se viste, la primera en salir de la carpa es Tamao, quien toma una botella de agua de la neverita, se lava la cara y la boca con esta, luego Chikaru hace lo mismo, saludan a sinsonte que aún se encuentra allí, con desgano recogen todo preparándose para regresar a la residencia, pero se entregan nuevamente a una faena de besos y regresan a la carpa para pasar un rato más allí.  
Mientras tanto Violet va despertando.

Violet: (mirando su reloj) ah, pero si son las 7:00 am, ¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora?

La ansiedad no la deja conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se pone de pie y de su escritorio toma el celular, su rostro denota una gran emoción.

Violet: (gritando) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Enciende su portátil y mientras este carga ella toma una ducha y sale en toalla, toma su portátil y revisa la llamada que recibió Nagisa, al escuchar la conversación grita nuevamente:

Violet: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… ¡excelente, esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

Rápidamente se pone un short deportivo, -muy corto- una camisa muy ajustada, sus zapatillas converse, sus gafas y sale apresurada de su habitación. Al entrar al pasillo de los dormitorios de las mayores de Miatre, reduce la velocidad, toca varias veces en la puerta de Miyuki, no recibe ninguna respuesta. En eso la chica de al lado a esa habitación sale al pasillo, y antes de que la mujer de cabellera plateada pueda acercársele, Violet entra al cuarto de Miyuki, esta no se sobresalta, solo abre sus ojos muy lentamente.

Miyuki: (somnolienta) ah, ¿Violet, que quieres a esta hora, porque entras así?

Violet: (alegre) porque hoy es un gran día, (con picardía) además sabía que no te encontraría desnuda, así que por eso entre sin avisar.  
Miyuki: (cubriéndose con las sabanas) déjame dormir.

Violet se lanza sobre la chica y le quita las sabanas.

Violet: (tono burlón) ¿tienes sueño? Eso te pasa por andar por ahí, caminando por el patio de la residencia hasta altas horas.

Miyuki toma su almohada y se cubre el rostro.

Miyuki: está bien, me levantare… (Sonriendo) pero deja de espiarme.

Violet: (sonríe) ¿hoy no tienes nada que hacer? ¿Verdad?

Miyuki: tienes razón, Shion tendrá que estar en el consejo estudiantil, todo el día.

Violet: (juntando sus manos y mira traviesamente) excelente, entonces haremos un día de campo y deberías ponerte tu mejor traje de baño porque vamos a nadar en el lago.

Miyuki: (abre sus ojos) ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Estás muy loca, a mí no me gusta nadar en lagos, (sonrisa traviesa) y no te daré el gusto de que me veas en traje de baño.

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) que aburrida eres, pero eso no importa de todos modos haremos el día de campo… mmm ¿puedes decirle a Shion que nos preste un caballo?

Miyuki: ¿caballo, para qué?

Violet: (sarcástica) ¿pues para que es un caballo? Para cabalgar, en él iremos al lugar donde están Chikaru y Tamao, creo que a partir de ahora ese será "la zona de entretenimiento".

Miyuki: ok, vamos, (mirando a Violet que aun esta sobre ella) ¿me permites?, necesito ponerme en pie.

Violet: (sonrojándose) si claro… (En pie) iré a conseguir el obento.

Su estómago hace un sonido...

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) tengo mucha hambre, mejor te espero en el comedor.

Violet sale de allí y va a su habitación, de debajo de la cama saca una caja de habanos, los esconde bajo su blusa y sale hacia la zona de servicio de las cocineras,-un lugar no muy común entre las estudiantes, ya que por pertenecer a las mejores familias de Japón, no es bien visto que tengan ese tipo de contacto con la servidumbre- Violet llega tranquilamente a la cocina, las personas la saludan con una reverencia, ella les responde igual… Se dirige hacia la chef y a esta la saluda con un abrazo,

Violet: te tengo un regalito.

Le entrega la caja de habanos, la mujer los recibe con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Violet: (guiñando el ojo izquierdo) son de los mejores.

Chef: se lo agradezco señorita Violet, yo también le tengo algo (señalando hacia una mesa donde hay algunos postres) sé que le encantan.

Violet: (saboreándose) Umm, que rico… ¿pero me lo puedes guardar? En un ratico vengo por él (poniendo cara de niña mimada) ¿y podría llevarme otras cosas?

Chef: (riendo) jajaja, no necesita ponerme esa carita, tome lo que desee.

Violet: muchas gracias.

Sale de la zona de servicio y camina hacia el comedor, este se encuentra muy solo, entre las pocas estudiantes que hay allí se encuentra Shizuma, quien se queda observando detenidamente la hermosa figura de Violet, y como si fuese la primera vez que la ve su corazón acelera los latidos.  
Violet se sienta de manera que da la espalda a Shizuma, las personas del servicio se acercan para atenderla.  
La ex Etoile sigue embelesada observándola.

Shizuma: (pensando) luce preciosa, no debería ponerse esa ropa tan provocativa… pero se nota que me está ignorando, lo hace tan evidente, (sonríe) eso significa que todavía me quiere.

Unos minutos más tarde llega Miyuki, esta luce un delicado vestido veraniego, se sienta junto a Violet.

Violet: (con picardía) que hermosa luce mi estimada presidenta.

Miyuki: gracias señorita, (sonriendo) coqueta.

Mientras desayunan hablan de algunas trivialidades y ríen, ignoran por completo a Shizuma; La cual comienza a sentir envidia y algo de rabia por su ex amiga que esta tan cerca de la mujer que ella ama, no soporta más esa sensación en su pecho así que sale del lugar, con destino a la sala del consejo donde le han pedido que asista a una reunión para planear las actividades de este segundo semestre.

Shion se une a desayunar con su novia y con Violet, lo hace rápidamente ya que está sobre el tiempo, Miyuki aprovecha para pedirle prestado el caballo. Al terminar van a los establos de Spica, Violet y Miyuki se apresuran hacia "la zona de entretenimiento" donde aun están Chikaru y Tamao.  
Al escuchar el relinchar de sinsonte, el par de enamoradas de separan y salen para ver lo que ocurre, ven llegar a Violet y Miyuki.

Violet: (mirada traviesa) aja, las pillamos.

Chikaru: (nerviosa) nos asustaron.

Miyuki: tú conoces mejor a Violet, sabes que lo hizo de aposta.

Todas ríen.  
Tamao: ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí tan temprano?

Violet: tenemos planes para hoy, y como sé que ustedes tampoco tienen nada que hacer, pues vamos a la residencia para que desayunen y nos ayuden a traer algunas cosas, ah, y pónganse sus trajes de baño.

Chikaru: ¿traje de baño? No me digas, (emocionada) vamos a nadar en el lago.

Violet: claro que sí.

Tamao: pues a mí no me suena la idea, para nada.

Miyuki: yo estoy de acuerdo con Tamao.

Chikaru: pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Violet, así que ustedes dos par de amargadas, pueden morirse de la envidia cuando nos vean disfrutando en el agua.

Entre todas recogen las cosas que se usaron en la noche anterior, para traer cosas nuevas. Solo dejan la carpa y las mantas, regresan a caballo a la residencia; Tamao y Chikaru van a sus habitaciones para prepararse, Violet y Miyuki van a la zona de servicio donde entregan todo lo prestado el día anterior y llenan la neverita con obentos, luego se dirigen a la habitación de Violet, esta se mete bajo la cama y saca tres botellas de vino.

Miyuki: (pálida y asustada) ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Ya no me gusta este plan, podríamos meternos en problemas.

Violet: (con picardía) tranquila, hoy es domingo es como si salieras y te tomaras una copa con tu familia, te aseguro que nadie se va a enterar y además no nos vamos a emborrachar. Es que cuando intenté conseguir una botella para la cena de Chikaru me trajeron una caja por error, así que solo quiero aprovechar para llevarlas y esconderlas en "la zona de entretenimiento"

Miyuki: ah, siendo así me siento mucho más tranquila.

Caminan hacia la salida de la residencia.

Miyuki: oye, ¿y Nagisa aún no se comunica con el hombre?

Violet: no, aun no.

En la reja se encuentran con Chikaru y Tamao, y todas juntas regresan al lugar donde van a divertirse.  
Al llegar preparan todo para pasar un buen día, Violet les muestra las botellas de vino y Chikaru se emociona.

Tamao: (regañando) no puede ser, ¿Cómo permitiste esto Miyuki?

Miyuki: tranquila, solo las trajimos para esconderlas.

Violet: (risita) si claro, las esconderemos después de tomar el vino.

Todas ríen, Violet toma 4 copas y sirve vino para todas.

Violet: (levantando su copa) el motivo del brindis es…

Chikaru: (exaltada) mi matrimonio con Tamao.

Miyuki: (sorprendida) ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Todas ríen.

Violet: bueno pues felicitaciones, entonces hay que brindar por eso y por… Nagisa se contactó con el hombre misterioso, quedaron en encontrarse el próximo domingo, (sonrisa traviesa) así que chicas, será nuestra oportunidad de desenmascarar a esa farsante.

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii… excelente.

Miyuki: (mirada inquisitiva) ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste cuando te lo pregunte hace rato?

Violet: (guiñando el ojo) solo quería darle la sorpresa a todas… jejeje.

Después de la gran noticia, todas siguen hablando y riendo pero mientras lo hacen, copita va y copita viene y ya se han bebido la primera botella, Tamao al ver esto decide dejar de tomar aunque no les dice nada a sus amigas ya que se ven muy contentas y hace mucho no las veía así. El sol brilla con todo su esplendor, así que el calor empieza a ser sofocante.

Violet: Chikaru, vamos a nadar.

Chikaru: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Violet se saca la camisa y se queda en el sostén del vestido de baño, se deja puesto el short y lo mismo hace Chikaru, sin embargo todas se quedan observando con sorpresa el enorme tatuaje que Violet lleva en su espalda.

Tamao y Chikaru: wow que genial.

Miyuki: huy que dolor.

Violet: (girando sus cabeza para ver un poco su tatoo) ah mis alas, son hermosas ¿no creen?

Chikaru: hay que estar muy loca para tatuarse, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Violet: es una larga y aburrida historia.

Tamao: cuéntanos, eres la primera persona tatuada que conozco, así que tengo curiosidad.  
Violet: pues si me preguntas ¿porque unas alas? La respuesta sería, porque significan libertad, pero si me preguntas ¿porque te tatuaste? Las respuesta sería, porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo a un sin número de cosas, alguien me dijo "la mejor manera de vencer nuestro miedos, es enfrentándonos a ellos" así que lo hice, el primer miedo que enfrente, fue la fobia a las agujas por eso me tatué, después hice muchas otras cosas a la que temía, y las alas significan libertad de nuestros miedos… el peso de ellas me recuerda que no hay porque temer, siempre puedes superarte, el miedo nos recuerda que estamos vivos pero no puedes vivir con temor todo el tiempo.

Todas: wow…

Chikaru: me encanta como piensas, estas muy loca de verdad.

Todas ríen, Chikaru y Violet van al lago mientras Tamao y Miyuki se quedan sentadas en la orilla observándolas y hablando sobre todo un poco, en el lago Violet interroga a Chikaru.

Violet: cuéntame cómo te fue anoche, pero trata de omitir los detalles sucios.

Chikaru solo ríe y le salpica agua en la cara a su amiga… hablan por largo rato, hasta que el sol comienza a bajar, ambas se acercan a la orilla donde Tamao las recibe con una toalla y Miyuki con dos copas de vino.

Miyuki: (un poco acalorada por el licor) hay que seguir brindando.

Violet: (alegre) si, bebamos.

Todas excepto Tamao continúan bebiendo, preparan un fogata se sientan alrededor de esta y comen el obento. Un rato después, Tamao se preocupa cuando ve que las chicas ya están destapando la tercera botella.

Tamao: (preocupada) chicas creo que ya es suficiente, vámonos ya.

Violet ya está muy acalorada por el licor.

Violet: no, esto está muy bueno, no nos vayamos.

Tamao las deja otro rato mientras ella recoge todo para que se vayan. Ahora las tres chicas empiezan a reírse por todo, en eso suena la alarma de Violet.

Violet: tenemos que irnos, (alegre) pero a traer más vino.

Todas: jua jua jua… (Carcajadas…)

Tamao las mira con mucha seriedad.

Tamao: (regañando) bueno ahora si es suficiente, Miyuki ayúdame… Chikaru.

Ambas la miran.  
Chikaru: (hablando como si la lengua le pesara) mí, mi ammmoorrr, te amooooo…

Tamao: (tomándose la cara con ambas manos) hay no, ya están borrachas.

Se acerca y con firmeza les quita lo poco que queda de la tercera botella.

Tamao: (enojada) ya no más, se acabó y nos vamos ahora mismo.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Chikaru dile que nos la de.

Chikaru se pone de pie, pero no puede mantenerse en esa posición con firmeza.

Chikaru: (tambaleándose y hablando enredado) amorrrr, po po por favor.

Tamao: se las daré, pero si nos vamos.

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Miyuki y Violet intentan ponerse de pie pero les cuesta mucho trabajo, así que se abrazan sosteniéndose la una a la otra.

Violet: muchachas, muchachas, escuchen les tengo una súper idea.

Tamao: (mirando con mucha preocupación) hay que no valla a salir con una estupidez.

Violet: (con algo de dificultad para hablar) vamos a darle una ser, sere… serenata a mis ojitos.

Chikaru y Miyuki: (levantando sus brazos) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Tamao: hay por Dios, no puedo dejar que hagan eso.

Tamao toma una botella de agua y les hecha el contenido encima a las chicas, para ver si reaccionan.

Chikaru: está lloviendo, vamonossssssss…

Tamao está muy preocupada, no sabe a cuál ayudar, pues todas están demasiado ebrias.

Tamao: están demasiado ebrias como para cabalgar, pero caminando nos tardaríamos mucho. (Mirando a sinsonte) tú eres el único que me puede ayudar.

Tamao observa como Violet se acerca a sinsonte intentando subirlo, pero sinsonte está de pie y ella solo levanta la pierna la cual no alcanza obviamente al lomo del caballo.

Tamao suelta una risita burlona, pero de inmediato frunce nuevamente sus cejas, mira hacia atrás y ve que Chikaru y Miyuki están abrazadas diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren y otras cosas por el estilo.

Tamao se acerca a sinsonte.

Tamao: y ahora como hago para que se siente… (Ordenando) sentado, sinsonte sentado.

El caballo no obedece.

Violet: así no es… sinsonte sentado.

El caballo inmediatamente acata la orden, Tamao ayuda a subir a Violet, esta se recuesta en el lomo del equino, mientras tararea una canción nada entendible; Ahora la única chica sobria en el lugar, se acerca a Miyuki y la sube al caballo detrás de Violet, y por ultimo a Chikaru dejándola detrás de sus amigas.

Tamao: (ordenando) chicas, quiero que se abracen a la cintura de la que tienen adelante.

Todas obedece, Violet se agarra de la crin.

Chikaru: ¿y porque yo tengo que abrazar a Miyuki? Yo te quiero a ti (mirando a Tamao)

Miyuki: a mí me tocó a Violet, ¿Dónde está Shion?

Violet: chicas, chicas, la serenata… (Hipo) hip…

Tamao monta al otro caballo y toma la rienda de sinsonte juntándola con la de su caballo, se acerca lo suficiente al mismo para evitar que las tres ebrias se caigan, cabalgan muy despacio y durante el trayecto solo se escuchan risas y tonterías. Al acercarse a la residencia Tamao ve que la reja ya está cerrada, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya son las 7:00.

Tamao: excelente, a esta hora todas deben estar en el comedor, así que puedo entrarlas sí que nos vean. (Ordenando) chicas saltaremos el muro.

Violet en medio de su ebriedad acomoda a sinsonte contra el muro.

Violet: chicas de pie treparemos el muro.

Violet es la primera en hacerlo, toma a Miyuki de la mano y la ayuda, Tamao se queda justo detrás de ellas, aun montada en el otro caballo, para sostenerlas por si se caen.

Tamao: todas súbanse al muro, quédense arriba y yo las ayudare a bajar.

Todas: (riendo) si, mamá…

Con muy poco equilibrio entre las tres se ayudan, por fin logran sentarse en la parte alta del muro pero se tambalean mucho así que Tamao cruza rápidamente.

Tamao: yo las ayudare, ahora bajen.

coloca sus manos haciendo un escalón, la primera en descender es Chikaru, ya que es un poco pesada para Tamao esta pierde la fuerza y ambas caen al suelo, pero la sobria amortigua la caída de su novia, mientras se pone de pie Violet ya ha saltado y Miyuki intenta bajar pero queda colgada al muro.

Tamao: suéltate, estas muy cerca del suelo.

Miyuki: (gritando) no, no quiero morir, ayúdenme…

Tamao: silencio, nos van a descubrir.

Violet y Chikaru están tiradas en el piso revolcándose de la risa. Tamao toma a Miyuki por la cintura.

Tamao: suéltate, yo no te dejare caer.

Miyuki: (sollozos) no, no, ¿Dónde está Shion?

Tamao para evitar que las descubran hala con fuerza a Miyuki, esta cae sobre ella. Cuando logra ponerse de pie, nota que Violet y Chikaru no están.

Tamao: ¿y ahora, adonde fueron? (preocupada) hay no, no puede ser.

Toma por las manos a Miyuki y comienza a arrastrarla, dándole casi toda la vuelta a la residencia, buscando una ventana en particular.

Tamao: claro allí están.

Violet y Chikaru están abrazadas por los hombros, de pie justo frente a la ventana de la habitación de Shizuma, esta se dispone a salir hacia el comedor pero escucha unas risitas afuera, se asoma con mucha cautela para evitar ser vista.

Violet: (gritando) amor mioooo, esto es para tiii (carraspea) y dice…  
(Cantando en español)  
Aquellos ojitos verdes  
con quien se andarán paseando?  
Ojala que me recuerden  
aunque sea de vez en cuando…

Chikaru: (muerta de risa) dooooooo… jajaja

Tamao corre a detenerlas.

Tamao: (agarrando a Chikaru) vámonos, nos van a descubrir.

Miyuki se acerca y abraza a Violet.

Violet: y dice…  
dicen que cuando suspiran  
aquellos ojitos verdes,  
me suspiran por la vida  
porque todavía me quieren.

ay, ay, ay, ay

Miyuki y Chikaru: (risas) ay, ay, ay, ay…

Violet: donde andarán  
esos ojitos que me hicieron suspirar?

Tamao se acerca a Violet y le tapa la boca con sus manos.

Tamao: (asustada) por favor vámonos.

Miyuki y Chikaru: ay, ay, ay, ay…

Violet logra zafarse de Tamao.

Violet: donde andarán  
esos ojitos que no los puedo olvidar?

Shizuma al ver la cómica escena, abre su ventana dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Todas: (gritando con emoción) salió, salió…

Violet: (emocionada) mis ojitos…

Tamao: (mirando con preocupación) Shizuma sama, lo siento mucho, no quería molestarla pero ellas no están nada bien, ya me las llevo.

Shizuma: (sin dejar de sonreír) en ese estado es muy difícil, te ayudare.

Shizuma sale por su ventana, toma de gancho a Violet en un brazo y a Miyuki en el otro.

Violet: (mirando a Miyuki) si sirvió, mis ojitos si me quieren.

Todas ríen.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿quererte? No te alcanzas a imaginar cuánto.

Shizuma: iremos por el salón de música, todas están en el comedor así que tenemos tiempo de entrarlas sin que nos descubran.

Tamao: pero están haciendo mucho ruido.  
Shizuma: chicas, hagan silencio.

Todas se miran y se ponen un dedo en la boca.

Todas: shito, shiiii… silencio (ríen a carcajadas)

Shizuma: tendremos que darles una ducha, vamos al baño común.

Todas caminan hacia el baño común, en el trayecto se encuentran con la hermana.

Hermana Hamasaka: por Dios, ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Violet: estamos felices, por mis amados ojitos… jejeje.

Shizuma: (sonríe) hermana lo sentimos mucho, ellas estaban en una reunión social y se pasaron un poco de copas, pero su intención era la de no faltar a la escuela.

Hermana: pero sus padres debieron avisar, (sorprendida) pero señorita Violet, usted no tiene permiso para salir de Astraea, si su madre se entera tendría muchos problemas.

Violet: shito, shiiii, que no nos descubra.

Hermana: (disimulando una risa) mañana hablaremos de su castigo, denles una ducha pero en sus respectivas habitaciones y hagan todo lo posible para que nadie las descubra.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, hermana.

Hermana: (sarcástica) valla, usted siempre me lleva la contraria y ahora se ve muy sumisa, claro porque le conviene.

Todas caminan hacia los dormitorios de Le'Lim.

Tamao: Shizuma sama, yo acostare a Chikaru y cuando lo haga voy a ayudarte con Violet y Miyuki.

Shizuma: está bien, estaremos en la habitación de Violet.

Shizuma entra a la desordenada habitación, recuesta a Miyuki en la cama y lleva a Violet al baño.

Shizuma: quiero que tomes una ducha, yo te traeré ropa limpia.

Shizuma sale del baño se acerca al closet y saca una pijama, la lleva a su rostro y se deja embriagar por el aroma, mira a Miyuki y ve que esta se ha quedado dormida.

Shizuma: creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí esta noche.

Ahora toma otra de las pijamas de Violet, desnuda a Miyuki y le pone la prenda limpia, la mueve en la cama y la acuesta al rincón cubriéndola con el edredón; Al entrar al baño encuentra a Violet sentada en el piso esperando a que se llene la tina.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ah, la idea es que solo te dieras una ducha.

Acercándose a Violet la toma de la mano y la pone de pie.

Shizuma: te ayudare a bañar.

Violet guarda silencio un momento

Violet: (seria) no, no quiero.

Shizuma: pero tú no puedes sola, así que te ayudare.

La lleva a la ducha y cierra el grifo, Violet intenta quitarse la camisa, Shizuma se acerca y le ayuda dejando que sus dedos le rocen disimuladamente la piel, siente como un calor inunda su cuerpo.

Shizuma: (pensando) sé que ella esta disgustada conmigo, pero esta oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca no se me volverá a presentar.

Violet levanta sus brazos para quitarse la camisa, sus miradas se encuentran y dejan que sus labios se acerquen un poco más, Violet toma por el cuello a Shizuma y esta la abraza por la cintura aferrándola contra su cuerpo, se besan con desenfreno, la pelinegra muerde sutilmente los labios de su amada los saborea y nuevamente la besa con pasión, deja que sus manos bajen hacia el pecho de la ex Etoile, le quita la corbata mientras esta la toma por los glúteos intentando cargarla, con su codo por error abre el grifo y el agua comienza a salir, Shizuma se zafa rápidamente y da la vuelta para salirse de la ducha, pero Violet la agarra por detrás.

Violet: (susurrándole al oído) ¿para dónde vas? (La trae consigo hacia dentro de la ducha) ¿Es que le tienes miedo al agua, gatita?

Shizuma: (voz temblorosa) no me puedo mojar el uniforme.

Violet: (voz insinuante) ¿mojar? Umm, pero si la ya lo estás.

Shizuma: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Shizuma logra soltarse, e intenta marcharse.

Violet: mira lo que te pierdes.

Violet dejando que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo, mueve su cadera muy despacio y de manera muy sensual, mientras se va bajando el short, quedando solo con la tanga de su traje de baño.

Shizuma se siente absolutamente seducida, ya no le importa nada y se abalanza sobre ella, besándose apasionadamente, la de cabello plateado besa el pecho de la ojiazul, besa su cuello y acaricia su cuerpo semidesnudo, deja que su boca descienda por el abdomen de la misma hasta llegar al borde del panty, en eso Tamao entra a la habitación, buscando a Shizuma.

Tamao: Shizuma, ¿Dónde estás?

Shizuma: (nerviosa) nos arruinaron nuestros planes.

Violet: claro que no, deja que se valla y continuamos.

Shizuma: (susurrando seductoramente) espérame un momento, hablare con ella y ya regreso.

Shizuma sale del baño.

Shizuma: Miyuki está bien, la dejare aquí esta noche y Violet se está dando una ducha.

Tamao: (suspicaz) si, ¿y es que se estaba ahogando? (mirando el empapado uniforme de Shizuma)

Shizuma: (nerviosa) no, eso fue un accidente.

Tamao: ok, entonces date prisa, iré a tu habitación y te traeré un uniforme seco porque así no puedes salir, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara si Nagisa te ve así. (Pensando) claro un accidente, y supongo que por accidente se te cayó la corbata.

Mientras tanto, Violet deja que el agua fría caiga sobre su cuerpo, poco a poco va recobrando la compostura. Cierra el grifo y se envuelve en una toalla.

Violet: ¿pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? Se supone que ella no me quiere, ahora me doy cuenta que solo quiere esto de mí, pero tendrá que quedarse con las ganas.

Tamao sale de la habitación y Shizuma entra rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Shizuma: ¿en qué nos quedamos?

Violet: (seria) en que no nos hablábamos.

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Pero si estábamos…

Violet: muy bien dicho, estábamos… ahora quiero que me des privacidad por favor.

Shizuma se acerca y la abraza, esta intenta rechazarla pero el abrazo es más fuerte.

Shizuma: (con picardía) si estuvieras tan bravita como dices no me llevarías serenata.

Violet: (sonrojada) es que me equivoque de ventana.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) Umm, como no.

Violet: (forcejeando) por favor suéltame, o si no…

Shizuma: ¿o si no que, vas a gritar?

Violet: Umm, puede ser… pero lo más probable es que "o si no, ya no pueda aguantarme"

Shizuma: (susurrando) pues no te contengas, deja salir toda esa locura que hay dentro de ti, por mi…

Violet coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Shizuma para intentar apartarla pero estas terminan colgándose a su cuello.

Shizuma: (susurrando) creí que querías que te soltara.

Violet: (respirándole muy cerca) cállate y bésame.

Shizuma lo hace intensamente, llevándola contra la pared, mientras sus labios se besan con fogosidad lleva sus manos hacia la abertura de la toalla para acariciarle la espalda; Violet aunque está demasiado excitada baja una de sus manos y toma con fuerza la que la acaricia, impidiéndole que la toque.

Violet: (jadeando) ¿y crees que porque estoy ebria te será fácil?

Shizuma: (besándole el cuello) ¿fácil? Contigo nada es fácil.

Ahora entrelazan sus manos y Shizuma levanta la mano que le impide acariciar la piel de su amada, poniéndola muy por encima de su cabeza, contra la pared.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con picardía) parece que se te está cayendo la toalla.

Lleva su boca hasta el pecho de Violet, donde se encuentra el nudo que sostiene la toalla, intentando desatarlo.  
Violet siente la fuerza con que Shizuma toma su mano levantada, esto la excita de sobremanera, Shizuma desata la toalla y se separa un poco para darle espacio de que esta caiga, pero Violet logra detenerla con su mano libre.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) vez que no es fácil.

Shizuma toma con mucha fuerza la mano que sostiene la toalla, la entrelaza con la suya y la coloca arriba junto con la otra, nuevamente se separa un poco dejando que la toalla caiga al piso, a medida que lo va haciendo Shizuma sigue con sus ojos la piel que va quedando descubierta, va quedando hipnotizada con el perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo, se descuida tanto que Violet aprovecha y se abalanza hacia ella, arrinconándola contra la otra pared, se le pega lo suficiente como para que ya no pueda observarla.

Violet: (susurrando con sensualidad) ¿y crees que eres la única que tiene derecho a deleitarse?

Violet besa los labios de su amada con suavidad, luego les da pequeños mordiscos, Shizuma se encuentra tan excitada que no puede ni reaccionar, la ojiazul lleva sus manos hacia los botones del uniforme y desabrocha algunos, luego lo toma de los lados y con fuerza tira de él, lo abre con tanto vigor que lo rompe un poco, permite que se caiga dejando desnudo el pecho y torso de la ex Etoile ya que esta reacciona y lo detiene cuando va por la cintura.

Shizuma: tampoco te lo dejare fácil.

Violet se arrodilla para tirar del uniforme, pero sin dejar de mirar los proporcionados pechos.

Shizuma se ríe del intento de la chica por desnudarla.

Violet se pone nuevamente de pie.

Violet: (con picardía) ¿así que difícil? Veamos qué tanto.

Dicho esto, se acerca al cuerpo semidesnudo juntando sus pechos con los de ella, la sensación que ambas sienten es tan indescriptible que Shizuma deja caer por completo su uniforme, ahora los besos son más hambrientos, sus manos recorren el cuerpo de la otra con pasión; Violet besa el cuello de su amada dándole suaves mordiscos, evitando dejarle marcas, luego desciende un poco para besar los deliciosos pechos, Shizuma responde a esto con algunos gemidos; Una vez más juntan sus bocas, Shizuma acaricia los glúteos de su amada y la trae con fuerza hacia sí, haciendo que sus pelvis se rocen, sus pantis se convierten en un obstáculo, ambas están temblando por el deseo que sienten hacia la otra.  
En ese instante Tamao ingresa a la habitación, al no verlas toca en la puerta del baño.

Tamao: Shizuma, debemos irnos te están buscando.

Ninguna quiere separarse, no dejan de besarse y dejan que sus manos recorran el cuerpo de la otra, como memorizándolo, como si jamás pudiesen volver a tocarlo.

Tamao: voy a entrar.

Shizuma y Violet: (al unísono) no, no, no… un momento.

Shizuma: (frunciendo el ceño) ahh, que mala suerte, como íbamos de bien, ¿pero lo podemos continuar después?

Violet: las oportunidades solo se dan una vez, así que no abra una continuación. (Con picardía) Pero le daré un regalito a tu ego.

Le toma la mano y la lleva hacia su entre pierna, metiéndola entre el panty.

Violet: toca, para que te des cuenta como me dejas.

Shizuma enloquece de placer al sentir lo húmeda que esta Violet.

Shizuma: Umm pero que delicia… ahora vuelvo, no me voy a quedar con estas ganas de ti.

Violet: (sonrisa malvada) pues tendrás que quedarte con las ganas.

Violet se cubre con la toalla y sale del baño, mientras tanto Shizuma trata de colocarse el uniforme pero se da cuenta de que está un poco roto y le faltan algunos botones.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) Umm pero qué manera de desearme… (Se asoma un poco por la puerta) Tamao, ¿lo tienes?

Tamao le entrega el uniforme, Shizuma se lo pone a prisa y sale del lugar.

Violet que ya se ha puesto el pijama y se ha metido bajo el edredón de su cama.

Violet: Shizuma, acércate por favor.

Tamao: (mirando a Shizuma) debes darte prisa.

Violet: (mirando a Shizuma directo a los ojos) Quiero que me demuestres lo que realmente sientes por mí.

Shizuma: definitivamente cada vez eres más difícil, pero más interesante.

Shizuma sin importarle la presencia de Tamao o el que Miyuki este hay durmiendo, acerca sus labios a los de Violet y la besa muy suavemente, esta le corresponde con total calma pero con un gran amor. Ambas sienten una punzada en su pecho, lentamente se separan.

Shizuma: (susurrándole) me tengo que ir, pero espero que te haya quedado claro que no solo quiero sexo o jugar contigo, te quiero a ti junto a mí por el resto de nuestras vidas, y como una Hanazono que soy luchare hasta la muerte y contra quien sea por lograrlo.

Violet: las palabras se las lleva el viento, así que demuéstramelo en frente de ella.

Shizuma: lo hare.

Tamao: vámonos.

Shizuma le da un tierno beso en la frente, se pone de pie y sale en compañía de Tamao. Mientras se acercan al comedor se encuentran con una inquieta Nagisa.

Nagisa: (frunciendo las cejas) ¿y ustedes dos de dónde vienen?

Tamao: estábamos reunidas en el consejo, Shizuma me pidió asesoría sobre las obras teatrales que se podrían presentar en el próximo festival.

Nagisa: (suspicaz) ¿tan tarde?

Shizuma: si, porque todo el día he estado en Spica en reunión, hasta ahora tuve un tiempo libre para reunirme con Tamao.

Nagisa: ok, Tamao vamos a la habitación.

Tamao: si, vamos. Hasta luego Shizuma sama.

Nagisa: adiós, amor.

Nagisa se acerca a Shizuma y le da un beso en los labios, esta no le corresponde, ni siquiera mueve su boca.

Shizuma: (con frialdad) adiós.

Shizuma sin ser vista, se limpia la boca y se marcha a su habitación.

Shizuma: (pensando) este ha sido un gran día, ahora sé que me quieres y me extrañas de verdad.

Recuerda una y otra vez la serenata de Violet y sus amigas, y comienza a reírse sola.

Shizuma: pero que traviesa eres, aunque has desafinado bastante me encanto esa sorpresa, no quiero pasar más tiempo alejada de ti, mañana te contare todo, no voy a seguir más el jueguito de Nagisa, mañana le diré todo a Violet.

CONTINUARA… 

_Gracias a todos los que nos han leído, el sábado próximo capítulo y después de ese, les tenemos lemon pero del bueno, así que prepárense…  
_


	19. Chapter 15

_Como siempre, gracias por leer este fic y por sus comentarios…  
para responder un poco a sus dudas e inquietudes,- respecto a Nagisa no es que no nos agrade pero desde que vimos el anime hemos pensado que le falta mucho para merecerse a Shizuma, así que solo la usamos para darle un giro a la historia y ya verán de qué manera…  
-en cualquier momento les damos la sorpresa con la foto de Violet, solo ténganos paciencia, ya que dibujarla no es fácil y pues nosotras no somos dibujantes…  
-y por ultimo RAGNAROK, gracias por tus críticas constructivas, tendremos muy en cuenta tus sugerencias, y SI, tienes razón creo que Violet está muy perfecta no habíamos caído en cuenta de ello, pero creo incluso con este capítulo puedes ver que si tiene sus defectos.  
- a .285 Y LICBORREGO les agradecemos en el alma su fidelidad con nuestra historia y sus comentarios,_

esperamos no defraudarlos y trataremos de seguir mejorando, pero paciencia porfa aun somos novatas y este es nuestro primer fic…  
ah y para los que en esta fecha celebran el día del amor y la amistad, feliz día besos, abrazos, apapachos, brincos, saltos etc… y para los que no lo celebran también.

Capítulo 15

PRISIONERA

Llega el inicio de una nueva semana, mientras las estudiantes se levantan animadas unas cuantas no pueden de la resaca; Violet mira a la persona que duerme a su lado e intenta despertarla.

Violet: (zarandeándola) Miyuki, despierta… Miyuki.

Miyuki: (somnolienta) no, ah no quiero.

Violet: (tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos) vamos, levántate.

Muy despacio Violet se pone de pie sin quitarse las manos de su adolorida cabeza.  
Miyuki poco a poco va reaccionando, se agarra la cabeza al no soportar la terrible jaqueca, Violet entra al baño y Miyuki se siente algo desubicada y confusa.

Miyuki: ¿Dónde estoy, ah y ese uniforme? (mirando un uniforme de Miatre que esta sobre el escritorio) (preocupada) hay no puede ser hice algo con Violet. No, no puede ser porque yo tenía un vestido, (busca el vestido con la mirada) ah, hay esta mi ropa pero ¿Quién me puso esta pijama?... outch, que dolor de cabeza tengo.

Miyuki: voy a cambiarme y me iré a mi habitación, creo que hicimos muchas cosas ayer pero no recuerdo casi nada, tendremos que preguntarle a Chikaru.

Violet: mmm, pues yo recuerdo algunas cosas, (mordiéndose el labio) sobre todo después de que entramos a la habitación; Aunque no sé porque Shizuma resulto aquí.

Miyuki: ¿entonces ese uniforme es de ella?

Violet: si, es que se le mojo y Tamao tuvo que traerle otro, pero creo que lo dañe.

Miyuki: (suspicaz) es decir que ya se reconciliaron.

Violet: no, para nada. Mejor vístete y deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Miyuki: (con picardía) ok, pero no sé porque lo sigues negando.

Miyuki se pone nuevamente su vestido y sale de la habitación de su amiga, rumbo a la suya. Violet se prepara rápidamente y se marcha hacia el comedor, en el pasillo se encuentra con Chikaru quien es llevada de gancho por Tamao, la estudiante de Le'Lim también tiene una cara que denota bastante resaca.

Tamao: (risa malvada) buenos días, espero que hoy haga mucho sol para que suden todo ese alcohol que llevan en la sangre.

Violet: que mala eres, ¿tú que te tomaste para la resaca, porque no tienes nada?

Tamao: nada, solo que no tome más de lo que debía, para no hacer ningún espectáculo.

Chikaru: ¿espectáculo? Umm si, recuerdo que cantamos frente a una ventana, lo que no se es de quien era.

Tamao: pregúntale a Violet, ella debe saber.

Violet: ¿yo, y yo porque? (sorprendida) un momento, no, no puede ser (cara de preocupación) no puede ser, Tamao no me digas que…

Tamao: (mirándola y asintiendo con la cabeza) si, pero eso no fue todo. En la tarde nos encontramos todas juntas, y les cuento todo lo que hicieron y ya que me hicieron sufrir tanto, voy a burlarme todo el día de ustedes.

Chikaru y Violet: hay noooooooooooo, no seas mala.

Violet: búrlate todo lo que quieras pero por favor cuéntame lo que hice.

Las tres caminan hacia el comedor, Shizuma ya está en su lugar con la mirada fija en la puerta esperando a que aparezca su amada. Después de unos minutos entra la chica de gafas, ya que los lentes están transparentes, Shizuma puede observar los ojitos azules que tanto le gustan, mientras ella camina la ex Etoile no le despega la mirada. Violet lo nota pero se siente tan avergonzada por lo de la serenata que no es capaz de mirarla.  
Chikaru y su compañera desayunan rápidamente, aunque no comen casi nada, al terminar salen hacia sus clases.  
En la mesa de Miatre, Miyuki se sostiene la cabeza, Shizuma la mira con gracia.  
Shizuma: valla, creo que has cambiado mucho.

Miyuki: mmm, se supone que no nos hablamos, y no te burles porque tú no sabes nada.

Shizuma: veo que estas de mal humor, pero para tu información yo lo sé todo.

Miyuki: (mirada inquisitiva) ¿ah?

Shizuma: (levantándose de la mesa) esfuérzate hoy.

Miyuki no come nada del desayuno, solo se toma un café, se levanta de la mesa y se va rumbo a sus clases.

Shizuma antes de ir a clases decide pasar por la oficina de la hermana Hamasaka para abogar por Violet.

Hermana: Hanazono san, que sorpresa tenerla por acá, ¿Qué me piensa pedir?

Shizuma: vengo en paz, así que bájele al tono, hoy no quiero discutir con usted solo vengo para que hablemos sobre un tema en especial.

Hermana: (arrogante) no tengo tiempo ahora.

Shizuma: por favor, no es sobre mí, es sobre Violet.

Hermana: (bajando la guardia) siendo así, siéntese entonces.

Shizuma: no gracias, de hecho tengo algo de prisa, solo vine a pedirle que no hable con la madre de Violet sobre lo que paso anoche, ella es muy severa y de enterarse no sé qué le pueda hacer.

Hermana: puede estar tranquila por eso, me he dado cuenta de quién es la madre de Violet y se perfectamente como la trata, (mirada triste) pobre chica, espero que algún día pueda ser feliz, lo merece.

Shizuma: le aseguro que lo será, muchas gracias. (Pensando) hare hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz.

Hermana: que quede claro, que esto lo hago por ella.

Shizuma: si capitán.

Colocándose una mano en la frente como si se refiriera a un militar.

Shizuma: hasta luego.

Hermana: (pensando) veo que estas cambiando Shizuma.

Shizuma sale de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Shizuma: (pensando) si la hermana Hamasaka está del lado de Violet, ya no hay peligro si Nagisa le muestra la foto, ahora solo debo ponerle las cosas claras a Nagisa, para poder estar con mi Violet.

Shizuma se siente muy feliz por el rumbo que han tomado las cosas, pero no se imagina lo que le depara el destino.

Al finalizar las clases, Shizuma sale rápidamente a buscar a Nagisa, quiere terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible, pero en el trayecto la vicepresidenta de Miatre se le acerca para anunciarle sobre una reunión.

Shizuma: pero es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Vicepresidenta: solo será unos minutos, por favor Shizuma sama contamos con usted.

Shizuma acepta de mala gana.

Mientras tanto en el salón de onces, Violet, Miyuki y Chikaru están tomando café,-extra amargo- pues aún tienen mucha resaca, unos minutos después se les acerca Tamao.

Tamao: (cantando) ay, ay, ay, ay… donde andarán… jajaja (carcajada)

Violet: ¿Por qué se me hace conocida esa canción?

Tamao: porque es la que le cantaron a Shizuma, anoche.

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Hay Dios mío, ¿Qué hice?

Tamao: les hare un pequeño recuento de todas las locuras que hicieron anoche.

Mientras Tamao les cuenta con lujo de detalles todos los hechos, las tres implicadas no pueden evitar cambiar de colores, pero Miyuki y Violet son las más avergonzadas.

Miyuki y Violet: trágame tierra.

Tamao: no, que aún no se las trague porque todavía falta el castigo de la hermana.

Miyuki: ¿Qué? Castigo, esto no puede ser peor… (Mirando a Violet) tú eres una mala influencia.

Todas rien.

Tamao: bueno chicas, yo me voy a mi club, así que por favor recupérense porque las necesito con los cinco sentidos puestos en lo que se nos viene. (Refiriéndose al plan Nagisa)

Violet: hoy mismo mandare traer, con Ryo todo el equipo que necesitaremos.

Tamao: (besando a Chikaru) adiós amor, hasta luego chicas.

Miyuki y Violet recuestan su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Violet: (acongojada) como se me fue a ocurrir cantarle a Shizuma, y toda ebria, que vergüenza.

Miyuki: (avergonzada) como se me fue a ocurrir acompañarte, entonces por eso Shizuma estaba en tu habitación, y ella debió ser quien me puso el pijama.

Chikaru: ánimos amigas, hay cosas peores.

Violet: si mira quien lo dice, pues como tú estás de maravilla con tu novia, pues qué más da.

Chikaru: (suspicaz) ¿y de que te quejas? Según me entere, una diablilla ojiazul se encerró en un baño, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, con una ex Etoile.

Miyuki: (sonriendo con picardía) ahh, tras del hecho lo hicieron en mi presencia.

Violet: pues haber, no tanto en tu presencia porque tú estabas dormida, y además no hicimos nada ella solo me estaba ayudando a cambiar.

Miyuki: si claro, como no. Conozco perfectamente a Shizuma y sé que ella no perdería una oportunidad así, y menos contigo que se le cae la baba por ti.

Chikaru: ya déjate de tonterías y cuéntanos la verdad.

Violet: pues se los dejo a su imaginación.

Chikaru: (poniéndose las manos en el rostro) o sea que si lo hicieron, ¡Qué sexy! Y bajo la ducha, ahh que rico.

Violet: (sonrojada) que pervertida eres. Pues no fue tanto como hacerlo, solo nos dimos unos cuantos besos y ya.

Miyuki: pero que besos tan violentos, (mintiendo) porque como te parece Chikaru, que el uniforme de Shizuma estaba todo rasgado por la mitad.

Miyuki y Chikaru se carcajean.

Violet: (tan roja como un tomate) no seas exagerada, solo se le cayeron unos botones.

Chikaru: (burlándose) jajaja, entonces sí lo hicieron, jajaja, pero que ardiente eres, no me imagine que la desearas tanto.

Violet: (exaltada y subiendo el tono de voz) ustedes dos no tienen remedio. Pues no, no lo hicimos, porque cuando estábamos a punto llego tu querida novia, diciendo que esa idiota de Nagisa estaba buscando a Shizuma, (hablando más fuerte) y si, la deseo demasiado.

En ese momento el salón queda en silencio, haciendo que esta última frase retumbe en el lugar. Shizuma quien acaba de salir de la reunión, está entrando al salón y sus miradas se cruzan, la ex Etoile sabe que están hablando de ella y más por esa frase, así que con la picardía que la caracteriza mira más fijamente a Violet y se muerde el labio inferior de manera muy insinuante. Violet muy roja de la vergüenza esconde su cabeza entre sus manos.

Chikaru: (tono burlón) hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma.

Miyuki: (burlándose de Violet) mira nada más pero si es Shizuma, creo que te escucho, eso te pasa por ser tan imprudente.

Violet: (acongojada) me quiero desaparecer.

Miyuki: bueno yo ya me voy, necesito dormir un poco.

Chikaru: yo me quedare aquí con Violet, un rato más.

Miyuki: (marchándose) ok, adiós chicas.

Shizuma toma rápidamente un té y sale en busca de Nagisa, decide ir a su habitación donde de seguro la encontrara.

En ese mismo momento en la ciudad una importante empresaria, se dirige en su limosina en compañía de sus dos escoltas, rumbo a Astraea.

Yûu: (pensando en voz alta) la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima intención en ir tan pronto a Astraea, ver a mi hija me resulta tan desagradable (risa malvada) pero después de todo ella es mi juguete favorito. (Mirada perversa) pero solo necesito probar la última invención de mi compañía, y quien mejor para experimentar que "mi juguete favorito". Prefiero no llamar a avisar que voy esta vez, de esa manera puedo darme cuenta, si todo está en orden o no.

**En la colina.**

Shizuma entra a la habitación de Nagisa sin tocar, la pelirroja está sentada leyendo un libro.****

Nagisa: pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

Shizuma: (entrando a la habitación) necesito hablar contigo.

Nagisa: si claro mi amor, dime…

Shizuma: vengo a decirte que ya no seguiré con tu jueguito, haz lo que te plazca con esa foto y si quieres mostrársela a la hermana pues hazlo, pero ya no voy a seguir a tu lado, (hablando con firmeza) esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Nagisa: (risa burlona) jajaja, wow, valla, ¿estas completamente segura de eso?

Shizuma: (mira con ira) nunca antes había estado más segura de algo, así que adiós.

Nagisa: (amenazante) ya veras, te arrepentirás de esto.

Shizuma camina a prisa rumbo al salón de onces, esperando que Violet todavía este allí.  
Nagisa toma una almohada y la lanza contra el piso, con mucha ira.

Nagisa: (apretando los puños) maldita seas Shizuma, ya verás… necesito pensar, pero mejor lo hare afuera porque estas cuatro paredes no me permiten planear con claridad.

Nagisa camina hacia la entrada de la residencia, se recuesta en el muro junto a la reja y toma el celular mirando aquella foto, una y otra vez.

Nagisa: (habla con ira) maldita Violet, (casi gritando) maldita seas Violet Ferrer.

Una dama muy bien vestida se le acerca por la espalda.

-veo que odias a Violet Ferrer.

Nagisa: (mirando a la mujer, con sorpresa) oh lo siento, solo lo dije porque me siento frustrada.

-esa es una palabra muy fuerte para una niña tan linda como tú… veo que odias a Violet y para tu suerte tenemos algo en común, así que cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar o mejor, dime que fue lo que te hizo.

**Salón de onces, misma hora.**

Shizuma ingresa al salón observa que Violet y Chikaru aún están allí, la primera con la cabeza recostada en la mesa y sus manos sobre la misma, Chikaru solo observa todo a su alrededor; Shizuma se acerca sigilosamente, Chikaru se dispone a saludar pero la de cabello plateado le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio, la ex presidenta de Le'Lim capta el mensaje y se pone de pie muy cautelosamente, cediéndole el puesto a la ex Etoile; Violet que aún no se percata de lo que ha sucedido, comienza a hablar en el mismo instante en que su acompañante lo va a hacer.

Violet: (sin levantar la cabeza) (acongojada) Chikaru, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Como se me pudo ocurrir darle una serenata, ahora no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos y menos con lo que paso en mi habitación…(suspirando) aunque me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, pero, pero…( levantando la mirada) (muy nerviosa y sonrojada) ah, shi, shi, Shizuma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shizuma: (sonrisa pícara) escucho tu confesión.

Violet: (avergonzada, sonrojada… agacha nuevamente la cabeza) siento mucho lo que paso ayer no estaba en mis cabales, yo me pase de tragos y no era consciente de lo que hacía, solo espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Shizuma: (mirada tierna) creo que eso, será imposible.

Violet: (preocupada) ¿y porque? Dije que lo siento, de verdad, de corazón lo lamento.

Shizuma: (sonrisa) no aceptare tus disculpas porque me encanto todo lo que hiciste, nadie había hecho algo así por mí, y menos en estado de ebriedad.

Violet: (sonrojada) pero, pero de verdad lo siento, (sorpresa) ¿espera, acabas de decir que te gustó?

Shizuma: (sonrisa) si, me gustó mucho, no solo la cantante también el coro… (Burla) jejeje.

Violet: (ruborizada) no te burles.

Shizuma: no me estoy burlando, te estoy alagando… (Suspira y mira con picardía) además lo que paso en tu habitación fue increíble.

Violet: (recostando su cabeza en la mesa) pero si no pasó nada, solo fueron unos cuantos besitos. (Sonrisa traviesa).

Shizuma: (suspicaz) pero fueron los mejores besos que hayan llegado a mis labios, (sonrisa) y creo que me debes un uniforme.

Violet: ah, es verdad. Le pegare los botones.

Shizuma: (mordiéndose el labio mientras recuerda) jajaja, eso no es necesario, déjalo así. (Mirada seria) pero estoy aquí porque tengo que hablar contigo.

Violet: hay no empieces, yo no quiero hablar contigo; cada vez que me dices que hablemos es para decirme cosas malas, "que no estas segura, que no quieres jugar, que necesitas tiempo" etc… y yo no quiero escucharlas, siempre me haces subir al cielo y luego solo me lanzas al infierno.

Shizuma: pero esta vez no será así.

Violet: ¿ah, no? (seria) de todos modos no me interesa, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, además fuiste tú quien me pidió tiempo y que me alejara de ti, no entiendo porque me buscas entonces, (odiosa) ¿o es que ya terminaste con "el tiempo"?

Shizuma: definitivamente te gusta hacer todo mucho más difícil.

Violet: (mirada desafiante) si, ¿Por qué?

Shizuma: (sonrisa) porque quiero decirte la verdad que te he estado ocultando durante esta semana, el motivo por el cual me tuve que alejar de ti, (mirada tierna) quiero que entiendas que no me aleje de ti porque quisiera sino porque tenía que protegerte.

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿ah, protegerme de qué?

En ese instante entra la hermana Hamasaka buscando a Violet, su rostro demuestra mucha angustia.

Hermana: (nerviosa) lamento interrumpirlas, Violet tu madre está aquí.

Violet: (preocupada) ¿Qué, cómo?

Hermana: si, está en mi oficina y necesita verte, yo le dije que te buscaría pero que era probable que estuvieras en algún club y fuese difícil encontrarte.

Violet: (tranquila) gracias hermana, pero a ella siempre hay que darle la cara (suspicaz) por si estaba pensando en que me escondiera.

Shizuma: (preocupada) pero la última vez no te trato nada bien, no dejare que te lastime esta vez.

Violet: (mirando a ambas) por favor no hagan nada, ustedes no han visto ni la mitad de lo que es mi madre, yo me siento muy a gusto en esta escuela, de hecho hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz, pero si ustedes quieren que yo continúe aquí lo mejor es que no se metan con ella, por ningún motivo interfieran o ella tomara represalias, ya encontrare la manera de solucionar mi situación, solo hagan lo que les digo, por favor.

Shizuma: pero si ella te lastima, yo…

Violet: no harás nada, recuerda que el daño solo es físico y este se sana, pero nunca le permitiré quebrantar mi espíritu.

Shizuma: al menos déjame acompañarte.

Violet: (sonriendo con ternura) ok, vamos.

Mientras caminan haca la oficina, Shizuma entrelaza su mano con la de Violet, esta se sorprende mucho, pero la intención es hacerla sentir protegida y es su manera de decirle "que siempre estará allí para ayudarla". Al llegar a la oficina, observan que dentro esta Yûu Matsushita con sus dos escoltas y una invitada que nadie esperaba. La hermana entra en compañía de Violet, ambas se sorprenden por la presencia de Nagisa.

Hermana: (pensando) ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?, Dios mío perdóname.

Yûu: hermana gracias por traer a mi hija, ahora déjeme unos minutos a solas con ella.

Hermana: por supuesto, Aoi san acompáñeme.

Yûu: (sonrisa malvada) ah, ella se quedara aquí.

La hermana se preocupa aún más, mira a Violet como esperando una indicación, esta le hace una seña para que se retire.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, Shizuma y la hermana Hamasaka se acercan a la puerta cerrada para escuchar lo que sucede adentro.

Adentro, una de las escoltas le da la bienvenida a Violet con un golpe en la espalda, esta cae de rodillas.

Violet: (mirando de reojo a la mujer) ah, no eres capaz de frente (risita burlona) porque a lo mejor te reviente la nariz.

Yûu: (mirando a la escolta) ¿por favor que pasa con tus modales?, (mira a Violet y suelta una risita burlona) mi querida Violet, no es necesario que me reverencies de esa forma, mejor ponte de pie y siéntate aquí (mostrándole una silla).

Violet obedece, pero no le quita la mirada a Nagisa.

Yûu: creo que ya se conocen, pero te la presentare por si las moscas (tomado a Nagisa por los hombros) ella es mi nueva amiguita, (risa malvada) y me ha contado que te has portado muy mal, me dijo que le robaste a su novia, (mirada malvada) pero que traviesa eres, debiste contarme que te gustaban las chicas, así yo te habría llevado a un reformatorio, (sarcástica) eso sería un paraíso para ti. (Poniéndose más seria) pero ya que tus días como soltera son muy pocos, de regalo te dejare quedar aquí. (Sonrisa perversa) te preguntaras que hago aquí, pues te he venido a traer un obsequio. (Ordenando a las escoltas) tómenla.

Ambas se ubican a cada lado de Violet agarrándole los brazos, Violet intenta resistirse pero estas la tienen con fuerza así que es inútil forcejear; Yûu toma una caja que esta sobre el escritorio, saca un objeto de allí, Nagisa observa la escena, bastante consternada.

Nagisa: (pensando) odio a Violet por interferir en mis planes con Shizuma, pero nunca imagine que su madre fuera tan mala.

Violet: (gritando) ¿Qué es lo que quieres, ya tienes todo porque demonios no me dejas en paz?

Yûu: (risa maligna) ¿y quitarle la diversión a la vida? Jamás, faltan pocos meses para tu matrimonio y después no me volverás a ver, (burlona) ya que serás una mujer casada y por obvias razones vivirás con tu maridito, (alucinando) y yo estaré disfrutando de todo lo que el desgraciado de mi padre te dejo, (mirando a Nagisa, pone cara de mártir) aunque tú no lo creas mi vida es muy triste, porque antes de morir mi padre dejo redactado un testamento donde su única heredera (señalando despectivamente a su hija) es esa mocosa. Y como él sabía que dejarlo todo en mis manos era un gran riesgo, puso unas estúpidas clausulas.

1- hasta que la heredera no tenga la edad suficiente, no puede manejar las empresas.  
2- yo me hare cargo de ella, garantizando que se encuentra bien, por lo cual debo enviar una foto suya cada ciertos meses y dar la ubicación exacta del lugar donde ella se encuentra, a su estúpido abogado, (gesticulando exageradamente con las manos) al cual no puedo asesinar porque si a él, o a ella (señalando a Violet) les pasara algo, entonces todas las empresas, propiedades y dinero se irían a hogares de beneficencia. Por eso (sacando el celular de su bolsillo, mira a Violet) sonríe. (Toma una foto) aquí está la evidencia. (Risa maligna) jajaja.  
3- (sonrisa exagerada) la mejor de todas, cuando te casas con alguien se ceden los bienes, conformando un MAI, y para hacer esto solo debes cumplir los 16 años de edad, (tomándose la cara con ambas manos) y oh, ya los tienes, pero para mi desgracia aún no tenemos fecha para la boda, ya que tu marido es un hombre muy ocupado, (risa sarcástica) pero no te preocupes, te estaré informando.

Violet: (suspicaz) ¿y cómo se supone que tu ganas, si yo cedo todos mis bienes a mi esposo?

Yûu: (haciendo señas con los dedos) esa es la parte interesante, tu esposo me los cederá a mí, y yo a cambio solo le tengo que dar "mi juguete favorito", (llevándose una mano al pecho con emoción) y yo bueno, me quedo con los bienes y parte de los negocios del tipo.

Violet: (negando con la cabeza, mira con decepción) que ilusa eres.

Yûu: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ingeniosa, oh si gracias! (con seriedad) ahora mi "juguete" necesito probar algo en ti, veamos qué tan inteligente eres realmente. (Mirando a Nagisa) ¿Me quieres hacer el honor?

Nagisa: (mirada confusa) ¿el honor de qué?

Yûu: de colocarle esto, por supuesto (entregándole una pulsera metálica) tómala, (mirada fulminante) te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tomes venganza por el daño que mi hija te ha hecho. (Ordenando con ira) hazlo ya.

Nagisa toma el objeto, bastante nerviosa, mira a Violet y se acerca lentamente.

Violet: (mirando con una rabia apenas contenida) no sabes en lo que te has metido.

Nagisa acerca la pulsera a la mano izquierda de su víctima, intenta meterla pero esta empuña la mano.

Yûu: (gritando) no, así no. (Con ira) ¿Por qué todo me toca hacerlo a mí?

La malvada mujer activa un pequeño dispositivo de la pulsera, haciendo que esta se abra y se lo entrega nuevamente a Nagisa.

Yûu: ahora sí, colócasela.

Una de las escoltas hala un poco el brazo izquierdo de Violet, para que su muñeca quede colgando, Nagisa lentamente pone la pulsera, la cierra y nota que esta queda muy ajustada. La ojiazul la mira como quemándole el alma. Rápidamente la pelirroja se para atrás de la madre.

Yûu: que buena chica eres.

Violet: (con ira) ¿y piensas que con esto me vas a controlar? Cuan equivocada estas.

Yûu: (risa de villana) jajaja, pues de hecho eso es lo que quiero, NO controlarte, quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu inteligencia, ya que si te logras quitar esa manilla, yo sabré cuales son los defecto de la misma, y de esa manera me harás mas millonaria de lo que soy. (Saboreándose los labios) Umm, dinero…

Las escoltas sueltan a Violet, la madre hace una llamada desde su celular.

Yûu: (al teléfono) actívala.

Al otro lado de la línea de encuentra un ingeniero, el cual activa la pulsera, -con antelación han estado rodeando la colina y colocando unos dispositivos de seguridad, los cuales están conectados al aparato que está en la muñeca de Violet, garantizando el perfecto funcionamiento dentro del perímetro de Astraea-

Violet observa como una luz verde, se activa en la pulsera.

Yûu: (tomándose la cara con las manos) ¡Qué emocionante, funciona! (mirando a su hija con una risita perversa) espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo.

Violet: (suspicaz) y supongo que como sorpresa, dejaras que sea yo misma quien descubra lo que hace (mirando el aparato)

Yûu: por supuesto, no me robare la parte más interesante de la sorpresa.

Violet: pues te equivocas, se perfectamente lo que es.

Yûu: lo sé, así que disfruta con mi regalo. (Mirando con desprecio) ah, por cierto, no le quites su novia a Nagisa, ella es una buena chica, así que olvídate de la mujer esa. (Amenazante) Si me llego a enterar de que sigues haciendo travesuras, tu querida noviecita será quien pague las consecuencias, (mirando a Nagisa con desprecio) lo siento, pero así es como funcionan las cosas.

Tras la puerta de la oficina, esta una Shizuma furiosa.

Shizuma: (apretando los puños) maldita seas Nagisa, me las vas a pagar.

Dentro de la oficina, la vil mujer se prepara para irse.

Yûu: es hora de irnos, (mirando a Violet) como siempre ha sido un placer verte. (Despeinando el cabello de Nagisa) adiós chiquilla, espero tu llamada todos los días, para que me reportes el comportamiento de mi hija.

Yûu y sus escoltas salen de la oficina. Shizuma y la hermana se separan de la puerta y se recuestan en la pared del pasillo; Yûu es la primera en salir y se queda mirando fijamente a las dos mujeres.

Yûu: (suspicaz) el espiar a otras personas es un pecado hermana, tenga cuidado con lo que les enseña a estas chicas. (Mirando a Shizuma) ah, pero que hermosa eres, tú debes ser por quien se pelean esas dos, (despectiva) bueno por lo menos tienen buen gusto, ¿y cómo te llamas?

Shizuma: (mirando con rencor) eso es algo que a usted no le interesa.

Yûu: (burlona) pero que grosera, (mirando a la hermana) ¿hermana, pero que clase de educación es la que está impartiendo en este lugar? (moviendo la mano con arrogancia) bueno, adiós.

Mientras Yûu habla, Shizuma entra a la fuerza a la oficina, sus ojos verdes se clavan con ira en la pelirroja.

Shizuma: (apretando sus dientes) ¿Cómo pudiste?

Violet: espera, martirizarla esta de mas ahora; Por su estúpida ingenuidad, no tiene ni idea de en lo que se metió, (mirando a Nagisa) en pocas palabras, le vendiste tu alma al diablo, carga con ello.

Shizuma se arrodilla en frente de la ojiazul.

Shizuma: (con ternura) ¿estás bien, que te hicieron? (mirando la pulsera) ¿Qué, que es eso?

Shizuma está a punto de tocar el aparato, pero Violet le toma la mano deteniéndola.

Violet: no lo hagas, puede ser peligroso.

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿ah, porque?

Violet: (ignorándola) espera, tengo que hacer algo primero.

Violet se pone de pie.

Shizuma: (tomándola por el brazo) ¿A dónde vas?

Violet: confía en mí.

Violet se zafa de Shizuma y sale de la oficina, esta sale tras ella; Nagisa se queda dentro, aun en shock recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Violet, "has vendido tu alma al diablo", se toma la cabeza con ambas manos.

Nagisa: (preocupada) ¿en qué diablos me metí?

Nagisa sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

Violet al salir de la oficina mira a la hermana Hamasaka.

Violet: romperé una regla, espero que el castigo no sea tan severo.

Hermana: (preocupada) ¿Qué vas a…?

Shizuma y la hermana se quedan observando, cuando Violet sale corriendo a gran velocidad; Shizuma es una de las mejores atletas de Astraea y de Japón, así que se apresura a correr tras su amada.

Shizuma: (alcanzándola) ¿A dónde vas?

Violet: (agitada) confía en mí.

Ambas continúan corriendo a gran velocidad, en el momento en que están a punto de cruzar la reja de la residencia, Violet aprieta fuertes sus manos y sus dientes preparándose para lo que va a pasar, pero para su sorpresa no ocurre nada. Continua corriendo, esta vez hacia la entrada de Astraea, la reja se encuentra abierta para darle paso a la limosina negra que está saliendo. Violet corre con más prisa, aunque ya va sintiendo el cansancio no se detiene; Salta por encima del auto para cruzar la reja, Shizuma ve esto y reduce la velocidad para pasar por un lado del mismo; Al llegar al límite de Astraea, en el preciso momento en que está saltando sobre el auto y cruzando la reja, la pulsera cambia del color verde a rojo, generándole una descarga eléctrica que hace que Violet pierda el impulso en el aire y al caer el golpe sea bastante fuerte. Shizuma queda boquiabierta con lo que acaba de ver, pero se apresura a acercarse a la lastimada chica.

Shizuma: ¿Qué te paso, estas bien?

Violet: (jadeando) no mucho, tengo algunos raspones.

Shizuma la ayuda a poner de pie. Mientras que de la limosina sale la malvada madre aplaudiendo.

Yûu: (sonrisa malvada) genial, que buen espectáculo. (Haciendo un puchero) Umm, ¿Qué hare cuando ya no estés? Te extrañare mucho… (Con hipocresía) veo que eres muy inteligente, lástima que ya no pueda quedarme para observar más.

La elegante mujer sube nuevamente al vehículo, este continua su camino.  
La hermana encargada de la portería se acerca hacia las chicas.

Hermana: ¿señorita, se encuentra bien, (curiosa) porque su madre actúa de esa forma?

Violet: (mirando la limosina con rencor) porque está loca.

Violet toma su reloj de mano, y activa el cronometro del mismo.

Violet: (pensando en voz alta) supongamos que ya pasaron tres minutos, debe haber una repetición… necesito ganar tiempo.

Shizuma: (tomándola del brazo) vamos a la enfermería.

Violet: (soltándose) (tono desafiante) ¿vamos? Pero si esto es gracias a tu noviecita, porque carajos no me dijiste que ella nos había visto, y lo peor es que después de todo lo que ha hecho tú la sigues protegiendo.

Shizuma queda muy sorprendida ante el reclamo, no se esperaba algo así de parte de Violet. La hermana al ver la discusión, se retira un poco.

Hermana: señoritas, por favor ingresen.

Se dirigen al cubículo y cierra la reja para la entrada de vehículos.

Shizuma: (acongojada) pero yo te lo iba a decir hoy, cuando estábamos en el salón de onces.

Violet: (enojada) ¿y porque no me lo dijiste el mismo día en que te diste cuenta? (suspicaz) ah, ya entiendo porque me pediste tiempo (con ira) obviamente para seguirla protegiendo, para estar junto a ella.

Shizuma: (anonadada) eso no es verdad, lo hice para protegerte a ti.

Violet: ¿protegerme, ocultándome la información? (gritando) Mira las consecuencias (mostrando la pulsera)

Shizuma: (acongojada) Violet, yo no sabía que algo así podría pasar. Ella me amenazo con que si yo no hacia lo que ella quería le mostraría las fotos a la hermana Hamasaka, y sabía que esta se las mostraría a tu madre. Yo solo estaba ganando tiempo, mientras podía borrar la evidencia, pero con lo de la serenata pude darme cuenta de que la hermana esta de tu lado, así que terminé con Nagisa, y le dije que no seguiría con su jueguito; Después de eso me fui a hablar contigo. (Tomándole ambas manos) te juro que solo lo hacía por ti, (sin querer roza la manilla, esta le pasa corriente) outch, ¿pero que?

Violet observa su manilla, esta vuelve a encender el botón rojo.

Violet: (mirando su reloj) diez minutos.

Nuevamente sufre una descarga eléctrica, arrojándola al piso, esta vez es mucho más fuerte que la primera; Shizuma se arroja hacia Violet.

Shizuma: (desesperada intenta reanimarla) Violet, Violet reacciona, Violet…

Violet: (algo confusa) ah ¿Qué?

Shizuma: mejor te llevo a la enfermería.

La toma en sus brazos y la levanta entrándola a la colina. La hermana la ver el nuevo desmayo se apresura a abrir la entrada de peatones, y de detrás de la cabina saca un carrito de golf con una camilla, para agilizar el traslado de la lesionada; Shizuma pone el cuerpo de Violet sobre la camilla, recibe las llaves del carrito y lo conduce hacia la residencia. Mientras llega al lugar, estira su mano derecha hacia atrás para acariciar el rostro de Violet.

Violet: (sonriendo) me haces cosquillas.

Shizuma: Umm, ya estas consiente.

Violet: si, esas descargas solo me dejan sin fuerzas unos minutos, lamento preocuparte pero necesitaba confirmar algo.

Shizuma: (inquisitiva) ¿ah, qué?

Violet: necesitaba saber cada cuanto se ejecutan las descargas, pero si te lo decía no me ibas a dejar, así que (mirada tierna) te arme problema, para ganar tiempo.

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Y yo me estaba sintiendo como lo peor, eres una desconsiderada.

Violet: (cara de niña buena) no me regañes, estoy enfermita.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si, como no.

Shizuma detiene el carrito frente a la residencia, se prepara para llevar a Violet cargada pero esta ya está en pie.

Violet: (alejándose) gracias por el paseo.

Shizuma: ¿A dónde vas?

Violet camina hacia la entrada de la residencia, pero unos largos brazos se aferran a su cintura deteniéndola.

Shizuma: (susurrándole al oído) no dejare que te me escapes, ahora estamos juntas en esto.

Violet: (sonrojada y algo nerviosa) es mejor que no, por ahora. Mi madre te hará daño si te me acercas y además Nagisa es su informante.

Shizuma: si, yo lo escuche todo.

Violet: ah, entonces como lo sabes todo, lo entenderás.

Shizuma: pues si crees que con eso me van a separar de ti, estas muy equivocada, (altiva) se están metiendo con un Hanazono y si quieren guerra, pues guerra tendrán; Mejor vamos a idearnos algo pero antes le devolvemos el favor a Nagisa.

Violet se queda atónita, sin embargo se gira para quedar frente a la hermosa mujer que pretende protegerla, le toma el delicado rostro con la mano derecha.

Violet: (susurrando) no quiero que te pase nada, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y sé que me moriría si te lastimaran, así que…

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, Shizuma la besa tiernamente.

Shizuma: así que mejor aprovechamos el tiempo juntas porque no sabemos que pasara mañana.

La reja de la residencia se cierra a sus espaldas, en señal de que ya comienza el toque de queda, ambas ingresan al lugar tomadas de la mano.

Violet: (mirando sus manos entrelazadas) sí que te gusta presumir.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) es que quiero que todas sepan que eres mía.

Violet: (risa picara) ¿ah sí, y es que crees que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, crees que porque terminaste con Nagisa pues ahora sigo yo? Jajaja, no seas tan convencida.

Shizuma: (desconcertada) ¿Qué?

Violet: (susurrándole muy cerca de los labios) conquístame si puedes.

Shizuma: (fascinada) pero, pero yo pensé que ya lo había hecho, y que lo que querías era que terminara con Nagisa.

Violet: (sonrisa traviesa) si, pero como toda una Hanazono que eres, no te gustan las cosas fáciles, por eso te gusto yo, (mirada de diablilla) así que sufre… (Guiñándole el ojo)

Dicho esto, Violet sale corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a Shizuma en shock y sin poder reaccionar.

Shizuma: (hablando sola) ¿ah, sí? Con que eso es lo que quieres, ya verás porque soy la reina de la colina. (Cambiando el semblante) y tu Nagisa, me las vas a pagar.

CONTINUARA…

_El miércoles conti y ahora si se pone más bueno._

P&K


	20. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El amor

-_ahora me siento como un ave enjaulada, ¿Cómo poder visitar a los niños, como poder desenmascarar a Nagisa, como me librare de mi madre?_

Varias lágrimas emanan de los ojos azules, toma su cabeza con ambas manos.

_-nunca me había sentido de esta manera, tan indefensa._

Mira una y otra vez la pulsera de su mano izquierda, el objeto que la mantiene prisionera, sabe que este tipo de artefactos suelen tener rastreador y sistema GPS.

_-de todos modos no puedo pensar en huir, no solo por este aparato, sino porque sería mi padre quien pagara las consecuencias. ¿Cómo saldré de esto?_

Toma su ordenador y hace un video de la manilla, se lo envía a su amigo Ryo, con la esperanza de que él le ayude a encontrar una manera de liberarse, también le envía un texto pidiéndole algunos micrófonos y otros aparatos de espionaje.

Las horas pasan, pero Violet aún no puede conciliar el sueño, tantos pensamientos y preocupaciones no se lo permiten; Sale a dar un paseo por el patio de la residencia, pero encuentra que aún hay muchas chicas conversando y caminando por el lugar. Lo que la acongojada chica quiere se llama "silencio y soledad", así que va a la sala donde está el piano, pasa sus manos suavemente por las teclas del mismo, luego las toca rápidamente pero con una gran técnica, decide cerrar sus ojos para ser transportada por la música, deja que sus manos toquen algunos acordes, hasta que decide interpretar una canción, en ese momento por su mente pasa el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes que siempre la cautivan, deja que su memoria la lleve por cada momento vivido con la mujer que es ahora la dueña de su corazón; -versión acústica, te soñé Zoe- hace un preámbulo y luego transportada por la música, empieza a cantar pero esta vez en español.  
Algunas estudiantes que pasan por el lugar se sienten atraídas por la melodía, cautelosamente invaden el salón, teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir a la interprete.  
Shizuma camina hacia su habitación, después de dejarle las cosas muy claras a Nagisa; Se detiene al ver la aglomeración de chicas en la sala del piano, la melodía también logra atraparla a ella, se acerca y las chicas le abren paso haciendo una reverencia; En su mente sabe perfectamente de quien se trata, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, y sin embargo sé queda embobada observando a la interprete.  
Al terminar la canción, Violet abre lentamente sus deslumbrantes ojos azules, se sorprende al escuchar los aplausos y ver la cantidad de personas allí, pero su mirada se clava en la de Shizuma.

Violet: (sonrojada) gracias.

Se aleja del lugar a toda prisa, la ex Etoile intenta acercársele pero es rodeada por varias chicas que quieren estar cerca suyo, ya que por toda la colina corre el rumor de que la reina de Astraea ha terminado su relación sentimental con Nagisa, algunas se preocupan porque saben que la candidata más fuerte para conquistar el corazón de la reina es Violet, pero a otras no les interesa ya que es de otra escuela, y por lo que se sabe la soberana solo elige flores de St Miatre.  
Shizuma intenta ser cortes con las chicas mientras que trata de separarse de ellas, pero para cuando lo logra, Violet ya ha llegado a su habitación.

Violet: (tirada en su cama) esta residencia es tan grande y siempre me la tengo que encontrar (abrazando su almohada) si, va a luchar por mí (aprieta con fuerza la almohada y esboza una gran sonrisa)

La residencia ya se encuentra en silencio, pero dentro de las habitaciones solo se habla de Hanazono Shizuma y muchas preparan sus mejores regalos para alagar a la reina.

Los días transcurren, y a su paso Violet solo escucha rumores sobre Shizuma.

Chikaru: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Miyuki: no dejaras que te quiten a Shizuma, ¿o sí?

Violet: nada, eso es lo que hare, nada en absoluto. Si ella me quiere, será ella quien luche por mí, tendrá que conquistarme.

Chikaru: ¿pero cómo lo va a hacer? si te la pasas en los lugares más públicos, precisamente donde a ella no le gusta estar.

Miyuki: aunque admito que es muy divertido ver la cara de Shizuma cuando intenta acercarse a ti, y sus fans no se lo permiten.

Todas rien.

Miyuki: se lo estás poniendo muy difícil, creo que tendrá que dejar su orgullo y pedirnos ayuda a Chikaru y a mí.

Chikaru: yo también lo creo, jajaja.

Violet: pues que sufra porque en esta vida lo bueno no nos lo dan fácil, admito que me muero por estar cerca de ella, pero quiero ver si la reina se dará por vencida fácilmente,

Miyuki: jajaja, pues yo no creo que lo haga, porque como toda una Hanazono que es, adora los retos. Y desviando un poco el tema, esta noche debemos reunirnos para ultimar los detalles del domingo, porque aunque Shizuma ya se ha dado cuenta de cómo es realmente Nagisa, aún no sabe que esta la engañaba con un hombre.

Violet: tienes razón.

Chikaru: por lo que Tamao me contó, Shizuma amenazo a Nagisa con que no se metiera más contigo; Pero todas sabemos que ella no te dejara en paz, debe estar planeando algo.

Violet: por eso no podemos fallar, la misión debe ser perfecta. Nos vemos en la noche, en el cuartel general.

Las tres amigas van cada una a su mesa, después de la cena Violet entra cabizbaja a su habitación.

Violet: (pensando en voz alta) ya es jueves y no he podido ir al orfanato, quiero saber cómo están los niños, no sé si Shizuma haya ido a verlos, pero si voy y le pregunto, eso sería facilitarle el trabajo conmigo. Mmmm...

_Toc, Toc…_

Violet: Umm, ¿Por qué llegan tan temprano?

Abre su puerta sin mirar quien es.

Violet: parece que tienen muchas ganas de té.

- no de té, sino de ti.

Violet se queda asombrada.

Violet: (nerviosa) ¿Shizuma, que haces aquí?

Shizuma: pues como es tan difícil poder estar a solas contigo un momento, se me ocurrió venir a visitarte.

Shizuma se abalanza sobre Violet y la amarra en un abrazo.

Shizuma: no sabes lo difícil que es estar cerca de ti y no poder abrazarte.

Violet: suéltame.

Shizuma: no lo hare (mirada picara) porque sé cuánto te gusta que yo te tome a la fuerza.

Violet aunque se siente seducida por la forma en que Shizuma la toma, se hace la difícil.

Violet: eso no es verdad, te advierto que en cualquier momento llegaran mis amigas y te van a dar una paliza porque me estas acosando.

Shizuma: (traviesa) muero por ver eso, ¿y cuáles amigas las del trio miseria?

Violet: (sonrojada) ¿no que te había gustado?

Shizuma: claro que me gustó, pero los hay mejores jijiji.

Mientras Violet finge que quiere zafarse, Shizuma la toma de la barbilla.

Shizuma: no te me vas a escapar, esta vez han sido muchos los días sin sentir el sabor de tus labios, de verdad me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, pero esta vez…

Shizuma junta sus labios con los de su amada, besándola muy provocadoramente, Violet rápidamente pierde la cordura y le responde con más pasión, sus lenguas se juntan y se acarician entre sí, sus cuerpos que mueren por estar más cerca, se unen atraídos por los brazos de la otra; De pronto Shizuma pega un brinco al ser rosada por la pulsera de Violet.

Violet: hay lo siento, olvide que la llevaba.

Shizuma: pero eso no me detendrá.

Una vez más la besa apasionadamente, ambas sienten como sus cuerpos se van encendiendo, en eso tocan a la puerta.

Shizuma: (agitada) no abras.

Violet: (agitada) eso quisiera… pero tengo una reunión del té, si quieres puedes quedarte a lo mejor te interese.

Shizuma: pero sabes que no me hablo con Chikaru y supongo que ella es quien está tocando.

Violet: si, pero no solo ella asistirá, también Miyuki. (Malvada) Pero sé que les agradara verte porque mueren por herir tú orgullo de Hanazono.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, pero mejor me voy.

Violet: Mmmm ya veo, (rozando la blanca piel de su amada, incitándola) y si te doy un premio.

Shizuma: (seducida) ¿Qué tal una noche, en tus brazos?

Violet: (picara) ash, que convencida eres, mejor vete.

Shizuma: (sonrisa traviesa) no, ahora me quedo.

Violet: como quieras, pero debes cumplir una condición, todo lo que escuches debes mantenerlo en secreto y no comentarlo con nadie.

Shizuma: ok, sere una tumba.

_Toc-toc._

Violet abre la puerta, Miyuki entra un poco alterada.

Miyuki: ¿Por qué no abrías?

Al entrar se mira con Shizuma, ambas se hacen las dignas y ofendidas.

Miyuki: (mirando a Violet) ¿interrumpo?

Violet: (le guiña un ojo) no para nada, Shizuma ya se iba.

Shizuma se siente un poco celosa por la actitud de Miyuki.

Shizuma: (desafiante) es cierto, pero ahora he decido quedarme.

Miyuki: (ignorando a Shizuma) ¿no me digas que la vas a unir al plan?

Violet: tal vez, aunque hoy ella solo hará de espectadora, como lo hizo Shion el otro día.

Miyuki: a que bien, muero de ganas porque conozca la verdad y se retracte de sus palabras.

Shizuma la mira desafiante y levanta su ceja derecha.

Shizuma: ¿te refieres a mí?

Miyuki: (mirada retadora) ah no, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Violet: (parándose en medio de ambas) bajen las armas chicas, mejor les preparo un té.

Miyuki: ah no, con esa súper maquinita que tienes mejor dame un cappuccino.

Shizuma: no me digas que ese fue el regalo de Ryo.

Violet: si, ese fue, una máquina de café. 

Violet va a una de las esquinas de la habitación, en donde tiene escondido el aparato bajo un montón de libros… después de un rato de mucho silencio, Shizuma decide hablar, dirigiéndose a Violet.

Shizuma: hoy saldré a la ciudad.

Violet: Mmmm, iras a verlos.

Shizuma: si, por eso venía a buscarte, para que me ayudes a abrir la reja, supongo que no hay problema con que hable frente a ella (mirando de reojo a Miyuki)

Violet: claro que no, ella sabe todo sobre mí.

Shizuma se siente muy celosa al escuchar esto.

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿Cómo es posible? Ella sabe todo sobre mi Violet y yo no. (Mira a Violet haciéndole una mueca)

Violet sonríe al captar el mensaje.

Violet: (mirando su reloj) ya son las 10:00, Miyuki espérame aquí mientras hago algo con Shizuma.

Miyuki: claro, dormiré un ratico en tu cama, no te tardes.

Shizuma mira de reojo y con ira a Miyuki.

Shizuma: (pensando) "no te tardes" ¿pero que se cree?

Violet mira con gracia la escena, se pone una chaqueta sobre su uniforme y sale en compañía de Shizuma, muy cautelosamente. Esta vez deciden saltar el muro por una zona cubierta de árboles, para que las chicas de los pisos superiores no las vean.

Violet: (mientras camina) recuerdo que hace mucho le preste una chaqueta a alguien y nunca me la devolvió.

Shizuma: y no creo que te la regrese, oye por cierto, ¿aún estoy a tiempo para ayudarte con el campeonato?

Violet: Umm, no lo creo, como nos peleamos tuve que pedirle a Miyuki de que me ayudara.

Shizuma: (enojada) ¿Qué, otra vez Miyuki? Parece que ustedes tuvieran algo más que una amistad.

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) pero que celosa eres, y eso que todavía no eres nada mío.

Shizuma: pero lo seremos.

Rodea desde la espalda, la cintura de la pelinegra con sus largos brazos.

Violet: (sonrisa traviesa) ¿así, y entonces cuando lo seamos también me celaras con Miyuki?

Shizuma: mmm, no lo sé, es que te quiero para mi sola.

Violet se gira quedando frente a esa mirada verde.

Violet: (mirada de diablilla) ¿y entonces que harás con ese montón de chicas que te persiguen? Porque yo también te quiero para mi solita, o estás pensando en que me aguante y ya.

Shizuma: (odiosa) mmm, tal vez un poquito.

Violet: descarada.

Se libera del abrazo y sale corriendo.

Shizuma: si crees que no puedo alcanzarte, te equivocas.

Shizuma saca sus dotes de atleta y sin ninguna dificultad alcanza a su amada, tomándola nuevamente por la cintura.

Shizuma: (susurrando) la celosa soy yo, no tú. Pero grábate en la mente que te pertenezco solo a ti.

Violet siente una punzada de emoción en todo su pecho, al ver que ya se están acercando a la vieja reja, dobla uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, halándole la cabeza para hacer que sus labios se encuentren; Shizuma se limita al abrazarla con más fuerza y corresponder al delicioso beso. Cuando están a punto de llegar a la reja, Violet deja de besarla.

Violet: (odiosa) hay que lastima, ya llegamos, (sonrisa malvada) será en otra ocasión.

Shizuma: nada de eso.

Ahora la aferra con más fuerza, acercándola más a su cuerpo, y le besa suavemente la parte trasera del cuello.

Al sentir este contacto, Violet deja escapar un gemido y su respiración de acelera incontrolablemente.

Violet: (pensando) oh por Dios, encontró mi punto débil, si la dejo besarme allí, le pondré todo demasiado fácil.

La pelinegra se mueve con brusquedad para zafarse y huir de esos brazos, Shizuma cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Shizuma: (pensando) así que ese es uno de tus puntos más sensibles.

Shizuma: (con picardía) ¿y porque huyes de mí?

Violet: (muy nerviosa) porque voy a abrir la reja.

Inmediatamente silva para llamar a sinsonte.

Violet: supongo que te iras en él.

Shizuma: supones muy bien.

Al abrir la reja, Shizuma que ya se encuentra sobre sinsonte se pone en frente de su amada, hace que el caballo se siente y ofrece su mano para ayudarla a subir.

Violet: (sorprendida) pero sabes que yo no puedo ir.

Shizuma: lo sé, solo te voy a acercar a la residencia.

Violet toma la mano de la jinete y sube al caballo, quedando atrás de ella, mientras cabalgan hacia la residencia, la diablilla ojiazul decide hacer un travesura; Primero se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de Shizuma, luego deja que sus manos se muevan por el abdomen de esta de una manera muy insinuante, asciende las caricias hasta quedar justo debajo de sus pechos, Shizuma se siente muy estimulada y se tensiona exageradamente, dejando su espalda completamente recta, siente como las manos se acercan más a su busto, así que la seducida joven se agarra más fuerte a la crin con una mano, mientras que con la otra intenta detener a las impacientes manos que la tocan.

Violet acerca su boca al lóbulo de la oreja y la muerde muy fuerte.

Violet: (susurrando al oído) creías que eres la única que puede tocar.

Shizuma se descontrola tanto que pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea sobre el equino.

Violet: contrólate o nos caeremos.

Shizuma: (nerviosa) pero así es muy complicado controlarse.

Al llegar al muro de la residencia, Shizuma detiene al caballo y Violet se lanza rápidamente.

Shizuma: (traviesa) Umm y aun sigues huyendo de mí, parece que me tuvieras miedo.

Violet: (odiosa) de hecho si, y mucho… adiós. (Pensando) miedo a no controlarme y caer en la tentación contigo.

Ágilmente salta el muro y se apresura hacia su habitación, donde la esperan sus amigas para la reunión.

Mientras cabalga rumbo a la ciudad, Shizuma pasa una y otra vez su manos por su adolorida oreja, siente que Violet la mordió muy fuerte y sabe que debe tenerla muy roja.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si supieras como me encantan tus travesuras.

Después de un rato, Shizuma se encuentra en el orfanato charlando con los pocos niños que se encuentran despiertos, entre ellos Emi; Después de compartir un momento agradable con ellos y con Yasu oba san, la hermosa mujer decide regresar a la colina.

En la habitación de Violet, sus amigas la esperan impaciente.

Violet: lamento el retraso.

Chikaru: (picara) si como no, deja de hacerlo con Shizuma fuera de la residencia para eso están las habitaciones.

Todas rien.

Violet: (sonrojada) no estábamos haciendo nada, ¿Por qué siempre me molestan con eso, si aún no ha pasado nada entre nosotras?

Miyuki: si, pero sé que estas ansiosa porque pase.

Violet: (picara) ¿tanto se me nota?

Chikaru. (Riendo) huy si, lo haces muy evidente.

Violet: idiota… (Regañando) dejen el desorden y a lo que vinimos.  
-el plan es el siguiente: según la conversación de Nagisa con el hombre misterioso, ellos se encontraran este domingo en la misma esquina de siempre, después irán a un lugar más privado, pero ya que la última vez Miyuki los vio, han decidido cambiar el lugar, pero gracias a Dios dio el nombre, "hotel paraíso de amor", y por supuesto ya averigüe donde queda.

Del closet saca el ordenador.

Miyuki: jum, ya veo porque yo no lo encontraba.

Violet: (sonriendo) si, es que lo cambie de lugar. Ya tengo un mapa de la zona, marcando los lugares en que ustedes se ubicaran para tomar fotos y grabar.

Chikaru: ¿Cómo que ustedes, es que tú no vas a ir?

Violet: Umm, lo siento es que hay algo que no les he contado.

Resumiendo Violet les cuenta a sus amigas todo lo ocurrido el lunes, mostrándoles la pulsera y explicando para que sirve. También les explica la verdadera razón de porque Shizuma termino su relación con Nagisa.

Chikaru: …entonces este plan, ahora solo lo ejecutaremos con el fin de limpiar el nombre de Miyuki.

Violet: no solo para eso, como les explique Nagisa ahora es la informante de mi madre, por eso debo huir de Shizuma, pero con la evidencia que consigamos podemos obligarla a dejarme en paz.

Miyuki: buena idea, pero ahora tendremos que incluir a Shizuma en el plan.

Violet: tal vez, pero eso solo pasara si todas estamos de acuerdo, ya que Chikaru y Miyuki están peleadas con ella.

Chikaru: yo pienso que no debemos incluirla hasta tener toda la evidencia.

Todas: ok.

Violet: volviendo al plan, necesitamos que Tamao le coloque…

Se pone de pie y de su closet saca una caja, la abre y saca varios objetos.

Violet: Tamao, debes ponerle este micrófono a Nagisa, para poder escuchar lo que dicen y grabar las conversaciones… Miyuki, tu serás quien se encargue de grabar un video (entregándole un video grabadora) mientras tanto, Chikaru debe tomar varias fotografías, (entregándole una cámara fotográfica) en caso de que el hombre tenga un vehículo o una moto es primordial conseguir las placas, con eso yo obtendré la información exacta del hombre.

Todas observan los equipos que Violet les ha entregado.

Violet: ah, y también deberán llevar esto.

De la caja saca algunos radios de largo alcance y micrófono en miniatura.

Todas: ¿queeee?

Tamao: (haciendo un puchero) ¿entonces yo no haré nada?

Violet: aparte de instalar el micrófono de Nagisa, que es la parte más importante, tú vas a estar en la escena pero de incógnita, debes observar todo y comunicarme lo que suceda, pero tú lo harás a través de un pequeño micrófono que te instalare en la ropa.

Chikaru: (emocionada) esto es muy emocionante, pues si nos comunicaremos por radios o micrófonos debemos usar nombres claves.

Tamao: (pensativa) ¿pero qué nombres nos pondremos?

Violet: a ya se, ¿alguna ha visto la serie de las chicas súper poderosas?

Todas: ¿eh?

Chikaru: (entusiasmada) ah sí, yo si la he visto. Yo sere burbuja.

Miyuki: (rostro sombrío) ¿Qué?

Chikaru: claro, Miyuki se parece a bellota (burlándose)

Miyuki: (sorprendida) ¿bellota, y porque ese nombre tan feo?

Chikaru: porque eres igual de malgeniada que bellota.

Miyuki: (seria) gracias por lo que me toca.

Violet: (animada) excelente, y yo sere bombón,

Violet y Chikaru: (se ponen de pie gritando) siiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Tamao: silencio, ustedes dos nunca aprenderán. ¿Y yo quien sere?

Chikaru: Umm, ah ya se… serás el profesor Utonio.

Violet: y Nagisa será, Mojo Jojo

Miyuki: ¿Mojo qué?

Violet: mojo Jojo, él es el malo de la serie, de vez en cuando deberías ver televisión.

Miyuki: prefiero los libros, (odiosa) y ustedes son patéticas. 

Violet: ya que, aguántanos… volvamos al plan, (señalándoles en el mapa) este es el motel, Chikaru estará aquí, Miyuki se pondrá por aquí y en esta cafetera estará Tamao, para que vigile desde adentro. Yo estaré en el cuartel general, grabando las conversaciones y escuchando la conversación de Nagisa, me comunicare con ustedes para mantenerlas informadas. ¿Está claro?

Todas: está claro capitán.

Miyuki: esperen, ¿yo como me llamo?

Violet: bellota.

Miyuki: (señalando) tú eres bombón, Chikaru es burbuja, Tamao es el profesor Utonio y Nagisa es Jo Jo Jo.

Todas rien.

Chikaru: (riendo) no es jo jo jo, es mojo Jojo.

Miyuki: ok, aun no me queda claro, pero ya tengo sueño así que me iré a dormir.

Chikaru y Tamao: nosotras también. 

Violet: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, a dormir.

Todas salen del cuartel.

Violet observa su reloj.

Violet: ya es media noche, pero no tengo sueño.

Toma una ducha y se pone el pijama, luego se sienta frente a su ordenador y lee la información que le ha enviado Ryo, sin embargo empieza a recordar todo lo que este le dijo la noche anterior, cuando se encontraron para él entregarle todo el pedido.

(Flashback)

Ryo: (mirando la pulsera) este es uno de los últimos inventos de la compañía de tu madre, ella quiere ser líder en el control de seguridad de prisiones del país, pero yo pienso que eso tiene otro fin relacionado con el narcotráfico. Obviamente como todas las pulseras para prisioneros, este prototipo tiene un sistema GPS, sin embargo esta nueva versión cuenta con choques eléctricos después de pasar el límite de perímetro determinado, en este caso Astraea, pero aún no han podido enlazar con el satélite para incrementar el rango del perímetro ya que apenas lo están ensayando (mirando con tristeza) en ti. Después de traspasar la barrera las descargas se ejecutan cada 10 minutos, y los choques son más fuertes con cada una, eso en la primera hora, en la segunda hora es a otro nivel; Los choques se ejecutan cada 5 minutos, pero la intensidad de la descarga es mucho mayor, Lo que buscan es poder enlazar el prototipo con un satélite para que les permita controlar manualmente, el tiempo entre descargas y la intensidad de las mismas. Este nuevo modelo que te pusieron, tiene los circuitos protegidos para que nadie pueda manipularlo, y la única manera de acceder a ellos, es por la parte interna de la pulsera, y no puedes acceder a ello mientras la tengas puesta.

(Fin del flashback)

Violet se pone unos guantes de látex, mientras sigue las instrucciones que aparecen en la pantalla de su ordenador, "como manipular elementos eléctricos", toma un pequeño destornillador y comienza a revisar el objeto en su muñeca izquierda, prende una linterna para ayudarse ya que por reglas no debe encender la luz, busca la manera de poder zafar la manilla, pero parece que no hay ninguna forma de lograrlo, el mecanismo para abrirla está en la parte interna de la pulsera y esta le queda muy ajustada como para poder alcanzarlo, después de mucho intentar llega siempre a la misma conclusión, pero resultaría muy doloroso llevarla a cabo, recuerda algo que vio en una película… continua concentrada.

Toc-toc

Violet: Umm, (pensando) que se les quedo (en voz alta) pase.

Violet continúa con la cabeza agachada y concentrada en su pulsera, alguien abre la puerta y entra cautelosamente.

Violet. (Sin levantar la mirada) ¿Qué se te quedo?

- buenas noches, mi hermosa vampiresa.

Violet: (nerviosa) ah, (levantando la mirada) buenas noches mi princesa, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora?

Shizuma: acabo de llegar del orfanato, Emi te envió algo y no quise esperar hasta mañana para entregártelo. Sabía que tenías una reunión del té, así que supuse que aun estabas despierta.

Violet recibe un papel que le está entregando Shizuma, lo acerca a la linterna para tratar de leerlo.

Violet: gracias, si quieres siéntate en la cama, ¿quieres un café?

Shizuma: si, por favor. Emi me pidió que te hiciera saber que te extraña mucho, y que esperara el tiempo que sea necesario, para volverte a ver.

Mientras la maquina dispensadora sirve el café, Violet comienza a leer la tarjeta, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, toma el vaso de café y se lo entrega a su visitante, evitando levantar la cabeza, para que esta no vea sus lágrimas, una vez más se sienta en el escritorio dándole la espalda a Shizuma, termina de leer la nota y mira con ira la pulsera, mas lagrimas salen, así que para no ser descubierta se concentra de nuevo en el portátil.

Shizuma: (con algo de disgusto) veo que estas muy ocupada.

Violet: aja.

La visitante se pone de pie dejando el café a un lado, se pone frente al ordenador para ver en que es lo que anda Violet tan concentrada.

Shizuma: ¿trataras de quitártela?

Violet: (con voz melancólica) si, eso intento.

Shizuma: ¿puedo ayudarte?

Violet: (sollozo) es mejor que no, si la tocas puede pasarte corriente.

Shizuma: eso ya lo sé.

Shizuma se acerca al rostro de la ojiazul para ver sus ojos, pero esta le voltea la cara, así que la toma por la barbilla obligándola a mirar.

Shizuma: (con ternura) no llores más que me partes el alma, te ayudare a salir de esto.

Violet no puede contener más su llanto y se abalanza al cuello de su amada, se aferra a ella y continúa llorando.

Violet: (pensando) hace mucho no lloraba de esta manera, sé que con llorar no gano nada pero siento que ya no puedo más, estoy cayendo en un abismo.

Violet: (abrazada a su amor) ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no puedo salir de aquí sin que mi vida este expuesta, (sollozo) no puedo estar cerca de las personas que amo ni siquiera de Emi, mi vida es una miseria, (lagrimas) ¿Dónde quedan mis sueños, la esperanza de formar una familia, porque mi propia madre me hace esto? (llanto)

Shizuma le acaricia el cabello, la pone de pie y la abraza más fuerte.

Shizuma: saldremos de esto, de alguna manera.

Violet: ¿pero cómo? Estoy tan afligida y derrumbada que ya ni puedo pensar claramente.

Violet se aferra más fuerte a Shizuma y deja desahogar todo su dolor.

Shizuma: (susurrando tiernamente) siempre estaré a tu lado Violet, no dejare que te cases a menos de que sea conmigo.

Violet: (sorprendida y deteniendo su llanto) ¿en serio? Pero eso es imposible, mira mi situación, por cómo van las cosas esto que estamos viviendo no tendrá un buen final, hasta que no encuentre la manera de liberarme de mi madre no podré ser feliz, (agachando la cabeza) ni estar junto a la persona que amo.

Shizuma la separa un poco de si, le toma el rostro con ambas manos.

Shizuma: (susurrando) ¿me amas?

Violet: (mirándola a los ojos y con firmeza única) si, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Te amo más de lo que imaginas, te amo tanto que soy capaz de alejarme de ti solo para evitar que te hagan daño.

Shizuma siente como el palpitar de su corazón incrementa, siente una emoción apenas contenida.

Shizuma: Violet Ferrer, te amo por sobre todas las cosas y personas que hay en este mundo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y estoy dispuesta a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, con tal de poder despertar todas las mañanas y lo primero que vea, sean esos ojos azules que son mi pedacito de cielo, así que ni me pidas que me aleje, ni intentes apartarte de mí porque no te dejare, solo quiero que me dejes hacer parte de tu vida y me permitas luchar a tu lado, quiero ayudarte a salir de esto. 

Violet se queda embobada en esos grandes ojos almendrados de tan fuerte voluntad, que hoy la miran con más amor que nunca, su corazón se estremece y sin decir más, acerca sus labios para fundirse en un tierno beso con los de su amada princesa, como cada vez que se besan la pasión en sus cuerpos se hace incontenible; Shizuma roza nuevamente la manilla, el corrientaso la saca del hechizo en que está sumergida.

Shizuma: (brincando) outch

Violet: (mirando la pulsera) lo lamento amor, espera.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ¿amor? Que dulce suena esa palabra en tus labios.

Violet se sonroja demasiado, le da la espalda a Shizuma mientras de su escritorio saca una gruesa manilla en tela marca Nike, la coloca sobre el aparato para repeler a corriente y evitar el contacto. Shizuma se le acerca por la espalda y la abraza.

Shizuma: (susurrándole al oído) te amo.

Violet siente tantas emociones, un impulso recorre su pecho en segundos, y todo al escuchar esas simples palabras en los labios de la mujer que le ha devuelto la felicidad y esperanza de vivir.

Se gira quedando en frente de su amada, ya no hay duda en los ojos azules, solo un deseo salvaje y apenas reprimido, la toma por la corbata y la hace retroceder hasta la cama, hace que se siente y luego ella abre sus piernas sentándose sobre las de la ex Etoile; Shizuma se siente absolutamente encendida, así que se sumen en un beso lleno de desbordante pasión, baja un poco su boca hasta el cuello de su amada y lo besa con furia mientras que con sus manos levanta la camisa del pijama; deja que sus manos rocen la espalda de su amada; Violet siente como cada vello de su piel se va erizando al contacto de las delicadas manos, así que comienza a desabrocharle el uniforme; Shizuma ya ha llevado la camisa hasta el pecho e intenta sacarla por completo, la ojiazul no opone ninguna resistencia, por el contrario, levanta sus manos para facilitar el trabajo. La camisa cae en algún lugar de la habitación sin que a las amantes les importe.

Violet: (sonriendo y algo agitada) que eficiente eres, yo aún no he podido con tu uniforme.

Shizuma: (besándole el cuello) (voz agitada) siempre y cuando no lo rompas como lo hiciste la última vez.

Violet: (mirada de diablilla) es que contigo no puedo contenerme.

Dicho esto, deja de tratar de desabotonar el uniforme y sencillamente lo rasga, dejándole los senos al descubierto.

Shizuma: (mirando la tela rota) ¿ah, pero?

Violet: (lujuriosa) pero nada.

Nuevamente se besan, ahora Shizuma carga con fuerza a su amada y la recuesta en la cama para quedar sobre ella, desciende un poco para besarle los pechos, les da una que otra mordida muy suave, los acaricia con ambas manos y los introduce nuevamente en su boca; Violet siente que va a explotar de placer, hala con fuerza a su amante para volver a besarle los labios, mientras que con sus manos intenta quitar por completo el estorboso uniforme, se siente atraída por los grandes pechos, deseosa de saborearlos se desliza un poco para que estos queden sobre su boca, Shizuma se excita sin control y baja un poco su torso para poner sus proporcionados senos en la boca que tanto los desean; Mientras Violet los lame, muerde y acaricia con su boca, deja que sus manos acaricien la espalda de la mujer que tanto anhela, luego acaricia la tersa piel de las piernas ascendiendo para concentrarse un poco en los firmes glúteos, los toca con ansiedad. Shizuma se acuesta a un lado de su amada, la sube con fuerza para quedar a la misma distancia de sus labios, mientras le quita el pantalón del pijama, deja que su boca nuevamente sobre ella bese los pechos, descendiendo por su abdomen y dándole pequeños y lujuriosos mordiscos, al quitar por completo la prenda, se acomoda en medio de las piernas de la medio latina, le levanta una de las piernas llevándola hasta su boca; El deseo de ambas aumenta con cada roce, cada beso y cada caricia. Shizuma lame la pantorrilla, haciendo que su amante suelte un sensual gemido, luego deja que sus labios acaricien de manera ascendente el muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde decide detenerse y por sobre el panty empapado le da un suave mordisco, y se deja embriagar por el aroma de su amada, Violet gime con más excitación, está sufriendo de placer, quiere sentir toda la piel de su amada contra la suya. La ex Etoile muere por probarla en todas las maneras posibles, así que enreda las tiras del panty y lo desliza con sutileza, bajándolo por las piernas, ahora lleva su boca al ombligo de Violet, y desciende sin dejar de besarla por el abdomen, Violet ya no puede controlarse más, es presa de la lujuria y el anhelo, así que empieza a contornear su abdomen de manera muy sensual, incitando a su amante para que le bese donde quiere. Shizuma decide acabar con el tormento de la ardiente mujer, y sin más preámbulo lleva su boca al punto de placer de la misma, con las manos separa las piernas que Violet aprieta con fuerza, primero lame saboreando el dulce néctar de su amada la cual está excesivamente húmeda, ahora lleva su lengua directo al hinchado y deseoso clítoris, lo aprieta con su labios y mueve su lengua sobre el mismo. Violet se siente morir de placer, es tanta la excitación que toma el cabello de Shizuma, apretándola por el cuero cabelludo, en señal de que no quiere que se detenga. La ex Etoile entiende que ya está a punto de llegar, así que continúa moviendo su lengua, después de unos segundos, los gemidos son inevitables anunciando que ha llegado a su clímax. Shizuma logra salir de en medio de las piernas que la aprisionan con fuerza, asciende aun besando el caliente cuerpo, se detiene un momento en los deliciosos senos, hasta llegar a los labios rojos carmesí, el beso es aún más apasionado que antes, pero ahora Violet la toma con fuerza halándola hacia arriba, haciendo que se siente sobre ella, la ojiverde se sorprende pero se deja llevar quedando apoyada en sus rodillas casi sentada sobre el pecho de su amada, la cual le acaricia las nalgas con ambas manos, mete su manos entre las tiras del panty y con fuerza los hala, haciendo que se rompan. Retira el trozo de tela rasgado, Shizuma se siente demasiado excitada ante tal acto, pero eso no es todo, Violet le toma los glúteos y la hala un poco más hasta dejar su entrepierna a la altura de su boca; Al tenerla en esta posición puede sentir lo extasiada y húmeda que se encuentra la ex Etoile, así que sin más preámbulo comienza a lamerla en el punto de placer, sus movimientos son fuertes pero lentos, Shizuma se siente tan excitada que se ve obligada a aferrarse al testero de la cama, contornea su cadera y hace presión hacia la boca que le esta brindado tanto placer, aparecen algunos gemidos, los cuales con cada segundo aumentan en volumen, pero es tanto el calor que recorre su cuerpo que no puede contenerlos, por lo tanto toma lo primero que encuentra en la cama y se lo pone en la boca para evitar hacer tanto ruido, siente que quiere gritar así que muerde dicho trapo con más ahínco, después de unos segundos ya no puede cohibirse más, siente unas insoportables ganas de llorar, cree que podría explotar de tanta pasión, mueve su cadera más rápido solo quiere llegar a su clímax; Violet lo nota así que hace los movimientos de su lengua con un poco más de velocidad, y toma las piernas de Shizuma apretándolas con fuerza para evitar que se pueda mover; Con esto consigue que Shizuma se desespere aún más y después de unos segundos empiece a llegar, la descontrolada e irreconocible ex Etoile siente que pierde el equilibrio por lo cual se aferra con más fuerza a la cama, poco a poco se separa unos centímetros de la boca de Violet, la cual al tener el punto de placer a esta corta distancia, siente como el líquido viscoso proveniente de su amada, cae en su boca y entiende que la mujer acaba de tener un gran orgasmo, ocasionando que se excite aún más de lo que ya está. Shizuma deja la posición y se acuesta junto a su amante, ambas miradas cargadas de pasión se encuentran, y entienden que aun quieren más, abrazadas se entregan nuevamente a los desenfrenados besos y caricias; Shizuma se pone nuevamente sobre Violet, le separa las piernas e intercala las suyas, de modo que sus puntos de placer se puedan rozar, la mayor se arrodilla en esta posición y flexiona una de las piernas de la otra sosteniéndola con fuerza, con la otra mano se apoya en la cama, ambas mueven sus caderas, rozando sus pelvis. Primero los movimientos son lentos pero fuertes, a medida que sienten el aumento de humedad en la otra, sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos; Violet toma con ambas manos la cadera de su amante, ayudándole a que me mueva con más fuerza, ambas respiraciones se agitan cada vez más; ahora Violet hace que Shizuma se abalance sobre ella y la abraza con vehemencia, ambas están a punto de llegar por lo que se mueven cada vez con más deseo, de pronto la de cabello plateado siente como le arañan la espalda, pero no le importa porque en ese preciso instante ella también está llegando al clímax; se abrazan fuertemente y en una sincronía perfecta tienen un orgasmo indescriptible, una pronunciando el nombre de la otra y viceversa.

Violet: (agitada, temblando, excitada) Shizuma, te amo. 

Shizuma: (temblorosa y desenfrenada) Violet, te amo.

Sus cuerpos se encuentran empapados de sudor, la ojiazul pasa uno de sus dedos por la espalda de su amante, para sentir lo mojada que esta, ambas se miran fijamente, sonríen y se besan pero esta vez de una manera más tierna, con mucha delicadeza y amor; Shizuma intenta colocarse a un lado de Violet, pero esta no se lo permite, la aferra con sus brazos obligándola a quedarse sobre su cuerpo.

Violet: (jadeando) quédate así, quiero que el sudor de tu cuerpo se seque en el mío para quedar impregnada de ti, quiero quedarme con el aroma de tu piel en la mía, para siempre.

Shizuma: te amo.

Deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, y se queda allí descansando, esperando a que sus cuerpos se sequen en el de la otra, hasta que el sueño las hace presa a ambas, y por primera vez poder dormir así, juntas tan juntas y abrazadas… 


	21. Chapter 17

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, esperamos les guste…

Capítulo 17

LA HISTORIA

Dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados entre sí duermen apaciblemente, después de una noche cargada de pasión y amor, después de tantas alegrías y tantos sinsabores, dos almas que al fin se complementan, ahora su único enemigo es el tiempo, solo este marcara sus destinos.

La luz del día su cuela por la ventana, Shizuma abre sus ojos lentamente, va sintiendo la respiración de su pedacito de cielo, en su cuello; Contempla por unos minutos lo hermosa que luce su amada mientras duerme, no soporta la tentación y decide besarla con ternura, acaricia con sus labios el suave rostro… Violet comienza a sentir cosquillas por toda su cara, no le apetece despertarse, así que aun con los ojos cerrados, y abrazada a su amada, se aferra con más fuerza a ella.

Shizuma: (con ternura) mi amor, ya es de mañana.

Violet: (medio dormida y sin abrir los ojos) no aun no, todavía está de noche.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con dulzura) mi vida, pero si tienes los ojitos cerrados, así no puedes ver la luz del día.

Violet: (voz mimada) pero es que no quiero verla, duérmete.

Violet le da varios besos a su amor, para que obedezca.

Shizuma: vale, pero solo un ratico.

Shizuma cierra sus ojos, se siente muy feliz de poder despertar al lado de la mujer que ha logrado enamorarla de verdad, de quien complementa su ser.

Shizuma: (pensando) ahora sé que no estaba equivocada cuando sentí aquel cosquilleo la primera vez que la vi, y ese primer roce de sus manos que me encendió el alma, ese día mi mundo empezó a tener sentido. Ahora que la encontré jamás voy a dejarla, me siento tan tranquila y feliz a su lado, disfrutare cada minuto con ella como si fuese el ultimo.

Después de un rato suena un despertador, Violet se levanta medio dormida y lo apaga para volver a meterse en la cama, abraza el cuerpo desnudo de su amada y se duerme nuevamente.

Shizuma: (despertando) Umm ya veo porque siempre te retrasas y nunca alcanzas a ordenar tu habitación.

Violet: (voz mimada) amor tengo sueñito, tu no me dejaste dormir anoche.

Shizuma: (subiéndose sobre ella) ¿ah no? Pero tú no pusiste resistencia.

Violet: Umm, ¿es que querías que me hiciera la difícil?

Sin abrir sus ojos, con sus dedos roza la piel de los glúteos de su amante y los sube hacia la espalda. Shizuma comienza a excitarse.

Shizuma: mejor vamos a la ducha o llegaremos tarde al comedor.

Violet se hace la que ronca.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ¿ah no quieres?

Se pone de pie y toma a Violet en sus brazos, caminando hacia el baño.

Violet: (a punto de llorar) no, suéltame no me quiero bañar, quiero mi cama, mi cama…

Shizuma se burla pero aun así la lleva al baño, cierra la puerta de este y Violet continua armando pataleta, la ex Etoile logra abrir el grifo y se mete junto con su amada bajo el agua.

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) que mala eres, yo quería dormir más.

Shizuma la baja de sus brazos poniéndole de pie frente a ella, la abraza y la besa apasionadamente, Violet tiembla por el frio que tiene, sin embargo no puede resistirse a los labios de su amada, por lo tanto se limita a corresponder y abrazarla; Ambas se excitan y Shizuma lleva contra la pared a la pelinegra, la toma con fuerza por los glúteos y la levanta cargándola, Violet la rodea por la cintura con las piernas, y se aferra a sus hombros. Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, la ojiverde sostiene a su amada con ambas manos en su trasero. Luego baja su boca para besarla en el cuello, la ojiazul esta tan excitada que olvida el frio que sentía hacia un momento, aprieta con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amante, esta roza su pelvis contra la suya.

Violet: (agitada-susurrando) más fuerte.

Shizuma delira de placer al escucharla, hace sus movimientos pélvicos con más fuerza; La que está contra la pared no contiene su deseo y explota en un intenso orgasmo, tiembla pero esta vez por la pasión, su cuerpo de desploma y las piernas que se aferraban a la cadera de la ex Etoile caen casi rozando el piso, con sus manos agotadas a los lados y la cabeza entre el cuello de la misma.  
Shizuma: ¿mi amor, estas bien?

Violet: (con voz temblorosa) (susurrando) que rico.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) te amo mi vida.

Violet: pero yo siempre te amare más, mi Hanazono.

Mientras habla baja su mano, para tocar el punto de placer de la ojiverde.

Shizuma: (sonrojada) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Violet: (sonrisa traviesa) verificando que tan húmeda esta mi novia.

Shizuma: ¿tu novia? Por fin.

Violet: perdón, mi casi novia porque aún no me lo has pedido.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) no hace falta pedírtelo, tú ya eres mía como yo soy tuya.

Violet se abalanza sobre Shizuma y la recuesta en la pared, besa su cuerpo mientras desciende por el mismo, hasta llegar a su punto de placer, le toma la pierna derecha y se la flexiona para apoyarla en su propio hombro; Shizuma se siente demasiado excitada como para pretender detenerla, sabe que llegaran tarde al desayuno pero ya no le importa nada. Violet lame el hinchado y húmedo clítoris, los gemidos no se hacen esperar; La que está de pie agarra el cuero cabelludo de la que esta arrodillada, la toma con fuerza para que no se detenga, esta hace los movimientos de su lengua mucho más rápido, sabe que le encanta lo que le está haciendo, Unos segundos después esta gime cada vez más fuerte, contornea su cadera hasta que ya no salen más gemidos sino un gran orgasmo, al final solo se escucha un:

Shizuma: aghhhh…

Violet levanta la mirada desde la posición en que esta, hace un morboso gesto con su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior y saboreándose, Shizuma baja su pierna del hombro y la pone de pie para besarla con frenesí…  
Después de unos minutos solo se miran tiernamente, se regalan un abrazo y vuelven a meterse bajo el agua. Al salir de la ducha, Shizuma toma una toalla y seca el cuerpo de su novia, esta sale del baño para ir a la habitación y vestirse.  
Shizuma sale del baño y ve como Violet saca cosas de su clóset y las lanza por todo lado, en busca de su uniforme, se limita a sonreír; Ahora es su turno de buscar su ropa, pero toma los rasgados pantis en sus manos, los extiende y observa lo rotos que están, luego toma su uniforme levantándolo con ambas manos, y ve que este también esta rasgado.

Mientras se viste, Violet observa lo que hace su novia.

Violet: (avergonzada) yo lo siento mucho, es que… tu sabes…

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si, sé que me has roto dos uniformes y unos pantis, ¿y ahora que me pongo?

Violet: bueno, todo tiene solución.

De su closet saca el uniforme que Shizuma había dejado días atrás y que ella también había roto.

Violet: mira, este ya te lo arregle.

Shizuma: (recibiéndolo) ah que bueno, ¿pero y que ropa interior me pongo, o quieres que me vaya así? (sonrisa traviesa)

Violet: ja ni creas que te dejare salir así, (pensativa) Umm, tendré que darte unos que aún no me estreno, aunque esperaba utilizarlos en una noche especial.

Shizuma: (seria) ¿así, y con quién?

Violet: (con picardía) Umm, pues con alguien por ahí, pero te los obsequiare en reposición de los que te rompí.

Shizuma: (disgustada) ¿con quién?

Violet: (sonrisa traviesa) ¿con quién crees? (besándola suavemente) pues contigo, tonta.

Shizuma: (sonrisa) me parece bien, siendo así, dámelos…

Violet saca una cajita de su closet y de allí unos pantis de color rojo, muy sexys.

Violet: (coqueta) ¿te los pongo?

Shizuma: pues ya que insistes.

Violet se arrodilla y le empieza a poner la prenda muy despacio, y a medida que lo hace también va besando las piernas de su amada, está nuevamente empieza a excitarse, al subirle la prenda por completo le da un suave mordisco en la pelvis. Shizuma deja escapar un gemido.

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) pero que sensible estas.

Shizuma: (le hace una mueca) mejor apurémonos o no alcanzaremos a desayunar.

Después de unos minutos ambas están listas, Violet toma sus libros y se pone las gafas.

Violet: (a punto de abrir la puerta) te amo, y me encanta poder decírtelo.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) a mí también, ¿nos vemos después de clases?

Violet: vamos con calma, primero necesito solucionar un par de cosas.

Shizuma: (haciendo un puchero) ¿y porque no las podemos solucionar juntas?

Violet: (sonrisa) déjame lo pienso y en la tarde te digo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, nuevamente se besan.

Violet y Shizuma: (al unísono) te amo. 

Antes de separarse en el pasillo Shizuma intenta besarla nuevamente.

Violet: espera, no lo hagamos público todavía.

Shizuma: (acercándose al rostro de su novia) ¿pero, porque?

Violet: porque aún tenemos que resolver el problema de Nagisa, no quiero que ella le lleve información a mi madre.

Shizuma: pero eso no pasara, porque yo le deje bien claro que no se podía meter contigo.

Violet: amor, solo dame unos días, hasta el domingo podre resolver esto, aunque tú se lo hayas dicho ella no me dejara en paz.

Shizuma: pero a mí no me importa que tu madre se entere.

Violet: pues a mí sí, me preocupa todo lo que te pueda pasar, así que bésame ahora que nadie nos ve, pero hasta el domingo te debes contener.

Shizuma besa tiernamente a su amada.

Shizuma: ok, obedeceré pero ¿al menos puedo visitarte?

Violet: claro que sí, de hecho si no lo haces, tendremos problemas.

Ambas se despiden y toman caminos diferentes, Violet hacia el comedor y Shizuma a su habitación.

Apurada llega la ojiazul al comedor, aún hay varias alumnas sin entrar entre ellas Chikaru, así que se toman de gancho para entrar juntas.

Chikaru: (suspicaz) pero que feliz te ves hoy.

Violet: (sonriendo) tengo que contarte… no te imaginas lo que paso.

Mientras desayunan, Chikaru mira a su alrededor intentando encontrar pistas de lo que le sucede a su amiga.

Chikaru: (pensando) pues Nagisa está en su lugar, así que a ella no le paso nada que le alegre a Violet, Umm pero Shizuma aún no llega.

Chikaru: (mirando a Violet con curiosidad) no me digas que te paso algo con tus "ojitos".

Violet: (feliz) paso de todo.

Chikaru: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee? Cuéntamelo todo y sin omitir detalles sucios, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo es ella en… jejeje (sonrojada)… ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

Violet: (mordiéndose los labios) oh por Dios, es ardiente, apasionada, tierna, romántica uff (sonrojada) mejor cambiemos el tema porque se me sube la temperatura.

Chikaru: jajaja, ok.

Ya ha caído la tarde, Violet espera pacientemente en la pista de arena a Miyuki, con quien ha estado entrenando para el campeonato; La ex presidenta se acerca hacia su amiga, quien tiene una cara de alucinación bastante evidente.

Violet: (pensando) hace ya varios días que he estado entrenando con Miyuki, pero ella nada que puede tomarle el ritmo a sinsonte, sé que quiere ayudarme pero definitivamente esto no es lo suyo.

Al fin la ojiazul logra reaccionar, encontrándose con una guapa mujer luciendo un traje de equitación que resalta su figura.

Violet: wow, que guapa estas.

Miyuki: (sonriendo) deja de coquetearme, ¿y en donde esta sinsonte?

Violet: no te estoy coqueteando… oye antes de llamar a sinsonte quisiera hablar contigo.

Miyuki: (sorprendida) claro, dime.

Violet: (nerviosa) ¿tu, tú de verdad quieres ayudarme en el torneo?

Miyuki: pues sí, sabes que la idea nunca me ha sonado mucho, pero lo hago porque quiero ayudarte.

Violet: (sonrojada) ¿y si, y si Shizuma se ofreciera a ayudarme, tu que opinarías?

Miyuki: pues me parecería excelente, seamos sinceras Violet, los caballos en definitiva no son lo mío, por más que hemos practicado yo sigo sin cogerle el ritmo a esto, así que como buena amiga que soy te diré que si Shizuma quiere ayudarte, debes aceptarla ya que ella es experta en esto. (Cambiando el semblante por uno de sorpresa) espera ¿es que ya se hablan o paso algo entre ustedes?

Violet: (levemente nerviosa) ah, no… nada, no pasa nada.

Miyuki: no me digas que… (Se alegra repentinamente)

Violet: (sonrojada) pues, si ya arreglamos las cosas.

Miyuki se abalanza sobre su amiga dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Miyuki: ya era hora, estoy tan feliz por ti.

Ambas se olvidan por completo del entrenamiento, y se quedan el resto de tarde hablando sobre todo un poco.

Cerca de las 10:00 pm Violet se encuentra en su habitación aun intentado quitarse la manilla, mientras lo hace cae en cuenta de que en todo el día no vio a su amada.

Violet: (suspira) ¿Qué estarás haciendo? baka… y no viniste a verme.

En eso Miyuki pasa a saludarla y charlan por unos minutos…

Miyuki: … voy hacia la habitación de Shion, (suspiro) ya que se acerca el verano, el consejo estudiantil está preparando las actividades, parece que iremos a la playa así que esto le quita mucho tiempo y ya casi no nos vemos, por eso me quedare con ella esta noche, (sonrisa pícara)

Violet: jejeje, veo que van muy bien.

Miyuki: (con picardía) supongo que Shizuma también vendrá a pasar la noche contigo.

Violet: (levemente sonrojada) no se tal vez… ¿pero ella también pertenece al consejo, no?

Miyuki: si, supongo que por eso no la has visto durante el día, y por eso tienes esa carita.

Violet: jejeje, sí, es cierto.

Unos minutos después Miyuki se despide y sale rumbo a los dormitorios de Spica, en el pasillo se topa con Tamao quien va hacia la habitación de Chikaru, y al mismo tiempo con Shizuma quien camina hacia donde Violet todas se miran con complicidad y sonríen, para seguir sus caminos.

Tamao hace un gesto con la mano a la ex Etoile, antes de entrar a la habitación de su amada, Shizuma le responde de la misma manera y se pone frente a la habitación de Violet, con una mano toca suavemente y la otra la mantiene oculta tras su espalda.  
Violet escucha que llaman a su puerta, al pensar que podría ser Shizuma su corazón le da un vuelco y le palpita a mil.

Violet: (pensando, mientras abre la puerta) pero porque me dan tantos nervios, si ya hasta la he visto desnuda…

Shizuma: buenas noches, mi querida vampiresa.

Violet: (arrojándose a sus brazos y besándola con ternura) ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te extrañe.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) es que necesitaba hacer algo antes de venir aquí.

Violet: (suspicaz) así, ¿y qué cosa?

Sacando la mano que lleva en la espalda, la mujer de cabello plateado muestra un bellísimo ramo de flores, la elogiada queda parada con una gran sonrisa y casi derritiéndose ante el detalle.

Violet: ah gracias están hermosas. (Ingresan a la habitación y mientras busca un florero nota la ropa de Shizuma) ¿Y porque no viniste en uniforme, te da miedo que lo rompa?

Shizuma: (sentándose en la cama) pues sí, (con picardía) con lo agresiva que te pones, me terminas rompiendo toda la ropa.

Violet se sonroja así que se concentra en poner las flores en agua y dejarlas sobre su escritorio, las peculiares rosas le dan un ambiente muy fresco a la habitación; Una vez hecho esto, Violet se sienta sobre Shizuma para perderse una vez más en sus labios, al principio el beso es delicado y sumamente tierno pero es tal la manera de ambas desearse aún, que este se torna cada vez más apasionado y hambriento; ninguna resiste las ganas de tener a la otra completamente desnuda y poder sentir el calor de su piel, así que ambas pijamas van a parar a algún lugar de la habitación; Esta vez deciden hacer algo diferente a la noche anterior, por lo tanto Violet termina sobre Shizuma, entrelazadas una sobre la otra, específicamente con la boca sobre su sexo. Ambas se dan placer por largo rato en esta posición, permitiéndose tener varios orgasmos oleada tras oleada. Después de un rato y cuando ambas están "completamente" satisfechas, la ojiazul se recuesta al lado de su amada, encontrándola con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Violet: (susurrando) como no enamorarme de ti si me haces sentir tantas cosas tan incontenibles, y me haces el amor como los dioses.

Shizuma: (insinuante) ¿así de buena soy?... jejeje.

Violet: jum, como siempre tan convencida.

Shizuma: (cambiando el semblante por uno un poco más serio) pues yo debo confesar que aunque he tenido relaciones sexuales varias veces, nunca lo había hecho de esta manera como lo hago contigo, con tanta intensidad, con tanto amor y sobre todo permitiéndome sentir todas estas nuevas e inexplicables sensaciones… Como también es nuevo para mí el desear tanto a alguien y que me desees tanto como para romper mi ropa.

Violet: (sonriendo y colocándose sobre ella una vez mas) ¿en serio?

Dicho esto la besa nuevamente, descendiendo por su cuello; Ambas quisieran sencillamente hacer el amor toda la noche, pero optan por "jugar" un rato, después deciden que es momento de hablar un poco sobre ellas para conocerse mejor.  
Violet pregunta sobre el paseo de verano a la playa y Shizuma le cuenta todo sobre el tema.

Shizuma: … pero como sé que tu no puedes ir yo me quedare contigo, así tendremos la residencia para nosotras solitas (voz insinuante) y podremos hacer el amor donde nos plazca.

Violet: (sonrisa traviesa) eso es una buena idea… solo imagínate haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio de la hermana superiora. 

Ambas rien.

Shizuma: que excitante, así que no me digas eso porque soy capaz de que te sigo la corriente y quien sabe que locura terminemos haciendo. Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo vas con lo de esa pulsera, has logrado algún avance?

Violet: no, aun no… es que siempre que intento algo diferente solo logro llegar a la misma conclusión.

Shizuma: ¿Cuál?

Violet: que para quitármela tendré que hacer algo extremadamente doloroso.

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿algo, que significa eso?

Violet: pues no te lo diré porque mírate, ya estas preocupada.

Shizuma: (abrazándola) ash, mi amor pero es que no quiero que te lastimes.

Violet: (dándole un fugaz beso) ya lo sé, mejor cambiemos el tema.

Shizuma: ok, entonces cuéntame sobre que trataba la reunión de anoche.

Violet aunque con algo de duda decide contarle todo sobre el plan, y lo que han descubierto de Nagisa.

Shizuma: (consternada) ¿de verdad estaba con un hombre, como pudo hacerme eso? (sentándose en la cama con un semblante iracundo y cerrando ambos puños) maldita sea como pude ser tan ciega, ¿desde hace cuánto lo hará, y si no me quería porque simplemente no me dejaba? Tal vez me tenía lastima, o a lo mejor hay algo más detrás de esto… (Afligida) no se en que momento cambio tanto, ella al principio era tan inocente… tiene que aclárame todo.

Violet: (besándole la espalda mientras la abraza) eso ni lo pienses, si decidí contarte esto no es para que le hagas algún reclamo, no hasta que ejecutemos el plan y obtengamos todas las pruebas necesarias.

Shizuma: pero ya tienen la conversación por teléfono.

Violet: eso no es suficiente, sé que hay algo más detrás de todo esto, y para llegar hasta el fondo debemos ser pacientes.

Shizuma: (muy disgustada) ash, ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme con un hombre? Tendré que hacerme revisar de un doctor, aunque ni teníamos sexo.

Violet: (suspicaz) ¿ah no? Pues a mí me parece que eres muy adicta al tema.

Shizuma: amor lo que te digo es verdad, ella siempre me evadía, es mas en los meses de relación solo lo hicimos como 3 veces.

Violet: (haciéndose la sorprendida) ¿en serio? Umm pues conmigo ya pasaste ese número.

Ambas sonríen con complicidad.

Shizuma: así que Miyuki siempre dijo la verdad.

Violet: si así es, por lo tanto le debes una disculpa. Pero no se la darás hasta el domingo, porque primero necesitamos limpiar el nombre de Miyuki.

Shizuma: (suspicaz) y es por eso que quieres que estemos distanciadas hasta ese día, porque solo hasta entonces tendrás como chantajear a Nagisa para que nos deje en paz.

Violet: correcto. (Dándole otro besito)

Shizuma: ¿pero es muy peligroso lo que van a hacer, porque no me dejas ayudar?

Violet: porque basta con ver cómo te acabas de poner con lo que te conté, para darse cuenta que si te dejo ayudarnos no vas a aguantarte la ira y podrías arruinarlo todo, así que si quieres ese día puedes estar acá junto a mí.

Shizuma: pero es que con una Hana…

Antes de que termine la frase, Violet interfiere.

Violet: (imitando) es que con una Hanazono nadie se mete… (Risita)

Shizuma: no te burles de mí porque es en serio, además cuando nos casemos tú también serás una Hanazono.

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿casar?

Shizuma: claro que sí, y me gusta cómo suena… Hanazono Violet, (sonrisa traviesa) jejeje.

Violet repite varias su nombre con el apellido de su amada, esto le causa cierto sonrojo así que decide cambiar el tema.

Shizuma:… jajaja, ¿Por qué siempre que te avergüenzas por algo me terminas cambiando el tema? (suelta una risita burlona y coge nuevamente a besos a su novia)…

Después de un rato decide que ya es momento de preguntar lo que realmente quiere saber.

Shizuma: mi vida, yo quisiera preguntarte algo sobre tu vida personal.

Violet: pregúntame, pero si es sobre cuantas parejas he tenido, definitivamente tú has tenido más que yo.

Shizuma: (sonrisa pícara) no es sobre eso, es sobre tu madre (con curiosidad) ¿pero cuantas has tenido?

Violet: no preguntes eso… mejor dime que quieres saber sobre mi madre.

Shizuma: pues es que me gustaría saber ¿Por qué si tu mamá es tan mala y tu abuelo lo sabía, te dejo bajo su cuidado? En verdad quiero entender, porque toda esta situación me resulta algo confusa.

Violet: porque solo mi padre y yo sabemos realmente quien es ella, y solo nosotros tendríamos el valor de ponerle frente y detenerla, a mí no me interesa la susodicha herencia, por mi puede quedarse con ella y metérsela… (Sonrojada) je lo siento, casi se me sale…

Shizuma: no te preocupes, cuéntame más. ¿Cómo fue que murió tu abuelo?

Violet: pues aunque suene cruel estoy casi segura de que ella lo asesino, yo solo me di cuenta de que él de un momento a otro empezó a enfermarse y Yûu no dejaba que ningún médico le viera, excepto uno que daba mala espina, además tampoco me dejo entrar a la casa de mi abuelo, la cual es ahora de "ella" a visitarlo. El verdadero lio es que Yûu trabaja con el gobierno y se ha ganado la confianza de muchos, y la única persona que si sabe con certeza todo lo que ella ha hecho es el abogado del abuelo, el cual por su seguridad y la de su familia está oculto en algún lugar, quien sabe en donde…  
En fin, al morir mi abuelo ella recordó que yo existía, o mejor dicho el abuelo se lo recordó cuando hicieron lectura del testamento y solo estaba mi nombre, él la dejó literalmente en la calle, pero como yo aún soy menor de edad, la hizo mi tutora legal creo que con el fin de que yo descubriera algo, pero lo único que gane fue un verdugo personal.

Shizuma: pero si tú estabas bajo la protección de tu padre, ¿Cómo hizo para obtener tu custodia?

Violet: siempre la tuvo, mi padre solo me alejo de ella pero nunca firmaron un papel en el que se dijera que ella no podía acercarse a mí o algo así.

Shizuma: (tomándose la cabeza con una mano) esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, ¿Cómo fue que hizo tu padre entonces, para mantenerte alejada de ella por tantos años?

Violet: le vendió su alma al diablo.

Shizuma: explícate.

Violet: veras, mi padre me contó que ellos dos se conocieron en una reunión de la empresa Matsushita, mi padre había llegado unos meses atrás a Tokio, y no hablaba nada de japonés pero gracias a sus habilidades con los sistemas informáticos no le costó mucho conseguir un empleo en la mencionada compañía, cuando se conoció con mi abuelo ambos congeniaron mucho, y a mi papá no le costó mucho ganarse su confianza, así que lo ascendió. Con el tiempo mi padre fue creando nuevos inventos que podrían revolucionar la historia de la seguridad informática por lo que mi abuelo le sugirió que los patentara con el fin de empezar a construir su propio capital, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Yûu se enteró de la buena relación que tenían los dos hombres y del valor de los inventos, por lo que vio su oportunidad y sedujo a mi padre para acercarse a él, con la intención de robar las ideas y creaciones de este para luego patentarlas a su nombre y así construir su propia compañía, pero mi abuelo se le convirtió en una piedra en el zapato cuando intento proteger a mi padre; Y sin razón alguna comenzó a enfermar, por lo tanto Yûu tomo el control total de las empresas, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que estaba embarazada, obviamente eso podría arruinar sus planes así que empezó a tomar medicamentos que le ayudaran a abortar, pero mi papá noto los constantes desmayos y el exceso de nauseas, él sospecho lo que pasaba, así que hizo lo que cualquier caballero hubiese hecho, le prometió responder por el bebe y casarse con ella, pero esta se negó diciéndole que ellos nunca tendrían una familia y que por supuesto no permitiría que ese niño naciera; y allí fue cuando mi padre decidió venderle su alma al diablo haciendo un trato en el que él lo perdía todo y solo ganaba una responsabilidad bastante grande. (Suspira con nostalgia) Él patento todos sus inventos a nombre de Yûu Matsushita y a cambio ella dejaría que el bebe naciera sano y salvo para entregárselo a mi padre, y entonces aquella avara mujer acepto el trato y unos meses después me dio a luz.  
En ese mismo momento mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, y mi abuelo aunque seguía muy enfermo se esforzó por protegerme, le dio algunas propiedades a mi padre para que nunca me faltara nada y viviera muy cómodamente y por supuesto para que me mantuviera alejada me mi madre. Muy rara vez mi abuelito me visitaba y a medida que fui creciendo me llevaba a lugares importantes para él, quería que me familiarizara con todo lo que le preocupaba, después entendí porque, él me llevaba a los orfanatos para que me relacionara con estas personas pero me parecía extraño que siempre estábamos en presencia de su mejor amigo y abogado. Ya con el tiempo y cuando yo tenía 6 años mi padre se casó con Karina, ella era una mujer maravillosa y ambos anhelaban tener un hijo pero con el tiempo descubrieron que ella no podía tenerlos, pero eso nunca le impidió quererme como si yo fuese su propia hija, ella me dio todo el amor que mi propia madre me negó, y así vivíamos muy felices hasta que la enfermedad de mi abuelo empeoro, después de pasar varios años en coma, él falleció. Pero siempre supe que él estaba más muerto que vivo por eso no me dolió tanto su muerte, sé que así está mejor y ahora descansa en paz; Aunque me dejo a mí para que viviera el mismísimo infierno, porque obviamente mi madre creía que al morir mi abuelo todos los bienes pasarían a su nombre, hasta que apareció el abogado el cual nunca la vio personalmente, todo lo hizo por teléfono, haciéndole la lectura del testamento con todas las clausulas, entonces allí fue cuando ella decidió hacer su papel de madre, me busco por cielo mar y tierra, le pago a no sé cuántos investigadores ya que la tarea era complicada porque ella nunca obtuvo una foto mía, pero después de algún tiempo de búsqueda ella encontró una de mi padre y fue a visitarle para obligarlo a que me entregara, él no lo quiso hacer por lo que le dio una paliza memorable; Entonces yo cometí un error, aunque me advirtieron que no lo hiciera fui a visitar a mi padre al hospital y allí estaba ella, de inmediato me reconoció por mi parecido físico con el de mi padre, y ese día ella me secuestró, y nadie podía hacer nada porque legalmente ella es mi madre y tiene mi custodia. Pero eso a mí no me importaba y me escape para ir a ver a mi papá, movimiento que fue predecible para ella porque sabía que yo doy la vida por él, así que ese día me amenazó y si yo no hago le que diga, pues mi padre pagara las consecuencias, y no estoy dispuesta a eso.

Shizuma: ¿y la policía?

Violet: ya te lo dije, para empezar confían en ella y además no ha cometido ningún crimen al tenerme porque soy su hija y punto, así que nadie puede hacer nada para liberarme.

Shizuma: ¿y no habría sido más fácil si tu padre te hubiese sacado del país?

Violet: no, porque para empezar nosotros no sabíamos que ella iba a buscarme, aunque cuando mi padre estaba en el hospital me pidió que huyera, yo no lo hice porque "huir no es una opción" no cuando es la vida de mi progenitor y ángel guardián la que está en peligro; Así que usando mi amor por mi padre , ella me chantajea y por un tiempo me llevo a un colegio religioso y me interno allí, pero yo me escapaba para ir a verlo y siempre le suplicaba que se marchara y me dejara, pero él tampoco accedió y me respondía con mis propias palabras, "huir no es una opción". Después de algún tiempo ella me descubrió y en ese momento se enteró de este lugar, y de que aquí educaban señoritas para ser buenas esposas, y ya que parte de su plan es que yo me case pues le pareció una idea maravillosa traerme aquí, pero no sin antes darme un lección para que no volviera a buscar a mi papá, ella lo hizo golpear de una manera abrupta en frente mío y me advirtió que la próxima vez sencillamente va a matarlo. Por ese simple hecho no me largo de aquí y acabo esta situación para siempre.

Shizuma: ¿y lo del apodo, tiene algo más que ver o solo por lo que ya me contaste?

Violet: pues lo que te conté es la verdad, ya que mi único recurso económico era mi padre y yo necesitaba independencia decidí crear ese alias, de esa manera obtengo todo lo que quiero y necesito sin que Yûu lo sepa, además de poder mantenerla vigilada para siempre estar alerta. Y si quieres que te sea sincera yo iba bien, y mantenía muy concentrada en mi misión hasta que llegue a Astraea y me enamore de su reina, ya que ella hace que me distraiga mucho, aunque también es una razón para querer seguir luchando y tratar de encontrarle una solución a todo esto.

Shizuma: (besándola tiernamente) bueno, entonces ahora esta reina que tanto te distrae de tu objetivo, será tu apoyo incondicional; Porque lo que dije es verdad, yo quiero una familia contigo, así que déjame ayudarte a idear un plan, o con recursos o lo que sea que necesitemos para acabar de una vez por todas con esto.

Violet: solo necesito una cosa, necesito que me prometas algo.

Shizuma: lo que quieras, menos que me separe de ti.

Violet: eso es lo que temo, (tomándole el rostro con ambas manos) mi amor, si las cosas se complican hasta el punto en que tu vida esté en peligro, te suplico que me dejes y te olvides de mí.

Shizuma: eso jamás, yo sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento queriendo estar contigo, así que no voy a prometerte eso, porque por ti pienso ir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Violet: pero me haces las cosas más difíciles, yo ya cargo con la vida de mi padre y no sé qué pueda pasar, con Yûu nunca se sabe. Y me da miedo porque cada día te amo más, cada día tú te encargas de enamorarme otro poquito y de hacer que te desee más que a mi propia vida, yo no soportaría que te hicieran daño, no podría perdonármelo (su ojos se llenan de lágrimas).

Shizuma la abraza y la acaricia para que se calme, tiernamente le besa los ojos.

Shizuma: Violet, yo he luchado en contra de mis sentimientos, me he negado a estar contigo, y me he rehusado a amarte, todo desde la primera vez que mis ojos se clavaron en los tuyos. Y ahora que di este paso y acepte lo que siento, no voy a sepárame de ti ni dejare que nadie más lo haga; Yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y jamás dejare de amarte de esta forma, así que pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado, no sere una carga, yo quiero ser una solución a tus problemas. Y lo más importantes es tu felicidad y tu vida porque muchos dependemos de ella (sonriendo con complicidad) además me ha sido muy difícil conquistarte como para dejarte ir así no más.

Violet: (cambiando el semblante por uno más alegre) es como eres una Hanazono no podía dejártelo fácil (ríe) sabes que, deberíamos dejar de hablar tanto y mejor comunicarnos con la piel.

Shizuma: Umm, ¿Qué?

Violet: no te hagas.

Violet se abalanza sobre Shizuma para besarla apasionadamente, y entrelazarse en un mar de caricias y deseo incontrolable, haciendo el amor una vez más pero como si fuese la primera vez. Al terminar sus cuerpos se encuentran llenos de sudor, después de probar el sabor de la gloria en brazos de la otra dejan que sus cuerpos formen uno, para besarse tiernamente y dormir lo más cerca posible.  
Aprovechando cada milésima de segundo juntas, como si más que palabras lo dicho fuese un presagio de lo que les traeré el incierto destino…

CONTINUARA… 


	22. Chapter 18

_Como siempre muchas gracias por leernos, esperamos que la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora, tanto como a nosotras nos gusta escribirla._

.285… muchas gracias por tus constantes comentarios, el saber que tenemos una lectora que está pendiente de nuestra historia nos motiva aún más.  
-Camila… gracias por las buenas críticas y no te preocupes que dentro de poco tendremos listo el dibujo de Violet.  
-Marialena (Chikane Himemiya) te agradecemos en el alma que te tomes el tiempo de leernos, eso es extremadamente halagador y más viniendo de tan buena lectora y critica como lo eres tu…

Solo esperamos no defraudarles con el transcurso de la historia, y que esta siga siendo de su agrado.  
Sin más preámbulo acá está el nuevo capítulo, les adelantamos que se encontraran con algunas graciosas escenas que nos causó mucha risa escribirlas y también entenderán ciertos misterios sobre Nagisa…  


Capítulo 18

LA MISION.

Y por fin llega el tan esperado día, en el que se podrá desenmascarar a una farsante o ¿tal vez descubrir cosas que nadie se espera? o ¿simplemente adquirir nuevos problemas?...

Violet duerme apaciblemente en brazos de su amada, como siempre sin querer despertarse y mucho menos alejarse del calor de aquel cuerpo, pero el incesante toc- toc en la puerta no les deja continuar en brazos de Morfeo.

Shizuma: amor, despierta… (Moviendo a su pareja) amor, tocan a tu puerta.

Violet: (adormilada) que sigan tocando, no abriré.

Shizuma: ok, ¿pero y si entran a la fuerza?

Violet: ahhhhh…

la ojiazul da un brinco y ya está en pie, caminando hacia la puerta con algo de malgenio con quien sea que se atrevió a interrumpirlas.

Shizuma: amor, estas desnuda. (Le dice antes de que alcance a abrir la puerta)

Violet: (sonrojada) oh, es verdad… jejeje lo olvide. (Gritando a quien está al otro lado) espere un minuto, ya abro.

Mientras busca su pijama en el suelo y se lo pone sin fijarse cae en cuenta de que su pareja también esta desnuda.

Violet: mi vida, ve al baño mientras yo atiendo a quien osa interrumpirnos.

Shizuma se pone de pie y obedece, mientras Violet abre a quien no deja de tocar tan afanosamente en su puerta.

Violet: (de mal humor) ¿Chikaru, que haces aquí tan temprano?

La impertinente amiga entra sin ser invitada, y se acomoda en la cama.

Chikaru: ¿Cómo que temprano, acaso no recuerdas que hoy es nuestro gran día? Tengo una idea que puede ayudarnos mucho para llevar a cabo el plan así que pongámonos en marcha.  
Violet se acerca a su amiga y se sienta junto a ella, ya mucho más calmada. Chikaru sin embargo no deja de observarla de pies a cabeza.

Chikaru: ¿Por qué te pones el pijama así?

Violet: (extrañada por la pregunta) ¿ah, cómo?

Chikaru: tienes el pantalón mal puesto y la camisa de revés. (Mirando al suelo) ¿Ah, y de quien es ese pijama que está en el piso? (entre sorprendida y emocionada) no me digas, ¿de verdad?

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía ante la suspicacia de su amiga) sí.

Chikaru: oh no puede ser, (muy emocionada) ¿y dónde está, está desnuda? (mira bajo la cama y luego dentro del closet) hay no puede ser esta en el baño… (Sonriendo) por fin nuestra fantasía de verle a Shizuma sama más de lo que el uniforme de Miatre permite, se hará realidad.

Violet: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Qué fantasía? Pero si yo la veo desnuda todas las noches.

Chikaru: (eufórica) oh que envidia de ti, pero debes ser buena amiga ya que las fantasías son compartidas.

Violet: estás loca, deja de pretender a mi novia.

Chikaru: (en un tono sarcástico) ¿ah, ahora si es tu novia?

Mientras en la habitación se lleva a cabo la pequeña discusión, en el baño Shizuma se empieza a impacientar ya que la inesperada visita no se quiere marchar, así que se da una ducha y decide salir del cuarto de baño con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, al salir ve que Violet y Chikaru están sentadas en la cama y se quedan absolutamente lelas y con la boca abierta mirándola de arriba abajo.

Shizuma: (sonrisa traviesa) deberían disimular un poquito.

Las aludidas levantan una mano para cerrar la boca de quien tienen al lado, luego se miran y sonríen, a Shizuma le causa gracia el gesto.

Shizuma: ustedes dos realmente parecen hermanas.

Chikaru: (hablando con orgullo) si, de hecho lo somos jejeje.

Violet: gracias, (cambiando el semblante) pero tu (señalando a su novia) deja de ser tan exhibicionista, y tu (prácticamente sacando a Chikaru de la habitación) nos vemos en el comedor para desayunar.

Chikaru: (resistiéndose a salir de la habitación) pero, pero, pero yo prometo no ver como se viste Shizuma sama.

Violet: (sonando un tanto celosa) ¿Qué? Le voy a decir a Tamao.

Chikaru: (captando el mensaje y cambiando su voz por una más seria) mejor me voy, ya te pusiste pesada, hasta luego señoritas.

Por fin la chica se marcha, y sintiendo en parte alivio Violet se acerca a Shizuma para besarla y abrazarla con ternura.  
Después de unos minutos la pelinegra sale de la ducha, la de cabello plateado aunque ya tiene su ropa puesta se acerca para sentir la húmeda piel de su amada, y una vez más se pierden en un mar de besos cada vez más ardientes y pretensiosos, le quita la toalla y deja que sus manos acaricien esa piel que la ha hecho adicta en tan poco tiempo, y como es de esperarse es calor en ambos cuerpos comienza a aumentar, pero esta vez es Violet quien con la poca cordura que le queda detiene a su novia.

Violet: amor, mejor dejamos esto para más tarde… (Guiñándole un ojo) porque quiero llevarte a un lugar especial y muy romántico.

Shizuma: (emocionada) ¿en serio?

Violet: si, pero en la tarde, después de terminar con la misión.

Shizuma: como tú quieras mi vida, nos vemos más rato.

Shizuma se marcha y unos minutos después Violet ya se encuentra en el comedor, en compañía de Miyuki y Chikaru.

Violet: (observando a su alrededor) ¿y donde esta Tamao?

Chikaru: esta con Nagisa, anoche estuvimos analizando donde y como colocarle el micrófono y al fin decidimos adherirlo a una pinza para el cabello, ya que Nagisa le mostro a mi Tamao la ropa que usara hoy para "ir a ver a su abuela", (poniendo voz melancólica e imitando la voz de la pelirroja) ya que tiene su pobre corazón herido porque le robaron a su amada novia.

Chikaru se hace la que rompe en llanto y Violet la abraza para hacer el teatro de que la consuela… Miyuki no puede de la risa viendo el pequeño espectáculo de sus amigas, quienes no paran de burlarse de Nagisa.

Chikaru: (poniéndose más seria) pero ya hablando es serio, mi chiquita me cuenta que Nagisa parece un disco rayado diciéndole que ella ama a Shizuma y que hará lo que sea para recuperarla.

Violet: (muy seria) eso lo quiero ver, ella no puede contra mi… (Con picardía) además ella nunca le dio lo que yo sí, jajaja.

Todas rien a carcajadas sin importarles quien las escuche.

Violet: y pues si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

Chikaru: (mirando hacia la puerta) hay viene.

Miyuki: ¿y porque teníamos que ponernos el uniforme hoy domingo?

Violet: para despistar al enemigo, así le hacemos creer que ninguna saldrá hoy.

Mientras desayunan y charlan, Shion se les acerca para acompañarlas, a Miyuki se le iluminan los ojos al verla cosa que es notada por sus amigas quienes empiezan a molestarla.

Después del desayuno Chikaru guía a su aliadas a un salón de Le'Lim donde tiene muchos disfraces.

Chikaru: se me ocurrió una loca idea para que no seamos descubiertas, mientras estemos en la misión.

Miyuki: (mostrando terror en su rostro) ah no, ni crean que yo me voy a disfrazar.

Chikaru toma del brazo a Miyuki antes de que escape.

Chikaru: no te nos vas a escapar, entiende que así pasaremos desapercibidas (sonrisa malvada) además esta es la oportunidad de mi vida para disfrazar a la presidenta de Miatre.

Violet: a mí me encanta la idea ¿así que Chikaru que te parece si disfrazamos a Miyuki de policía?

Chikaru: (mirando a Violet con complicidad) buena idea.

Shion: (mirando a Miyuki) yo creo que te verás muy sexy.

Miyuki: a mí me parece muy mala idea.

Chikaru busca entre sus disfraces y saca uno de policía para entregárselo a Miyuki.

Miyuki: ¿Qué, quieren que me ponga eso, es en serio?

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) o te lo pones tu o te lo ponemos nosotras (coloca sus manos al frente y mueve sus dedos como si quisiera cogerla)

Miyuki: (levemente asustada) mejor me lo pongo yo solita.

Shion: amm, yo quisiera ayudártelo a poner.

Miyuki: (sonrojada) no, déjame a mi solita por favor.

Unos minutos más tarde sale del vestidor una sexy policía haciendo que todas se babeen y empuñen sus manos levantando el dedo pulgar, en señal de aprobación. Chikaru le pone unas gafas a Miyuki para complementar el disfraz.

Violet: bueno ella ya está lista, ¿pero tú de que te piensas disfrazar Chikaru?

Chikaru: estaba pensando en ponerme uno de pollo o de payaso pero aún no me decido.

Miyuki: ¿de pollo?

Violet: creo que de payaso estará bien, además tú sí que tienes carisma para eso.

Chikaru: gracias por la indirecta.

Todas rien.

Miyuki: a mí me parece mejor el de pollo (en un tono burlón) Shion y yo votamos por el de pollo, así que la mayoría gana porque Chikaru no puede votar y Violet está sola.

Violet: (notando el intento de vengarse de Miyuki) usen la cabeza señoritas, con el de pollo llamara mucho la atención mientras que como un payaso pasara desapercibida mientras entretiene a la gente.

Miyuki: (resignada) tienes razón, entonces el de payaso.

Nagisa y Tamao se encuentran en su habitación, la segunda ayudando a vestir a la pelirroja y ayudándola a peinarse, momento en el que aprovecha para colocar el gancho de pelo donde esta incrustado el micrófono.  
Unos minutos después ambas salen de la residencia, Tamao despide a su "amiga" con un abrazo. En cuanto ve que esta ya se ha marchado sale corriendo hacia el cuartel general donde su amigas la esperan impacientes para darle inicio a la misión.

Tamao: (entrando a la habitación, con la respiración entrecortada) ya se fue, es hora de comenzar.

Violet activa el micrófono que porta la víctima, pero solo se escucha el sonido del tren.

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo se dirige hacia la entrada de Astraea donde las espera un lujoso Mercedes Benz clase E largo plateado, propiedad de Shion quien se ofreció a encargarse del transporte de las "detectives" durante la misión. Todas llevan sus respectivos disfraces puestos, los elementos con que recolectaran las evidencias y por supuesto los medios de comunicación con el cuartel general, elegidos por cada una.

Tamao se ha puesto un traje de ejecutiva complementado con unos lentes, para pasar desapercibida, Miyuki lleva el traje de policía, Chikaru se ha puesto un patético traje de payaso y lleva toda la cara pintada para no ser reconocida y Shion solo se ha vestido de manera deportiva, pero cubriendo su rostro con unas gafas oscuras y una gorra en su cabeza, puesto que ella no hará parte del operativo no necesita llevar más.

Violet mientras tanto desde el cuartel ensaya la comunicación con sus compañeras para evitar algún contratiempo.  
Una hora después y por medio del micrófono que la víctima lleva, se escucha la voz de la misma hablando al teléfono.  
La hacker y encargada de la misión, interviene la llamada para saber de qué se trata:

Nagisa: Voy en camino

hombre: nos vemos en 10 minutos en el motel paraíso de amor.

Nagisa: ya voy para allá, tranquilízate.

Violet inmediatamente pasa el informe a las "detectives" para que tomen sus posiciones, estas bajan del auto y se dispersan.

Tamao se ubica dentro de una cafetería donde puede observar casi todo, Chikaru se para frente a un parque donde hay algunos niños y hace algunos trucos de payaso para atraerlos, sin perder de vista a Nagisa que ya se aproxima al lugar.  
En un descuido de la víctima, el payaso se apresura a tomar fotografías de esta.  
Miyuki sabe que sería muy evidente sacar la filmadora allí y más llevando un traje de policía, así que ingresa a la cafetería donde está sentada su secuaz y compra unas cuantas donuts, las come con algo de prisa y en el mismo empaque de estas introduce la cámara, haciendo un pequeño orificio para que descubrir el lente de la misma, la enciende y la deja grabando.

Todas empiezan a pasar el informe al cuartel general de que tienen a "Mojo Jojo" en la mira, unos minutos más tarde aparece un hombre en una motocicleta, Nagisa se lanza y le besa apasionadamente, momento que es capturado por las cámaras de las "detectives". Chikaru que es quien se encuentra más cerca a la pareja le comunica a Violet por medio del pequeño micrófono incrustado en su ropa, la placa de la motocicleta.  
Esta de inmediato empieza a buscar toda la información que puede sobre la misma, sin mucho esfuerzo hackea la base de datos del tránsito de Japón para obtener la información.  
En eso escucha la conversación de la pareja y le informa a sus compañeras que estos ya están dentro del motel y han tomado la habitación número 501, autorizándolas para que tomen un receso mientras las victimas estén dentro del lugar. Todas acatan la orden y se acercan a la cafetería donde esta Tamao; Shion también llega al lugar, y nota como la sexy policía atrae la mirada de unos cuantos hombres pervertidos, así que para marcar su territorio se acerca a la misma y entrelaza sus manos mientras le roba uno que otro beso, a lo que Miyuki corresponde encantada.  
Violet en cambio está trabajando arduamente, ella escucha y graba todo lo que la pareja dentro del hotel están hablando, pero ya que estos se entregan a una faena bastante ardiente y empiezan a hacer sonidos nada agradables para los oídos de la espía, esta decide quitarse los audífonos y mejor se pone a investigar al sujeto. Encuentra que este ya ha tenido dos arrestos, uno por robo a mano armada y otro por llevar sustancias psicoactivas.

Violet: aja, parece que encontré algo interesante y creo que Nagisa no tiene ni idea de con quien anda.

En eso tocan a su puerta, la espía no puede ocultar sus nervios y para evitar ser descubierta por quien sea que este al otro lado de la puerta, cubre todo el equipo con una manta, se acerca a la puerta y la abre solo un poco, pero el alivio que siente al ver a su amada con una bandeja llena de alimentos, es bastante grato.

Violet: (abriendo más la puerta) mis ojitos, ven entra (mirando la bandeja con curiosidad) ¿y eso?

Shizuma ingresa a la habitación y lo primero que hace es besar suavemente a su novia.

Shizuma: hola mi vida, pues como sabía que estarías muy ocupada y ya que no hay mucha gente por acá pensé que podríamos almorzar juntas y para tener más privacidad, decidí traerte la comida a tu habitación.

Violet: (sonriendo) gracias por la sorpresa y me parece genial almorzar solita contigo, además ya moría de hambre.

Shizuma se acomoda en la cama mientras que Violet quita la manta del equipo y deja todo funcionando, luego toma la silla del escritorio y la coloca para que atore la manija de la puerta por si alguien intenta entrar.

Shizuma: (sorprendida con todo lo que ve) me encanta que seas tan prevenida, así nadie va a molestarnos.

Violet se acerca a su pareja para besarla nuevamente, luego pasa sus labios por cada uno de los parpados de la misma.

Violet: no te imaginas cuanto me gustan ese par de ojitos verdes. (Cambiando nuevamente el semblante) ¿y esto de traer la comida lo haces con todas tus novias?

Shizuma: (sonriendo) no, solo con las que más quiero.

Violet: (sonando levemente ofendida) ¿a ya?

Shizuma: (suspicaz) ¿estas celosa?

Violet: (haciéndose la indiferente) no, para nada. Mejor comamos que en serio tengo hambre.

Ambas disfrutan del delicioso almuerzo y unos minutos más tarde Shizuma decide preguntar por la misión.

Violet: todo está saliendo según lo planeado, (con desprecio) ahora solo estamos esperando a que termine la faena.

Shizuma no puede evitar agachar la cabeza, mostrando un semblante un poco más opaco.

Violet: (realmente arrepentida) hay amor lo siento, no debí decirte eso.

Shizuma: no pasa nada, lo que había entre nosotras ya murió y todo fue por culpa de ella, porque cambio mucho y empezó a actuar muy raro, desafortunada siempre me recriminare el haber sido tan ciega.

Violet: (abrazándola) mi amor eso no es tu culpa, ella engaño a todos con su cara de niña buena… Pero ahora yo estoy aquí y voy a sacártela de todo tu ser.

Nuevamente se besan, para sellar su amor.

Violet: sé que no es fácil olvidar a alguien y hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Shizuma: si, pero no creas que yo necesito tiempo para olvidarla, lo que necesito es tiempo para pasarlo junto a ti, Te amo.

Violet: yo también… ahora iré a ver cómo marchan las cosas.  
Shizuma: (tomándola del brazo) ven para acá y esperas a reposar los alimentos, mientras tanto yo te consiento.

Violet: (sonriendo) Mmmm suena tentador, déjame pensarlo.

Shizuma se recuesta en el testero de la cama y acomoda a Violet en medio de sus piernas de la misma manera, para abrazarla con una mano mientras con la otra comienza a acariciarle el rostro, enreda su mano en el negro y liso cabello, con un dedo muy suavemente dibuja la forma de las cejas; Violet cierra sus ojos y se deja atrapar por tan sutiles caricias.

Shizuma: (susurrando) me siento tan completa cuando estoy a tu lado, (sonriendo) ¿qué pócima de amor me diste para tenerme tan enamorada?

Violet: (siguiendo el juego) mmm pues te di tantas que no sé cuál de todas es la que funciono.

Shizuma: me encanta estar a tu lado, desde esa primera mirada que me regalaste dejaste en mí una necesidad infinita de querer estar contigo siempre, de levantarme cada mañana y ver ese pedacito de cielo que son tus ojos… (Besándola suavemente) tú me haces tan feliz.

Violet: (incrédula ante tan dulces palabras) ¿y solo soy otra de tus florecitas de un mes?

Shizuma: (molesta por la incredulidad de su pareja) no digas tonterías, yo te amo demasiado y cada día te necesito más… además las chicas con las que estuve antes no me trataban como tú, ellas solo caían derretidas en mis brazos sin ni siquiera alcanzar a mi corazón, en cambio tu eres tan difícil y me calaste hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

Sus miradas se encuentran y con eso es suficiente para entender que su amor es inmenso, solo guardan silencio y se demuestran estos sentimientos con un apasionado beso.

Violet: me encanta que me consientas, esa es una de mis debilidades (guiñándole un ojo) pero ya me tengo que poner a trabajar.

Violet retira la silla que atora la puerta y se sienta en ella frente al escritorio, se coloca los audífonos y solo se escucha la respiración agitada, Shizuma se queda en la cama observando.

Después de unos minutos empiezan a hablar…

Hombre: ¿y si ya no eres novia de la tal Shizuma, que vamos a hacer ahora?

Nagisa: no tengo ni idea, pero aprovechando que estamos juntos debemos planear algo.

En Astraea

Violet: amor, tienes que escuchar esto.

Violet desconecta los audífonos y deja que la conversación se escuche en altavoz, Shizuma se acerca y se queda de pie atrás de ella, escuchando atentamente.

Nagisa: esa vieja tiene mucha plata, así que si tal vez…

Hombre: la secuestramos…

Nagisa: su familia pagaría lo que sea por ella, Shizuma es la hija mayor de la familia Hanazono y la consentida, nos darán lo que sea que pidamos.

Hombre: Tendremos que planearlo muy bien, (en tono de reproche) porque tanto que nos costó hacer que entraras a esa escuela de niñas ricas para que te ennoviaras con la que tuviera más plata con la intención de que te casaras con ella después; para que sencillamente te la dejaras quitar de una aparecida.

Nagisa: si ya se. Sé que me excedí y se me salieron las cosas de control, pero ahora tengo como aliada a la mamá de esa idiota y me pagara muy bien para que le haga la vida imposible y la mantenga informada. Pero por lo que he escuchado Violet también es millonaria y esa si tiene todo a nombre de ella, por eso la mamá la quiere casar rapidito así que si la secuestramos nos pagarían muchísimo por ella.

Hombre: y si las secuestramos a las dos al mismo tiempo, eso sería mucho dinero en nuestros bolsillos. Necesito que te averigües todo lo que puedas de esa Violet y que me digas como podríamos hacer para entrar al lugar. Pero si lo hacemos debes tener mucho cuidado con la mamá, porque con esa mujer si podríamos meternos en problemas muy serios.

Nagisa: por eso no podemos cometer ni el más mínimo error, el único problema que tenemos es que a Ferrer la tienen custodiada, en la entrada de la colina hay guardas pendiente de si ella sale o no y como si fuera poco le tienen puesta una pulsera de seguridad de las que usan los prisioneros, así que será muy difícil sacarla de Astraea.

Hombre: ¿y la pulsera es metálica?

Nagisa: sí.

Hombre: pues por los guardias no hay problema porque obviamente no la vamos a sacar por la entrada principal, y la pulsera como no se la podemos quitar pues la solución es muy simple, le cortamos la mano a esa niñita y esa la enviamos de recuerdo para que paguen rápido.

Nagisa: jajaja, mi amor tu si eres muy malo, jajaja. Y pues entrar tampoco va a ser problema porque en Astraea la seguridad es una mier$%... Allá ni saben que es eso, podemos entrar con dos personas para que nos las ayuden a sacar.

Hombre: Pero tendrían que ser dos mujeres y las haríamos pasar por tus familiares para que pasaran desapercibidas.

Nagisa: bien, solo necesitamos saber dónde las esconderemos.

Hombre: mi jefe tiene una cabaña en el bosque fuera de la ciudad, allí es donde él elimina a la gente que le queda mal, las llevamos allá y listo.

Nagisa: perfecto.

Hombre: pero esto es solo una idea, tendremos que planear con detalles en el transcurso de los días, por ahora les haremos un seguimiento no tanto a la Hanazono porque a ella ya la hemos investigado mucho tiempo, de la que no sabemos casi nada es de Violet Ferrer.

Nagisa: pero no podemos tardarnos mucho tiempo para ejecutar el plan, porque Shizuma ya casi se gradúa y a Violet en cualquier momento se la llevan para que se case.

Hombre: ¿y sabes quién es el prometido?

Nagisa: no lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

Hombre: ok, ya casi debo irme mejor bañémonos.

Nagisa: ok, pero no me mojes el cabello para no levantar sospechas, es más me lo cubriré con una toalla.

En Astraea Violet y Shizuma quedan aterradas con todo lo que han escuchado, sobre todo Shizuma quien queda de una sola pieza y absolutamente infartada al descubrir los macabros planes de Nagisa.

Violet: (nerviosa) ¿amor, escuchaste eso?

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta voltea para mirarla, y su pareja se encuentra en shock.

Violet: (tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza) Shizuma, reacciona… amor reacciona.

Shizuma: (aun en trance) tenemos que avisarle a la policía para que los detengan.

En medio de sus nervios, busca desesperadamente el celular de Violet.

Violet: no, espera (deteniéndola) cálmate, no va a pasarnos nada, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, mi vida nosotras conocemos los planes de ellos, eso nos da ventaja.

Shizuma: (con voz temblorosa) pero esto es muy grave Violet, (abrazándola) tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con tu madre como para que ahora venga esa estúpida a querer hacerte daño, no lo permitiré.

Violet: pero es que no es solo a mí, a ti también te quieren secuestrar. Además inicialmente el plan era conquistarte a ti para casarse contigo y supongo que después divorciarse para tener derecho a la mitad de tus bienes.

Violet ayuda a Shizuma a sentarse en la cama y le sirve un vaso de agua para que se calme.  
La ex Etoile siente tanta ira y desesperación que no puede pensar claramente.

Violet: (arrodillándose frente a la chica) si es verdad cuando me dices que somos un equipo, entonces tienes que calmarte y pensar con cabeza fría, esta oportunidad que esos dos nos están dando es única porque de esta manera no solo podemos sacar a Nagisa de Astraea sino también llevarla a prisión, eso sin mencionar que ella podría conseguir información de mi madre y también podríamos librarnos de ella, en este momento tenemos la ventaja y todas las de ganar pero si tú no eres capaz de comportarte como la estratega que dicen que eres y actuar con el aplomo que dicen que te caracterizaba cuando eras Etoile, entonces solo podemos ser novias de una manera superficial, es decir podemos besarnos e ir a la cama cuantas veces queramos pero no te dejare entrometer más en mi vida ni en mis planes, y eso lo único que haría es que mi amor por ti muera rápidamente.

Shizuma: (reaccionando) ¿Qué, que, que estás diciendo? Somos un equipo eso no lo dudes, sé que me acelere y me asuste un poco pero puedo manejarlo, y tienes razón esta es una buena oportunidad.

Violet: (sonriendo) eso está mejor.

Shizuma: pero no me vuelvas a amenazar con que se te acabara el amor por mí y menos con eso de ser novias de manera superficial.

Violet: es que debes entender que por más que yo te amo, no dejare que actúes impulsivamente y menos en un asunto en el que está en juego tu vida y la mía, además yo te he dicho que siempre voy a ser brutalmente sincera y clara en todo lo que tenga que decirte. ¿OK?

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si mi capitán.

Una vez más se concentran en la conversación de la pareja de villanos, quienes deciden que es hora de marcharse.

Violet: (hablando por un radio) burbuja, bellota y profesor a sus posiciones, la pareja está por salir.

Las "detectives" quienes estaban relajadas en la cafetería acatan la orden inmediatamente, Shion regresa al auto.  
10 minutos más tarde las dos personas salen del motel, el hombre toma su motocicleta y antes de colocarse el casco besa nuevamente a la pelirroja.  
Chikaru ve a un hombre con su hijo cerca del lugar quienes dejan por un momento una bicicleta eléctrica encendida, mientras compran un algodón de azúcar; El payaso se acerca sigilosamente y se sube a ella para comenzar una persecución tras el hombre que ya ha arrancado en la motocicleta.

Miyuki observa aterrada la escena de Chikaru cuando escucha los gritos de un hombre acercándose.

- ¡auxilio, policía me robaron!

En ese mismo instante Tamao comienza casi a gritar a través de su micrófono.

Tamao: ¡Chikaru, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, a dónde vas? Ese no era el plan… contéstame!

Tamao se levanta furiosa para salir del lugar.

Mientras eso ocurre, Violet desde el cuartel general escucha la conversación.

Violet: (hablando por el radio) ¿profesor que está pasando, que ocurre con Chikaru?

Tamao: (alterada) bombón tenemos un problema, burbuja robo una bicicleta y va tras el sujeto.

Violet: profesor contrólate, apéguense al plan si Nagisa nota algo extraño nos puede descubrir.

Tamao: (nerviosa) pero no puedo calmarme.

Violet: debes hacerlo, (golpeando el escritorio) demonios esto se complicó.

Violet nuevamente se enlaza con el sistema operativo del tránsito de Japón, para poder tener acceso a las cámaras que están ubicadas en las calles, con la intención de no perder de vista a Chikaru, mientras hace esto también grita por el radio intentando contactarla, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Shizuma observa la escena y entiende la preocupación de su pareja, en ese preciso instante Miyuki también se comunica con algo de desespero.

Miyuki: (hablando por el radio) bombón el afectado piensa que soy un policía de verdad ¿Qué hago?

Violet se queda mirando el radio sin saber qué hacer, Shizuma nota los nervios de esta y decide tomar el control de la situación.

Shizuma: (apoderándose del radio) simplemente tranquilízate y actúa como tal Miyuki.

Violet: dile bellota.

Shizuma: (evitando burlándose) ok… (Por el radio) por favor las demás no hablen por los radio mientras Miyuki da el reporte como si fuese un policía.

Chikaru aunque escucha todo lo que sus amigas hablan no puede responder, porque está tratando de esquivar todos los carros que se le atraviesan en el camino.

Tamao: copiado.

Los afectados por el robo se acercan a Miyuki, esta respira profundo y se prepara para acatar la orden de "Violet".

- (alterado) señorita policía, acaban de robar mi bicicleta.

Miyuki: señor por favor cálmese (tratando de sonar convincente) llamare a la central para reportar el robo y ellos se encargaran de ubicar al ladrón.

-(un poco más calmado) gracias señorita.

Miyuki: (hablando por la radio) central, central para reportar un robo en proceso.

Shizuma: (poniendo una voz más seria) aquí central le copia, reporte los hechos.

Miyuki: (da la dirección) en la esquina del motel paraíso de amor alguien vestido de payaso, de unos 1.65 aprox. De estatura robó una bicicleta eléctrica…

- (gritando) sin frenos, de color gris.

Miyuki: (asustada) ¿sin frenos, la bicicleta no tiene frenos?

Shizuma: entendido oficial, enviaremos a dos oficiales en motocicleta para que arresten al ladrón.

-muchas gracias oficial, pero la peor parte va a llevársela el ladrón.

Violet: (mirando a Shizuma) ya tengo en la mira a Chikaru, necesito que las demás vayan por ella.

Shizuma: (por el radio) oficial Rokujou, vaya con las detectives Tomori y Suzumi para atender una emergencia.

Miyuki: le copio central.

Miyuki sale corriendo del lugar y se apresura a subir al auto de Shion donde ya está también Tamao.

Ya dentro del auto esperan las indicaciones de Violet, que hasta ahora las ha guiado muy bien.

Miyuki: Violet ya estamos listas, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Shizuma: Violet está siguiendo el recorrido de Chikaru por medio de las cámaras, en un momento les daremos indicaciones para que la sigan.

Todas quedan extrañadas, ya que para ellas debería ser Violet quien hablara por el radio.

Miyuki: ¿Shizuma eres tú?

Shizuma: (en tono burlón) copiado, bellota.

Tamao: (preocupada) ¿ya saben cómo esta Chikaru?

Chikaru: chicas me encuentro bien, estoy siguiendo al hombre quien conduce por la autopista principal… lamento no contestar antes.

Miyuki: (regañándola aun por medio del radio) idiota, la bicicleta no tiene frenos.

Chikaru: si, ya me di cuenta.

Shizuma: hiciste mal en salirte del plan, chicas vayan por ella.

Chikaru: estoy en frente de la casa del hombre, estoy tomando fotos pero esta zona se ve muy peligrosa por favor apúrense. (Con voz de sorpresa) no van a creer lo que estoy viendo, ese tipo es de lo peor… (Narrando lo que ve) acaba de llegar una limosina negra, él se bajó de la moto y está saludando a una mujer muy elegante que bajo de misma, se están besando, ambos se suben al auto y se marchan…

Shizuma: tómale fotos a la placa del auto y ya deja de hacer estupideces, nos preocupaste a todas.

Chikaru: entendido, (nerviosa) chicas el ambiente por acá se está poniendo pesado, parece que estoy en un expendio de drogas, ayúdenme.

Shizuma: Violet ya las tiene en la mira, aceleren el auto a fondo y no frenen por nada, ella se encargara de los semáforos.

Y como cual película de acción a medida que el mercedes va avanzando todos los semáforos se van poniendo en verde, haciendo que le trayecto sea más corto… Unos minutos después llegan al lugar y se encuentran con Chikaru, pasan el informe al cuartel general de que ya todo está en orden y se ponen en marca rumbo a Astraea.  
Dentro del vehículo todas regañan a la chica por ser tan insensata y exponer su vida de esa manera. Esta como señal de que aprendió la lección les muestra unos raspones en sus codos y rodillas, causa de un momento desesperado en que necesitaba frenar y termino cayendo al asfalto, sin embargo Tamao esta tan disgustada que no le dirige la palabra.

Shizuma: (por el radio) equipo la misión fue un éxito así que tenemos que celebrar por ende traigan una buena botella de vino, Violet dice que en cuanto lleguen a la colina nos encontremos en la zona de entretenimiento.

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Ya que sus amigas están a salvo y no precisamente por sus propios actos sino por lo rápido que pensó Shizuma, Violet se pone de pie y le regala un fuerte abrazo.

Violet: gracias por apoyarme en esto, y por actuar rápido cuando yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, (con picardía) eso si hace que me enamore más de ti.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) eso es una buena noticia.

Ambas se preparan para ir al lugar en que se encontraran con las demás, Violet se cuelga su guitarra y entrelaza sus manos con las de su pareja mientras caminan… Shizuma como toda una dama le quita la guitarra a su novia y se la pone en su propia espalda para que esta no lleve ningún peso, aunque el lugar está un poco retirado de la residencia deciden no llamar a sinsonte para compartir el resto de tarde juntas y caminar tomadas de la mano.

Shizuma: (con curiosidad) ¿y la zona de entretenimiento, eso donde es?

Violet: ya lo veras, es un bonito lugar que encontré un día mientras cabalgaba.

Shizuma: (suspicaz) ¿y quién le puso ese nombre?

Violet: (sonriendo) adivina.

Shizuma: (mirándola y sonriendo dulcemente) tú y tu loca imaginación.

Violet: ¿y cómo les piensan ofrecer disculpas a tus amigas? Te arrodillaras y les suplicaras, no no no no, les dirás que serás su esclava por una semana… no no no no ya se…

Shizuma: definitivamente tu imaginación no tiene límites, no haré nada de eso.

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) que aburrida eres, entonces solo darás un discurso y ya.

Shizuma: por supuesto, esa es la manera apropiada de hacerlo.

En cuanto llegan al lugar Shizuma observa con detenimiento que en este hay una carpa, evidencia de una fogata, botellas de agua en el césped y varias botellas de vino vacías.

Shizuma: y supongo que aquí fue donde se dio inicio aquella borrachera que termino en una serenata frente a mi ventana.

Violet: (sonrojada) pero que desorden.

Shizuma: si claro, y como siempre que te avergüenzas prefieres cambiar el tema. (Mirando todo a su alrededor) ¿y esa neverita? Dios mío esto parece tu habitación.

Violet: (avergonzada) hay tan chistosa.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) Qué te parece si recogemos este desorden mientras llegan las demás.

Unos minutos después el lugar luce como nuevo.

Shizuma: ¿oye, y que significaba esa canción que me dedicaste el día de la serenata? Es que no entendí nada.

Violet: (sonrojada) yo no lo recuerdo.

Shizuma: (sonrisa perversa) a con que no.

Shizuma se abalanza sobre la chica y ambas caen al suelo, donde la ojiverde ataca a cosquillas a su contraparte para que le diga lo que quiere saber, pero esta se resiste y en cambio se queda mirándola fijamente haciendo que Shizuma no soporte las ganas de besarla y terminen fundidas en un mar de ardientes caricias… en eso aparecen sus amigas.

Miyuki: ujum (tose) muy bonito.

Las aludidas se ponen de pie muy sonrojas, en parte por la vergüenza de que sus amigas las vieran tan acarameladas y en parte porque la temperatura de sus cuerpos ya estaba aumentando.  
Mientras Violet abraza a sus amigas, Shizuma se queda organizando sus ideas para ofrecer una apropiada disculpa.

Violet: (abrazando a Chikaru) como se te ocurrió salirte del plan (regañándola) espero que la evidencia que traigas sea muy buena o sino tendrás muchos problemas.

Chikaru: (haciendo un puchero) pero que más castigo, si mi hermosa no me habla.

Todas miran a Tamao la cual tiene la cara muy seria.

Tamao: (seria) es verdad, y no le hablaré porque ella tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Violet: (susurrándole al oído a Chikaru) te van cortar los servicios por una semana, jajaja…

Shizuma se acerca al grupo y las interrumpe.

Shizuma: (sonando realmente arrepentida) Umm, yo quiero aprovechar este momento para ofrecerles desde lo más profundo de mi alma mis más sinceras disculpas, me equivoque cuando confié ciegamente en la persona que supuestamente me amaba y ni siquiera les di el derecho de la duda, deje que vendara mis ojos y lastime a mis seres queridos y (mirando a Miyuki) a mi mejor amiga, aquella que ha estado a mi lado desde siempre, tal vez las palabras se queden cortas a comparación de todo lo que ustedes han tenido que pasar para limpiar sus nombres, y de verdad estoy arrepentida de haber desviado mi confianza hacia alguien que no valía la pena, cosa de la que me di cuenta hace un par de días y termine de ratificar hoy. Y para enmendarlo quiero ser yo quien abogue por ustedes para que recuperen sus cargos, como presidentas del consejo.

Miyuki: (con los ojos llorosos se acerca a su amiga) acepto tus disculpas, y no te preocupes porque yo pude soportar todo esto gracias a Violet, Chikaru, Tamao y Shion quienes siempre estuvieron conmigo en este momento tan difícil. Y Nagisa no solo te puso una venda a ti, porque yo también creía en ella hasta que vi lo que vi, y quiero que sepas que al final las cosas no salieron tan mal porque al dejar la presidencia mi prometido cancelo la boda. Pero eso no es importante, lo que realmente me preocupa eres tú, porque tú eres quien más sufre por todo esto, y quiero decirte que más que demostrar mi inocencia lo que quería era mostrarte a ti, mi única y mejor amiga, que estabas en el camino y con la persona equivocados, (sonriendo) aunque ahora tengo 3 buenas amigas y una novia.

Todas rien.

Ambas mujeres se miran fijamente y ceden ante un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, Miyuki no contiene las lágrimas de felicidad. Shizuma se acerca a Chikaru y también la abraza, esta no se lo puede creer, luego hace lo mismo con Tamao y Shion.

Shizuma: muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas, y principalmente por preocuparse por mí a pesar de lo que les hice.

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) ¿y yo, no me das abrazo?

Todas rien mientras Shizuma le da lo pedido a su novia junto con un apasionado beso.

Shizuma: (sonriendo con picardía) amm, y aunque no se para cuando sea todas están invitadas a nuestra boda.

Todas aplauden.

Miyuki: pero que quede claro que yo sere la madrina de bodas.

Chikaru: (mirando con complicidad) entonces yo sere la madrina de su hijo.

Violet. (Sonriendo) ok, pero no se apresuren, ahora vamos a brindar por el éxito del plan Nagisa.

Y entonces pasa lo de siempre, sacan las copas las llenan de vino y brindan por lo dicho, encienden una fogata (aunque aún no es de noche) y se sientan alrededor de esta. Chikaru no deja de pedirle disculpas a Tamao quien la sigue ignorando, Shion y Miyuki se abrazan y se quedan muy acarameladas y Violet y Shizuma solo rien con las escenas y hacen los mismo por un rato.

Shizuma: (dándole la guitarra a Violet) ¿nos deleitas con algo?

Violet: (sonriendo) bueno chicas, antes era su violinista y les hacía mal tercio todo el tiempo pero ahora que tengo novia sere su guitarrista y le pondré el ambiente más romántico.

Después de tocar algunos acordes decide interpretar la canción "sigamos caminando- Don Teto", para que todas entiendan el mensaje la canta en japonés, y como lo predijo Violet el ambiente se pone romántico; Shion y Miyuki empiezan a besarse de manera no tan delicada.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhh.

Al ver esto Tamao decide perdonar a Chikaru y se le lanza encima para besarla.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhh.

Y esperando que Shizuma haga lo mismo con Violet, se quedan mirando a la ex Etoile fijamente pero esta les levanta los hombros junto con sus manos y las mira con cara de "yo no puedo porque ella está cantando"

Luego de unas horas de risas, charla, licor y besos el vino se agota y con esto las chicas empiezan a sentir el cansancio del día, así que todas deciden marcharse pero Violet y Shizuma anuncian que se quedaran allí.

Al irse sus amigas la pareja se sienta nuevamente frente a la fogata, pero esta vez Shizuma lleva puesta sobre sus hombros una de las mantas que estaban dentro de la carpa, Violet toma nuevamente su guitarra para dedicarle una canción a la mujer de sus sueños "lo mismo que yo-bacilos"… al finalizarla se mete bajo la manta y los brazos de esta para como siempre sumergirse en apasionados besos.

Shizuma: (respondiendo a lo que Violet le dijo por medio de la canción) yo también siento lo mismo que tú. 

Unos minutos después Shizuma ya está entrando a Violet cargada a la carpa mientras la besa con pasión y un amor desbordante; Estando sobre ella comienza a desabrochar la cinta del uniforme, para quitarle algunas prendas y dejarla solamente con la falda del mismo, la ojiazul al verse casi desnuda hace los mismo con el uniforme de su amada y aunque desea arrancárselo, lo hace con sumo cuidado pues sabe que están lejos de la residencia y no debe romperlo, hasta dejarla solo con la ropa interior de la parte inferior.  
Shizuma levanta un poco la falda de Le'Lim para quitarle por debajo de esta el panty a su pareja, cosa que hace con su boca causando una tremenda excitación en ambas, con algo de morbo lleva uno de sus dedos para tocar superficialmente la entrepierna de la misma, encontrándose con una humedad incitadora de esas que la hacen perder toda cordura, y sin más lleva su boca al lugar para lamerlo con deseo, provocando fuertes gemidos y un apresurado pero intenso orgasmo en su contraparte; Y como si fuera poco lo que acaba de hacer levanta su rostro para mostrarle un gesto lo suficientemente perverso haciéndole entender cuanto le encanta todo de ella. Violet hace un movimiento rápido, quedando sobre el cuerpo de su novia para con toda comodidad besarle los senos, cosa que sabe que le excita aún más, si es que es posible, con agilidad le quita la estorbosa prenda inferior y también se quita su propia falda, con mucha delicadeza le abre las piernas para juntar sus puntos de placer, aunque esta vez la pelinegra queda con su cuerpo a los pies de la otra y se sostiene con una mano en un Angulo de 45°, por obvias razones ambas partes íntimas están extremadamente húmedas, y el sentirse de esa manera hace que ambas muevan sus caderas dándose un placer inimaginable; Con cada roce la fogosidad aumenta llevándolas a una culminación tan perfecta que ambas sienten hasta ganas de llorar; Y aunque sus cuerpos les piden un descanso ellas deciden no separase ni un milímetro, y esta vez es Shizuma quien comienza con los movimientos nuevamente…  
Unos minutos después y de tan ardiente faena ambos cuerpos están bañados en sudor uno sobre el otro, Violet intenta bajarse de su contraparte para que esta pueda respirar con comodidad, pero lo que obtiene es que ella la abrace y se aferre con fuerza, puesto que aquello de dejar que sus cuerpos se sequen uno contra otro, le quedó gustando mucho y desea experimentarlo nuevamente, ella desea profundamente quedar impregnada con el aroma de su amada para siempre…

CONTINUARA…

_Recuerden que aceptamos todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias y comentarios… Y que aunque no somos escritoras y solo plasmamos las locas ideas que se nos vienen a la cabeza, estamos dispuestas a mejorar para darles una amena lectura…_

El sábado próximo capítulo… ¨la jinete enmascarada¨

_P&K._


	23. Chapter 19

_Bueno sin mucho preámbulo les dejamos el siguiente cap, este si esta cortico pero esperamos que les resulte interesante…_

Capítulo 19

la jinete enmascarada

llega el inicio de una semana más, junto al lago sus ojos verdes están clavados en el firmamento mientras una oleada de recuerdos llega a su mente, piensa en su adorada kaori, su sonrisa y lo viva que se veía a pesar de su enfermedad; Las palabras escritas en aquella carta y la petición de que siempre fuera feliz, y por ningún motivo dejara de ser la fuerte y hermosa Shizuma de quien ella se había enamorado. Y ahora siente como si Nagisa solo hubiese sido un escalón para salir del invierno y Violet es la primavera en su vida, porque solo ella tiene la capacidad de robarle tantas sonrisas y desnudar su alma con una simple mirada; Y aunque el miedo a veces se apodera de ella siente que este sentimiento es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. 

Mientras está sumergida en sus pensamientos desde la carpa escucha el llamado de su amada, pero decide hacerle una broma.

Violet: (al ver que Shizuma no responde) ¿pero dónde estará esta niña por Dios?

Se pone su uniforme a toda prisa y nota que el de su amada no está, cosa que termina por sacarla de quicio. 

Violet: (refunfuñando es voz alta) no puedo creer que se haya ido sin mí (con voz triste) como se le ocurrió irse y dejarme botada y peor aún sin ni siquiera darme un besito de buenos días, es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que la amo… ashhhh.

Violet sale de la carpa y emprende camino hacia la residencia, es tanta el hambre y la ira que tiene que no se da cuenta que Shizuma camina atrás de ella.

Violet: (gritando con histeria) shizumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… pero que se cree esa muchachita, que me puede hacer el amor y luego irse así no más… uish.

En medio de su histeria siente como alguien la toma por la espalda y pega un grito bastante fuerte.

Shizuma: no te asustes mi vida.

Violet: ¿Dónde estabas? (Haciendo un puchero) pensé que te habías ido sin mí.

Shizuma: (sonriendo) yo no te haría eso, solo quería ver cuán alegona eres, para ver si me caso o no contigo.

Violet: (sonriendo) tonta.

Se apresuran a caminar rumbo a la residencia, donde se separan para ir cada una a su habitación.  
Después de unos pocos minutos Violet ya está lista pero se da cuenta que aún falta un rato para que sirvan el desayuno y lo cierto es que ella muere de hambre, así que se escabulle sigilosamente hacia la cocina y para evitar ser vista se pone de rodillas y avanza en esta posición.  
Shizuma está en la misma situación, tiene un hambre voraz y aunque sabe que las damas como ella no debe tener contacto con la servidumbre, eso es algo que no le importa pues ellos son personas como cualquier otra. 

Una vez está entrando a la cocina a hurtadillas mira hacia su lado derecho para encontrarse a su novia exactamente en la misma posición, ambas se miran y sonríen burlándose de ellas mismas, se ponen rectas y entran al lugar como todas unas señoritas. Allí son bien recibidas y las atienden muy bien, ambas devoran el desayuno que les sirven y para cuando terminan ya va siendo hora de ir al comedor.

Shizuma se acomoda junto a Miyuki y mientras desayunan hablan de todas las cosas que no han podido contarse durante el tiempo que pasaron enojadas. La ojiverde termina con su desayuno y aunque es el segundo del día aún tiene mucha hambre, pues su novia le ha quitado bastantes energías en los últimos días.

Shizuma: (mirando lo poco que queda en el plato de Miyuki) ¿vas a comerte eso?

Miyuki: (extrañada) no, por etiqueta no debe dejarse el plato limpio.

Shizuma: (tomando el plato de su amiga) si, pero Dios dice que no hay que botar la comida.

Miyuki: (aún más extrañada) ¿Por qué estás tan hambrienta?

Recorre el salón con la mirada y se encuentra con que Violet está en las mismas condiciones, comiendo del plato de Chikaru.

Miyuki: (en tono burlón) ¿Qué es lo que hicieron anoche que amanecieron con tanta hambre? (observando a su amiga fijamente) y viéndote bien hasta tienes ojeras.

En la mesa de Le'Lim, Violet está respondiendo las mismas preguntas a Chikaru.

Violet: es que hemos tenido noches agitadas.

En la mesa de Miatre…

Miyuki: ¿noches, lo han hecho todas las noches, y desde cuándo?

En la mesa de Le'Lim…

Violet: desde el jueves.

En la mesa de Miatre…

Miyuki: (sorprendida) oh por Dios, han tenido 4 días seguidos de solo sexo.

En la mesa de Le'Lim…

Violet: Pero varias veces durante la noche y en el día cuando se puede.

En la mesa de Miatre…

Miyuki: (estupefacta) ¿queeeeeee, y no se cansan?

Violet y Shizuma: (al mismo tiempo, aunque en mesas diferentes –obvio-) es que ella es insaciable.

En la mesa de Miatre…

Shizuma: y mientras se pueda lo seguiremos haciendo.

Durante las clases Miyuki y Shizuma aún no paran de contarse cosas…

sensei: (regañando) señorita Rokujou guarde silencio por favor.

Miyuki: si señora.

Unas horas más tarde…

sensei: (exasperada) señorita Hanazono haga silencio.

Shizuma: oh si, lo siento.

Sensei: (disgustada) han hablado durante toda la mañana, si no guardan silencio voy a cambiarlas de sitio.

Ambas: entendido. 

Al terminar las clases las dos amigas se acomodan en el salón de onces donde continúan con su charla. Por largo rato.  
Un rato después se les une Violet para llevárselas hacia la pista de arena para que Shizuma retome las prácticas con sinsonte.

Casi a las 11:00 pm Shizuma camina sigilosamente hacia la habitación de su novia, puesto que desde que se entregaron a su amor siempre duermen juntas, y así seguirá siendo hasta la graduación…  
Después de unos apasionados besos, Violet le pone freno a la situación para revisar la evidencia recolectada durante la misión del domingo.

Observando las fotos y videos recolectados identifican con más claridad al novio de Nagisa, su aspecto no es el mejor puesto que tiene una pinta de villano muy evidente, a Shizuma ya no parece afectarle nada de lo que ve en la evidencia. 

Por fin llegan a las fotos donde el hombre se está besando con la mujer de la limosina, ambas se acercan a la pantalla del ordenador para identificarla mejor,

Violet: (nerviosa, sorprendida e impactada) no, no puede ser.

Shizuma: (sorprendida) si, es ella.

Observan una y otra vez las imágenes para verificar que están viendo lo que creen.

Violet: (con ira) es mi madre… ¿pero qué rayos hace con ese tipo?

Shizuma: parece que son amantes, esto es como un círculo vicioso, me parece que debemos investigar más a fondo.

Violet: esta información debe llevarnos a alguna parte.

Shizuma: yo ya hable con mi madre, y ella tiene a varios detectives investigando el caso de tu madre y de Nagisa.

Violet: excelente, mi papá también tiene a alguien que está investigando al mafioso con el que supuestamente me tengo que casar, inmediatamente le enviare la información a nuestros padres para que nos ayuden.

Shizuma: ok (sonriendo) sobra decirte que no vas a casarte con él sino conmigo.

Violet solo responde con una sonrisa.

Shizuma: ah y mi madre está muy feliz de que seas mi novia.

Violet: (sonriendo) que bueno, mi papá también está muy feliz con que tú seas la mía.

Después de otra sesión de besos, Violet decide que es momento de hablar sobre algo que le preocupa.

Violet. (Sonrojada) amor tenemos que hablar de nosotras.

Shizuma: (preocupada) dime.

Violet: (nerviosa) es que no sé cómo decírtelo.

Shizuma: (asustada) me estas asustando, dímelo y ya.

Violet: (sonriendo con picardía) no es para que te asustes, es solo que yo pienso que no podemos seguir haciendo el amor todos los días.

Shizuma: (haciendo un puchero) ¿Por qué, es que ya no me deseas?

Violet: no es eso, es que míranos, tenemos ojeras, vivimos muertas de hambre, estamos perdiendo peso y además hay que dejarlas descansar.

Shizuma. (Riendo) ¿Dejarlas descansar? Jajajajaja… (Acercándose sugestivamente) es que es muy difícil controlarme cuando te tengo cerca (moviendo sus labios de manera sensual) cuando veo tu lujuriosa mirada, esos labios tan provocativos, tú desenfrenado cuerpo que solo quiere ser mío… (Le muerde la oreja)

Violet: (excitada) así es muy difícil aguantarse…

Y una vez más se entregan al deseo y a las ardientes caricias hasta el amanecer.

En los siguientes días Shizuma entrena con Violet todas las tardes en la pista de arena, mientras Shiori prepara todo para que su hija pueda ir a la competencia de alta escuela como la jinete enmascarada…

Por fin llega el tan anhelado día en que limpiaran el nombre de Miyuki, y ya que necesitan dejar actuar a Nagisa hasta el último segundo, puesto que está tan confiada que incluso una que otra vez se le acerca a Shizuma declarándole su amor a lo que está siempre la rechaza y se contiene para no abofetearla, han preparado una reunión secreta con las líderes del consejo estudiantil, la hermana Hamasaka y la Etoile aine, haciendo especial énfasis en que solo pueda asistir ella y no la Etoile cadette.

Dentro de la oficina de la hermana Hamasaka se lleva a cabo la reunión con las mencionadas anteriormente, también están presentes Miyuki, Chikaru y por supuesto Shizuma quien será la encargada de exponer las evidencias que les pareció pertinente a todo el equipo.

Shizuma: buenas noches a todas, les agradecemos que estén aquí presentes y que hayan manejado esto con la prudencia que se les pidió, en un momento entenderán porque esto se ha manejado con tanto secreto y lo más importante que deben saber es que la evidencia que les vamos a presentar es muy delicada y confidencial, por lo tanto si no se sienten en la capacidad de guardarse solo para ustedes lo que aquí se van a enterar les pido el favor de que se retiren, y sobra decir que si esto se cuela entre las estudiantes de Astraea las aquí presentes asumirán las consecuencias.

Todas se preocupan por la advertencia y se preguntan que podría ser tan grave como para manejarlo de esta manera.

Shizuma: veo que puedo confiar en ustedes. Como todas aquí saben mi amiga Miyuki fue acusada de atacar a Aoi Nagisa, y todas nos dejamos engañar y no escuchamos la versión de la ex presidenta, así que hoy ella va a narrar su versión de la historia, y todas la van a escuchar atentamente.

Miyuki toma la palabra y relata todos los hechos como pasaron en realidad, las presentes quedan impactadas y más cuando Shizuma les entrega las fotos que corroboran la historia de Miyuki.

Shizuma: como todas pueden ver en la evidencia, todas fuimos vilmente engañadas.

Hermana Hamasaka: (disgustada) esto ya es el colmo, una mujer como Nagisa no debe estar en nuestra escuela.

Shizuma: tiene toda la razón hermana, pero esto es más grave de lo que parece; Nagisa y su novio han estado planeando algo en contra de mí y de mi familia y por eso no debemos alarmarla puesto que ella no sabe que ya la descubrimos.

Amane: ¿algo, que significa eso, que es lo que planean?

Shizuma: ellos planean secuestrarme a mí y a mi pareja, para luego pedir un millonario rescate.

Todas quedan impactadas ante semejante declaración.

Shizuma: por eso esta reunión se manejó con tanta discreción, porque queríamos limpiar el nombre de Miyuki y comprobar que Chikaru tenía razón al apoyarla, pero los detectives a cargo del caso nos han pedido que la información no vaya a filtrarse porque si Nagisa se pone sobre aviso podría cambiar los planes y entonces nos podrían secuestrar. Tampoco queremos que hagan algo en contra de Nagisa, lo mejor es que ella siga como si nada.

Amane: pero esto es muy grave, deberíamos expulsarla… aunque entiendo la situación y también estoy de acuerdo con que no hagamos nada por ahora.

Shizuma: es lo mejor, y por eso estas solo tú en esta reunión Amane, porque sabemos que Hikari es amiga de Nagisa y ella podría hacerle el reclamo y arruinarnos los planes, solo espero que ustedes las aquí presentes manejen la información.

Hermana Hamasaka: pero esto no puede quedarse así.

Shizuma: pues tendrá que quedarse así, porque no permitiré que pongan en riesgo mi vida y la de Violet… además no tienen por qué preocuparse ya que mantenemos a Nagisa bajo total vigilancia y conocemos todos sus planes.

Amane: (ofreciendo una reverencia a Miyuki) te debemos una disculpa, por mi parte puedo decir que estoy muy arrepentida por no escucharte.

Miyuki: gracias, pero solo espero que todas aprendamos la lección y jamás volvamos a juzgar sin conocer toda la situación e investigarla a fondo.

Amane: puedes retomar la presidencia cuando lo desees.

Miyuki: amm, respecto a eso… yo no voy a volver a la presidencia, porque si lo hago uno eso generaría sospechas y dos mi familia podría retomar lo de mi matrimonio, pero les agradezco la oferta.

Hermana Hamasaka: yo también me disculpo señorita Rokujou, lamento mucho la forma en que la trate y lo injusta que fui. Aunque admito que yo empecé a dudar de la señorita Aoi desde que hizo lo que hizo con la señorita Ferrer.

Shizuma: les agradezco a todas, y sin más damos terminada esta reunión.

Unas horas después Shizuma ya está lista para partir hacia la ciudad en que se llevara a cabo la competencia equina en la que participara durante los dos días siguientes, Violet le hace entrega de su antifaz y el de sinsonte, Shizuma lo toma en sus manos con mucho respeto, como si fuese un ritual sagrado.

Violet: desde hace tres años hemos sido los competidores enmascarados, y aunque sinsonte tenga otra jinete la tradición de debe mantener, así que te hago entrega oficial del título y el antifaz de la jinete enmascarada.

Shizuma: prometo traerte la medalla del primer lugar.

Violet: no es esa la intención, lo importante es que lo disfrutes; Pero hay ciertas cosas que debes saber, la primera es que la jinete enmascarada obviamente nunca se ha quitado en antifaz en público, nadie debe conocer tu nombre, las entrevistas se dan hasta que haya terminado la competencia, antes no… y lo más importante es que debes cuidarte de mis fanáticas locas, porque ellas son capaces de perseguirte hasta los camerinos solo para estar cerca de ti y a veces esperando a que te quites el antifaz por error, (guiñándole un ojo) así que buena suerte con eso…jajaja.

Puesto que es la primera vez que se van a separar por dos días desde que empezaron su relación, se abrazan sin querer soltarse y diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaran.

Shizuma parte en compañía de su madre y de su hermana, dejando a Violet con aire de nostalgia que nunca antes había sentido cosa que le corrobora lo enamorada que esta.

En el vuelo Shizuma se queda dormida un rato durante el cual sueña con su amada Violet, la tiene desnuda entre sus brazos y la besa con loca pasión mientras le hace el amor una y otra vez… un movimiento brusco hace que se despierte algo asustada.

Shizuma: (mirando a su madre) ¿Qué paso, porque el avión se mueve tanto?

Shiori: no pasa nada hija no te preocupes, es solo que hay mucha lluvia por ende un poco de turbulencia… (Con picardía) pero mejor sigue durmiendo porque me pareció que estabas teniendo un muy buen sueño.

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿Qué, y porque me dices eso?

Shiori: (aguantándose las ganas de reír) porque balbuceabas algunas palabras.

Shizuma: (intrigada) ¿palabras, que decía?

Shiori: (mordiéndose para no reír) es que no quiero repetirlo porque te resultara muy vergonzoso.

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿en serio? Dímelo ya

Shiori: (sonriendo) pues cosas como "oh Violet, sí que rico, ¿te gusta?" (Carcajeándose) en fin, cosas así.

Shizuma: (avergonzada) eso no es verdad, tu estas mintiendo para burlarte de mí.

Shiori: (cansada de reír) tu negra conciencia sabe que es verdad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Fukushima, ciudad donde se llevara a cabo el evento, Shizuma se acerca al área de carga del avión privado de su madre y encuentra que sinsonte está muy nervioso y agresivo, algunos hombres intentan controlarlo pero el animal es muy grande e intimidante, Shizuma desprovista de cualquier temor puesto que confía en el animal se acerca y lo acaricia mientras le va hablando dulcemente, hasta que este se calma por completo.  
Durante el recorrido hasta el lugar en que se alojaran, Violet y Shizuma hablan por teléfono ya que la ojiazul no puede concebir el sueño sin su princesa.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes hace ingreso la hermosa jinete del antifaz sobre un magistral corcel de color negro el cual también lleva una máscara, tanto periodistas como fans hacen hasta lo imposible por acercársele, Shizuma se siente orgullosa de que Violet haya podido obtener tanta fama como jinete, y es que los gritos histéricos de las y los fans casi rompen sus tímpanos, mientras todos los flashes la fotografían…  
Shiori y Miki observan desde las gradas el ingreso de su familiar a la pista, ambas lloran por la emoción de verla tan elegante y entregada al perfecto espectáculo que está dando sobre sinsonte.  
Sin mayor complicación pasa a la siguiente ronda, y así va avanzando hacia los primeros lugares en el transcurso del día; Al finalizar el primer día de la competencia queda clasificada para participar en la final que ocurrirá en el día siguiente.  
Shizuma intenta salir del lugar rápidamente, pero tal y como lo advirtió Violet varias fans han traspasado los anillos de seguridad para poder llegar hasta ella, está muy amablemente les firma algunos autógrafos y se toma fotos con ellas; los reporteros también quieren hacerse a la exclusiva pero obedeciendo lo que su amada le dijo, la jinete no tiene más remedio que escabullirse sin prestarles atención.  
Puesto que para la final se calificara la innovación, nueva doma y alta escuela, Shizuma llama a su amada por teléfono para contarle todo lo sucedido y pedirle consejo.

Los nervios la hacen presa justo cuando está por salir a la pista, pero inhala profundamente, se relaja y deja que su espíritu se conecte con el de su caballo, en eso escucha el llamado por los altavoces y su turno ha llegado.  
De manera muy elegante sale a la pista donde la reciben con ovaciones y gritos, lo primero que hace es dar una vuelta por la pista saludando a todos los presentes, después se para en el centro de la misma y hace los ejercicios tal y como se los enseñó Violet, la perfección de cada movimiento cautiva a todos los allí presentes, dentro de su rutina expone los típicos movimientos y para finalizar con broche de oro decide innovar dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Un rato después los 5 finalistas son llamados al estrado para escuchar el veredicto de los jueces. Estos se ponen de pie y empiezan a mencionar a los ganadores comenzando desde el tercer puesto… unos minutos después Shizuma se empieza a preocupar puesto que solo queda el primer lugar y a ella no la han mencionado, antes de mencionar al ganador el juez menciona los criterios bajo los cuales ha sido elegido y recalca sus cualidades, un largo discurso y por fin se digna a decir quien es…

juez: y el binomio ganador es… (Otro perturbador minuto de silencio) Sinsonte y su jinete enmascarada.

Miles de ovaciones se escuchan en el lugar, todos los presentes se ponen de pie para brindarle un aplauso al equipo del antifaz, Shizuma montada en su corcel hace que este ofrezca una reverencia para recibir su medalla y el distintivo del primer lugar… Todas las cámaras la enfocan y esta posa victoriosa, mientras saborea este triunfo algunas lágrimas de felicidad brotan de sus ojos, pero ni po un segundo deja de recordar que esto se lo debe a la mujer de su vida.

Un rato después da la respectiva entrevista, en esta es muy modesta y solo contesta lo necesario, al finalizar sale del lugar con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza. En cuanto puede llamar a Violet para darle la buena noticia, al otro lado de la línea solo se escucha gritos de emoción…

Inmediatamente parten hacia el aeropuerto puesto que Shizuma ya no soporta una noche más lejos de su amada, pero allí les informan que no podrán despegar hasta el amanecer ya que hay una terrible tormenta y no pueden volar, así que no les queda que resignarse y esperar por varias horas y mientras lo hacen Miki no deja de alagar a su hermana y le promete que algún día ella será la jinete enmascarada y ganara muchos premios…  
Faltando dos horas para el amanecer por fin pueden partir hacia Tokio, durante el viaje casi ninguna puede dormir por lo que este se les hace eterno… Cuando por fin llegan al aeropuerto Haneda, Shizuma llama a Violet para informarle que en unos minutos estará en la colina; Y aunque esta odia madrugar se pone de pie muy emocionada por recibir a su amor, después de ponerse linda para ella sale a la entrada de la residencia a esperarla; Unos cuantos minutos de espera y por fin ve aparecer un auto remolcando un tráiler en donde deben traer a sinsonte, el auto casi ni alcanza a detenerse cuando Shizuma se baja de este para abrazar a su amada y hacerle saber cuánto la extrañó, Violet sin importarle quien la vea se lanza a los brazos de la misma y la recibe con un apasionado beso, en eso son interrumpidas por la madre de Shizuma.

Shiori: ujum (tose) deberían conseguir una habitación y dejar de hacer esos espectáculos.

Las aludidas se sonrojan.

Shiori: hija nuevamente felicitaciones hiciste un excelente trabajo, y tu mi Violet en verdad tienes un gran equino y obviamente la victoria se debe a la doma que le has dado, ahora si me disculpan necesito descansar el sueño me está matando… (Abrazándolas) Violet cuida mucho a mi Shizuma.

Violet: si señora.

Shiori: (sonriendo) no me digas señora, dime suegra.

Violet: (sonrojada) tratare.

Shiori le da un beso y un abrazo a cada una para luego marcharse hacia su mansión.  
Violet se lanza nuevamente a los brazos de su amada y aunque no quiere parar de besarla nota la cara de cansancio de la misma.

Violet: (acariciándole el rostro) mi amor ve a tu habitación y te pones cómoda para que descanses, yo me voy a encargar de sinsonte y luego te llevo el desayuno a la cama.

Shizuma: ¿a mi habitación, pero pensé que no te gustaba entrar allí?

Violet: (sonriendo) no me gusta, pero hoy tu eres la reina y quiero que descanses bien y pues en mi habitación es muy probable que vayan las chicas a molestarte, con la excusa de tomar café; Así que mejor por hoy te consiento y me aguanto el estar en la tuya (sonriendo con picardía) además ya es hora de que vaya a sacar las malas energías que hay en tu cuarto.

Shizuma solo sonríe y obedece. Lo primero que hace al entrar a su habitación es tomar una larga y relajante ducha, después de esto se pone un pijama y se mete bajo las sabanas para tomar una deliciosa siesta mientras llega su amada.  
Violet lleva a sinsonte a los establos para darle de comer y luego lo deja libre en el bosque, después va a la zona de servicio donde pide que le preparen un rico desayuno para llevarle a su reina.  
Shizuma duerme plácidamente cuando siente que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación pero está muy cansada para abrir los ojos, además sabe perfectamente que es Violet quien acaba de entrar, así que le esboza una pequeña sonrisa y la invita a acostarse a su lado; La invitada se quita la ropa y se mete en la cama, donde es abrazada por la ojiverde que tiene tanto sueño que sigue sin abrir los ojos, pero algo no está bien, ese cuerpo desnudo que tiene en sus brazos no se siente igual que el de Violet, y ese aroma, ese aroma es diferente.

Shizuma: (susurrando adormilada) amor, hueles diferente.

Al terminar de decir esto escucha que la puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente, abre sus ojos bastante asustada y ve que a quien abraza es a Nagisa, mientras que Violet la mira desde la puerta con una ira incontenible, la ojiazul deja caer la bandeja en que traía el desayuno acompañado de una preciosa flor y sale corriendo del lugar antes de que Shizuma pueda reaccionar… 

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 20

_Hola queridos lectores, primero que todo les ofrecemos una merecida disculpa por no publicar el miércoles como es costumbre, pero el computador se había dañado y hasta ahora pudimos repararlo… Como siempre gracias por leer y por sus comentarios…_

Capítulo 20

Búsqueda

**(Perspectiva de Violet)**

En cuanto a alimentado a sinsonte lo deja para que se relaje en la colina, de regreso a la residencia encuentra una bellísima flor de color azul y decide que es perfecta para llevársela a su reina.

En la cocina le pide a su amiga la chef que le ayude a preparar un delicioso desayuno, unos minutos más tarde camina feliz hacia la habitación de su amada, hoy pretende atenderla como la reina que es; supone que debe estar dormida así que entra sin tocar la puerta, pero sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven…

Shizuma la mira desde la cama con algo de sorpresa ¿o es miedo?, y entre sus brazos esta esa pelirroja completamente desnuda, Violet siente tanta ira y confusión, su mirada se torna oscura e iracunda pero solo atina a dejar caer la bandeja y salir corriendo del lugar.  
Escucha los gritos de Shizuma llamándola…

Shizuma: (gritando) Violet, espera no es lo que parece, Violet espera…

Sabe que Shizuma es muy buena atleta y le será fácil alcanzarla, y lo que menos quiere es tener que verla o hablarle, antes de que esta pueda alcanzarla se oculta en un pequeño cuarto de aseo y se queda sumida entre sus pensamientos y lágrimas…  
Se conoce perfectamente y sabe que si Shizuma se le acerca en este momento, sería capaz hasta de golpearla, así que prefiere quedarse allí por unos minutos más; Pero por mucho que trate de esperar su adrenalina e histeria solo van en aumento, evitando ser vista corre a su habitación, pone la silla en la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar, es completamente consiente de que si ha pensado en cometer esa locura este es el momento correcto pues nunca volverá a tener tanta rabia como en este instante…  
Sin pensarlo más de dos veces toma un cordón amarrando un extremo a su zapato y el otro extremo al dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, la misma donde tiene puesta esa maldita manilla que la tiene prisionera, toma un pañuelo y lo mete en su boca para tener algo que apretar porque si de algo está segura es que lo que va a hacer va a dolerle lo mismo o tal vez más de lo que le dolió ver lo que vio en la habitación de Shizuma; Deja el dedo a lastimar estirado y recto sobre la esquina del escritorio haciéndole fuerza hacia arriba, mientras que con su pie hala sin piedad hacia abajo provocando la fractura del hueso del dedo, el dolor es sencillamente insoportable y el trapo que muerde parece no ser suficiente para ahogar sus gritos, las lágrimas salen incesantemente y a este punto ya no sabe si es la agonía física o la del corazón…  
Antes de perder el impulso coge el dedo fracturado y lo alinea en su mano para facilitar la salida de la manilla, la tortura cada vez es peor, pero está absolutamente dispuesta a terminar, con lágrimas y gritos ahogados logra quitarse el artefacto, nota como todo su cuerpo está sudando y se siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama por unos minutos pero no quiere estar allí cuando Shizuma vaya a buscarla, como puede se pone una venda en la mano, toma una de sus tarjetas bancarias, algo de efectivo y unas gafas deportivas oscuras, aunque se debate entre si llevarlo o no toma su celular y lo mete en un bolsillo de su pantalón, pone la manilla sobre la cama con la intención de que ella la vea…  
Con el sigilo de un ladrón sale del cuarto, ya lo tiene decidido va a escapar aunque sea solo una día de su amarga realidad, aunque supone que lo que vio es solo un plan de Nagisa aún no le encuentra explicación al porque Shizuma la abrazaba y porque estaba desnuda, tiene decidido que hablara con Shizuma pero no es el momento porque solo quiere golpearla y eso no estaría nada bien… Y sin más decide escapar de la residencia.

**(perspectiva de Shizuma)**

…Duerme plácidamente cuando siente que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación pero está muy cansada para abrir los ojos , además sabe perfectamente que es Violet quien acaba de entrar, así que le esboza una pequeña sonrisa y la invita a acostarse a su lado, en cuanto siente que esta se acomoda la abraza pero aún no tiene ganas de abrir los ojos, "¿pero qué extraño, Violet para que se desnudó?, tal vez quiere que la haga mía, pero tengo tanto sueño"…  
Pero algo no está bien, ese cuerpo desnudo no se siente como el de Violet, esa piel no es igual que la de ella y ese aroma, ese aroma es diferente.

-(susurrando) amor, hueles diferente.

Al presentir que algo no anda bien abre sus ojos lentamente pero su visión es algo borrosa y no reconoce quien está allí, en eso siente que alguien abre nuevamente la puerta, asustada se sienta en la cama y abre sus ojos de par en par para ver que a quien abraza no es su amada sino Nagisa, dirige sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta donde ve como su pedacito de cielo la mira con odio, sus ojos azules se veían más grandes como si no quisieran creer lo que estaban viendo, y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, lo que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido y ella salió corriendo del lugar…

- (gritando) Violet, espera no es lo que parece, Violet espera…

La ira, el dolor y la impotencia la tienen al borde de cometer una locura, arroja a Nagisa hacia el suelo y se levanta para correr tras su amada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siente que su alma se quiebra en mil pedazos, no sabe que es lo que hará si la pierde prefiere la muerte a eso; Esta vez Nagisa ha llegado muy lejos, mientras corre no deja de culparse…

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que no era ella, ese aroma no era el suyo, porque no abrí mis ojos más rápido, porque maldita sea?

En cuanto esta frente a la habitación de Violet tira la puerta esperando encontrarla, pero no hay nadie, busca en el baño pero también está vacío; Sale tirando la puerta y corre hacia el cuarto de Chikaru…  
Esta abraza a Tamao y ambas están desnudas,

Chikaru: (sorprendida) ¿Dónde está quien que paso?

Shizuma: (llorando) ¿Violet dónde está?

Sin pedir permiso, bueno igual ya no lo pidió, busca bajo la cama y en el baño pero es obvio que allí no la encontrara; En la entrada de la residencia silva llamando a sinsonte pues si Violet está con él llegaran juntos, pero para aumentar su angustia este llega solo…

- (con ira) mierda ¿Dónde estás?

La impotencia y el desespero la tienen a punto de querer asesinar a Nagisa, monta a sinsonte y cabalga a toda velocidad hacia la zona de entretenimiento pero allí solo encuentra la carpa vacía y la evidencia de que hace algunos días estuvieron haciendo el amor ahí; Mientras golpea un árbol el desconsuelo es mayor…

- (llorando) soy una tonta, como pude confundir a la mujer que amo con la basura de Nagisa, si la pierdo siento que voy a morirme.

Vuelve a la residencia donde encuentra a Chikaru y Tamao esperándola…

Chikaru: (preocupada) ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Shizuma: (entre sollozos) lamento haberlas interrumpido pero es que tuve un problema con Violet porque yo no me di cuenta que Nagisa entro a mi habitación y se me acostó al lado, les juro que yo pensé que era mi Violet y en eso ella entro y salió histérica, y yo corrí tras ella pero no la encuentro…

Tamao: (angustiada) Nagisa no se va a detener, ella no las va a dejar ser felices.

Shizuma: (tratando de recomponerse) lo seremos, pero por eso tengo que encontrarla para hablar con ella.

Chikaru: te ayudaremos a buscarla.

Shizuma: muchas gracias, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y ya regreso para continuar buscándola.

Al entrar en su cuarto encuentra a Nagisa ya vestida recostada en su cama, y con esto su cólera aumenta nuevamente…

- (gritando mientras aprieta sus dientes) lárgate

Nagisa: no lo hare sin que hablemos

- yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, lárgate o te mato.

Nagisa: (con una risita burlona) no me iré y tú no vas a matarme.

- ¿ah no?

Después de todo la pelirroja tiene razón, ella no va a ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de una basura pero no por eso va a perdonarle el daño que les acaba de causar.  
Tomándola por el brazo la levanta y la arrastra fuera de su habitación…

Nagisa: (forcejeando) suéltame, me haces daño.

- (envenenada y conteniéndose para de verdad no matarla) y que hay del daño que tú me acabas de hacer.

Como si fuese una simple marioneta la tira hacia el corredor y gira para entrar de nuevo a su habitación, pero la insistente pelirroja la toma del brazo y la devuelve; Ella que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no convertirse en una vil asesina y la estúpida pelirroja provocándola, y como si hubiese sido poseída por el mismísimo lucifer se voltea propinándole una bofetada con toda su fuerza a la mujer…

- te lo mereces, lárgate o de verdad te mato.

Nagisa ve que en suelo caen varias gotas de sangre provenientes de sus labios, se pone de pie y con la poca dignidad si es que le queda sale corriendo mientras le grita a Shizuma…

Nagisa: me las vas a pagar Shizuma, ya verás lo que le voy a hacer a tu novia.

Miyuki quien había escuchado todo el escandalo sale y se acerca a su amiga.

Miyuki: ¿Qué paso?  
Shizuma: Nagisa entro a mí habitación, Violet nos vio y ahora me odia y como si fuera poco no la encuentro.

Miyuki: (aterrada) oh por Dios, te ayudare a buscarla.

**(Perspectiva de Violet)**

Desde uno de los pasillos alcanza a ver a Shizuma hablar con Chikaru y Tamao, en cuanto se separan aprovecha para correr fuera de la residencia, como puede se escabulle de los guardas que su madre tiene en la entrada de la colina y toma el camino hacia la estación del tren; Unos metros antes de llegar ve que las puerta de este ya se están cerrando entonces corre para alcanzarlo con tan buena suerte que logra subir, y ahora va camino a la ciudad, lo primero que quiere hacer es comer, comer mucho y luego deberá ir donde un médico para que le revisen la mano, mientras el tren recorre el largo trayecto ella no deja de pensar en su reina y de preguntarse una y otra vez "¿cómo fue que Nagisa logro meterse en su cama y porque Shizuma la abrazaba…?"

**(Perspectiva de Shizuma)**

Shizuma entra nuevamente a la habitación de Violet, busca en el baño, bajo la cama y en el closet; De pronto su mirada se posa en un objeto plateado que esta sobre la cama, al reconocer el artefacto queda pasmada…

-(Cayendo de rodillas) ¿Ahora qué voy hacer? Se fue ¿y si no vuelve? Tokio es muy grande para ir a buscarla (desesperada) maldita sea que hago, yo no la quiero perder…

En eso entran Chikaru y Miyuki quienes al ver el artefacto quedan igual de preocupadas…

Miyuki: ¿pero cómo se la quitó? Se supone que no era posible

Toman la manilla y notan que está completamente intacta…

Miyuki: (intrigada) ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?  
**  
**Shizuma: en algún momento me dijo que la única manera de quitársela era soportando mucho dolor, pero nunca quiso explicarme.**  
**  
Chikaru: ¿con dolor? (reflexionando) la única manera de hacerlo es fracturando el dedo pulgar para encajarlo y sacar la manilla sin problema.

Shizuma y Miyuki la miran aterradas.

Chikaru: (intimidada) ¿Qué? Solo lo vi en una película.

Shizuma: (horrorizada) no puede ser, creo que ella hizo eso porque ahora que lo recuerdo ella menciono que lo único que podía hacer lo había visto en una película, (con esperanza) entonces debe estar en la enfermería

Todas corren al lugar,

Enf: lamento no poder ayudarles chicas, pero les aseguro que si veo a esa belleza por acá la retengo (con sarcasmo) y les informo.

Shizuma: (enojada) no se atreva a tocarla.

Miyuki se para frente a Shizuma y la detiene, en ese momento esta cae en cuenta que Violet puede llevar el celular así que sin más corre a su cuarto, allí busca entre sus cajones y toma su celular, la llama incontables veces pero esta no responde hasta que deja de timbrar y solo se escucha "el numero al que está marcando se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura"…

- ahhhhhh, demonios…

En eso un mensaje de texto llega a su celular "estoy bien, necesito un tiempo a solas y después hablaremos"

Siente su mundo derrumbarse y las lágrimas brotan de nuevo, Miyuki se acerca y la abraza…

Miyuki: solo dale tiempo, lo que paso la tomó por sorpresa y ella debe estar calmándose y reflexionando al respecto, tranquilízate porque con todo lo que ha pasado con Nagisa es obvio que Violet no dudaría de ti

Shizuma: (entre sollozos) ¿y entonces porque se fue?

Miyuki: ponte en sus zapatos, no es sencillo ver a la mujer que amas con otra, ella confía en ti pero debe estar muy ofuscada y a lo mejor no quiere que las cosas se compliquen más, Violet te ama demasiado y ha luchado mucho por ti, además yo sé que odia tanto a Nagisa que no la dejara ganar

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿y si me termina odiando?

Miyuki: eso no va a pasar, ella te adora… mejor vete a dormir porque tienes una cara terrible.

Shizuma: pero…

Miyuki: no molestes y vete ya.

Shizuma: (afligida) ok, pero dormiré en la habitación de Violet para esperarla.

Miyuki: me parece buena idea, así Nagisa no te podrá molestar más.

**(Perspectiva Violet)**

Mientras el tren ya casi termina su recorrido se da cuenta de las tantas llamadas que le está haciendo Shizuma, decide no contestarle pero al menos enviarle un mensaje para tranquilizarla y luego apaga su celular.

El dolor en su mano es insoportable así que lo primero será ir a un médico, pero antes hace una pasada por un cajero y saca mucho efectivo, después se compra una gorra porque lo que menos quiere es que alguien la reconozca; Al llegar a un centro médico privado ofrece una considerable cantidad de dinero para que la atiendan sin hacer preguntas ni pedir su información personal; Unos minutos después el doctor le toma una radiografía en la cual encuentra que solo hay ruptura del hueso y no se ve involucrado ningún tejido por lo tanto no será necesaria una cirugía y con un yeso bastara, pero Violet pide que no le pongan un yeso, puesto que llamaría mucho la atención, así que el médico le pone un yeso removible y le recomienda tomar algunos medicamentos para contrarrestar el dolor. Para cuando sale del centro médico apenas es la 1 de la tarde así que aún le quedan muchas horas de diversión y para empezar va a comer, el menú del día está compuesto por hamburguesas, perros calientes entre otras comidas chatarras que se le atraviesan; Unas horas más tarde y ya está completamente relajada aunque con muchas dudas y unas ansias locas de hablar con Shizuma y exigirle una explicación, pero aún desea divertirse más así que entra a un centro comercial y va directo a la zona de juegos, donde se queda otro rato entretenida con juegos de armas, realidad virtual y dance mat, al mirar el reloj se da cuenta que ya es momento de regresar a la colina, mientras camina sus ojos se posan en un aviso "Mexican´s bar" y para ser un domingo se ve muy solo ya que solo hay dos parejas allí, a pesar de apenas tener 16 años sabe que no se ve tan niña y sin mucha prisa decide entrar, se dirige directo a la barra y lo primero que nota es a la barwoman, muy latina por cierto, ambas se quedan mirando y ofrecen una sonrisa…

**(En español)**

Violet: buenas tardes

barwoman: (acento mexicano) buenas tardes señorita.

Violet: (emocionada) ahhhhhh no lo puedo creer ¿de dónde eres? Mexicana verdad…

Barwoman: sí, soy de Guadalajara ¿y tú?

Violet: (mintiendo descaradamente y disfrutando al hacerlo) che yo soy argentina, pero ya ves estoy perdiendo el acento…jajaja.

Barwoman: (extendiendo su mano) mucho gusto, yo soy María.

Violet: (tomando la mano de la mujer) soy Lisbeth, el gusto es mío.

María: ¿y qué vas a tomar?

Violet: pues hoy voy hacerle honor a los mexicanos, dame tu mejor botella de tequila.

María: (en tono coqueto) ¿huy, todo eso para ti solita?

Violet: (con picardía) para las dos, ¿o cómo estas en horas laborales no puedes tomar?

María: no debería, pero no todos los días ves a un ángel.

Violet nota la coquetería de la mujer pero no está dispuesta a caer en la tentación uno porque ama con toda su alma a Shizuma y dos porque si está allí es por mero despecho.

Violet: ok, pero no me vayas a salir con eso de que la casa invita, sino me recibes el pago en este instante mejor me voy.

María: hay pero que carácter, vale págame entonces pero la próxima la invito yo.

Violet: (sonriendo) trato hecho.

Ambas hablan y beben amenamente, el tiempo pasa y a Violet sencillamente deja de importarle el toque de queda, ya que hay pocas personas en el lugar deciden escuchar música en español, primero empiezan con "el sol no regresa-la quinta estación" y como cual despechada Violet canta a grito herido; tequila va y tequila viene, sabe que en ese estado no será capaz de llegar a la colina por lo cual decide llamar a Ryo para que vaya a recogerla, antes de apagar el celular ve las 20 llamadas perdidas de Shizuma…

Violet: (sonriendo) ja, sí que me extrañas, eso está muy bien con eso no te dan ganas de hacerme sufrir otra vez…

Continua bebiendo y hablando con María, como ya está cayendo la noche decide quitarse las gafas cosa que deja impactada a la barwoman…

María: (embelesada) tienes la mirada más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez en mi vida.

Violet: (seria) amm, pues gracias (con firmeza) pero tengo novia.

María: (sonriendo) es que yo no te dije que quiero ser tu novia, solo admiré tus ojos… ¿quieres escuchar otra canción?

Violet: (sonriendo) he pecado de cabas.

Ahora las dos mujeres cantan a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes quienes las miran con gracia…  
Una hora más tarde por fin llega Ryo, lo primero que ve es el yeso en la mano de su amiga descifrando que esta se hizo daño para quitarse la manilla.

Ryo: (abrazándola) ¿te rompiste la mano?

Violet: (muy prendida por el alcohol) a mi nada me va a amarrar ni siquiera esa manilla, (con nostalgia) solo Shizuma podría hacerlo sino fuera tan… tan lo que sea.

Ryo: (suspicaz) ¿están de pelea?

Violet: si, pero a mí no me importa perdonarle lo que sea, Ryo estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Ryo: (sorprendido) ¿tu perdonando? Cuéntame que paso.

Violet: es que la estúpida de la ex nos quiere hacer la vida imposible… escucha esa canción

En eso suena "antes de las seis-Shakira", Violet canta de nuevo a todo pulmón…

Ryo también empieza a sentir los efectos del alcohol pues casi nunca bebe, pero el estar con su amiga le alegra mucho aunque le duele verla así y saber por todo lo que está pasando, no solo por su novia sino por todo lo que le hace a diario su madre… sin embargo no le queda duda de que si existe alguien capaz de hacerla feliz esa es Shizuma, y sabe que si Violet se está haciendo la difícil e indignada es solo porque quiere hacerla sufrir un poco para poner a prueba su amor y estar segura de que la explicación que le va a dar si es cierta…

Al terminar la segunda botella de tequila Ryo decide que es momento de llevar a su amiga a la colina

Ryo: lizzi ya es muy tarde, mejor vámonos.

Violet: (ebria) no seas aguafiestas.

Ryo: ¿acaso no quieres irte ya y ver a tu amor y darle un besito?

Violet: (emocionada) si, pero shhhh no le cuentes nada.

Violet pide la cuenta pero María no le cobra nada, así que la ojiazul saca varios billetes y los deja sobre el mostrador como propina, una muy jugosa propina, la barwoman no la acepta pero al ver que la chica se enoja mejor los recibe…

Ryo conduce muy despacio pues no quiere poner en riesgo su vida ni la de su mejor amiga, por momentos Violet olvida que tiene la mano rota y la usa causándose un tremendo dolor.

**(Perspectiva de Shizuma)**

Ha esperado a Violet en su habitación por todo el día, solo ha logrado dormir por momentos pues no deja de pensar en ella, mira la manilla una y otra vez pero el miedo de perderla para siempre se hace más fuerte al darse cuenta que el toque de queda paso hace más de dos horas; Observa por la ventana mientras las gotas de lluvia caen cada vez con más fuerza, esta tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta cuando Miyuki ingresa a la habitación,

Miyuki: Shizuma necesitamos tu ayuda, una alumna de Spica se perdió en el bosque y necesitamos que vayan a caballo para buscarla

Shizuma: (desinteresada) ¿y quién es?

Miyuki: Yaya, parece que estaba con Tsubomi explorando en el bosque y se internaron mucho en él, cuando empezó a caer la lluvia corrieron pero Yaya por error cayó en un hueco muy profundo. Tsubomi trato de ayudarla pero no pudo así que regreso a la residencia para pedir ayuda, sin embargo no recuerda cómo llegar al lugar en el que esta atrapa Yaya, por eso estamos formando un equipo de búsqueda con las jinetes de la escuela y resulta que tú eres una de las mejores…

Shizuma: no puedo ir, porque si me muevo de aquí no me daré cuenta cuanto llegue Violet

Miyuki: (con ira) te entiendo, pero resulta que la vida de esa chica está en peligro y te necesitamos.

Shizuma después de pensarlo por unos minutos, accede.

En la entrada de la residencia están las presidentas con sus consejos, las Etoile y varias hermanas; equipan con carpas y linternas al equipo de búsqueda el cual está compuesto por Shizuma, Amane, Shion y el equipo de equitación de Spica; Shizuma silva varias veces para llamar a sinsonte pero al ver que este no aparece va hasta los establos por L'éclair, se dividen en dos equipo de búsqueda y comienzan con la misma, todas gritando el nombre de Yaya por todo el bosque pero no obtienen respuesta…

**(Perspectiva de Violet)**

Tras un lento pero seguro recorrido en motocicleta por fin llegan a la vieja entrada de Astraea, Violet silva llamando a sinsonte quien aparece inmediatamente (en ese instante Shizuma le llama, por eso el caballo no acude). Antes de llegar a la residencia nota que hay mucho alboroto en la entrada así que para que nadie la vea llegar se desvía y entra por el muro trasero…

Lo primero que siente al entrar a su habitación es ese inigualable aroma de su amada impregnándolo todo, después de dejarse embriagar por el mismo unos minutos va hacia su closet para cambiarse la ropa pues la que lleva está totalmente empapada. Chikaru entra al lugar como siempre sin ser invitada,

Chikaru: (abrazándola) Violet estábamos tan preocupadas por ti ¿Dónde estabas? (mirando la mano) como eres de loca mira nada más lo que le hiciste a tu mano.

Violet: mmm solo fue un sacrificio

Chikaru: estas bien deschavetada ¿no?... tenemos mucho que hablar pero será luego, ahora necesitamos tu ayuda

Violet: ¿mi ayuda, ahora mismo? (haciendo un puchero) pero yo tengo sueñito

Chikaru: (tapándose la nariz) uff y estas ebria

Violet: (sonriendo) que va, si solo fueron unas copitas… además ya se me está quitando con lo empapada que estoy.

Chikaru: pues como ya te sientes bien, vamos y nos ayudas

Chikaru toma a su amiga del brazo y salen corriendo hacia la entrada de la residencia, en el camino le explica lo ocurrido con Yaya, Violet sabe que no tiene más remedio que ayudar a buscarla

Violet: yo te ayudo pero solo si tú vas conmigo si no, yo no voy a mojarme sola, ok (sonrisa malvada)

Chikaru: (haciendo un puchero) ok.

Violet: entonces necesito que traigas una prenda de la chica y dos manzanas verdes, y si no son verdes no sirven para nada.

Chikaru: (extrañada) ¿y para que la prenda de Yaya si aquí no hay perros de búsqueda?

Violet: no, pero yo si tengo un caballo que se cree perro

Chikaru: (admirada) definitivamente eres la mejor, traeré lo que pides

Violet: muy bien, nos vemos en la entrada de la residencia

Chikaru se desvía para ir a la habitación de Yaya pero no quiere quedarse con una duda que la embarga

Chikaru: (gritando) ¿no pensaras dejar a Shizuma, verdad?

Violet: (sonriendo con complicidad) no podría, ella es mi vida.

En la entrada de la residencia están Hikari junto a Tsubomi, quien se ve muy afligida, Violet se le acerca y le pasa una mano por los hombros

Violet: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya verás como la vamos a encontrar

La hermana se le acerca a Violet y de inmediato siente el fuerte olor a alcohol

hermana Hamasaka: (enojada) ¿Ferrer san, que es ese olor, donde estaba? En ese estado no puede ayudarnos con la búsqueda porque solo se nos convertiría en otro problema, váyase para su habitación y mañana será severamente castigada.

En eso llega el primer equipo de búsqueda, sin éxito

Violet: mire hermana, ellas están perfectamente y aun así no pudieron encontrarla, le aseguro que yo sí puedo

La hermana toma del brazo fuertemente a Violet

hermana Hamasaka: no hará lo que le venga en gana, dije que no y punto

Violet: (indignada) ya vera como la encontrare y la traeré  
hermana Hamasaka: por favor valla a su habitación

Todas las presentes concuerdan con la hermana, incluso algunas la miran despectivamente cosa que hace que Violet se enfurezca, da un fuerte silbido y todas las presentes refunfuñan por su falta de modales; El fuerte relinchar de sinsonte llama la atención, algunas se atemorizan por el tamaño del animal quien empieza a caminar alrededor de su ama en un modo muy protector… En eso aparece Chikaru con lo solicitado

Violet: sinsonte sentado

Violet asciende a su corcel y le ordena a su amiga que haga lo mismo, la hermana Hamasaka se termina de enojar

hermana Hamasaka: (histérica) bájate inmediatamente de allí Ferrer, y tu Minamoto san desciende de inmediato o asumirán las consecuencias.

Violet hace que sinsonte acerque el hocico al rostro de la hermana

Violet: mire si no la encuentro me someteré al castigo que usted decida imponerme, pero si la traigo (mirando a todas) todas ustedes e incluso usted hermana Hamasaka me ofrecerán una muy sentida disculpa, por la manera en que me están tratando… les hare tragar sus palabras y sus estúpidas miradas arrogantes

Violet esboza una sonrisa malvada, toma la prenda que ha traído Chikaru y la soba en el hocico de sinsonte…  
Las chicas observan y hacen comentarios bastante duros "esa que se cree, que su caballo es un perro… Shizuma sama y Amane sempai serán quienes la encuentren y ella es quien va a tragarse sus palabras"…

Violet: (acariciando a sinsonte) vamos concéntrate, sigue el olor

sinsonte camina en círculos mientras ubica el rastro, la lluvia y los fuertes vientos hacen el trabajo un poco más complicado pero Violet confía ciegamente en su amigo,

Violet: concéntrate

En eso aparecen Amane, Shizuma y Shion, todas se quedan observando el espectáculo de sinsonte pero la de cabello plateado abre sus ojos de par en par al ver a su amada, cuando esta le intenta devolver la mirada sinsonte empieza a galopar a toda velocidad,

Amane: (gritando) vas en la dirección contraria

pero Violet no escucha a nadie

la hermana le comenta a Shizuma el estado de embriagues de Violet y se refiere a ella como "una insolente", a la ex Etoile le enfurece que se refieran así a su novia por lo que da la orden para seguir con la búsqueda y marcharse de allí… no puede creer que Violet ni siquiera se haya percatado de su presencia, eso significa que sigue realmente enojada pero se llena de tranquilidad porque al menos ya está en la colina.

Mientras tanto sinsonte se adentra en el oscuro bosque, sus jinetes solo pueden confiar en la vista del mismo puesto que ellas a diferencia de las demás no llevan linternas ni nada para ayudarse en la búsqueda…  
El caballo baja la marcha, ambas chicas están completamente empapadas y muertas de frio pero Violet sabe que ya deben estar cerca por lo tanto ambas gritan el nombre de Yaya una y otra vez pero sin recibir respuesta; Unos metros más adelante sinsonte se detiene, Violet asume que la chica está muy cerca, ambas descienden del caballo

Violet: si Yaya cayó a un hueco debemos andar con mucho cuidado, caminemos tomadas de la mano para que en caso de que alguna caiga la otra pueda sostenerla

Ambas caminan tomadas de la mano y con mucho cuidado mientras gritan el nombre de la chica perdida,

-¡aquí, auxilio, estoy aquí abajo!

Puesto que todo esta tan oscuro ninguna ve nada, optan por avanzar arrodilladas con sus manos apoyadas al piso, de esta manera avanzan varios metros; La lluvia se convierte en una simple brisa y una tímida luna se asoma en el firmamento permitiéndoles ver hacia el interior del profundo hoyo, aunque solo alcanzan a distinguir la silueta de la chica

Violet: ya estamos aquí, te sacaremos

Yaya: (entre sollozos) ayúdenme por favor, me duele mucho

Chikaru: (preocupada) ¿Qué te duele?

Yaya: la pierna derecha y no puedo ponerme de pie (sollozando) por favor ayúdenme, no me dejen sola

Violet: tranquila, no lo haremos… (Mirando a Chikaru) escúchame bien y haz todo al pie de la letra, iras en sinsonte a pedir ayuda, debes traer a la enfermera, una camilla y bueno el resto de equipo médico ella lo traerá, pero es importante que consigas varias cuerdas, linternas y mucha ayuda

Chikaru: (nerviosa) pero como voy a regresar aquí sino recuerdo el camino

Violet: tu no, pero él si (señalando a sinsonte) dame una manzana

Violet se acerca a sinsonte y le da una manzana

Violet: comete esto amigo mío, gracias por tu ayuda… ahora debes ayudarnos a sacarla de aquí, debes llevar a Chikaru hasta la residencia y luego traerla nuevamente aquí, si lo haces te daré otra manzana (acariciándole la cabeza)  
-listo, acércate Chikaru

Chikaru se acerca tímidamente

Violet: tú ya lo has montado así que no hay problema, haz lo que te dije

Chikaru se marcha a todo galope mientras Violet busca la manera de descender al hueco, para auxiliar a la chica, pero le resulta supremamente complicado puesto que tiene una mano rota

Violet: (gritando) voy a bajar, necesito que te hagas a un lado por si me caigo no te alcance a lastimar

Yaya: entendido

Yaya con bastante dificultad logra reacomodarse, Violet nota que el hueco es muy profundo peor angosto, así que comienza a descender; Abre sus piernas para sujetarse a las paredes de barro, mientras con su codo izquierdo hace presión en las mismas con su manos derecha se sostiene de lo que puede, después de unos minutos y con mucho esfuerzo logra llegas hasta la herida chica…  
Yaya se emociona al verla, puesto que ahora no estará sola en ese frio y oscuro lugar, ambas se han visto en varias ocasiones pero nunca habían hablado así que se presentan debidamente; Violet revisa las heridas de la chica y al llegar a su pierna ve cuan grave es la fractura, el hueso ha roto la piel y la sangre que sale es mucha, la ojiazul sabe que debe entablillar esa pierna y hacer un torniquete para detener la hemorragia…  
A su alrededor no encuentra nada para dicho torniquete por lo tanto se quita su propia camisa…

Violet: (suspirando) esto va a dolerte mucho, y lo peor es que necesito tu ayuda porque yo tengo una mano lastimada y necesitamos hacer mucha fuerza

Yaya: (con una mirada llena de valor) dime que hay que hacer

Violet hace un nudo arriba de la rodilla con la camisa, le pide a Yaya que tire de un extremo con toda su fuerza; Al hacerlo al mismo tiempo logran que la hemorragia se detenga, pero Yaya deja escapar un grito de dolor que de no ser por lo profundo que están podría haber sido escuchado por toda la colina; Ya que queda a punto de desmayarse Violet se sienta junto a ella y la abraza para darle confianza y seguridad, mientras acaricia su cabello ambas esperan por la ayuda

Yaya: (voz temblorosa) hueles a tequila

Violet: (sonriendo) ¿en serio?

Yaya: que loca eres, me agradas

Violet: ja, tienes un buen olfato

Más que querer conocerse entre las dos, lo que se quedan hablando son trivialidades para pasar el tiempo y distraer a la herida del dolor

En la residencia Chikaru llega a todo galope, todas las jinetes están allí planeando porque zona buscaran ahora; Shizuma se preocupa en exceso al verla llegar sola

Shizuma: ¿Violet dónde está?

Chikaru: (con una sonrisa triunfante) se quedó atendiendo a Yaya

Todas quedan sorprendidas, en particular la hermana Hamasaka y aquellas que insultaron la astucia de Violet

Shizuma: pues vamos a donde están ellas

Chikaru: (ordenándoles a todas las presentes) necesitamos a la enferma, una camilla, varias sogas, linternas y un equipo de primeros auxilio para fracturas, ah y deberían ir llamando a la ambulancia mientras la traemos…

Todas las chicas acatan las órdenes de Chikaru y en unos pocos minutos todas parten con lo solicitado tras ella…

Después de la cabalgata comandada por Chikaru, todas bajan el galope por orden de la misma

Chikaru: (gritando) Violet, Yaya… ya estoy aquí

Violet: (desde lo profundo) Aquí Chikaru,

Todas escuchan los gritos pero no dan con el lugar de donde vienen

Chikaru: (caminando de rodillas) caminen en esta posición y enciendan todas las linternas

Shizuma: (preocupada) no me digas que Violet se metió en el hueco

Chikaru: (con una mirada claramente orgullosa) por eso es mi heroína

En cuanto esta ubica el hoyo, Shizuma se apresura a asomarse

Shizuma: ¿mi vida, estas bien?

Violet no se lo puede creer, el simple hecho de escucharla ya hace que se le ericen todos los vellos de la piel, ambas se quedan perdidas en la mirada de la otra

Shizuma: te sacare mi amor… (sonrojada) bueno las sacare a las dos

Violet: necesito una linterna

Shizuma ata en una de las cuerdas lo pedido por Violet, y la baja con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlas; La ojiazul la recibe y de inmediato ilumina la herida, en eso se asoma la enfermera para darle instrucciones

Enf: Descríbeme la herida

Violet: (hablando como toda una experta) tiene una fractura de fémur que ha perforado la piel, el sangrado era excesivo por lo cual hice un torniquete a cinco centímetros de la rodilla

Enf: (mirando con lujuria) y lo hiciste con tu camisa, has actuado muy bien… ¿sabes entablillar?

Violet: si

Enf: entonces te enviare algo para entablillar la pierna y luego la subieras a la camilla

Shizuma con mucho cuidado baja con la soga el equipo de primeros auxilios, Violet lo toma y de inmediato entablilla la pierna afectada; Luego con mucho esfuerzo logran bajar la camilla, pero lo complicado es poner a Yaya en ella puesto que el espacio es extremadamente reducido

Violet: Shizuma, tendrán que atar las sogas a un caballo

Shizuma: se las pondré a L'éclair ¿pero cómo vas a ponerla en la camilla?

Violet: Yaya tenemos que ponerte de pie, ¿segura que solo te duele esa pierna?

Yaya: segura

Violet: me pondré atrás de ti y te sujetare por las axilas para ayudarte a poner de pie, necesito que te apoyes solo en la pierna buena y por ningún motivo le hagas fuerza a la lastimada, (con firmeza) y lo más importante que debes saber, es que por mucha fuerza que yo imponga para ayudarte al final solo lo lograremos si tú lo haces bien porque mi mano está muy dañada y no puedo hacer mucho.

Yaya: (abrazándola) gracias

Violet se pone tras la chica y la ayuda a poner de pie, aunque el dolor es insoportable con mucho esfuerzo logran que esta ya de pie se recueste a la pared, mientras Violet toma la camilla y la pone de manera vertical; La chica deja escapar varias lagrimas pues el esfuerzo es mucho y el dolor cada vez es peor; Violet recuesta a Yaya en la camilla y le sujeta las correas en el cuerpo,

Violet: láncenme otra cuerda

Shizuma: ¿y para qué?

Violet: obedece y no preguntes

Shizuma se siente regañada sin embargo obedece… Violet amarra la parte inferior de la camilla con la cuerda y da la orden para que el caballo tire con mucho cuidado, a medida que asciende la camilla intenta moverse pero Violet la mantiene recta con la soga, desde abajo.

Enf: esa mujer es maravillosa (dirigiéndose a Shizuma quien está a su lado)

Shizuma la mira con mucha seriedad

En cuanto la chica está en la superficie la enfermera acude a atenderla, pero ahora falta Violet

Shizuma: amor Yaya está a salvo, te lanzare una cuerda para que escales

Violet: (acongojada) no puedo escalar, tengo la mano rota (mostrándola)

Shizuma: (preocupada y levemente ofuscada) Chikaru tenía razón, te rompiste la mano

Violet: si, pero no tienes derecho a decirme nada

Shizuma: pues ya veras, pero primero voy a sacarte de ahí

Violet toma la cuerda e intenta hacerse un arnés, pero con una sola mano le es imposible, al menos con Yaya entre las dos hacían el trabajo, pero sola no puede; Shizuma de desespera de ver que Violet necesita ayuda, no lo piensa más y comienza a descender…

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

Shizuma: por ti hago lo que sea

Chikaru: (mirando desde la superficie) díganme que hago

Shizuma: ya te indico

En cuanto toca tierra se abalanza sobre Violet propinándole un apasionado beso el cual es correspondido con la misma intensidad, pues sin importa que, eso es algo que ambas han necesitado durante todo el día y lo deseaban como agua en el desierto

Shizuma: (aun rosándole los labios) amor, no te sacare de aquí si no me dejas explicarte lo que paso

Violet: (muy seria) tenemos que hablar en eso tienes razón, pero primero sácame de aquí

Shizuma: (preocupada) Pero después de que te saque ya no hablaras conmigo

Violet: (abrazándola) no seas tonta, estoy indignada lo admito pero mereces que te escuche, odio las injusticias pero odio más cuando eres juzgado sin que ni siquiera te escuchen

ambas sonríen y se abrazan

Shizuma: (mirando el torso desnudo de su contraparte) pero no saldrás así, allá arriba hay una enfermera que esta que te come con la mirada

Violet: pues déjala (sonriendo con picardía) que se gana con ver y no comer

Shizuma con pesar se quita la chaqueta que tiempo atrás le robó a Violet

Shizuma: te la presto, pero me la devuelves

Violet: (sonriendo) me parece que eres un ladrón honrado y conchudo

Shizuma hace un arnés en la cintura de su novia y da la orden para que los caballo halen de la cuerda

Shizuma: abrázame

Violet: ¿Qué?

Shizuma: solo hazlo

Acerco su cuerpo pegándolo al de su contraparte mientras la aferra con fuerza, ambas sienten la presión de las cuerdas siendo haladas, Shizuma apoya sus piernas contra las paredes del lugar y se ayuda con ellas, mientras con sus manos aprieta con firmeza a Violet.

Una vez en la superficie la enfermera se acerca para verificar el estado de la chica, pero antes de que se le pueda acercar Shizuma en un acto posesivo se apodera de los labios de su novia, todas miran el show con sorpresa

Shizuma: (susurrando) te amo y no quiero perderte

Violet queda tan elevada tras el romántico acto que no es capaz de articular palabra, pero aterriza en cuanto escucha la voz de la enfermera

Enf: déjame revisarte

Violet: no se preocupe yo estoy bien

Enf: (con curiosidad) ¿Cómo es que sabias que hacer con Yaya?

Violet: (orgullosa) soy jinete pero no siempre fui buena en ello, así que por las innumerables caídas y fracturas que sufrí me vi en la obligación de aprender un poco de primeros auxilios, porque en muchas ocasiones me accidentaba y no había quien me atendiera.

Enf: pues lo hiciste muy bien

Cuatro chicas toman la camilla por las esquinas y caminan hacia la residencia, mientras las demás se adelantan en los caballos para traer la ambulancia lo más cerca posible…

Después de unas horas todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por Yaya quien tendrá que pasar la noche en el hospital, las demás van a sus habitaciones incluida la hermana quien se apresura a ocultarse para no tener que darle la cara a Violet, quien camina junto a su amada hacia su nido de amor

Shizuma: ¿Cómo es eso de que bebiste?

Violet: solo fueron unos tragos, no es para tanto

Shizuma: y yo aquí, muy preocupada por ti

Violet: (mirada de diablilla) ¿si, estabas muy preocupada?

Shizuma: si, como no tenías la manilla me daba miedo que no regresaras, estaba destrozada

Violet: (abrazándola) lamento que te preocuparas, pero yo estaba histérica y cuando estoy así solo quiero golpear, necesitaba un tiempo a solas

Shizuma: ¿me dejaras explicarte?

Violet: si, pero quiero que sepas que si de algo estoy segura es de que eso fue mera obra de Nagisa, lo que quiero saber es porque la abrazabas

Shizuma: por confiada, porque pensé que eras tú, pero cuando sentí un aroma diferente abrí mis ojos y en ese instante llegaste tú, y el resto ya lo sabes

Violet: (sonriendo) me alegra saber que ya reconoces mi aroma

Shizuma: (tomando delicadamente la mano lastimada) pero mira lo que te has hecho

Algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero Violet las limpia tiernamente

Violet: no te pongas así, mira que la de la fractura soy yo (sonriendo con complicidad)

Shizuma: (cambiando el semblante) oye tengo una duda, es que si yo te hubiese visto con otra mujer, me habría puesto igual que tu solo que no se por cuánto tiempo, ¿odias tanto a Nagisa como para desconfiar así de ella, o me amas mucho para confiar ciegamente en mí?

Violet: (con una sonrisita burlona) tu preguntas unas bobadas…  
- en mi caso es un poco de las dos, es decir, si odio a Nagisa y también confío en ti, pero cuando a mí me pasó lo mismo me habría gustado que me escucharan o al menos me dieran el derecho de la duda

Shizuma: (intrigada) ¿eso tiene que ver con lo pasó con tu ex?

Violet: si, sucedió algo muy similar y aunque fue una estupidez planeada por su familia, ella no me quiso escuchar y pues por eso me dejo, y eso fue todo.

Shizuma: ¿Qué paso?

Violet: (hablando rápido) yo fui a verla a su casa y mientras ella bajaba de su habitación, una de sus primas intento seducirme pero al ver que yo no caí y en cambio me enoje y me iba a marchar, me empujo en un sofá y se me sentó encima y no me dejaba mover, y en eso entro ella… y eso fue todo

Shizuma: ¿y por eso te dejo?

Violet: (despectiva) imagínate si tú me vieras así con otra

Shizuma: (captando el mensaje) entiendo perfectamente

Después de una corta charla y dejar bien claro todo lo ocurrido se meten en la cama, abrazadas caen en un profundo sueño…

CONTINUARA…

_Esperamos le haya gustado el cap, el próximo será algo romántico y después de ese comienza la recta final, no les podemos prometer que vamos a publicar este sábado pero en cuanto tengamos el siguiente capítulo listo lo subiremos inmediatamente…_

idea original: paula

narración y corrección de detalles: kate

_P&K_


	25. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Amigas y rivales

Mientras mira su lastimado rostro en el espejo la ira aumenta y hace que la sangre le hierva dentro de las venas, el recuerdo de aquella bofetada propiciada por tan delicadas y finas manos perturba su paz y hace que una y otra vez su corazón desee con vehemencia la venganza.

Nagisa: (hablando por teléfono) -hola  
-mal  
-quiero deshacerme de Hanazono Shizuma lo más rápido posible, ya es momento de que disfrutemos de su maldito dinero, me voy a cobrar lo que me hizo haciéndole derramar lágrimas de sangre.  
-no me quiero tranquilizar, la odio y quiero venganza.  
-hasta luego, prepara todo

Durante la semana Violet se encuentra más relajada, trabaja en las noches junto con Ryo en la manilla, puesto que al podérsela quitar les resulta mucho más fácil, y de esta manera hacen las modificaciones para que ella pueda manipularla sin mayor dificultad, puesto que como Nagisa aún es la informante de su madre Violet debe usar el artefacto durante el día para que esta se la vea puesta y en las noches usa el yeso…Aunque mientras no lo lleva puesto el dolor es agudo…  
En la noche decide visitar a los niños del orfanato, así que en compañía de su amada Shizuma y su fiel amigo sinsonte hacen el recorrido hasta el lugar… Una vez allí se dan cuenta que la madre de Shizuma les ha visitado y llevado bastantes cosas… Como siempre Emi es quien se despierta para recibir a las chicas, por momentos se deja abrazar y cargar por Violet y en otros momentos por Shizuma, la pequeña las quiere como a unas madres ya que nunca tuvo una porque desde que nació fue abandonada en la puerta de aquel orfanato; Ha vivido toda su corta vida preguntándose lo que es una madre y Yasu oba san es lo más cercano que ha conocido a una, pero lo que siente por Violet y Shizuma es como el amor de una hija hacia sus madres, durante varias noches ha tenido el mismo de sueño de ella tomada de la mano de ambas mujeres corriendo por una pradera, y como regalo decidió dibujarlo para obsequiárselo a ellas…

Emi: mamá Shizuma mira (entregándole una hoja) te hice un dibujo

Shizuma toma a la pequeña y la pone sobre sus piernas, luego toma la hoja para observar con detenimiento el dibujo

Shizuma: pero que lindo dibujas, ¿y quiénes son?

Emi: (señalándole) mira, esta eres tú, esta es mamá Violet y este es el caballito

Violet también se acerca para ver el dibujo

Violet: pero yo soy la más linda de todas

Emi: (sonriendo) no, la más linda es mamá Shizuma (abrazándola) te quelo mucho

Shizuma: (abrazándola) nosotras también te queremos, por eso cuando yo termine de estudiar te vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿tú quieres?

Emi: siiiiiii, con las dos (haciendo un puchero) ¿pero cuando?

Shizuma: dentro de poco, pero debes esperar juiciosa

Emi: si, estudiare juiciosa y obedeceré a oba san

Shizuma: (besando la frente de la pequeña) es hora de ir a la cama

Shizuma toma a la pequeña en brazos y junto a Violet la llevan a la habitación, donde hay camas nuevas…

Shizuma: (sorprendida) pero tu suegra está muy animada con esto de ayudar a los niños

Violet: eso veo, y me alegra mucho

Ponen a Emi sobre la cama y ambas la despiden con un beso de buenas noches, Shizuma se sienta junto a la pequeña y le canta una canción de cuna hasta que esta se queda dormida, cosa que derrite a Violet…  
Ambas salen de la habitación tomadas de la mano

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) pero a mí nunca me cantas ni me arrullas para que me duerma.

Shizuma: porque tú eres una niña grande (sonriendo con picardía) a ti te hago cosas más ricas

Violet: (sonrojada) pervertida

Después de despedirse de la anciana ambas parten hacia Astraea, Shizuma es quien lleva la rienda de sinsonte y a Violet delante abrazándola con una mano, se desvía un poco para llevar a su amada a ese lugar favorito aprovechando el esplendor de esa preciosa luna… A estas horas de la noche no hay nadie cerca así que descienden de sinsonte y se sientan en el prado, Violet amarrada por los brazos de Shizuma y delante de esta, cosa que tienta a la de cabellos plateados, acaricia por unos minutos la cabellera negra para terminar descubriendo el cuello y llevar sus delicados labios hacia el lugar.  
La ojiazul siente aquel contacto y casi de inmediato todos los vellos de su piel se erizan, puesto que sabe de la sensibilidad de dicho punto intenta alejarse, pero su contraparte se lo impide

Shizuma: (susurrando) ¿Por qué quieres huir de mis brazos?

Violet: es que me estás haciendo cosquillas

Shizuma: ¿solo cosquillas?

Da suaves mordiscos en el lugar, Violet intenta evitarlo pero la libido hace estragos en su cuerpo incitándola a dejarse llevar…

Violet: (apretando los dientes y en tono muy sensual) no, por favor, detente… ah

Shizuma: (susurrándole al oído) a mí me parece que lo disfrutas

Violet: (intentando ocultar su excitación) eso no es verdad, detente

Shizuma continúa besándole el lugar y Violet cada vez respira más fuerte, pero en un último intento lleva sus manos hacia atrás para alejar la cabeza de Shizuma, aunque termina agarrándole el cabello y aferrándola hacia sí… La ex Etoile continúa besando y mordiéndole el cuello, mientras lleva sus manos hacia el pecho de la misma para acariciarle allí también… La desnuda lentamente sin parar de besarle la espalda, hombros y cuello, algunos gemidos aparecen en los labios de la ojiazul quien también quiere besar y tocar a su amada pero esta no se lo permite, la acuesta sobre la misma ropa que le ha quitado y desciende por su desnudo torso, tomándose el trabajo de besar cada pluma dibujada en su espalda… Violet está sumida en un mar de placer incontrolable, solo deja que Shizuma la toque y bese como quiera, esta lleva uno de sus dedos a la entrepierna, encontrándose con esa humedad que tanto la seduce y en un acto morboso lleva el mismo dedo a su boca para probar el dulce néctar, cosa que termina por excitar más a su contraparte quien se aferra al pasto y lo arranca en medio de su euforia pasional… La ojiverde besa todo el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndolo muy lentamente cuando siente que la chica no puede esperar más lleva su mano al punto de placer de la misma, en un muy suave movimiento intenta penetrarla pero aparte de la clara tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, nota un fina tela en el interior de la misma, lo que le permite deducir que está aún no ha entregado su virginidad a nadie…

Shizuma: (susurrando) no la tomare, no te preocupes, tú serás quien decida si quiere entregármela

Violet no responde, puesto que no esperaba que Shizuma descubriera su "virginal" secreto, sin embargo esta continua besándole la espalda y el cuello mientras acaricia el hinchado y húmedo clítoris, en respuesta la pelinegra mueve levemente su cadera y gime cada vez más fuerte mientras sus manos se aferran al pasto, mientras algunas lágrimas de excitación, placer y en parte dolor por la fuerza que le está haciendo a su mano fracturada, caen por sus mejillas… El exquisito orgasmo le deja sin fuerza y completamente paralizada; Shizuma la pone boca arriba

Shizuma: mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Violet se limita a observarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo empapado en sudor y una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Shizuma: (con picardía) ¿te gustó?

Violet: mi espalda y cuello son mis puntos débiles, el que me hallas hecho el amor a través de estos hizo que por poco me mataras de placer (sonríe)…

El sueño y el frio se hacen presentes en el cuerpo de la ojiazul, por lo que Shizuma la lleva cargada desde el muro de la residencia hasta la habitación…

Durante los siguientes días ambas se preparan para los exámenes, puesto que el paseo de verano del semestre se acerca y ya que Violet puede quitarse la manilla ya encontrara la manera de escaparse para poder ir…

Por su parte Nagisa estudia todo cuanto puede, pero esta vez no cuenta con el apoyo de Shizuma y Miyuki así que la tarea resulta mucho más complicada.

Con los resultados de los exámenes en su mano solo puede gritar de ira, perdió tres de los mismos por lo tanto sus preciada vacaciones de verano se han visto arruinadas, mientras que por otro lado la celebración entre el grupo de amigas no se hace esperar, pues todas han aprobado como era de esperarse…  
El tan esperado día fin de semana del paseo a la playa por fin llega, y aunque están muy emocionadas también algo tristes pues Violet no puede asistir ya que Nagisa la delataría con su madre

Chikaru: (abrazándola) Violet nos encantaría que pudieras ir con nosotras

Tamao: te extrañaremos mucho

Miyuki: hace mucho que no asistía a un evento así, puesto que como presidenta no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero me encantaría poder compartir esto contigo

Violet: no se preocupen por mi amigas, solo disfruten en mi nombre

Shizuma: yo no quiero ir sino es contigo

Violet: nada de eso, todas merecen ir y disfrutar

Todas se despiden con un abrazo de la chica, Shizuma la besa tiernamente sin importarle quien la vea, de todo modos hace mucho que dejo de interesarle semejante cosa tan insignificante, por el contrario le agrada que toda Astraea sepa de su amor por Violet Ferrer…

Las chicas suben a los buses y los comentarios sobre lo bueno que es el hecho de que la reina valla sola, no se hacen esperar…  
Pero Violet observa y las mira con cara de "¿de verdad creen que voy a dejar sola a mi reina? ilusas"

Días antes Violet, Shizuma y Shiori han planeado que esta última llevara a la primera al lugar, pero en cuanto puedan deshacerse de Nagisa, para que este no se dé por enterada…  
Para suerte de Violet, la pelirroja ha planeado escaparse desde esa noche con su novio y no regresara hasta el domingo en la tarde, cosa que descubrieron ya que aún tienen intervenido su teléfono…

El sábado se torna largo y aburrido, pero Violet se asegura de fastidiar con su presencia lo suficiente a Nagisa como para que se marche rápido, y por supuesto para que le lleve la información a Yûu de que su hija se está portando muy bien, por lo cual siempre se pasa por el frente de la misma y se asegura de estar cerca de esta, cosa que por supuesto surge efecto en la pelirroja quien esta hastiada de tener que ver a esa ojiazul todo el tiempo, así que en cuanto cae la noche llama a su novio para que la recoja en la vieja entrada…  
En cuanto Violet escucha la conversación desde su ordenador, inmediatamente llama a Shiori para que pase por ella y a Shizuma para informarle que pronto estará con ella;

Violet sale de su habitación para asegurarse de que la pelirroja se halla marchado pero se encuentra con esta bajando por las escaleras con una pequeña mochila en su espalda

Nagisa: (mirando con desprecio a su rival) lástima que solo seas un pedazo de mier%& y no puedas ni siquiera salir de aquí

En cuanto la pelirroja avanza un poco, Violet la toma por la espalda y la arrincona en la pared, la toma del cuello de la camisa y con toda su fuerza logra levantarla a unos poco centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para que la más baja quede a la altura de sus ojos

Violet: (en tono amenazante) lástima que este pedazo de mier%& te esté arruinando la vida y te halla robado a la reina de Astraea, que por cierto es mucha mujer para ti y por eso no pudiste conservarla.

Dicho este Violet suelta a su rival, dejándola caer en el suelo y se para a un lado esperando que esta se marche, mientras Nagisa solo se reacomoda la ropa y trata de recuperar el aire.

Nagisa: me las vas a pagar, te las cobrare todas juntas

Violet: ¿y porque no te las cobras ya mismo, te da miedo?

Nagisa: (con media sonrisa) ya verás lo que te va a pasar

La pelirroja sale corriendo del lugar, se adentra en el bosque hasta llegar a la vieja reja donde las espera su amado… Mientras tanto Violet también corre a su habitación, toma una pequeña mochila donde lleva lo necesario para pasar lo que queda de noche y el siguiente día con sus amigas y su amada, inmediatamente llama a Shiori y Shizuma para informarles las buenas nuevas; Unos minutos más tarde ya va en la camioneta en compañía de su suegra y hablando de todo un poco, son dos largas horas de camino hasta el lugar donde están las demás pero deciden parar a mitad de este mientras toman algo… Aunque Shizuma se pone realmente intensa llamando para que se apresuren

Shiori: (sonriendo) mi hija está muy enamorada de ti

Violet: (sonrojada) no creo que tanto

Shiori: desde lo de kaori nunca la vi tan feliz ni sonreír tanto, y mucho menos ponerse así de impaciente por ver a alguien… siempre que hablamos me hace saber que es contigo con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida, eso sin mencionar que yo opino que hacen un apareja hermosa

Violet: (sonriendo ilusionada) yo también la amo demasiado y soy muy feliz con ella, pero para que podamos estar juntas primero debo solucionar lo de mi madre, (agachando la mirada) le confieso que al principio sentía mucho miedo de que Shizuma se ilusionara conmigo, por mi problema, pero

Shiori: pero tanto ella como yo vamos a ayudarte, tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia (mirando su celular) oh rayos, Shizuma está llamando de nuevo, mejor nos vamos porque esa mujer está desesperada

Al llegar en la entrada del lugar está esperándolas una impaciente Shizuma, sus ojos verdes se iluminan y corre hacia su amada como si llevara años sin verla, y sin vergüenza alguna la toma entre sus brazos y la besa con un amor desbordante.

Shiori: ujum (tose) hola hija

Shizuma: hola madre, te agradezco que la trajeras

Sin más, ambas chicas se despiden de la mujer y van a la habitación en la que se hospeda Shizuma, que por suerte debe compartirla con Miyuki así que no habrá ningún problema con que Violet se quede.  
Al ver a su amiga Miyuki se llena de emoción y de sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba que pudiera asistir ya que Shizuma y Violet planearon todo en absoluto secreto y solo con la complicidad de la madre…

Las tres amigas se quedan charlando hasta altas horas de la noche y luego van a la cama; Shizuma se muere de ganas por sentir la piel de Violet pero obviamente deben respetar el que Miyuki está en la misma habitación y a escasos dos metros de la cama donde ellas duermen.  
Violet se enreda entre los brazos de su amada con intenciones de dormir, pero después de unos minutos esta se torna inquieta, acariciándole el cuerpo y besándola con pasión, cuando en ambas aumenta la libido Shizuma ágilmente se posa sobre ella

Violet: (susurrando) ¿Qué estás haciendo? bájate

Shizuma: (excitada) me excita de sobre manera que alguien nos escuche haciéndolo

Violet: (sonriendo y hablando en voz baja) amor a ti todo te excita, pero hoy no podemos, debemos respetar la presencia de Miyuki (logra bajarla de su cuerpo)…

Sin embargo las inquietas manos de Shizuma continúan acariciando las partes más sensibles de la ojiazul, logrando que casi pierda la cordura y solo pueda pensar en la delicia que es sentir la piel de su amada, pero Miyuki está presente y probablemente las esté escuchando

Violet: (susurrando levemente agitada) amor quédate quieta (gime) ah, no me toques ahí

Shizuma: (cadenciosa) ¿Por qué hermosa, no te gusta?

Violet: (tratando de controlarse) Shizuma ya basta

Miyuki carraspea

Violet: (nerviosa) ella esta despierta, quédate quieta

Shizuma: (acercándose más) pero te quiero sentir toda, estoy muy caliente

Violet: (sonriendo) pero si tú siempre estas caliente, admito que yo tampoco me aguanto, ¿Qué te parece más tarde?

Shizuma: si, esperemos que Miyuki se duerma

Miyuki desde su cama ríe al escuchar todo (pensando) pero que locas son esas dos

Dicho y hecho, unas horas más tarde y siendo ya de madrugada Violet es quien se despierta, sin preámbulo besa a su amada quien aún no despierta, con agilidad se quita su ropa y también desnuda a su contraparte –aun dormida- ; Le besa suavemente los pechos y desciende por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna, en este punto Shizuma comienza a despertar bastante excitada, y deja que Violet le haga lo que desee pues disfruta mucho de esta sensación de vértigo;  
La ojiazul está hecha un mar de lujuria y deseo por la ex Etoile, delicadamente le abre las piernas y se posa sobre ella juntando sus puntos de placer los que encajan perfectamente, mueve muy suavemente pero con una sensualidad infinita su cadera, logrando que la ojiverde se encienda y la tome por los glúteos incitándola a que haga los movimientos más bruscos… Mientras hacen el amor miran hacia su lado derecho donde Miyuki duerme dándoles las espalda, y el simple hecho de que ella este allí las enloquece aún más de placer haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ahogar sus gemidos, sin embargo casi llegando al clímax sientes que se ahogan y Shizuma deja escapar un sensual gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y como si fuera música para sus oídos Violet se apasiona todavía más, ambas contornean sus caderas con desenfreno haciendo que la cama haga ciertos sonidos, pero ellas no dejan de moverse hasta que logran llegar al más sublime de todos sus orgasmos… Con sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se abrazan para quedarse así un momento pero oh sorpresa la que se llevan

Miyuki: (con un ligero tono de burla) ¿y ahora que están satisfechas, si van a dejar dormir?

Violet y Shizuma sueltan una risita nerviosa y aunque deberían sonrojarse, no pueden porque sus cuerpos ya han llegado al límite de la más alta temperatura posible

Shizuma: (avergonzada) lo lamento

Miyuki: (aun burlándose) el ruido de la cama las delató, parecen conejos

Después de semejante pillada, las aludidas se dedican a dormir olvidando por completo su desnudes.

Miyuki es la primera en despertar y mira a sus compañeras de habitación, están abrazadas y completamente desnudas, la manta está prácticamente en el suelo así que no les cubre casi nada, Miyuki se sonroja por completo

Miyuki: estas dos no tienen remedio (llama a Shizuma para que se despierte) Shizuma, Shizuma…

Shizuma: (somnolienta) ¿Qué quieres Miyuki?

Miyuki: ¿podrían cubrirse por favor? Necesito levantarme

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿queeee? Lo siento, dame un momento

agitada busca la manta y cubre su cuerpo y el de su pareja…

Un rato después ambas chicas se ponen de pie y bajan al comedor donde se encuentran con sus amigas, Chikaru y Tamao también reciben con emoción a la ojiazul…

Todas juntas van a la playa y disfrutan del sol, la arena y el mar… Al caer la tarde deciden jugar un partido de voleibol antes de que Violet se marche, pero a Shizuma le preocupa que esta pueda lastimarse la mano así que no la deja jugar y la pone como el árbitro, cosa que no le molesta para nada a la ojiazul pues le encanta como su pareja se preocupa por ella…

Mientras Violet va en busca del balón, Shizuma nota que alguien observa detenidamente hacia donde ella se encuentra junto con Miyuki

Shizuma: Miyuki, alguien te está mirando

Miyuki: ¿a mí, quien?

Shizuma se mueve un poco y ambas notan que la persona se queda mirando a Miyuki

Miyuki: (sorprendida) no lo puedo creer, me está mirando a mi

Shizuma: jejeje, pero como estas de coqueta

Miyuki: (levantando una ceja) pero si yo no he hecho nada

Shizuma: (picara) pues ahora que te miro bien, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso; Y la mayoría de las estudiantes nunca te habían visto en traje de baño así que es muy normal que te estén mirando, aprovecha (guiñándole un ojo)

Miyuki: (sonrojada) como se te ocurre decirme eso, recuerda que yo estoy con Shion y aunque ella no esté aquí porque debe atender los asuntos de su consejo, no significa que yo tenga derecho a serle infiel, jum… (Da la espalda indignada)

Shizuma: (suspicaz) pero yo soy tu amiga de toda la vida, y por todo lo que te conozco me atrevo a decir que no estas enamorada en cuerpo y alma

Miyuki: (sincerándose) yo si la amo pero a veces no sé qué me pasa

Shizuma: (abrazándola) no te llena del todo ¿verdad?, te entiendo perfectamente porque a mí me pasó lo mismo con Nagisa antes de enterarme quien era, y por supuesto desde que apareció Violet.

Miyuki: ya deja de meterme cosas en la cabeza y vamos a jugar.

Violet llega con el balón y da inicio al juego, Miyuki y Shizuma VS Tamao y Chikaru…

El partido se hace tan emocionante que algunas chicas se acercan para verlas jugar; Una hora de juego y el equipo de las mayores gana por una meritoria ventaja de 5 puntos, algunas de las presentes se acercan para felicitar a las ganadoras, entre la multitud se acerca la chica de ojos verdes que miraba tan fijamente a la ex presidenta, le hace entrega de una toalla y una botella de agua, esta las recibe y se queda algo sorprendida con quien se los entrega, por lo cual le esboza una pequeña sonrisa, la chica le devuelve el gesto y sin decir más se marcha…

Shizuma: (picara) y que no eres coqueta

Ambas intentan salir de la multitud de chicas, pero estas parecen ansiosas por estar cerca de la reina de Astraea y se pegan más a ella, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Violet quien hace una cara de disgusto bastante notable

Chikaru: no vayas a hacer una locura

Violet: si no lo hiciera no sería una Ferrer

Chikaru: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Violet: (coqueta) les enseñare como es que se marca territorio y se deshacen de una posible amenaza

Violet camina directo hacia la multitud abriéndose espacio entre las chicas, en cuanto logra llegar a su objetivo se le cuelga al cuello y le propicia un beso bastante apasionado y posesivo el cual es correspondido con el mismo vigor

Violet: (entrelazando su mano con la de Shizuma) vamos mi vida, te sacare de aquí

A Shizuma le resulta extremadamente emocionante el acto de Violet, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se deja guiar por la misma, las fans no tienen más opción que resignarse y darle paso a la feliz pareja

Chikaru: pues me gustó mucho tu clase, aprendí como se hace

Shizuma: ¿Cómo se hace qué?

Violet: (amenazante) nada

Las demás captan el mensaje y olvidan el tema

Mientras tanto la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes continúa observando a Miyuki, mientras camina hacia un castillo de arena que ella misma ha construido y donde descansa su fiel amigo de felpa, Boshibaru…

Para Miyuki las miradas de esta no pasan desapercibidas, y por alguna extraña razón tampoco deja de observarla

Shizuma: ujum, parece que te gusta, pero ella es muy pequeña

Miyuki se siente descubierta así que mejor devuelve el sarcasmo –no me hagas hablar de lo de anoche-

Shizuma capta el mensaje y muy sonrojada se retira del lugar.

Violet debe regresar a la colina antes que las demás para que nadie vaya a notar su ausencia en la misma, por fortuna Shiori es quien nuevamente la llevara…Mientras esperan a la madre, Violet y Shizuma se encuentran sentadas y abrazadas besándose en la entrada del lugar; La ojiazul siente que flota cada vez que Shizuma la besa, sus pies casi dejan de tocar la tierra y es transportada a algún lugar maravilloso.

Al llegar a la residencia lo primero que decide hacer es verificar las llamadas de Nagisa entre las cuales encuentra una de Yûu, al parecer la mujer esta intrigada en la quietud de su hija pero por fortuna Nagisa le afirma que Violet ha estado todo el tiempo en la residencia y no ha salido de allí.  
Por obvias razones Violet se siente alarmada pues eso significa que probablemente su madre ira a buscarla, por lo tanto se prepara para ello, se pone la manilla y oculta todo lo que no debe ser visto por la misma, toma un libro y se sienta en la cama haciéndose la que lee, cosa que le resulta imposible pues Shizuma le invade el pensamiento por completo…

En el pasillo retumba las pisadas de unos tacones

Violet: (sentada en su cama) ya llegó

La puerta de su habitación se abre de par en par, dándole paso a la malvada mujer y sus dos escoltas

Yûu: (sarcástica) pero que obediente luces, quien te vea dirá que así eres realmente

Violet observa a la mujer pero no pronuncia palabra alguna

Yûu: veo que te alegra verme (risa malévola) a mí también, pero sin más preámbulo te diré a que vine, me parece que ya has logrado alguna avance con la manilla (mirando a sus escoltas) llévenla a la silla

Violet: yo puedo sola

Yûu: que colaboradora estas, esto me resulta interesante

Violet por si misma se sienta, Yûu se acerca y le toma la mano donde está la pulsera, la ojiazul aún no se recupera del todo así que el dolor de inmediato hace presencia, pero ella solo intenta no hacer algún gesto para no delatarse; La mujer aprieta con más fuerza la muñeca y la gira un poco en su eje, haciendo que la afectada deje escapar un gemido

Yûu: (sonriendo de medio lado) que interesante, parece que te duele

Aprieta la mano mucho más fuerte y Violet que ya no soporta el dolor comienza a escurrirse en la silla hasta quedar arrodillada en el piso, en un intento desesperado por calmar su agobiante dolor, toma el brazo que la aprisiona

Yûu: (enojada) no me toques, suéltame

Violet: (sollozando) suéltame tu primero

Yûu: (mirando a las escoltas) idiotas, no ven que me está lastimando

Una de las escoltas patea en la espalda a Violet, esta suelta a la mujer quien no deja de lastimarle más la mano

Yûu: entonces si pudiste quitarte la manilla, pero que chica más inteligente, eso me gusta…

Los buses arriban con todas las estudiantes, Shizuma que muere por ver a Violet nuevamente es la primera en bajar, pero en su rostro se refleja el pánico en el instante en que fija en la limosina estacionada en la entrada de la residencia, la cual lleva por placa el apellido "Matsushita"; Corre hacia la habitación de su amada como si supiera que la vida de esta corriera peligro… Sin tocar solo abre la puerta y sus ojos se llenan de ira al ver a su amada de rodillas siendo torturada por su propia madre, y en un acto tal vez heroico o tal vez estúpido se abalanza contra la misma empujándola hacia la pared, luego se pone de pie frente a Violet para protegerla.  
Ambas escoltas sienten algo de temor por la intimidante mirada verde, una de ellas entra en pánico y sin pensar en sus actos saca un arma apuntándole directamente a la de cabellos plateados; Violet reacciona y se empuja a Shizuma para ponerse justo en frente de ella porque por ningún motivo va a permitir que alguien lastime a su amada

Yûu: (gritando) noooooo, que estás haciendo imbécil, guarda esa pistola, a Violet la necesito viva.

Escolta: (nerviosa) pero

Yûu: (apretando los dientes con rabia mientras habla) la vida de esa mocosa vale miles de millones de yenes, así que si le pasa algo, yo te mato con mis propias manos (mirando a Shizuma) ya me encargare de ti

Las malvadas mujeres se marchan dejando a una adolorida y muy nerviosa Violet, mientras Shizuma solo la abraza protectoramente

Violet: (empujando a Shizuma) ¿Qué te pasa? Como se te ocurrió meterte, ellas te habrían podido matar y yo no podría vivir con eso

Shizuma: (abrazándola nuevamente) te guste o no y le guste a ella o no, yo voy a protegerte porque eres lo más importante en mi vida

Violet: (llorando) pero yo no me perdonaría si a ti te lastiman por mi culpa

Shizuma: tranquila mi amor, no va a pasar nada, pero seguiré protegiéndote mientras pueda (tomando delicadamente la mano de Violet) ¿vamos a la enfermería?

Violet: (sollozando) me duele mucho, pero si me das un besito se me quita

Shizuma acerca sus labios a los de su amada y la besa muy tiernamente; Unos minutos más tarde Violet se quita la manilla pues si ya su madre la descubrió no tiene sentido seguirla usando, y en compañía de su protectora novia van a la enfermería para ser atendida…

Ya no queda más que esperar a que Yûu haga su próxima jugada ¿o tal vez sea Nagisa quien lo haga?, Violet no deja de hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez y aunque se preocupa por su vida lo que realmente le importa es como mantener a salvo a su amada…

CONTINUARA…

_como siempre gracias por los comentarios, después de esto comienza la recta final así que ARIGATO…_

Dato curioso: en la novela ligera escrita por Sakurako Kimino y de quien es la historia original de Strawberry Panic, kagome admira profundamente a Miyuki y en alguna escena que no recuerdo bien, comparten la mesa durante una cena especial, y tienen una amena charla…  
Y ya que esto nos resulta interesante decidimos hacer uso de esa posible relación, solo hay que ver como fluye y que es lo que resultara…


	26. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Happy Birthday

El nuevo grupo de amigas se encuentra en el salón de onces para tratar de planear lo que harán el día del cumpleaños de Shizuma, pero ya que esta siempre está junto a Violet aún no logran llegar a nada, ya que no pueden hablar frente a ella porque quieren darle una sorpresa…

Miyuki: tendremos que reunirnos mañana en la tarde mientras ella este en el consejo

Chikaru: ya viene, cambiemos el tema

Violet: ¿y cuándo es que es el cumpleaños?

Tamao: que mala novia eres

Shizuma: (acercándose a la mesa) hola chicas…

Al caer la noche Miyuki camina rumbo a la habitación de Shion, con quien últimamente se ve muy poco ya que esta siempre está muy ocupada, al pasar por la sala del piano le parece ver una imagen y su corazón palpita desenfrenado

Miyuki: (nerviosa) un fantasma

Una tecla del piano suena

Miyuki: (petrificada y pálida) ahhhhhh un fantasma

Mientras Miyuki está hecha presa del pánico y no sabe si correr o quedarse hay paralizada, escucha una voz desde el interior de la sala

-no soy un fantasma

Toma un respiro y con este algo de valor para entrar al lugar y ver quien ha osado asustarla de esa manera; Al entrar se encuentra con esos aniñados ojos verdes

Miyuki: (sorprendida) ¿y tú que haces levantada a estas horas? Deberías estar descansando (se sienta con la niña junto al piano)

kagome: (con la mirada perdida) sé que muchas personas piensas que soy una chiquilla infantil porque siempre llevo este oso conmigo (este se encuentra sobre el piano) pero es el único regalo y recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, y cuando quieres mucho a alguien que has perdido tiendes a conservar algo que te recuerde a esa persona, y Boshibaru es todo lo que tengo de mi madre

Miyuki: (con un nudo en la garganta) ¿y que le paso a tu madre?

Kagome: (con total serenidad) murió unos meses después de que yo naciera

Miyuki: lo siento mucho ¿pero porque te desahogas con una desconocida?

Kagome: cuando llegué a esta escuela con lo primero que me encontré, fue con tus ojos y desde entonces siempre te he admirado, te veo de manera diferente a como todo el mundo lo hace, sin nunca hablarte y solo con observarte puedo descubrir ese sin fin de cualidades que posees; tan estratega, tan líder, tan correcta… Siempre supe que fuiste juzgada mal con respecto a lo de Nagisa san, pero sé que tú me ves con los mismos ojos que todas por eso no me atreví a acercarme y expresarte mi apoyo, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de verme reflejada en tus ojos.

Miyuki queda sencillamente sin palabras, es que no se esperó que esa niña fuese más madura que incluso ella misma, pero aun no entiende porque la pequeña kagome le dice todas esas cosas

kagome: (poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo una reverencia) buenas noches Rokujou sama

Miyuki: (mirando con intriga) igualmente kagome chan

kagome: (saliendo del lugar con el oso en su mano) y usted no es una desconocida para mí,

Miyuki: (sin dejar de observar a la niña se sume en sus pensamientos) ¿pero porque me dice todo esto? Parece una declaración de amor, no no no… eso es imposible porque ella es muy pequeña y a lo mejor solo me ve como alguien familiar y quería desahogarse… Aunque con unos años más va a lucir hermosa, ¡Miyuki en que estás pensando!

Miyuki se apresura hacia la habitación de su amada pues nada desea más que perderse en sus brazos, pero para su sorpresa la rubia está profundamente dormida…

Los días pasan en la colina sin mucha novedad, algunos romances se afianzan y otros se van acabando… Algunos planes se perfecciona y otros van hacia un fracaso seguro…

Shizuma se despierta cada mañana observando el rostro de su amada, no quiere ni pensar cómo será su vida después de que se gradué y ya no pueda amanecer con ella cada día, porque desde que entregaron a su amor no hay una sola noche en que no duerman juntas, ya hasta parecen un matrimonio, pero Violet aún debe estudiar un año más por lo tanto es un tiempo que pasaran separadas…

Shizuma: (pensando) pero Violet no tiene por qué quedarse estudiando un año más, ella es una hacker y sabe más de lo que enseñan acá, además ya es una gran esposa… lo tengo decidido después de enviar a algunos a la cárcel, me la robare para que sea feliz conmigo, jum.

Violet despierta feliz como todas las mañanas, en brazos de su diosa hecha mujer, aquella que la hace llorar de pasión, la transporta a otro mundo y a quien ama como ya no es posible amar a una persona… Sin embargo la felicidad no es absoluta pues lleva días con un presentimiento y un fuerte peso en su pecho.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se preparan para una guerra entre villanos

- señora Matsushita -dice el hombre de gafas, algo temeroso- gracias a que intervenimos el celular de su "hombre" –dice esto con inseguridad- hemos descubierto que planean un secuestro a dos estudiantes de Astraea, una de ellas es su hija y la otra es la heredera Hanazono

Yûu: (enfadada) así que me quieren ver la cara, ¿y cuando lo llevaran a cabo?

- será el último domingo de este mes, las victimas serán extraídas por dos mujeres, pero ya negociamos con ellas y les ofrecimos una cantidad mayor para que hagan el trabajo para nosotros

Yûu: idiota, ¿y yo para que quiero secuestrar a mi hija? Eso no es necesario, pero por esa Hanazono podrían darnos una buena cantidad de dinero, ¿tienen alguna foto de la susodicha?

El empleado con las manos temblorosas busca en internet y le muestra una foto de la heredera Hanazono Shizuma, aunque en esta se ve bastante menor, Yûu inmediatamente la reconoce

Yûu: (sorprendida) ya veo, pero si esa es la amada de Violet, claro por eso la defendió y se interpuso en mi camino, (recordando) y también es la ex de Nagisa, tal vez la secuestra porque quiere venganza, estúpida niña que no sabe con quién se mete… A mí nadie me arruina los planes

Mientras tanto en algún sótano de Japón se encuentra escondido el cabecilla de la mafia japonesa, el hombre más buscado del mundo y a quien nadie excepto sus empleados de confianza le han visto el rostro…

Ogawa: ¿ya tienen todo listo para el rapto?

- sí señor, estoy usando a Nagisa como informante pero ella no sabe que esto realmente es su plan… pero yo tengo una duda, ¿si la señorita Ferrer es su prometida, porque raptarla?

Ogawa: Entre menos sepas, mejor

- entendido señor, pero hay alguien más a quien secuestraremos junto la señorita Ferrer

Ogawa: (inquieto) ¿Quién?

- Hanazono Shizuma

Ogawa: excelente, he sabido que es un mujer bellísima, ella será mi postre (ríe con maldad) ¿pero y como te desharás de la pelirroja?

- eso no es problema, ella no tiene a nadie así que nadie la echara de menos 

Unas horas después las chicas se reúnen en el salón para continuar planeando el cumpleaños de Shizuma, aprovechando que esta se encuentra con el consejo

Violet: (mientras bebe una limonada) ¿pero y a ella que le gusta?

Miyuki: amm, pues le gustan los pasteles, el vino y Umm ya se ¡el sexo!

Todas rien

Violet: (haciendo un gesto de desaprobación) tan chistosa, y tú que vas a saber

Miyuki: (con una risita picara) no me hagas hablar de lo del paseo a la playa

Violet se sonroja y guarda silencio

Miyuki: huy ya sé que podemos darle… Hacemos un pastel gigante y metemos a Violet dentro, vestida como una conejita sexy y que salga bailando muy sexy con una botella de vino en la mano

Todas rien

Violet: (avergonzada) a mí no se me hace nada gracioso, ya pónganse serias

Chikaru: (mira a Miyuki con complicidad) y yo le hare el disfraz

Violet: (completamente roja) ¿Hey que parte de no, no entienden?

Tamao: yo creo que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta privada en la zona de entretenimiento

Chikaru: yo te apoyo y me encargare de conseguir el pastel de cumpleaños

Violet: perfecto, yo conseguiré el vino

Miyuki: (muy alegre) y yo me comeré todo, jajaja

Violet: (sorprendida) ¿y a que se debe tanta felicidad… (Mirando con complicidad) que pasó con la Miyuki extremadamente apropiada?

Chikaru: déjala, solo está feliz

Violet: (mirando a Miyuki inquisitivamente) ¿Qué está pasando contigo)

Shizuma llega sorpresivamente a la mesa y todas cambian inmediatamente el tema, cosa que intriga a la ojiverde

Shizuma: tienen cara de picaras ¿Qué estarán planeando?

Violet: (haciéndose la desentendida) nosotras nada, solo estamos hablando de cosas

Shizuma: (curiosa) ¿y de que cosas?

Miyuki: hablábamos de lo mucho que te gusta el sexo

Shizuma: (sonrojada) ¿queeee, y porque hablan de eso?

Miyuki: (sonrisa traviesa) porque somos unas pervertidas

Todas se quedan muy sorprendidas y mirando a Miyuki, pues no es nada normal que ella haga algún comentario tan fuera de lugar.

Durante la cena Shizuma nota que desde la mesa de Le'Lim alguien observa muy fijamente a Miyuki

Shizuma: (acercándose a Miyuki discretamente) hay alguien que no te quita los ojos de encima

Miyuki mira hacia todos lados esperando encontrarse con la mirada de Shion, pero esta ni siquiera la nota… Como un acto de reflejo gira para mirar hacia la mesa de Le'Lim y allí esta esa aniñada mirada verde clavada en ella; Como un acto de cortesía le muestra una sonrisa a la pequeña pero esta solo sigue mirándola sin hacer ningún gesto…

Shizuma: (sonriendo) parece que le gustas

Miyuki: (riendo) por favor pero si es una niña

Shizuma: (con picardía) eso no significa que no vaya a crecer

Con incredulidad la pelinegra se pone de pie y se marcha directo a su habitación; Unas horas más tarde Shizuma sale de su cuarto rumbo al de su amada, pero en el pasillo se encuentra con la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes con una matera preciosa en sus manos…

kagome: (acercándose) buenas noches Shizuma sama (con seguridad) como he notado lo buena observadora que eres ¿podrías hacerme un favor? (entregándole la matera y una nota) se lo entregarías por mi

Shizuma: (sorprendida) por supuesto ¿le digo que es de tu parte?

Kagome: no, es mejor que lo deduzca sola, gracias

Y sin decir más, la pequeña se retira en total calma; La de cabellos plateados ingresa sin tocar a la habitación de Miyuki donde esta duerme plácidamente, sigilosamente se acerca al escritorio y deja cuidadosamente el encargo.

Y al fin llega el tan anhelado día, Shizuma se despierta muy temprano pues su celular no para de sonar y es su madre quien le desea un feliz cumpleaños y le desea las mejores bendiciones; Violet despierta unos minutos después y aunque muere por lanzarse a los brazos de su amada y felicitarla no lo hace porque no pueden arruinar la sorpresa…

Shizuma se siente algo nostálgica pues ni su novia ni sus amigas parecen recordar que hoy es su gran día, sin embargo son sus fans quienes le suben el ánimo con la fila interminable de regalos que estas tienen para la reina… Al terminar las clases Miyuki y sus secuaces se reúnen para ultimar los detalles de la sorpresa

Violet: (inflando algunas bombas) el plan va a las mil maravillas ¿pero y Shion porque no aparece?

Miyuki: (levemente enojada) está muy ocupada en el consejo, es que dentro de poco será la ceremonia de graduación y desde ahora están planeando todo, lo que también nos da algo de tiempo puesto que Shizuma está en la reunión y no saldrán hasta las 5:00, y a esa hora la cité en el invernadero

Violet: perfecto, entonces yo iré por ella

Mientras Violet parte por su amada las demás se quedan en la zona de entretenimiento preparando la pequeña sorpresa; Miyuki saca de su bolsillo la corta nota que encontró junto con la preciosa planta, pues en la mañana solo la tomo y por salir a prisa no la leyó…

nota:

¨mis sentimientos son como un tulipán rojo, deseoso de ser sembrado en su alma fértil¨

La lee y relee varias veces con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le intriga el significado de la flor, cosa que tendrá que preguntarle a Shizuma ya que ella es una experta en plantas.

Faltando unos 10 minutos para las 5:00 Violet llega por su amada, esta se sorprende pues esperaba a Miyuki y no a Violet

Shizuma: (acercándose al caballo y su jinete) ¿mi reina hermosa viniste por mí?

Violet: (mirándola con dulzura) si, pero recuerda que aquí la reina eres tu

Shizuma: (intrigada) ¿de casualidad no has visto a Miyuki?

Violet: (intentado fingir bien) no, pero ven súbete y demos un paseo

Shizuma: pero es que quede de verme con Miyuki aquí

Violet: (haciendo un puchero) ¿y es que me vas a despreciar?

Shizuma: no, jamás lo haría

Violet hace que sinsonte se siente para que Shizuma suba, y galopando a marcha baja se dirige hasta donde están las demás…  
Los ojos de Shizuma se abren de par en par al ver a sus amigas reunidas alrededor de un delicioso pastel, a su lado una botella de vino, algunas bombas en el lugar y el típico letrero "feliz cumpleaños, Shizuma"

Shizuma: (emocionada) pero se lo tenían bien escondido

Violet: es que tenía que ser sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños mi vida (tomándole el rostro y dándole un tierno beso en los labios)

Ambas se acercan a las demás quienes reciben eufóricamente a la cumpleañera, todas juntas se sientan alrededor del pastel que tiene 18 velas y destapan el vino para brindar por la festejada; Mientras le cantan, la aludida se toma su tiempo para pedir el deseo previo a apagar las velas…  
Uno rato después Shizuma abre uno a uno los regalos de sus amigas y por último el de Violet, quien le entrega una pequeña cajita que oculta un precioso collar en oro con la letra V

Shizuma: (tomando el obsequio con total delicadeza) esta precioso

Violet le coloca el collar alrededor del cuello mientras le susurra al oído

Violet: esto solo es el comienzo

mientras Shizuma se recupera de las sensaciones de esa seductora voz, Violet se pone al frente de ella mostrándole que en su cuello lleva un objeto igual pero este con la letra S, ambas sonríen y se regalan un romántico beso…  
Las chicas regresan a tiempo para la cena, en la cual Miyuki aprovecha para preguntar a Shizuma sobre el significado de esa flor

Shizuma: Umm, un tulipán rojo significa "declaración de amor"

Miyuki: (sorprendida) ¿y Shion para que quiere declarase si ella ya es mi novia?

Shizuma: (con picardía) porque obviamente no te lo envió ella

Miyuki: (intrigada) ¿y tú qué sabes?

Shizuma: todo, pero no puedo decir nada

Miyuki: (con mirada suplicante) hay Shizuma no seas mala, se supone que tú eres mi mejor amiga por eso tienes que decírmelo

Shizuma: jajaja, eso es chantaje… Tienes que averiguarlo tu solita

Miyuki: (sorprendida) no me digas que lo envió ka…

Shizuma: (sonriendo) si, lástima que sea tan pequeña, pero recuerda que de todos modos crecerá

Shizuma se pone de pie y se marcha a la habitación de Violet, pues esta le pidió que en cuanto cenara fuera a la misma…

Dentro de su habitación Violet luce un tanto nerviosa, esta solo se ve iluminada por algunas velas, tiene una silla justo en mitad del cuarto y solo puede pensar en darle un buen "regalito" a su amada; Shizuma entra sin tocar y Violet de inmediato la recibe con un apasionado beso empujándola hacia la silla, donde inmediatamente la ojiazul se sienta sobre las piernas de su contraparte, en cuento esta intenta abrazarla sus manos son arrastradas hacia la parte trasera de la silla donde quedan esposadas sin poder moverlas de allí,

Shizuma: (entre sorprendida y sonriente) ¿y esto?

Violet: te dije que el collar era solo el comienzo, ahora viene el verdadero regalo

Shizuma: que bien, ¿pero porque las esposas?

Violet: (cadenciosa) porque no siempre puedes tener el control y esta noche yo te quiero dominar… además parte del obsequio es un striptease

Shizuma: (seducida) que delicia, desde esa vez en que te vi hacerlo sobre el escenario quise que lo hicieras solo para mi

Violet: aja, entonces acabas de aceptar que si fuiste tú

Shizuma: (sonrojada) amm, etto…

Violet se acerca a su ordenador donde reproduce la canción ¨i love rock and roll¨; En cuanto la chica esposada reconoce la melodía siente como por su cuerpo recorre un calor; Violet se mueve muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras va desabrochando su uniforme dándole la espalda a la espectadora, en cuanto lo desabrocha voltea hacia su pareja quien ni siquiera parpadea para no perderse nada del show; La bailarina se posa sobre ella exhibiendo parte de su torso a medida que inclina su espalda…  
Shizuma intenta desesperadamente soltarse pero las esposas están bastante bien puestas, su bailarina luce un sostén de encaje color rojo bastante provocativo, esta se coloca de pie y mientras continua meneando su cadera al ritmo de la música también juega con su cabello; Ahora desciende hasta quedar arrodillada para gatear hasta su contraparte, donde le recorre las piernas con los labios causándole una tremenda excitación, nuevamente se sienta en sus piernas pero esta vez dándole la espalda y en esta posición continua bailando en el punto de placer de la ojiverde, quien cada vez puede controlarse menos, cosa que es notada por la bailarina y con brusquedad se pone de pie para continuar moviéndose, con sus manos afloja en total calma su falda y la deja caer dejando ver la pequeñísima prenda que le cubre la intimidad la cual también es de un color rojo; La espectadora siente que ya no soporta más estar allí esposada, pues nunca se había sentido tan sedienta por el cuerpo de una mujer como ahora y todo lo que desea es tenerla entre sus brazos, pero esta no tiene ni la más minina intención de soltarla aun, en cambio sin impórtale que la canción ha terminado se sienta de nuevo en las piernas de su amada y le quita la corbata mientras le desabrocha el uniforme, sabe que no se lo puede quitar pues por las esposas le resulta imposible pero si se asegura de dejarle el frente completamente descubierto para poder besarle los pechos…

Con su mano derecha acaricia la intimidad de la ojiverde y se encuentra con que está mucho más húmeda de lo normal, sin ningún pudor lleva sus labios hasta dicha zona y le muerde la pelvis sobre el panty causando un gemido en la mujer, baja la prenda con su boca y para acabar con el sufrimiento de su amada le acaricia el punto de placer con la lengua, y casi de inmediato varios orgasmos hacen su aparición acompañados de algunos gemidos…  
Violet quita las esposas y lleva a su amada hacia la cama pero sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo y desnudándola por el camino, esta corresponde con la misma o tal vez más pasión y con sus manos abarca cuanto puede del cuerpo de la misma; Ya en la cama es Violet quien se posa sobre la mayor y antes de que esta pueda reaccionar la esposa nuevamente al testero de la misma, una vez más baila suavemente hasta ponerle su intimidad en la boca para permitir que le de placer y justo cuando está a punto de llegar se quita de allí pues tiene claro que quien debe disfrutar es la cumpleañera; al juntar sus puntos de placer, tras el sensual baile y el excesivo roce del que ha sido víctima no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Shizuma se estremezca y grite de placer llegando al clímax, oleada tras oleada… 

Pero el deseo de la esposada por tocar el cuerpo de su amante no cesa, Violet nota que su contraparte mueve sus manos de tal manera que ha empezado a hacerse daño así que decide soltarla, y las manos de esta se tornan absolutamente inquietas y con agilidad se posa sobre ella, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada es detenida

Violet: (susurrando) aún falta el verdadero regalo

Shizuma: (sorprendida) ¿y es que aún hay más?

Violet: quiero darte mi virginidad

Shizuma: ¿queeee? Pero

Violet: (besándola) solo tómala

Shizuma: pero temo lastimarte

Violet: mi amor, quiero ser tuya en todos los aspectos, por favor toma mi virginidad

Sin más peros, Shizuma lleva sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un segundo le rosa el punto de placer, los besos y las caricias se hacen más tiernas en esta fase pero a medida que le besa toda la piel también le va introduciendo los dedos suavemente…  
La fina tela en el interior es rota por sus manos, en el rostro de la ojiazul se refleja un poco de dolor pero con los besos y constantes caricias se va transformando en pasión hasta que unos minutos después logra llegar en un orgasmo tan distinto a los demás pero no menos meritorio…

Shizuma: gracias, me acabas de dejar el mejor regalo de todos, espero no haberte lastimado

Violet: no lo hiciste, sentirte dentro de mí ha sido una experiencia nueva, y siempre y cuando seas tú quien me haga el amor no importa como…

Después de tan romántico y delicioso momento, de haber cruzado esa barrera del deseo y del amor las amantes se quedan observándose la una a la otra por largo tiempo hasta que ambas presas del sueño se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo.

Algunas horas más tarde Violet despierta bastante preocupada, ese dolor en su pecho ha vuelto y tras observar el perfecto rostro de su pareja se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertarla; se sienta frente a su escritorio y en una hoja de papel comienza a escribir como si estuviese poseída… Un rato después el frio ataca su cuerpo, y por fin la pelinegra sale de aquel extraño transe, toma la hoja de papel la dobla y la deja dentro de su ordenador cerrado; Al meterse en la cama Shizuma se despierta

Shizuma: (sonriendo) ¿te me ibas a escapar?

Violet: (abrazándola) de ninguna manera, es solo que no podía dormir

Shizuma: (preocupándose) ¿te sucede algo mi amor?

Violet: (tratando de tranquilizarla) no es nada, solo bobadas mías… mejor abrázame

Y nuevamente Shizuma se queda dormida, pero hay algo que no le permite conciliar el sueño a Violet y de repente le llega ese terrible presentimiento de que tanta felicidad está a punto de llegar a su fin…

CONTINUARA…

_Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y a quienes nos leen sin dejar ninguno también les agradecemos por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic…  
Esta ya es la recta final, esperamos les guste y les haya gustado; En esta fase van a encontrarse dos personajes nuevos que pertenecen a otro anime…_

P&K 


	27. Chapter 23

_Los personajes de Strawberry Panic y Ga Rey Zero no nos pertenecen, pero ya que no los usamos con fines lucrativos esperamos no nos demanden…_

Capítulo 23

Secuestro

Como todas las noches últimamente, se pone de pie ya que no puede conciliar el sueño, prepara un café en la tan útil maquina regalo de su amigo, mientras lo bebe observa el cielo por la ventana de su habitación, nuevamente ese peso en su pecho hace presencia y el miedo se apodera de ella… Violet observa una y otra vez el rostro de su amada y vuelve a la ventana, es que le preocupa tanto lo que podría pasar, hoy es el día en que se decidirá todo… Al terminar el café se mete en la cama para recibir el calor de ese cuerpo de quien la hace sentir tan protegida

Shizuma: (abrazándola entre dormida) ¿no puedes dormir?

Violet: mi vida no te preocupes, solo tengo un poco de ansiedad porque hoy enfrentaremos una batalla por mi libertad y nuestro amor… pero no me prestes atención, es que no te quería despertar

Shizuma: mi amor, desde que te separas de mi lado ya me despierto…

Violet acaricia el rostro de su amada con sumo cuidado, mientras la besa tan tiernamente que su amor se transmite con una pureza absoluta.

Violet: (con la voz entre cortada) te amo y cada día mis sentimientos hacia ti crecen más… por favor recuérdalo pase lo que pase

Shizuma: mi vida no pasara nada, sé que estas angustiada pero no tienes porque, te prometo que no dejare que nadie nos separe… luchare por ti mientras siga viva

Algunas horas después ambas chicas se despiertan tras una llamada al celular de Shizuma de parte de su madre, quien les hace saber que todo va de acuerdo al plan pero para mayor seguridad junto a ellas estará Tsuchimiya Kagura, la mejor detective policiaca de Tokio, quien se hará pasar por una familiar de Shizuma para pasar desapercibida hasta el momento de la captura.  
Shizuma y Violet se ponen de pie y se preparan para el difícil día que deben enfrentar, ninguna lleva uniforme en cambio van en ropa cómoda; En el comedor son acompañadas por Miyuki y Chikaru pues Tamao permanece junto a Nagisa para que esta no sospeche nada en ningún momento y siga con sus planes, pero el grupo nota lo ansiosa que luce Violet pues esa falta de apetito no es normal en ella

Miyuki: (tratando de sonar despreocupada) sabes que todas estaremos contigo, así que relájate

Violet: gracias, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento

Shizuma: yo creo que eso es normal mi amor (abrazándola protectoramente) debe ser debido al estrés por toda esta situación, pero todas estamos aquí

Chikaru: si, ya tranquilízate, todas estamos con Shizuma y contigo y no permitiremos que les pase nada

Al terminar de desayunar todo el grupo de amigas van a la sala de música, pues quieren tratar de relajar el ambiente

Violet: Miyuki, ¿y donde esta Shion?

Miyuki: (con decepción) hoy también está en reunión con el consejo estudiantil, lo cierto es que desde hace semanas que solo nos vemos en las noches y como ella siempre esta tan cansada pues solo nos limitamos a dormir… (Cambiando el tema abruptamente) Después de lo de hoy quieren que retome la presidencia en el consejo, pero yo ya no quiero hacerlo, es que me fascina la libertad en la que ando, bueno y que temo que si mi madre se entera de que todo fue un malentendido pues me obligue a casarme otra vez

Shizuma: eso no lo permitiremos

Violet: que ni se le ocurra, ahora tu nos tienes a nosotras así que no te dejes intimidar por tu madre

Miyuki: (con sarcasmo) eso suena fácil 

Shizuma se sienta frente al piano mientras sus amigas se quedan a su lado para deleitarse con su interpretación, esta toca algo de música clásica y luego algo que las demás no reconocen, excepto Violet que la acompaña cantando –no one, Alice Keys-

Al terminar la interpretación

Violet: (sonriendo) no imaginé que conocieras ese tipo de música

Shizuma: pues para que veas que no solo escucho música clásica

Todas ríen

Violet se sienta junto a su amada para ambas interpretar una nueva canción, pero el momento se ve interrumpido por una de las religiosas quien se acerca para informar que la señorita Tsuchimiya Kagura las espera en la entrada de la residencia

Chikaru: (con curiosidad) ¿ y esa quién es?

Shizuma les explica rápidamente a Chikaru y Miyuki de quien se trata y las 4 salen al encuentro de la agente.  
La mujer de pie en la entrada luce unos veinte y tantos años de edad, cabello café oscuro y muy corto, piel blanca, 1.70 de estatura y de figura muy atlética, junto a ella hay un pequeño bolso de color negro. Esta se acerca hacia Shizuma a quien reconoció inmediatamente

Kagura: (ofreciendo una reverencia) buenos días Hanazono sama

Shizuma: (extendiendo su mano) buen día Tsuchimiya san, permítame presentarle (educadamente presenta a sus acompañantes y finaliza con la ojiazul) ella es mi novia Violet Ferrer (haciendo particular énfasis en la palabra novia)

La agente ofrece una reverencia a la pelinegra

Shizuma: hablemos en un lugar seguro

Shizuma las guía hacia la zona de entretenimiento y para hacer más amena la caminata, las chicas interrogan a Kagura sobre su trabajo, pero después es Shizuma quien toca el tema de su vida personal

Shizuma: (curiosa) ¿y tienes novia?

Kagura: (sonrojada) tenía

Shizuma: (con picardía) entonces si perteneces a nuestro gremio, jajaja

Violet: (mirando con curiosidad a la detective) y si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Qué pasó?

Kagura: pues que yo trabajo para los buenos y hasta después de estar profundamente enamorada, me enteré de que ella era casualmente la criminal que yo había estado buscando por meses, aunque realmente ella no era mala solo que hacia justicia a su manera asesinando a aquellos que compraban a los jueces para librarse de sus pecados y no pagar por ellos… (Nostálgica) y cuando me entere de que todo el tiempo estuve durmiendo con el enemigo, me pidió que huyéramos de Japón y escapáramos juntas, me prometió que cambiaria y dejaría todo por mí pero yo me debatía entre mi profesión y el amor… Y cuando quise decirle que sí, todos descubrieron quien era ella y de nuestra relación así que me usaron como carnada para atraparla; El día que la cite para decirle que huiría con ella me siguieron y le dispararon sin piedad aunque ella evito todas las balas, en el momento que una iba a impactar en mi pecho fue ella quien se interpuso y la recibió, (sollozando) callo desde el puente en que estábamos, aunque nunca encontraron su cadáver lo más probable es que haya fallecido pues no solo la caída era muy alta sino que la bala le dio en el pecho.

Todas guardan un minuto de silencio en señal de respeto

Chikaru: lo sentimos mucho

Violet: Pero un amor con esos obstáculos, era muy difícil que funcionara

Kagura: (con la mirada perdida) pero la amé y siempre la amare lo supe desde el primer día en que la vi

Miyuki: ¿y hace cuanto sucedió eso?

Kagura: hace un año, (cambiando el semblante y el tono de voz) bueno pero ustedes ya averiguaron toda mi vida entonces ahora es mi turno, y aquí hay cuatro historias para escuchar

Justo cuando todas terminar de contar su historia llegan a la zona de entretenimiento, mientras las chicas se sientan junto a la carpa, Kagura comienza a sacar lo que trae dentro de su maleta, una katana la cual se cuelga a la espalada, dos pistolas que pone en cada una de sus piernas, y otro pequeño artefacto, las chicas la miran con sorpresa y un poco intimidadas

Kagura: tranquilas chicas no pasa nada, recuerden que yo estoy aquí para protegerlas… señoritas Ferrer y Hanazono permítanme ponerles estos rastreadores

La detective observa detalladamente a las aludidas para ver donde puede poner los rastreadores sin que sean notados

Kagura: veo que ambas tienen una cadena, justo ahí les pondré el rastreador (el objeto es sumamente pequeño)

Con total delicadeza la mujer se acerca primero a Violet y le pide permiso para tocar el dije que cuelga en su cadena

Kagura: S, supongo que es por Shizuma sama

Violet: (sonriendo orgullosa) si, así es

Kagura se acerca hacia la de ojos verdes, aunque es una detective que ha enfrentado a muchos villanos a lo largo de su carrera, esa mujer de cabellos plateados le pone los vellos de punta.  
Desde su celular activa los dispositivos puestos en las cadenas de las dos chicas, verifica el correcto funcionamiento de ambos y espera a que aparezcan en el sistema GPS de su teléfono…  
Varias oficiales más hacen ingreso a la colina, todas de encubiertas, y esperan las órdenes de Kagura para llevar a cabo la debida captura; Y fuera de la colina también otros mas acordonando la zona…

violet: (con curiosidad) ¿si tienes dos pistolas para que llevas la katana?

Kagura: porque no se le acaban las balas

violet: (sorprendida) cierto, tienes razón

Ya quedan pocas horas para ese momento crucial en el que sus vidas podrían cambiar y dar un giro inesperado, el grupo de amigas regresan a la residencia mientras Kagura se queda asegurando todo el perímetro al interior de la colina…  
Tamao les informa a sus amigas que Nagisa se ha encontrado con dos familiares, y esa es la señal de que pronto todo ocurrirá; Miyuki se apresura a avisarle a Kagura mientras Chikaru y Tamao deciden dispersarse para no levantar sospechas, pero por alguna extraña razón Chikaru se lanza a los brazos de violet y le hace saber cuanto la aprecia…

Unos minutos después Shizuma se dirige junto a violet hacia el invernadero, la de cabellos plateados es la primera en ingresar y detrás de ella su amada, quien la abraza por la espalda y deja que su rostro se sumerja en el cabello de la misma, embriagándose con ese aroma y grabándolo por siempre en su alma, como queriendo llevarlo siempre consigo cosa que le agrada a Shizuma en sobremanera, entonces acaricia los brazos que se aferran a su cintura…

Shizuma: Te amo Ferrer Violet y no hay cosa que desee más que ambas salgamos de aquí y hagamos nuestras vidas juntas

Violet: así será, pero cuando yo me gradúe

Shizuma se gira y enreda con sus brazos a su amada

Shizuma: ¿y es que tú crees que yo me voy a aguantar un año sin ti?

Violet: (riendo) pues mientras me graduó tú vendrás a visitarme cada fin de semana

Shizuma: claro que no (besándola tiernamente) yo no seria capaz de estar lejos de ti, pero dime que necesidad hay de que sigas estudiando si yo puedo darte todo

violet: ¿queee? ) Con cara de ("acaso te enloqueciste")

Shizuma: (sonrojada) hablemos de eso en otro momento, hay viene Nagisa

La de cabello negro deshace el abrazo y camina hacia la puerta, Shizuma la toma del brazo

Shizuma: jamás te dejare

Violet le toma la mano con mucha delicadeza y por una extraña razón desconocida para ambas deja que su corazón hable por un momento

Violet: no importa lo que me pase, no importa si me alejan de ti… sin me borran la memoria o me roban tu historia, yo nunca te olvidare… recuérdalo siempre (le besa la mano con dulzura)

Shizuma escucha dichas palabras y el escalofrío se apodera de su cuerpo mientras un peso en su pecho hace presencia, siente la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre violet y no soltarla nunca pero Nagisa ingresa al invernadero y arruina el momento

Nagisa: (hablando pausadamente mientras intenta ocultar una leve sonrisita malévola) violet, Shizuma necesito que por favor me escuchen un par de minutos

Violet: nosotras no tenemos nada que escuchar

Nagisa: por favor, solo será un momento

Shizuma: (despectiva) pues habla (abrazando a Violet por la espalada)

Nagisa: (su mirada se va tornando iracunda pero su voz se mantiene calmada) yo solo quiero ofrecerles una disculpa apropiada por todo el daño que les he causado (con hipocresía) sé que ya es muy tarde pero quiero que sepan que mi peor castigo ha sido perder a una maravillosa mujer como Shizuma y a una gran amiga como tú, Violet…

Shizuma: (irritada) ¿ya terminaste?

Nagisa: no, por favor regálenme unos minutos de su tiempo y les prometo que no las volveré a molestar (con sarcasmo) incluso ni siquiera tendrán volver a verme

Shizuma: pues en muy tentador eso de no volver a verte

Nagisa: (perdiendo la paciencia) entonces por favor acompáñenme

Violet: (desconfiada) ¿a dónde?

Shizuma: ¿y cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

Nagisa: solo por esta vez confíen en mi

Shizuma: Esta bien, iremos

Nagisa: gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen… síganme

Mientras Nagisa camina delante de ellas, la pareja observa todo a su alrededor pues sabe n que ne cualquier momento ocurrirá el supuesto secuestro…  
Kagura y Miyuki observan desde los arboles sin hacer ningún movimiento solo esperando el momento justo para atacar.

En la entrada de la colina hace presencia una camioneta color negra conducida por un hombre delgado y muy alto; varios agentes disfrazados de obreros lo reconocen, observan mientras este hace una llamada y en ese momento proceden a arrestarlo, sacándolo del auto apuntándole con sus armas directo a la cabeza… Uno de los agentes se acerca, lo esposa y lo lleva hacia una de las patrullas que ya han llegado; Por el pequeño audífono le informan a Kagura la situación…

Aunque todo va perfectamente alguien desde una alta colina que permite observar todo lo que ocurre allí, se encuentra escondido y sigilosamente hace la llamada

- Ogawa, parece que su plan salió mal, ya atraparon al de la camioneta ahora van por la chica y sus secuaces

Ogawa: maldita sea, Matsushita se enteró de mi plan y envió a esos agentes; Ahora es tu turno de demostrar que eres la mejor, tráeme a Violet Ferrer

- ¿Y esa es la de cabello negro y ojos azules o la de cabello plateado y ojos verdes?

Ogawa: (gritando) la de ojos azules, y no dejes testigos… ese maldito fue el que nos delato

- entendido, pero este último favor lo hago en nombre de mi familia, hasta luego

Aquella misteriosa persona observa con unos binoculares todo lo que ocurre fuera y dentro de Astraea pues por fortuna ese lugar le permite una excelente vista, eso sin mencionar que el hombre fue detenido exactamente al otro lado del muro en que están las dos jóvenes a quien iban a secuestrar… Solo espera a que sea el momento justo para entrar en acción…

Nagisa llega a un lugar rodeado de árboles muy cerca del muro que limita Astraea

Shizuma: ¿y bien, que hacemos aquí?

Violet: esta es otra de tus tonterías

Nagisa: ¿tonterías? Ya verán… (Gritando) chicas  
Dos mujeres de gran tamaño y cara de pocos amigos hacen presencia, Shizuma solo abraza a Violet pero ninguna intenta ni forcejear ni mucho menos correr pues las agentes hacen presencia y se apresuran a arrestar a las mujeres, Nagisa queda pálida y en cuanto trata de correr es detenida por Kagura quien le apunta con un arma

Kagura: ¿A dónde crees que vas estafadora?

Nagisa: (nerviosa) ¿Yo? A ninguna parte, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Shizuma: eres una cobarde, porque mejor no confiesas que planeabas secuestrarnos

Nagisa: no, yo no haría algo así

Violet: eso no era lo que decías a tu novio

La pelirroja queda bastante sorprendida y sin palabras pues sabe que la han descubierto… La agente a cargo se acerca y la arresta… Mientras es llevada hacia la patrulla no hace más que gritar "soy inocente", las pocas estudiantes que pasan por allí se quedan asombradas con el espectáculo; Kagura se queda junto a Violet y Shizuma para cerciorarse de que están bien

Kagura: (acercan a la pareja) chicas lamento molestarlas pero deben ir a presentar los cargos y la evidencia

Shizuma: si (tomando de la mano a Violet) vamos mi amor

En ese momento Violet siente un fuerte peso en el corazón, lo que le hace pensar que aún hay algo mas

Violet: (levemente nerviosa) mi vida adelántate, yo me quedare aquí por un momento

Shizuma: (preocupada) ¿pero estas bien?

Violet: si, solo necesito respirar un poco, adelántate mi amor ya te sigo

La ojiazul esboza una sonrisa de esas con las que siempre logra convencer a Shizuma, quien le responde con el mismo gesto…

La de cabello plateados se adelanta unos pasos para caminar junto a Kagura hacia la entrada de la colina... Casi están llegando a la misma cuando Shizuma siente un escalofrío por toda su espalda y casi por reflejos voltea para mirar a su amada; Pero lo que ve pasar a continuación es tan triste que si la hubiesen preparado para ello de todos modos habría reaccionado igual…

Ve a su tan amada Violet tocándose el cuello y luego mira su mano como si hubiese encontrado algo, bastan solo uno segundos para que la ojiazul se desplome en el suelo; Shizuma trata de correr hacia ella pero Kagura la detiene tomándola del brazo y arrojándola al suelo, pues parece que les están disparando; Pero la ex Etoile pierde la cordura y solo quiere llegar a su novia que yace en el suelo

Kagura: (reteniéndola) Shizuma sama mire (mostrándole hacia donde hay varios dardos con lo que debe ser una sustancia paralizante) Violet solo debió desmayar

Pero eso no es razón suficiente para que Shizuma se quede tranquila y sin prestar atención a las advertencias de la agente, se pone de pie para correr hacia su amor…

De la nada aparece una motocicleta y sobre ella una chica de cabello negro y muy largo quien cubre su rostro con una máscara de color blanca, con unas cejas y bigote negro perfectamente delineados, los pómulos finamente dibujados y una sonrisa exagerada y malévola; Kagura le reconoce de inmediato pues es la criminal a quien ha estado buscando por los últimos seis meses, pero lo extraño de la situación es que esa mujer es famosa por asesinar a personajes corruptos de la sociedad que no pueden ser juzgados por los humanos, y en este caso no hay a quien ajusticiar solo dos inocentes chicas que pagan las consecuencias de llevar los apellidos de sus familias; Kagura se tensiona porque si algo tiene claro es que no dejara que lastimen a esas dos señoritas y que tampoco dejara escapar a la villana más buscada de la época, desesperadamente llama por radio para pedir refuerzos pero nadie responde.  
La misteriosa mujer frena su motocicleta justo en frente de Shizuma, cortándole el paso y haciéndole un gesto con su mano indicándole que lo peor que puede hacer es entrometerse; Kagura saca su pistola y le apunta a la altura del rostro, pero la enmascarada salta de la motocicleta para que la agente la siga; cosa que aprovecha Shizuma para acercarse a Violet y tomarla entre sus brazos, nota que esta respira sin dificultad y no tiene ningún sangrado en el cuerpo, así que trata de reanimarla… Mientras tanto la enmascarada saca una katana y corta el revolver de la agente, esta también toma la katana que lleva en su espalada y comienzan a pelear, pero resulta que ambas combatientes son muy buenas en lo que hacen, y la villana sabe que tiene poco tiempo antes de que alguien pida ayuda y lleguen los refuerzos, si es que antes alguien no nota que minutos atrás le disparo con dardos tranquilizantes a todos los agentes y hasta a las detenidas que están en la entrada de la colina…  
Con habilidad mira su pistola a la que solo le quedan tres dardos, mientras combate con la agente se da cuenta de que la de cabellos plateados intenta huir con Violet en sus brazos, así que atina a dispararle en una pierna; Shizuma rápidamente se quita el dardo pero este es de efecto inmediato y su cabeza comienza a darle vueltas, pierde las fuerzas y su visión se torna borrosa, es perfectamente consciente de todo lo que está sucediendo y pelea con todas sus agallas contra su propio cuerpo, pero este solo cae junto a la pelinegra, con gran esfuerzo logra mantener sus ojos abiertos para seguir mirando con angustia a Kagura, buscando no solo su salvación sino la de su amada…  
La enmascarada continúa peleando e intenta dispararle a Kagura, pero esta muy hábilmente corta el dardo en dos impidiendo que impacte; Durante pocos minutos más ambas guerreras pelean si tregua alguna, pero la villana no está dispuesta a seguir jugando a las espadas así que mientras con una mano retiene el ataque de la agente con la otra desarma la pistola y toma en su mano el ultimo dardo que le queda, está dispuesta a ganar o morir en el intento, y en un contraataque de la detective decide no esquivarlo correctamente colocando su espada de manera que cuando la de Kagura impacta con la misma es llevada a romper la máscara, y así también quedan muy cerca al cuerpo de la otra… La máscara se rompe en dos partes y al caer es Kagura la que no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven, por ende su cuerpo queda paralizado; la mujer tira su espada, algunas gotas de sangre caen desde su frente por el corte de la máscara, toma a la agente por la cintura y la pega contra su cuerpo mientras que con su mano libre le entierra el dardo

- nunca bajes la guardia, siempre te lo dije

Kagura trata de tomar el control después de semejante impacto sentimental

Kagura: (adormilada) pepepero tu essstabbb

- pues obsérvame porque estoy más viva que nunca

antes de que la agente caiga completamente desmayada la otra acerca sus labios y le propicia un beso tan apasionado como cuando se lleva esperando años por ello; muy sutilmente y tratándola como a las más fina porcelana la coloca en el piso, pero Kagura solo está perdida en esa imagen, en ese rostro, en esos labios y desde lo más profundo de su corazón emanan algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas hasta que la droga en su cuerpo hace lo suyo y la sume en un profundo sueño o una terrible pesadilla…

La única mujer en pie se acerca a Violet pero se detiene unos segundos para fijarse en unos profundos ojos verdes que la miran con odio e impotencia…

- eres muy fuerte, ni siquiera la droga a podido dominar por completo a tu cuerpo, lamento decírtelo pero esta vez gano yo y recuerda que no es nada personal

Toma a Violet en sus brazos y se dirige hacia la motocicleta donde la acomoda delante suyo, y a toda velocidad se marcha de la colina…

**Horas más tarde**

Shizuma: (gritando) ¿Dónde estoy, donde esta Violet?

En un acto desesperado trata de ponerse de pie pero Chikaru la toma por los hombros y la obliga a quedarse en la camilla

Chikaru: despacio, levántate despacio porque si no te recuperas no podremos buscar a Violet

Shizuma: (sonando desesperada) ¿pero dónde está? No puedo quedarme aquí yo tengo que ir a buscarla

Chikaru: (tratando de parecer fuerte) cálmate, si no te recuperas no te dejaran salir de aquí

Shizuma: (con angustia y la voz entrecortada) ¿pero cómo quieres que me calme? (subiendo la voz) Si acaban de secuestrar a la mujer que amo (intenta ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo sencillamente no responde, así que comienza a llorar como un niño pequeño, llora de rabia por no haber podido salvarla) ella presentía que algo iba a pasar y yo prometí que la protegería y le falle, le falle y ahora se la llevaron

Chikaru: pero no fue tu culpa, nadie sabía de esa persona (se sienta en la camilla para explicar lo que sucedió) –vimos que una chica en una motocicleta se la llevó, tratamos de despertar a los agentes pero todos estaban drogados… llamamos a la policía de la ciudad, ellos tardaron un poco en llegar y lo primero que hicieron fue trasladarlos a este hospital, mientras Nagisa y las dos mujeres fueron llevadas a prisión y el novio de Nagisa a la morgue

Shizuma: ¿a la morgue? (sus ojos se abren de par en par y algo se le entierra en el corazón)

Chikaru: si, antes de irse… la secuestradora de Violet también lo mato a él

Shizuma: ¿queeee, y entonces como la vamos a encontrar? Él era el único que sabía a donde la llevarían (reaccionando) Nagisa, hay que ir con ella

Chikaru: ella no sabe nada, el papá de Violet y Miyuki están junto con la policía interrogándola, pero al parecer el único que sabía la ubicación del lugar al que las llevarían después del secuestro, era ese hombre

Shizuma: (golpea con ira la colchoneta de la camilla) ¿pero cómo no va a saber nada? (indignada y eufórica) le sacare la información como sea, esa maldita tiene que saber

Chikaru: debes saber que tu madre está aquí, y esta hablando con un agente para dar inicio a la búsqueda de Violet.

Shizuma: maldita sea, no puedo estar en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo, no confió en la policía y menos después de lo que vi… Kagura, Kagura tiene que saber algo, tengo que ir con ella… (Sollozando) tenemos que encontrarla, no la puedo perder (tomando las manos de Chikaru) ella es mi vida y nada tiene sentido sin ella

Chikaru: (tratando de contener las lágrimas) ya lo sé… ella es mi hermanita y tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderla, por eso mientras dormías nos repartimos el trabajo con Miyuki, porque debemos hacer de todo para encontrar a Violet, y yo tampoco confío en la policía y menos cuando una sola persona fue suficiente para ganarle a todo un cuartel de ello; Miyuki en cuanto despertó se contactó con el padre de Violet y ellos están con los criminales, yo me quedare con Kagura y tú debes ir con el escuadrón de búsqueda…

Shizuma se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y camina hacia donde se encuentran su madre y un agente de la policía

Shiori: (abrazando a su hija) ¿hija cómo te sientes?

Shizuma: (claramente preocupada) mal, mientras no la encontremos

Shiori: entiendo, este es el oficial a cargo de la búsqueda

El hombre se intimida ante la mirada fría de la chica y ofrece una reverencia

Shizuma: ¿y Kagura en dónde está?

Chikaru: ella está en esa habitación (señalando)

Shizuma: hablare con ella ¿en cuánto comenzamos la búsqueda?

Shiori: tienes un par de minutos, hablé con Ricardo Ferrer y tendremos que darle la información del computador de Violet, necesitamos revisar las conversación y todo lo que ella tenga allí pues cualquier pista sería muy útil

Shizuma: ¿y él donde esta?

Shiori: solo vino un par de minutos y se marchó con Miyuki para interrogar a las detenidas

Shizuma camina hacia la habitación señalada por Chikaru, es tanta la ira que la invade que lleva sus manos empuñadas dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea, mientras camina mira por una ventana hacia el cielo el cual esta oscuro

Shizuma: Chikaru, ¿Cuántas horas han pasado y porque Miyuki despertó antes que yo?

Chikaru: han pasado 4 horas desde el secuestro, y Miyuki fue dopada antes que tú, por eso despertó primero

Shizuma llega imponente a la habitación de Kagura, entra sin tocar, esta apenas está despertando y hay una enfermera junto a ella, la ojiverde solo entra y ante los temerosos ojos de la enfermera toma a Kagura por el cuello de la camisa y la levanta

Enf: (asustada) por favor cálmese, ella está muy delicada tiene que soltarla

Shizuma la mira con tanta frialdad que la enferma intenta salir corriendo para buscar ayuda, pero es la mano de Chikaru quien la toma por el brazo y le impide salir del cuarto

Chikaru: ¿para dónde va? (recostándose en la puerta) observe

Shizuma: (gritando) tú, tu maldita seas, ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti, como fui tan imbécil de confiarte lo que más amo?

Kagura: (ahogándose) cálmese

Shizuma: (apretando los dientes debido a la rabia) ¿calmarme, como puedes pedirme eso; donde esta y quien la secuestró…te besas con los malos, que clase de policía eres?

Con toda su fuerza y la rabia que la invade lanza a Kagura contra una pared, pero esta no hace el más minino esfuerzo ni intento por defenderse pues entiende a la perfección la impotencia de Shizuma, y más que por ayudar a la ojiverde lo que desea es encontrar a su amada Yomi, aquella que la vida le quitó hace tiempo, aunque el shock de saber que está viva aún no ha sido asimilado del todo…

Kagura: te ayudare a buscarla, pero a cambio tendremos que hacer un trato

Al escuchar esto Shizuma levanta nuevamente a su oponente del cuello de la camisa

Shizuma: (gritando) ¿un trato? Pero que te estas creyendo, estamos hablando de una mujer inocente que está pagando los errores de otras personas, ella no tiene comparación con la criminal de tu noviecita

Kagura: (mirando con frialdad y directo a los ojos) ambas tenemos mucho que perder, y no hables asa de Yomi porque tú no la conoces, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir… Además estoy segura que a ella la engañaron sobre Violet, porque ella nunca lastimaría aun inocente, eso va en contra de sus principios

Shizuma ya no puede contener su ira así que suelta a Kagura y le da un gran bofetada que retumba en el lugar,

Shizuma: (gritando) ¿principios? Una criminal no tiene principios

Dicho esto sale de la habitación…

Chikaru que permanece junto a la enferma le indica que ya puede ayudar a Kagura,

Chikaru: (mirando decepcionada a Kagura) ¿si eres la mejor en lo que haces, porque no te defendiste?

Kagura: porque entiendo perfectamente su dolor, yo también perdí a quien amo; Pero ahora que sé que está viva no la perderé de nuevo (la enfermera la ayuda a poner de pie) gracias señorita, ya estoy bien

Enf: (preocupada) pero señorita

Kagura: tranquila (mirando a Chikaru) creo que ella me cuidara

Chikaru: que suspicaz, pues si pretendo ser tu sombra

Kagura toma sus cosas para salir de la habitación; Mientras tanto Shizuma se reúne con su madre

Shiori: tenemos otro problema

Shizuma: ¿y que puede ser peor?

Shiori: Ricardo y Miyuki fueron a buscar a la madre de Violet para obtener más información, pero solo encontraron a un montón de policías investigando el secuestro de la misma

Shizuma: (aterrada) ¿Qué? Eso debe ser una trampa para ocultar la verdad… ¿pero y que información le sacaron a Nagisa?

Shiori: aun nada, pero Miyuki y Ricardo van hacia la empresa Matsushita a por el computador de Yûu, a lo mejor allí hay información que nos pueda servir

Shizuma: bien, espero que eso nos ayude

Shiori: ah por cierto, Tamao ya saco las cosas que no deben ser vistas de la habitación de Violet, entre ellas el ordenador y el celular, Ricardo pidió estas cosas porque no quiere que nadie las vea antes y mucho menos los policías, pues descubrimos que la secuestradora es una ex agente que termino convirtiéndose en una asesina hace varios años, y a la que daban por muerta

Shizuma: (indignada) si, y es la novia de Kagura

En eso Kagura hace presencia y dos policías se apresuran a arrestarla, pues es considerada sospechosa y cómplice de la criminal Isayama Yomi  
Kagura: (sorprendida) pero yo no hice nada, yo solo intentaba proteger a la víctima

agente: las ordenes son mantenerla vigilada

Kagura se zafa de los agentes sin dejarse esposar

Kagura: soy inocente, y hay algo que debo hacer antes de que me arresten

Kagura: (sale corriendo) vamos rápido tenemos poco tiempo (mirando a Chikaru)

Shizuma trata de detenerla, pero la detective es muy ágil

Chikaru: Shizuma síguenos (gritando mientras corre) ella le puso un rastreador a la motocicleta, y ya tenemos la ubicación pero debemos apresurarnos

Shizuma: (aunque algo sorprendida también sale corriendo tras ellas) espera Kagura, nosotras te llevaremos

fuera del hospital hay bastantes policías armados y listos para arrestar a Kagura

Kagura: (mirando a Shizuma) si quieres ayudar, líbrame de ello

-(alguien habla por una altavoz) Tsuchimiya Kagura esta arrestada, no oponga resistencia o será lastimada

Shizuma inmediatamente reacciona y se para justo en frente de la sospechosa, pues no puede permitir que la lastimen cuando ella es la única que la puede llevar hacia Violet

Shizuma: por favor bajen las armas, la necesitamos por unas horas ya que ella tiene la ubicación de la criminal y la única condición para dárnosla es que la dejemos ir con nosotros

Agente: (ordenando) bajen sus armas (mirando a Kagura) eres una ficha clave así que no te dejare sola porque necesitamos estar seguros de que no colaboras con la criminal

Kagura: solo llévenme hasta donde esta ella y después pueden encerrarme , es más espóseme si eso le da seguridad (extendiendo sus manos) lo único que quiero es ir con ustedes pero debemos hacerlo rápido

El detective le coloca las esposas y todos caminan hacia la hammer de la señora Hanazono, en el cual van Chikaru, Shizuma, Shiori y Kagura…

Agente: señoritas a donde vamos es un lugar peligroso así que les pediré que lo tomen con calma y no vallan a actuar impulsivamente, podrían poner en riesgo sus vidas y la de su ser querido (refiriéndose a la secuestrada)

Todas asienten excepto Shizuma a quien no le importa nada más que Violet y encontrarla lo más pronto posible…

A gran velocidad la caravana de patrullas y autos llegan al lugar marcado en el radar de Kagura, las luces de la casa están apagadas por completo así que el agente a cargo da la orden para que la rodeen y aseguren el perímetro, algunos vecinos ven la escena aterrados y se ocultan en sus casas cerrando puertas y ventanas… El agente sale de su vehiculo y les ordena a quienes están dentro de la hammer que guarden la calma mientras aseguran la zona, pero Shizuma parece no escuchar y justo cuando está bajando del vehículo la mano de su madre la agarra del brazo apretándola con fuerza

Shiori: (amenazante) ni lo pienses, con lo impulsiva que eres solo lograras complicar la situación, deja que ellos hagan su trabajo

Shizuma: peor yo tengo que ir con ella

Shiori: espera unos minutos

Shizuma resignada y de muy mala gana obedece a su madre, mientras tanto un equipo de rescate tira la puerta principal de la casa e ingresan apuntando con sus armas a todas partes…  
Cinco minutos después informan que el lugar está vacío 

Agente: (verifiquen si la motocicleta está aquí

-confirmado, la motocicleta está en el garaje, pero hay marcas de que aquí hubo un vehículo

agente: (tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, en señal de desesperación) mierda, hemos llegado tarde

En el auto Shizuma observa la escena, y sin dudarlo se lanza del vehículo para acercarse al detective quien le explica la situación, Shizuma se siente peor que antes pues según ella por la tardanza de Kagura perdieron a Violet, cuando la tenían tan cerca

Shizuma: (entre iracunda y desesperada) Kagura me las va a pagar

Se acerca al auto y nuevamente toma a Kagura para golpearla pero su dolor en el alma es tanto que solo la deja caer

Shizuma: (entre gritos ahogados) tu sabias que ella estaba aquí y no nos lo dijiste antes, para darle tiempo de que escapara

Chikaru sale del auto y abraza a Shizuma quien se está ahogando en su llanto, mientras a Kagura la conducen hacia una patrulla para ser llevada a la comisaria donde la dejaran retenida… 

CONTINUARA…

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, gracias por sus comentarios y por habernos seguido hasta esta fase, estamos en la recta final y solo esperamos que la historia sea de su agrado…_

Un agradecimiento especial para Lily. Ríos y Marialena (alias chacalita) quienes nos motivan con sus comentarios y su constancia…

P&K


	28. Chapter 24

_Los personajes de Strawberry Panic y Ga Rei Zero no nos pertenecen, pero ya que no los usamos con fines lucrativos esperamos no nos demandes._

Advertencia: el capítulo que está a punto de leer, tiene alto contenido de violencia, si usted es menor de edad o una persona sensible mejor no lo lea.

Como siempre gracias por leernos y por sus comentarios…

Capítulo 24

Persecución

**Minutos antes…**

Yomi ingresa con su víctima a la casa, es algo modesta y está ubicada en un sector de estrato medio… cuenta con un garaje en el cual deja la motocicleta junto a un convertible rojo; Toma cargada a Violet en su hombro y la lleva hacia la única habitación de la casa, esta queda recostada en la cama y antes de que despierte le quita las gafas para poder vendarle los ojos, las manos se las ata con unas esposas plásticas hacia el frente…  
Violet comienza a despertar algo desubicada, la venda en sus ojos no le permite ver nada pero en el instante en que recuerda lo sucedido se hace presa del pánico

Violet: (gritando con pánico) ¿Dónde estoy?

Yomi: (acercándose) todo terminara en cuanto te lleve a dónde eres solicitada

Violet queda más aterrada y ya que no puede controlar sus nervios empieza a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no por mucho pues Yomi se apresura a cubrirle la boca con un pañuelo, después enciende su reproductor para escuchar algo de música, mientras se relaja toma una ducha; Entre tanto Violet se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras muchos pensamientos y miedos invaden su cabeza

Violet: (pensando) ¿Por qué me hacen esto, de verdad me secuestraron y Shizuma dónde está?

El fuerte llanto y la respiración ahogada de la amordazada chica llama la atención de su secuestradora que va saliendo de la ducha… esta se siente algo culpable al ver lo desprotegida que luce la joven, por alguna razón se ve reflejada en ella y le hace recordar su doloroso pasado

Yomi: (pensando) debo terminar este trabajo rápido porque me estoy sintiendo tentada a preguntarle porque alguien la querría secuestrar y eso me traerá problemas… (Mira a Violet y continua hablando consigo misma) no se quien seas ni que hiciste y tampoco es que me interese, solo sé que debo llevarte con Ogawa y no se para que te necesite pero debo decir que él no es buena compañía para nadie

Violet continua desconsolada llorando, para Yomi es extraño pues ella nunca ha tenido con tratar con chicas en sus trabajos, además siempre investiga muy bien a la víctima y como regla siempre son hombres que odian a las mujeres o a los mismos hombres, y su trabajo siempre ha sido cobrar venganza por todas las injusticias cometidas sin ningún castigo… Pero esta vez es todo tan diferente, para empezar la víctima es una chica, es joven, no parece ser mala aunque las apariencias constantemente engañan, pero hay algo en ella que irradia bondad y un gran amor por la humanidad; Yomi no resiste más verla así, por lo tanto le quita suavemente la venda que le cubre los ojos, lo cual causa un leve ardor en los ojos azules por la sensibilidad a la luz, y en cuanto sus ojos se adaptan esa mirada azul cristalina se clavan en el rostro de quien la ha secuestrado

Yomi: (en un tono de voz muy dulce) no llores, valla que tienes unos ojos hermosos así que basta de llorar (limpiando las lágrimas) perdóname, pero este es mi trabajo y aunque sé que no lo entenderás yo le debo la vida al hombre al que debo entregarte

Yomi se aleja de la habitación para ir a la cocina donde bebe una cerveza y tararea una canción; En cuanto termina de vestirse se acerca al escritorio que hay en su habitación, toma la fotografía que hay allí, la acaricia y luego la besa

Yomi: pronto estaremos juntas, mi amor (suspira)

Toma una botella con agua de la nevera, la destapa y coloca un pitillo… Mete el pitillo por un lado de la mordaza para que Violet beba, esta al principio se rehúsa pero al pensar en que estas podrían ser sus últimas gotas de agua mejor bebe un poco…Yomi mira su reloj el cual marca las 8:00 pm así que se apresura a marcharse del lugar, lleva a Violet cargada hasta el vehículo que está en su garaje y la acomoda en el asiento trasero, antes de partir hace que la chica huela un químico y esta queda profundamente dormida…

**En casa de Yomi unos cuantos minutos después**

  
Varias policías ingresan a la casa buscando huellas o cualquier indicio de donde puede estar la víctima, mientras otros se acercan a las casas vecinas para ver qué información pueden obtener… Shizuma entra junto a Chikaru y van directo hacia la única habitación de la casa, inmediatamente la ojiverde reconoce lo que está sobre la cama, son las gafas de Violet, esto la hace sentir peor y no puede sentir más que miedo; Al mirar fijamente la cama nota la marca en la sabana donde estuvo sentada Violet, en cuanto la imagina allí rompe en llanto nuevamente

Shizuma: (sollozando mientras se arrodilla junto a la cama) ¿mi Violet, donde estás?

En la patrulla Kagura no resiste las ganas de entrar a ese lugar en donde hace poco estuvo el amor de su vida, sin ser notada por nadie sale del auto y entra a la casa, todos están tan concentrados en su trabajo que nadie se percata de su presencia; Mientras camina por el lugar observa detenidamente todo, al llegar a la habitación sus ojos se abren de par en par pues en las paredes hay varias fotografías suyas y recortes de periódico en los que ella misma aparece, pero lo que más le llama la atención es esa fotografía sobre el escritorio, pues es la única foto donde están juntas…  
Chikaru observa en silencio todos los movimientos de Kagura, Shizuma continua llorando desconsolada en el borde de la cama y no presta atención a nada

Kagura: (sorprendida) ¿Qué hacen aquí, porque no han ido tras ellas?

Shizuma: (levantando su mirada) Kagura (con ira) ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (reaccionando ante las palabras de Kagura) ¿Cómo que, porque no la estamos siguiendo?

Kagura: tú sabes que ella tiene un rastreador en su cadena, igual que tú ¿entonces porque no la siguen?

Shizuma: (sorprendida ante su propio descuido) mierda, es verdad

Sin decir nada sale hacia donde el agente para revisar la ubicación de Violet, pero el hombre parece no tener ni idea de lo que está hablando Shizuma; En la habitación Kagura le muestra a Chikaru la nueva ubicación de Violet, en el sistema GPS de su celular

Kagura: (señalando en la pantalla) mira, esta es la nueva ubicación y se está moviendo rápido así que deben apresurarse

Chikaru: (recibiendo el aparato) no sé porque lo haces, pero gracias

Kagura: (con seriedad) solo dile a Shizuma que se concentre y piense con cabeza fría, ella sabía que Violet tiene un rastreador pero si no se calma no la va a encontrarla nunca.

Kagura se queda en la habitación, embriagándose con el aroma de su amada, grabando cada imagen y besando esa foto en la que están juntas; Chikaru sale y se encuentra de inmediato con Shizuma donde le informan al agente la nueva ubicación para empezar la persecución, por suerte uno de los policías consigue evidencias de que el auto en que se movilizan es un convertible rojo…  
Shiori se encuentra en su vehículo tomando algunas llamadas pero en cuanto nota todo el movimiento enciende el auto y se prepara… Todas suben excepto Kagura, el agente solicita por radio un helicóptero para rastrear el vehículo en menos tiempo…

Varias horas de camino después un helicóptero vuela sobre la zona del convertible, esto alarma a Yomi pues no debería haber helicópteros sobrevolando la zona en ese horario, así que se desvía hasta llegar a un camino en tierra; Allí se estaciona en una zona boscosa donde no puede ser vista desde arriba, baja del auto y toma a Violet en su hombro pues aún sigue dopada; Después de caminar por algunos minutos y adentrarse lo suficiente en el bosque nota que el helicóptero esta justo sobre ellas

Yomi: (con rabia) demonios

Continua internándose en el bosque, aunque bastante disgustada pues ahora tendrá que caminar más de lo planeado hasta el punto de encuentro con el capo; desde el helicóptero le gritan por medio de un altavoz que se detenga pero ella se apresura a esconderse bajo los árboles más frondosos, pero parece que el helicóptero esta sobre el auto y no sobre ella exactamente…  
El agente recibe la información sobre el lugar exacto donde está el vehículo así que todas las patrullas y vehículos en medio de nada están allí, el agente pide a la familia Hanazono y a Chikaru que esperen dentro del vehículo… Mientras camina con su arma apuntado al vehículo va gritando para dar la orden a sus ocupantes de que salgan con las manos en alto, pero después de varias advertencias sin recibir respuesta se acercan sigilosamente al mismo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que está vacío, el agente golpea con ira el capó del auto… Shizuma ve la escena y de inmediato se baja, acercándose al hombre con cara de "usted es un inepto"

Shizuma: (con decepción) la perdimos nuevamente

Chikaru: Shizuma mira (mostrándole el radar en el celular de Kagura) el punto aún se está moviendo, parece que se internaron en el bosque

Shizuma le da el dato al agente quien de inmediato manda a preparar a los perros de búsqueda; También ordena que le pongan un chaleco antibalas a Shizuma pues por fin se da cuenta de que esa mujer es muy impulsiva y deben mantenerla a salvo; El equipo de búsqueda se tarda unos minutos en estar listo, en cuanto Shizuma tiene el chaleco antibalas puesto se adentra sola en el bosque pues todos ellos solo le parecen unos inútiles e incompetentes y solo le hacen perder tiempo, y a eso se le suma el hecho de que está ansiosa y desesperada por encontrar a su amada, por lo tanto no piensa con cabeza fría y se deja llevar por los impulsos.

Shizuma: (pensando) no dejare que escapes esta vez, estoy tan cerca de encontrarte que no me lo permitiré, no me importa arriesgar mi vida a cambio de la tuya pero es que no puedo perderte, no cuando me has hecho tan feliz y cuando te amo tanto (mirando al cielo) Dios, kaori por favor ayúdenme

Shizuma solo continua corriendo hacia el interior del bosque

agente: (gritando) deténgala, es peligroso que vaya sola (golpeando el auto con rabia) maldita ricachona que se cree (señalando a dos policías) ustedes dos, vayan con ella, asegúrense de que no le pase nada

Shiori se angustia en sobremanera al ver las locuras que comete su hija, pero ve que dos policías corren tras ella – (tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos) esta muchachita es muy terca cuando está enamorada, creo que tendré que hacer algo (mira a su alrededor) aja, Chikaru corre y detenla (gritándole desde el vehículo)

Chikaru: (sorprendida) ahh, ¿yo? Pero usted sabe cómo es ella de obstinada, mejor vamos las dos, a usted si le obedecerá

Shiori: mmm (con cara de preocupación) no puedo (nerviosa) le tengo pavor a las… a las armas

Chikaru: ah, eso explica porque no se ha bajado del auto desde que empezó la operación, ya se me estaba haciendo raro

Shiori: (avergonzada) si no hubiese otra opción pues tomaría valor y lo haría, pero por favor ahora ve con ella (casi suplicando)

Chikaru no lo piensa más y sale a toda prisa tras su amiga pero el agente la detiene por el brazo

agente: (disgustado) ¿usted también? Entonces tome póngase esto (entregándole un chaleco antibalas) ahora ayúdeme a detener a su amiga antes de que nos cause problemas

Chikaru asiente y mientras corre se pone el chaleco, unos minutos después logra alcanzar al escuadrón de búsqueda y los perros, también a Shizuma quien observa todo a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una pista o algo que los acerque más a Violet; los hombres de la policía se ponen justo en frente de las dos chicas de manera protectora y de inmediato sueltan a los caninos, estos salen corriendo hacia la misma dirección, y el grupo hace lo mismo tras los perros.

**Mas adentro del bosque y con más de 10 minutos de ventaja **

Yomi: (hablando sola y con ira) ¿pero cómo rayos me encontraron, si no tenían información de mi auto ni de mi casa, como fue que me rastrearon? Mmmm claro eso, un maldito rastreador (con voz de sorpresa) como fui tan estúpida, si tenían todo preparado para impedir el primer secuestro es obvio que le hayan puesto un rastreador ¿pero en dónde?

observa a Violet con detenimiento la cual está sentada en el piso y aún bastante dormida, le toca el cuerpo en busca del artefacto, le quita los zapatos y mira debajo, dentro y a los lados de cada uno, luego desabrocha su pantalón y busca incluso en su ropa interior, después de dejar todo como estaba le levanta la camisa pero se queda lela ante el hermoso cuerpo; En eso escucha nuevamente al helicóptero y unos ladridos a lo lejos así que continua con su búsqueda en el cuerpo de la chica, busca en las orejas de la misma y de repente se queda observándole el cuello

Yomi: aja, ahí debe estar

Toma con cuidado la S que cuelga en el cuello de su víctima y quita el rastreador, lo lanza al piso y lo destroza con su zapato…

Inmediatamente desaparece la señal del celular de Kagura que Chikaru lleva en sus manos

Chikaru: (gritando) desapareció

Shizuma: (asustada) ¿Qué desapareció?

Chikaru: la señal, ya no está

Shizuma le quita el celular de las mano para verificar lo que dice, pero el punto que señalaba la ubicación de Violet ya no aparece

Shizuma: (disgustada) demonios, descubrió el rastreador (gritándole a todo el escuadrón de búsqueda) la secuestradora sabe que la estamos siguiendo, debemos darnos prisa (susurrando) ahora solo nos queda la esperanza de que esos caninos la encuentren

**Unos segundos después de destruir el rastreador, **

Yomi toma a Violet y la pone sobre su hombro una vez más, aunque le pesa mucho y ahora más por el cansancio no puede llevarla de otra manera pues si la arrastrara se tardarían aún más, y tiempo es precisamente lo que no tiene, camina lo más rápido que puede pues en cualquier momento la alcanzaran los caninos, pero sabe que estos siguen el olor de las personas así que si tal vez deja una prenda podrá retrasarlos unos minutos, sin pensarlo más se quita la camisa de manga larga que lleva puesta dejando al descubierto un baby doll de color blanco, lanza la camisa hacia el lado contrario de donde ella va y comienza a caminar nuevamente pero su paso cada vez se hace más lento

Yomi: (refunfuñando) rayos, porque me metí en esto, tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible y salirme de este problema ya

Los ladridos de van haciendo cada vez más lejanos en cambio se oye la corriente de un rio

Yomi: genial, estoy salvada

camina hasta llegar a la orilla del caudaloso rio, se siente realmente aliviada pues el agua le ayudara con el peso de Violet y avanzará mucho más rápido; Gracias al fuerte sedante que le suministro a la chica esta aún sigue dormida y el agua no la despertara,

Yomi: (mirando con algo de temor la fuerte corriente dela gua) ni modos, no tengo opción

En cuanto ingresa al agua inmediatamente es arrastrada por la corriente, se percata de abrazar muy fuerte a Violet para no perderla… A medida que va avanzando se da cuenta que el rio no es muy profundo pues los múltiples golpes con piedras y troncos ya hacen que le arda la piel en manos y piernas, y con cada uno un insulto sale de sus labios; Mientras que Violet casi no recibe ningún daño pues su cuerpo flota y además es protegido por Yomi; Y así avanzan por cerca de media hora hasta que pasan cerca de una villa, en este punto el rio baja su caudal lo cual le facilita la salida del mismo; Yomi arrastra a Violet hasta el tronco de un árbol, percatándose de que nadie las vea, nota que de sus propias piernas brota algo de sangre pero ahora no tiene tiempo para prestarle atención a eso; Camina con suma cautela hacia una de las casas en la villa en busca de algún vehículo para movilizarse, pero lo único que encuentra es unas caballerizas

Yomi: (mirando a los caballos) bueno, un caballo puede servirme mucho

Los animales relinchan como si estuviesen viendo la mismísimo diablo, cosa que llama la atención del propietario de la casa, este sale armado hacia las caballeriza; Yomi alcanza a ver al hombre con un rifle en su mano y se esconde afuera del lugar sin perderlo de vista; El hombre ya entrado en años ingresa sin ninguna precaución

- (gritando) si es un ladrón salga de inmediato, estoy armado

El hombre mira hacia todas partes buscando lo que alarmo a sus animales, pero lo que alcanza a ver en el tronco de un árbol cercano lo deja sin habla y totalmente consternado, pues es una chica amordazada que parece drogada, pues pareciera que está despertando

- oh por Dios, esa pobre chiquilla

El hombre intenta correr hacia su casa para pedir ayuda pero es sorprendido por la mujer de cabello negro y largo, quien lo ataca con un certero golpe en la nuca el cual no le da tiempo de reaccionar y lo deja inconsciente; Yomi toma el arma y camina hacia la casa, la esposa del hombre quien observo todo desde la ventana solo atina a tomar a sus hijos para esconderse en un closet, en el segundo piso… La intrusa abre la puerta con violencia y entra gritando de manera amenazante

Yomi: no los pienso lastimar, solo tomaré lo que necesito y me iré, pero si hacen alguna estupidez no dudare en usar esta arma

Con total confianza entra primero a la cocina de la cual emana un olor delicioso, cosa que le abre aún más el apetito, y para su suerte sobre la mesa hay un delicioso pastel recién horneado envuelto en una tela, no duda ni un segundo en tomarla y busca rápidamente el teléfono de la casa al cual le da un disparo para evitarse más problemas; En el segundo piso la madre y sus pequeños tiemblan de miedo pues no saben lo que les pueda pasar a ellos y a su padre; Yomi busca en la casa cosas que le puedan servir pero solo encuentra una soga y se la pone al hombro, sale hacia la caseta en donde deberían estar todas las riendas y equipos para montar a los equinos, puesto que está cerrada la abre de un disparo; Dos minutos más tarde sale de allí con todo lo que necesita y camina a prisa hacia las caballerizas, pues sabe que sus disparos ya deben haber llamado la atención de los vecinos; Busca cual parece ser el caballo más manso ya que ella es una pésima jinete, una vez tiene el animal listo se acerca a Violet quien parece estar despertando pero luce bastante aturdida y desubicada, con esfuerzo la coloca sobre el caballo y se sienta detrás de ella, con la soga ata a Violet en el caballo pues no se dará el lujo de que pueda escapársele… la ojiazul por fin reacciona del todo y nota que esta sobre un caballo que va a todo galope, lo primero que nota es que su ropa esta empapada y en un acto de supervivencia empieza a moverse con brusquedad para intentar zafarse

Yomi: (susurrándole al oído) es mejor que cooperes hermosa, porque ya estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia y te aseguro que no quieres verme enojada, estate quieta o te llevo arrastrada hasta donde tenemos que ir.

Yomi dirige al caballo hacia unas colinas llenas de árboles, alejándose del rio y de la villa pues no sabe que pronto le seguirán el rastro, mientras cabalgan la villana toma un trozo del pastel y lo come con hambre

Yomi: (susurrándole al oído a Violet) ¿quieres, esta delicioso?

Violet con ira hecha su cabeza un poco hacia adelante y luego la lleva hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, atinándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz a Yomi, la cual suelta un grito de dolor mientras el líquido rojo emana incesante de su rota nariz, esos cortos segundos de distracción son suficientes para que Violet tome las agallas de intentar huir, golpea con sus piernas al caballo para que este galope mucho más rápido, entre el dolor y los saltos del animal, Yomi pierde el equilibrio y se abalanza un poco hacia atrás pero aun sin caer; Violet sabe que esta es su única oportunidad, pero debido a que está sujeta no puede hacer mucho sin embargo se asegura de obstaculizarle la vista a Yomi quien está colgando del caballo buscando algo para agarrarse y no caer del todo, en lo que atina a aferrarse de la misma cuerda que sostiene a Violet, en ese instante la ojiazul ve una rama de un árbol que está muy baja así que se agacha y deja que esta golpee a Yomi quien no alcanza a reaccionar, estrellándose con la misma y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo; con lo que no contó la astuta chica es que Yomi la sostiene por la cuerda así que comienza a caer también del caballo, pero solo se desliza hasta quedar colgada a un lado del mismo, mientras que Yomi es arrastrada pues por ningún motivo piensa soltar esa soga… Violet no tiene más remedio que tratar de detener al caballo pues con el exceso de árboles y en esa posición es muy factible sufrir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
Yomi aunque recibe muchos golpes y tiene su espalda lastimada, sigue aferrada a la cuerda, hasta que nota que el caballo está bajando su ritmo hasta detenerse por completo; ella solo se queda allí tirada en el suelo aunque sin soltar la cuerda, toma un poco de aire y siente el ardor y dolor en casi todo el cuerpo… sus ojos quedan justo enfrente de esa mirada azul fulminante, ambas se miran por unos segundos, Violet con ira y Yomi con intriga pues quisiera hablar con ella pero de inmediato recuerda que casi la mata así que desiste de la idea, y se comienza a levantar despacio mirando como su cuerpo está lleno de cortadas y raspones, su baby doll está roto en varias partes y deja ver su abdomen.

Yomi: (mirando a Violet) pues ya que no te portaste bien te castigare, tendrás que irte ahí colgando todo el camino

Yomi toma una parte de la camisa de Violet y coloca su nariz allí, la reacomoda causando que esta traquee y pare de sangrar, con la misma tela limpia la sangre de su rostro, mientras la ojiazul solo mira asqueada.

Yomi decide que es mejor irse caminando y llevar a Violet en esa incómoda posición, toma la rienda del caballo y lo hala tras ella, pero su caminar se hace lento pues ahora está cojeando…

**Una hora antes**

Los caninos encuentran una camisa negra de mangas largas, y el escuadrón se la muestra a Shizuma esperando que la reconozca

Shizuma: es de la secuestradora

Nuevamente retoman la búsqueda guiada por los perros, pero estos toman un camino diferente al de la prenda hasta que llegan al rio donde pierden el rastro, los equipos se dispersan por la zona esperando encontrar alguna pista, uno de ellos cruza con uno de los perros a la otra orilla pero el animal no capta ningún olor…

Shizuma no deja de maldecir y cada vez se siente más pérdida –rayos, como es que siempre que estamos tan cerca la perdemos, ¿y porque hay una prenda de la secuestradora y no de ella? (mirando a uno de los policías) ¿la prenda esta rasgada o algo parecido?

-No, creemos que solo es una carnada que nos dejó la secuestradora, con la intención de ganar tiempo

Shizuma: (con preocupación) ¿y ahora como vamos a seguirla)

-sabemos que no cruzo el rio, y lo más probables es que se haya dejado arrastrar por la corriente, así que tendremos que seguir con la búsqueda rio abajo,

Uno de los oficiales se acerca con la noticia de que en una villa cercana una familia fue atacada por una mujer, y que estaba acompañada por una chica a la que llevaba amordazada…

Shizuma corre para subir al vehículo de su madre, pero dos policías no se le despegan

Shizuma: (mirando con desprecio) vaya, ahora tengo guardaespaldas, si así mismo la hubiesen protegido a ella nada de esto estaría pasando

Chikaru: tranquilízate, ahora solo debemos pensar en encontrarla

Ambas se suben al auto de Shiori quien está acompañada por el agente a cargo

agente: no informaron que la secuestradora, robó un caballo y huyo del lugar rumbo a las montañas

Puesto que la villa no esta tan lejos del lugar, solo tardan unos minutos en llegar, todos bajan de los autos y patrullas para interrogar a los testigos, esta vez Shiori también decide bajar pues la situación cada vez es más complicada y no puede dejar a su hija sola.

Lo primero que llama la atención de la ojiverde es el hombre que luce bastante nerviosos y solo abraza a su familia, el agente a cargo le pide a los oficiales que se retiren de la casa para  
él tomar la declaración personalmente… Shizuma se adelanta y les extiende la mano para presentarse, la familia queda aún más preocupada al escuchar el apellido de la chica, pues que una persona como ella este allí indica que no está pasando nada bueno

Shizuma: (notando el miedo en el rostro de los presentes) en este momento no quiero que tengan en cuenta los apellidos de nadie, estamos buscando a una joven de cabello negro y liso, ojos azules, piel bronceada, facciones latinas (con orgullo) su nombre es Violet Ferrer y es mi prometida

Todos quedan en silencio al escuchar la última palabra, particularmente el agente quien por fin logra entender porque el afán de la chica por encontrar a la joven secuestrada

Shizuma: así que cualquier información que puedan darme, va a servir mucho

El hombre narra los hechos evitando perder algún detalle, hasta donde recuerda, de ahí continua narrando la mujer del mismo, se aseguran de describir tanto a la intrusa como a la chica amordazada.

Shizuma: gracias por la información (mirando al agente) ¿detective, ya envió a alguien hacia la montaña?

Agente: (nervioso) inmediatamente doy la orden

Shizuma: (furiosa) su lentitud le puede costar la vida a la mujer que amo, así que haga mejor su trabajo

Mientras el hombre sale a organizar los grupos de búsqueda nuevamente, Shizuma se acerca a su madre quien observa a los caballos.

Shizuma: (acongojada) estuvo aquí

Shiori: ¿y qué sucedió, hacia donde se fueron, que dijeron los aldeanos?

Shizuma: solo robó un caballo (con rabia) y la muy desgraciada tiene a Violet amordazada y parece que drogada para que no oponga resistencia, debemos saber hacia dónde la lleva porque continuo caminando bosque arriba, debe haber algo en el interior de este bosque, porque estando en esta villa pudo huir hacia muchas partes y eligió seguir por el bosque, sea a donde sea que la lleva está empeñada en llegar allí, ¿has hablado con Ricardo y Miyuki?

Shiori: si, les he contado todo lo que está sucediendo, Ricardo me dijo que ya tiene el computador de Matsushita, pero también necesitan el ordenador de Violet

Shizuma: necesitamos que consigan toda la información posible, llámalo e infórmale sobre lo sucedido en este bosque a lo mejor él descubra a donde llevan a Violet (detallando a su madre) deberías irte a descansar, tiene una cara terrible

Shiori: no me iré, está en juego la vida de Violet, tu vida… así que no te dejare

Shizuma: si, pero deberías descansar, recuerda que en unas horas debes regresar a las industrias Hanazono

Shiori: no importa, me quedare contigo y no se discute mas

Shizuma: pero yo creo que…

Shiori. Recuerda que yo soy tu madre y no al contario

Shizuma: entendido, parece que el grupo de búsqueda por fin va a salir, yo iré con ellos tú y Chikaru quédense descansado en el auto

Shiori le entrega un celular a su hija para mantenerla informada…

Los caninos encuentran un rastro que seguir y halan con fuerza, el lugar está muy oscuro por lo cual todos llevan linternas y una especialista lleva una luz ultravioleta para ver si hay algún rastro de sangre; Los canes huelen el piso por varios minutos en la misma zona así que la especialista se acerca y nota que hay varias marcas de sangre y un trozo de tela roto.

Shizuma queda aterrada al ver esto pues ese trozo de tela es del mismo color de la camisa que llevaba Violet, y el solo pensar que esa sangre puede ser suya la preocupa aún más, pues teme que tal vez la estén torturando o algo parecido, algunas lágrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas y siente como el peor de sus miedos pueda llegar a hacerse realidad; Los detectives observan los hallazgos, Shizuma también lo hace aunque el dolor en su pecho no la deja respirar bien pues no puede soportar la idea de que estén lastimando vilmente a su pedacito de cielo, uno de los hombres le acerca el trozo de tela sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella lo toma con tristeza pero nota que el material es demasiado sedoso

Shizuma: (levemente aliviada) no es de Violet, puede que sea de la criminal, pues ese material es seda y mi Violet usaba una camisa de algodón

Toma aire y continua divagando en su mente, pues si esa prenda no es de Violet significa que está luchando contra la criminal

La especialista pone la evidencia en una caja de muestras junto con algunas residuos de sangre que encuentran en el piso, con la luz de las linternas pueden notar varias marcas en el piso como su alguien hubiese sido arrastrado, siguen estas marcas, pues el trayecto es largo hasta que llegan a un punto en que solo se ven las marcas de un par de zapatos y de las herraduras del caballo,

Shizuma: (pensando) ¿pero porque solo hay una marca de zapatos? Se supone que venían dos personas, quizás Violet logro tirar a la criminal del caballo ¿pero si es así, porque no escapó?

Agente: (dirigiéndose a todo el grupo) lo más probable es que una vaya a pie y esa debe ser la secuestradora, la victima debe ir sobre el caballo, lo que no nos queda claro es a quien o que arrastraban, por eso necesito que envíen las muestras de sangre al laboratorio y nos digan a quien pertenece, y quiero los resultados lo más pronto posible (señalando a un hombre) tu, devuélvete y lleva las muestras

Avanzan montaña arriba siguiendo a los caninos… Mientras tanto Shiori recibe una llamada de Ricardo

Shiori: (con voz muy sexy) hola Ricardo

- señora Hanazono habla con Miyuki

Shiori: ujum (tose) ah Miyuki, ¿Qué ha pasado y Ricardo?

Miyuki: está afuera de Astraea, le pedí el teléfono prestado porque Tamao quiere hablar con Chikaru

Shiori: ah, no hay problema (moviendo a Chikaru) Hey Chikaru despierta

Chikaru: (despertando asustada) ¿Qué, que, que pasó, la encontraron?

Shiori: tranquilízate, toma el teléfono, es tu novia

A Chikaru se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa y casi que le arrebata el celular

Chikaru: mi amor, como estas… te he extrañado y no sabes cuánto te amo, todo esto en tan difícil ¿amor?

Miyuki: (con una risita burlona) hablas con Miyuki, ya te comunico a Tamao

Las chicas hablan un par de minutos sobre la situación actual.

**En la colina de Astraea a la misma hora**

Miyuki:Tamao necesitamos el computador de Violet, pero no podemos revisarlo aquí porque ya debo irme con el padre de ella, dile a Shion que la amo y que nos veremos cuando todo esto termine, por ahora me quedare fuera de la residencia junto a Ricardo, pues tenemos que averiguar cómo sea a donde llevaran a Violet y quien está detrás del secuestro. ****

Tamao le entrega el portátil a Miyuki, esta lo recibe y ambas se abrazan, la menor no puede evitar ponerse a llorar, Miyuki tampoco puede evitarlo

Miyuki: (entre sollozos) la encontraremos

Al despedirse Miyuki sale hacia la habitación de Shion, pues después de todo quiere al menos verla, pero en el camino se topa con la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, quien esta recostada en la pared como esperando a alguien, Miyuki se le acerca y esboza una sonrisa pero la pequeña solo la abraza por la cintura

Kagome: Solo puedo rogarle al creador para que los guie por el camino correcto para salvar a nuestra sensei,

Miyuki queda admirada por las maduras palabras de la pequeña, se sumerge en ese abrazo pues le parece tan cálido y sincero que sencillamente no quiere soltarse, por lo tanto le acaricia la cabellera y dejándose llevar le besa suavemente la frente

Miyuki: gracias por tus oraciones, haremos todo cuanto podamos para traerla de vuelta, sana y salva.

Kagome se separa despacito y deja que sus miradas se crucen una última vez

Miyuki: (medio lela) nos veremos pronto

kagome: (casi susurrando) hasta pronto, mi amada presidenta

Miyuki trata de salirse de ese hermoso momento que acaba de vivir mientras camina hacia la habitación de Shion, esta la recibe con un apasionado beso y un reconfortante abrazo, luego la interroga sobre la situación a lo cual Miyuki responde con algo de prisa pues sabe que en la entrada de la colina alguien espera impaciente, En la salida de la residencia se encuentra con la hermana Hamasaka quien también le pide que la mantenga informada, al salir de la colina se encuentra con un hombre muy alto de cabello negro, figura atlética, ojos azules y esa particular barba en forma de candado que lo hace ver mucho más atractivo.

Miyuki: Ferrer san, vamos

Ricardo: no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, no me gustan las formalidades

Miyuki: sí señor, ya me quedo claro

En poco tiempo la pareja llega a la mansión Hanazono, donde los espera la nana pues Shiori ya le había informado sobre la presencia de estas personas y le pidió el mejor trato para ambos.

Ambos saludan con una reverencia y detrás de la nana llega Miki corriendo a abrazar a Miyuki, después saluda con una reverencia a Ricardo

Ricardo: (acariciándole la cabeza) hola chiquilla

Miki: hola Ricardo, ¿Cómo están mi hermana y Violet?

Miyuki: aún no hemos encontrado a Violet así que imagínate como está tu hermana, por eso Ricardo y yo estamos aquí, para buscar información

La pareja camina directo al estudio de la señora Hanazono pues quieren empezar a trabajar de inmediato, nana les sirve algo de comer aunque estos no tienen ganas de comer.

Ricardo enciende el computador de Matsushita y le ordena a Miyuki para que haga lo mismo con el de Violet, pues por fortuna esta conoce todas las claves de su amiga quien confiaba plenamente en ella, en cuanto Miyuki abre el ordenador encuentra un par de hojas escritas a mano, con mucha curiosidad las abre y empieza a leerlas; Ricardo le pide a Miki que le preste un cargador para la batería del ordenador así que la pequeña sale corriendo hacia su habitación; Miyuki continua leyendo las hojas y no a ni terminado el primer párrafo de la misma cuando las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Ricardo no se percata de esto pues está concentrado trabajando en el ordenador de Matsushita, pero unos segundos después escucha el fuerte llanto y la respiración ahogada de Miyuki, en cuanto voltea para mirarla ve como esta cae sobre sus rodillas mientras aferra el papel contra su pecho, mientras llora con gran dolor, él se acerca y la abraza

Ricardo: ¿Qué te pasa? Dime que tienes.

Miyuki levanta las hojas y se las entrega a Ricardo, a este solo le basta leer las primeras líneas para empezar a llorar como un niño pequeño que pierde lo más preciado en su vida

Ricardo: (ahogándose en su llanto) ¿Por qué, porque? (mirando al cielo) ¿Por qué a ella, si es un angelé? Si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare nunca.

Miyuki ve a ese hombre que físicamente luce tan fuerte pero que en ese instante muestra su parte más débil, lo abraza como pretendiendo consolarlo, pero lo cierto es que ella misma también tiene el alma rota… Miki entra al estudio y observa la escena consternada, pues no comprende la situación ni tampoco porque esas dos personas están arrodillados en el piso, abrazados y llorando

Miki: ¿encontraron a Violet?

Ricardo vuelve en sí y se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo, para luego ayudar a Miyuki a ponerse de pie.

Ricardo: no dejaremos que esto pase, estas no serán sus últimas palabras… la encontraremos como sea

Miyuki: (mirando a la niña) solo estábamos tristes por lo que está pasando

Ambos vuelven a su trabajo, Ricardo usa todas sus habilidades para descifrar las contraseñas del ordenador pero la información está bien protegida, así que llama a Ryo para que este le ayude con uno de los programas para descifrar ese tipo de código, este le envía uno de los que la misma Violet mejoró… Miyuki hace todo lo que Ricardo le ordena, así agilizan el trabajo y lo primero que encuentran es un caso en el que Violet trabajaba, se trata de la mafia japonesa y sus rutas de tráfico y al parecer la empresa Matsushita les lavaba los dólares…

Ricardo encuentra una carpeta con el nombre "Ogawa", dentro se encuentra con varias fotografías y videos

Ricardo: (hablándole a Miyuki) encontré algo, ven a mirar.

Pasan las imágenes en las cuales se ve a un hombre gordo de estatura mediana subido en una limosina, luego encuentran lo que parecen ser mapas marcando algunas rutas, al pasar las imágenes se encuentran con lo que parece imágenes satelitales que muestran propiedades dentro de las zonas boscosas de Tokio.

Ricardo: (sorprendido) ¿pero qué significa esto, en qué demonios está metida Yûu?

Miyuki: a mí me parece que ella vigilaba a alguien, y tal vez al hombre de las foto, ¿pero quién es?

Ricardo: debe ser Ogawa Hajime, debemos enfocarnos en estas propiedades en el bosque

Ahora pasan los videos, en uno está el mismo hombre ordenando ejecutar a varias personas, las escenas son tan fuertes que ninguno es capaz de seguir mirando, pero Ricardo si se preocupa aún más, pues teme por la vida de su hija

Ricardo: (desesperado) tenemos que encontrarla pero ya, si ese hombre tiene a Vi, estamos perdidos.

Miyuki: ¿Vi?

Ricardo: Violet

Observan de nuevo las fotos del satélite, e imprime los puntos marcados en las zonas boscosas

Ricardo: (al teléfono) Shiori, ya tengo la posible ubicación de Vi, pero como la envió, es una imagen satelital y no sé cómo explicarles.

Shiori: pasare el informe a los detectives

Ricardo: dense prisa, Vi esta en grave peligro.

Ricardo toma los papeles impresos, y salen en compañía de Miyuki hacia la villa donde están los demás, aunque Miyuki toma la precaución de llevarse los papeles que encontró en el ordenador de Violet.

**Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar.**

Yomi por fin logra llegar a la pequeña cabaña donde debe ver a su jefe, después del largo trayecto en el que llevo a Violet colgando del caballo por fin la baja del mismo y lo libera, varios hombres que custodian el lugar salen a recibirla apuntándole con las metralletas y hacen un circulo alrededor de las chicas.

Yomi: Hey, calmados, solo vengo a traer algo para su jefe

Ogawa: (reconociendo la voz) ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

el hombre posee una voz grave que inspira miedo, es de cabello negro aunque algo canoso, es bastante robusto y bajito, pero no por eso menos peligroso

Yomi: Ogawa, las cosas se complicaron y por eso me tarde más de lo previsto, pero aquí está la chica ahora me marchare.

Ogawa: ven tráela a mí y tomate una copa conmigo

Yomi se acerca al hombre mientras otros hombres toman a Violet y la llevan a una camioneta que esta junto a la cabaña, esto le extraña a la secuestradora y la actitud del hombre tampoco es normal, eso sin mencionar que los hombres aun no dejan de apuntarle con las armas.

Ogawa: (acercándose a Yomi) ven, déjame abrazarte por tu gran labor.

De pronto siente una de las pesadas manos del hombro en su espalda mientras un puñal es calvado en su abdomen, sus pupilas se dilatan y se prepara para pelear pero alguien la golpea por la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo, de nuevo recibe un golpe pero esta vez en sus costillas, Yomi ya no puede ni reaccionar como normalmente lo haría pues ya está demasiado cansada y herida.  
Ogawa se sorprende de lo fácil que le resultó vencer a la mujer, así que sus pies le hunde la cabeza en el suelo

Ogawa: (de manera burlona y degradante) ¿y dónde está la súper Yomi que nadie puede atrapar, a y a la que todos le temen? No eres más que un fracaso, me recuerdas a alguien, pero a quien (colocándose una mano en el mentón) déjame pensar, ah claro, a tu madre

Yomi abre sus ojos de par en par, y en ellos irradia una ira incomparable, su cuerpo recobra algo de fuerza pero sabe que hay más de 20 hombres armados, así que decide no atacar al hombre todavía… En ese momento sabe que la verdad saldrá a relucir, y necesita escucharla, necesita saber que tan grande es el error que acaba de cometer entregándole a ese hombre a la pobre chica.

Ogawa: hubieses visto como suplicaba para que no te lastimara a ti, como gritaba mientras yo la violaba, allí en frente de tu padre… ahhh, como recuerdo el sabor su dolor (saboreándose la boca, de manera desagradable) pero tú siempre fuiste tan ingenua, aunque te dispararon en el pecho te salvaste de milagro, y yo borre toda la evidencia cuando queme tu casa y luego te tome en mis brazos para yo mismo matarte, pero vi toda esa ira contenida en esa mirada, y solo por eso te deje vivir… ja pero querías justicia, y tu mayor error fue entrar a la academia de policías porque cuando viste que de esa manera nadie hacia nada entonces te convertiste en una vengadora, jajaja vengadora como Batman, solo asesinando de noche, solo a los hombres que yo te decía que tenían algo que ver, siempre tan ilusa, siempre tan confiada; Pero sabes, esos hombres que mataste no tuvieron anda que ver con la muerte de tu familia, ellos solo eran personas que me estorbaban… Y mira aquí estás conmigo, peleando siempre por mí, porque soy tu héroe jajaja, lo cierto es que yo soy al único al que debiste matar desde el principio, ¿pero sabes porque te hago esto? Porque trajiste a la policía a mi guarida.  
Ogawa le pisa la espalda, enterrándola cada vez en la tierra, Violet mira desde el auto y rodeada de muchos hombres la desgarradora escena, logra entender porque esa mujer hacia todo lo que hacía y aunque es ella quien la secuestro y la metió en todo esto, siente pena por ella… Eso sin mencionar que ahora sabe lo que le pasara, sabe que su muerte no será nada grata, casi puede escuchar a la muerte susurrándole al oído que pronto será su hora… Y solo puede pensar en todo el dolor que le causará a su familia y a su amada, solo puede odiarse a sí misma por la miserable vida que le toco vivir, solo deseaba que si iba a morir fuese rápido y sin tanto dolor…

Ogawa: mataste a las personas equivocadas queriendo vengar la muerte de tus padres y sin darte cuenta que siempre el asesino estuvo a tu lado (hundiéndole más la cabeza) y ahora crees que te vas a salir con la tuya trayendo a la policía aquí, para atraparme, jajaja que ilusa eres, las noticias te han delatado, así que tu pierdes y yo como siempre gano, hasta nunca Yomi. (Señalando a dos hombres) ustedes dos, enciérrenla con el otro idiota y préndale fuego a todo.

CONTINUARA…

_P&K _


End file.
